A New Beginning
by M-And-Company
Summary: Sequel to "The Ninja of Water". takes place in all of season 3 With Lord Garmadon rising in power, along with 2 BRAND NEW NINJAS, plus some familiar faces appearing, just how are the Ninja going to handle this?
1. They're Back

Mayhemb; OMG! SEQUEL TO THE NINJA OF WATER! YAAAAY!

Rock; Also...No offence to the people who are PMing us or reviewing about how the girls should come back, and those who are questioning why we actually did kill them off, we have already thought about everything and we have plans for whats going to happen. But thank you for your concern.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Kim-Ly sighed as she watched the boys work, the other girls were gone. Bunny was off watching after Sensei Wu and Nya, Karishma was trying to find Lord Garmadon, and Grace was watching Lloyd...That ment that she had to help the boys reconstruct Ninjago...Kim-Ly lazingly raised her hand to help the boys lift the large sign pole, the boys were oblivious to her help...*sigh* Like always!

"Ugh, finally, all fixed up and Serpentine free." Cole happily said, before Kai tried to use his fire powers...Which were drained. "Ugh! *the boys lose grip of the pole, only for Kim-Ly to help them* And most of our elemental powers are gone, I mean we can still do Spinjitsu, but...*tries to use fire power*...;*only for Zane to take over with a welding torch* I just feel so...I don't know! Limited...! And thanks to the Devourer; our tanks out of commission, our dragons are hurt, and with the bounty destroyed, we don't even have a place to sleep!" Kai ranted on, Kim-Ly frowned at her still-living boyfriend before turning her head to see Bunny coming towards the group.

"Hey Bunny, I thought you were watching Sensei Wu and Nya." Kim-Ly commented to Bunny, who giggled. "I am! They're coming this way, so I decided to scout ahead if or any danger was present." Bunny replied, at this Kim-Ly shrugged as the 2 continued to float about their friends' heads. The 2 looked over when a screech was heard, to see Nya and Sensei Wu appear before the 2 boys with a business card saying that she found a place for them to live.

"Really...? But..There's a waiting list a mile long to live in Ninjago City! How'd you do that?" Jay asked Nya, who smiled. "I know a guy, who know a girl, and she knows this girl who knows a guy, and he- (Nya)" "Let's just say that Bunny left us some information if we needed to find a place in the city." Sensei Wu cut Nya off, this found information made the ninja frowned. Yes it had been a month since the Devourer had been defeated, but it had also been a month since the girls had died...Heck, everyone was so busy that they couldn't even hold a proper funeral for them...

"And where are you off to?" Jay asked as he took the business card from Nya, Sensei Wu looked up at them. "We have to find 2 brand new ninjas, who aren't really new to you, but are new to the ninja community." Sensei Wu began, only for Cole to step in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! 2 more ninjas? Don't you think we should, I don't know, wait a while before setting them up before they.." Cole paused then, when Sensei Wu glared at him. "We also have to find a couple of components to fix the ninja tank, and my dragon ointment has finally arrived...It's a days trip, but once we get back, he'll be flying once again." Sensei Wu said, before smiling brightly at the group.

"Heh, besides, I love scenic drives! *chuckles* _**PUNCH IT NYA**_!" Sensei Wu yelled happily, Nya couldn't help but smile back at him. "I, I Sensei!" Nya exclaimed before she backed up a bit and drove off, Bunny groaned. "Guess this means I have to follow them?" Bunny asked Kim-Ly, who shook her head. "Nah! Karishma will pick up their auras and find them, remember, we have to stay in the city limits." Kim-Ly reminded Bunny, who grinned at this before the 2 spirits went to the boys' side.

"Patty Keys real estate queen. This is exactly what we need! Once we get a roof over our heads, we can start properly training Lloyd!" Jay exclaimed, Bunny giggled a bit. "I think I out did my self with this find." Bunny said smugly, while Kim-Ly just laughed at her. "Great, cause if we know Lord Garmadon, he's not going to be taking any breaks. But let's not forget, the Serpentine are still at large." Cole told the group, who nodded in understanding. "Looks like Bunny really pulled through for us." Kai commented, Zane couldn't help but frown at this. "She always has." Zane whispered, before the group left that subject and went to find Patty Keys.

* * *

**Later**

Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly all watched as the 4 boys groaned as they crashed down in the living room of the Hero Suite."Ugggh." all 4 boys groaned, as Lloyd was suddenly hit by the punching bag he had been training with from inside the training area in the suit. "My feet! I can't feel my feet!" Cole cried out, Grace frown at this before making the water he was using a bit colder, before placing a small kiss onto his cheek (Of course, he didn't feel anything). "There were so many of them...And they didn't stop..!" Kai said as he fell onto the couch, Kim-Ly floated over to him and petted his head as she kissed his forehead (he also didn't feel anything of course)

"My gears locked up several times...I didn't even know my gears could lock up!" Zane cried out, Bunny nuzzled his neck as she massaged his shoulders (which OF COURSE he didn't feel). "Ugggh, I don't even have enough energy to play video games..!" Jay cried out, Kim-L smirked a bit. "Yep, it's serious then!" Kim-Ly cried out, Bunny and Grace laughed at this when Lloyd came into the room.

"Oh, but I thought you were going to train me when you get home!" Lloyd complained, Grace flew over to him and patted him on the head (which he didn't feel (hey, you can't feel them unless they use their element forms (when they turn visible in that one main color))). "Eh sorry champ, but we can't till we make rent..H-How close are we Jay?" Cole asked Jay, who looked sad when he saw the jar.

"Huh, is this jar getting bigger? We're not even close!" Jay exclaimed, Bunny snapped her hands before flying out of the room through the windows, then out into the city. "You know where she's going?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, but I'll make sure she's safe." Kim-Ly replied before following after Bunny, Grace smiled at this before frowning when she heard that the boys were going to try to double their work. "And I can make a little extra if I do the Human Piniata." Kai added in, before all the ninja stared at him in shock. "*sigh* Oh, don't ask." Kai complained, before Cole looked excited. "Great! Our priorities are set! Tomorrow, we make rent." Cole exclaimed, before Grace frowned as Lloyd came closer to the Earth Ninja.

"And...Uh...What about me..?" Lloyd asked, Cole smiled at him. "Uh..How about you help out and..UH...Fetch me some more ice, huh?" Cole asked Lloyd, who just like Grace, stared at him with an odd expression.

* * *

**Later**

Grace was watching Lloyd, while the other 4 ninjas took a nap. Lloyd had been training with himself all day and, being his older sister, Grace knew that he was getting bored by this. "Ugggh, I wish someone would just train with me!" Lloyd yelled as he punched the punching bag again, Grace smiled at this. "Your wish is my command, baby bro." Grace chimed before concentrating, and appearing before Lloyd (only slightly blue now, due to her practicing). "G-Grace? GRACE!" Lloyd yelled happily as he hugged his sister, Grace giggled at this.

This had been the first in the month that any of the girls had appeared before them like this, due to them not wanting to interfere to much in their lives...But Grace was willing to make an exception. "Wh-What are you doing here? Should I get the guys?" Lloyd asked Grace, who shook her head before going into a defensive stance.

...

...

"Y-You wanna train with me..?" Lloyd asked Grace hopefully, Grace happily nodded her head at her little brother, who grinned. "**SWEET**! But, heh, you're going down sis!" Lloyd bragged before charging at his sister, who only had to put her hand on his chest and grab his wrist to make it so he ran right past her. "Huh..?" Lloyd asked as he looked back at his sister...Only to run straight into a wall, the bang was so loud that the 2 heard the ninjas scrambling. Grace waved bye to her brother, who frowned at her with tearful eyes, as her legs and lower torso started to disappear.

"Lloyd! What was that noi-Grace?" Cole asked as he and the other boys rushed into the room, their weapons drawn. Grace turned a bit and waved to them, before she disappeared entirely again. "Lloyd...What just happened..?" Kai asked Lloyd, who sighed before he pushed the boys into the living room and telling them what happened.

* * *

Grace sighed as she watched her brother explain to the boys through the window, just as Bunny and Kim-Ly appeared beside her. "Hey." Kim-Ly said to Grace, who nodded her head to the Metal ninja before looking at Bunny. "So, why the hurry to leave?" Grace asked Bunny, who smiled at her. "I was writing a note to my mom using a tree near her office in our house, telling her to send some money to the boys by the end of the day tomorrow." Bunny told Grace, who grinned at her. "That's great!" Grace exclaimed, before she and the girls went into the same room as the boys.

* * *

**-After The Fight-**

The boys watched as the police took Skales away, they turned to Sensei Wu, Nya, Lloyd, and 2 hooded ninjas. Both ninja were about as tall as Lloyd, one was wearing a golden ninja suit while the other was wearing a silver ninja suit.

"Who are the new ninja Sensei?" Zane asked Sensei Wu, who smiled at them before nodding to the 2 hooded ninja, who took off their hoods. Everyone (besides the 2 masked ninjas, Sensei Wu, and Nya) all gasped when they saw the familiar faces of- "Charlotte (was the golden one)(Bunny's little sister) and Kyle (was the silver one)(Kim-Ly's little brother)?" all the ninja asked, while the 2 younger kids smiled at the group.

"Both have shown extraordinary talent, and as such, shall train along side Lloyd in their own quest." Sensei Wu stated, Charlotte stepped forward. "I have taken it upon myself to carry on my sister's destiny, in hopes of trying to protect the ninja, but in my own way. I hope we can work well together." Charlotte said as she bowed before the group, Kyle jumped and did the same.

"Uh...What she said!" Kyle said as he continued to bow, before Sensei Wu motioned them to stand up. "Charlotte, user of light, is the ninja of the sun. While Kyle, who is as swift as the night wind, is the ninja of the moon." Sensei Wu stated, all the ninja stared at him. "And that means..." Kai said, trying to make sense of all this.

"You shall learn...In tim-ow!" Sensei Wu yelled when a potted plant suddenly hit him with one of it's branches, both Kim-Ly and Grace turned to see that Bunny had fainting now. "You know, I'm gonna follow her example." Kim-Ly said to Grace, who smiled. "NIGHT!" Grace yelled, before Kim-Ly also fainted.

* * *

**Golden Peaks**

Karishma stood by Lord Garmadon's side as he walked towards the golden aura. "The Golden Peaks, birthplace of the Golden Weapons!" Lord Garmadon exclaimed as he held up the 4 main weapons of Spinjitsu (the other 3 had been placed under the protection of Lila in the Wind Temple), Karishma frowned at this. "Please, Garmadon, don't do anything stupid." Karishma whispered to Lord Garmadon, who fed the Golden Weapons to a mass of lava that was levitating in the air. "Yes, it's working!" Lord Garmadon cheered, while Karishma stared at the mass that had consumed the weapons, before it exploded in a burst of bright light.

"MY EYESSSS!" a Hypnobrai yelled in pain, as Lord Garmadon held his hands out for the Mega Weapon. Lord Garmadon grinned as he took the Mega Weapon in his hand, before yelling in pain. "NO!" Karishma yelled before diving towards the weapon to, only for her to grab it and scream in pain. The wind howled at this, causing most of the snakes to buckle down to the ground. "Your eminence! Are you okay?" Lasha (that's his actual name, check the Wiki Page!) yelled, Lord Garmadon and Karishma gasped as they held the Mega Weapon.

"Yes, in fact, I've never felt more powerful! Now, to destroy the ninja, once and for all!" Lord Garmadon yelled as he held the Mega Weapon up in the air, Karishma panicked. Suddenly the faces of Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly flashed through her minds. "I wish...That me and the girls, were still alive to stop you, Garmadon." Karishma whispered as a tear slipped out of her eye, only for her to gasp as she felt all of her energy start to drain from her.

...

Before she blacked out...

* * *

X-X

X-X

X-X

X-X

* * *

**Next Day**

Kim-Ly groaned as the sun shined into her eyes, the hard wood was hard again her back...WAIT A MINUTE! SHE SHOULDN'T FEEL ANYTHING! Kim-Ly sat up suddenly, and saw that she was in front of the Wind Temple...Alive..."Uggghhh...K-Kimmy?" a weak voice asked from beside her, Kim-Ly turned to gasp happily. Beside her was a waking-up Grace and Bunny (who was the one that had talked). "Wh-What happened..? H-How are we alive?" Grace asked the 2 girls, before they heard 2 sets of footsteps behind them.

"We are alive by the greatest force known to man; magic." a voice said from behind them, all 3 turned to see Lila and- "MOM!" Grace yelled as she got up and tackle-hugged her mom, who hugged her back (Karishma had been talking). "We can't rest though, we have a long journey ahead of us." Karishma stated, as Lila gave each girl back her golden weapons...Before giving Karishma her Japanese War Fans and the Kusarigama from her past.

"I wish you all luck." Lila stated before bowing to the 4 girls, who bowed back before walking off. "Ninjago City, here we come!" Karishma cheered happily, the 3 teens behind her happily followed behind.


	2. Reintroductions Part 1

Bunny sighed as she looked at her reflection in a lake, she and the girls had changed a bit due to their spirit forms. Bunny's hair was more curly it seemed and had an odd dark brown streak on the right side. Grace's hair was so smooth it wasn't even funny and had a dark blue highlights in her bangs. Kim-Ly's hair seemed to be a bit stiff in a way and had a dark silver highlight that cut through her entire hair (from left to right side). Then Karishma's hair was a bit curly and had a dark pink streak in her bangs.

All of their hair had grown about an inch or 2...Bunny was interrupted by her stomach growling, and suddenly she wished that they could just poof to Ninjago City instead of using their Golden Weapons that turned to vehicles...

Bunny and Kim-Ly noticed though that Karisma seemed to teach Grace something, odd movements it seemed as the winds near them howled...Just what were they planing..?

* * *

Charlotte, Kyle, and Lloyd all walked up to Nya as she tended to the Ultra Dragon, while the other 3 girl dragons provided shelter for their kin. "The Ultra Dragon should be able to fly soon Lloyd, but it's important for you to take care of him Lloyd, cause one day he'll be yours." Nya told Lloyd, who grinned. "M-Mine? Really?" Lloyd asked Nya, who smiled at the group of kids. "Sure, the 4 male elemental dragons were loyal to the 4 ninja. But Ultra Dragon, he's ment for the green ninja." Nya stated, Kyle frowned at this. "Hey! What about me and Charlotte?" Kyle yelled, Nya smiled at the ninja of sun and moon.

"I figured that since you 2 are so keen on carrying on your sister's destinies, that it's only far to give them your dragons. *Nya ushers the group towards the metal and nature dragons* Meet Tin (metal dragon) and Thorn (nature)." Nya introduced the 2 dragons, who smiled down at the kids before bowing their heads to them.

Charlotte slowly petted Thorn's nose, and was happy when she got a purr in return. Kyle however was grabbed by the dragon and thrown into the air, only for him to land on Tin's back. "But how do we ride them?" Charlotte asked Nya, who smiled at her. "It's all in the legs, don't worry, you'll get used to it." Nya reassured the group, before leading Lloyd back to Ultra Dragon.

"Once his medicine fully works you'll see his reall power. He'll be the fastest and strongest dragon in all of Ninjago!" Nya exclaimed, before her shoulder was pushed by Silvermist. "Heh, sorry Silvermist. Second fastest dragon in all of Ninjago." Nya corrected herself, now Silvermist smirked smuggly down at the ninja and samurai...Yet when Lloyd sees Silvermist his mind always goes to one subject; Grace...Lloyd sighed a bit before forcing a smile as he petted his dragon, which purred for him happily.

* * *

Grace growled as she cut through the vines with a single arrow, the others behind her as she lead the group through a dense bog. "You know, sometimes I truly wonder if the universe just purposely gives ninjas a hard time." Grace said to no one really as she continued to cut the vines, Bunny sighed. "Sorry my powers asleep for now Grace." Bunny apologized, Grace threw a smile over her shoulder. "Hey it's okay Bun-Bun, our powers will come back soon." Grace reassured the ninja of nature, who smiled at her.

Their elemental powers were right now in a state of "hibernation" and would take about 2 more hours till they would kick in again...And they didn't really want to wait soooo...Through the bog they go!

* * *

**With the Boys**

The 4 ninja watched as Lloyd concentrated on his strength, before he snapped all the boards and cracked the floor. "Th-That was the power of the scythe of quacks! A-And you didn't use the golden weapon!" Kai yelled in astonishment, Lloyd looked at his hands before smiling. "That must be why you have the potential to be the greatest ninja! You can harness all the elemental powers." Zane added in, at this Sensei Wu stood up at. "R-Really?" Lloyd asked, only for him to look up at his Uncle, who walked towards the boys with 2 scrolls in his arms.

Sensei Wu opened the 2 scrolls, both had the ninjago symbol of elements. On one had fire (red letters), lightning (bright blue), earth (black), and ice (white). Then on the other had wind (pink), water (dark blue), metal (dark silver), nature (brown), light ((Charlotte can be classified as this sometimes) gold), then shadows ((Kyle can be classified as this sometimes) in light silver).

"While you are right about parts of things Zane, you are far from the truth. Lloyd maybe capable of harnessing the burning fire, the solid earth, the calming ice, and the excited lightning. But he may not be able to handle the gentle winds, the destructive yet calming water, the collective nature, the solid metal, the blessing light, and the dark shadows." Sensei Wu stated before rolling back up the scrolls, the meer mention of the elements of their lost (or so they think) friends made them frown. "But with your powers, you must be careful. You must control them, before they control you." Sensei Wu said to his nephew as he sat back down in his seat and drank tea, Charlotte and Kyle were at his side watching the boys train.

"I have to admit. Not bad for a kid. But instead of 10 boards, then how about 50? Stack 'em boys." Dareth stated as he came through his Beaded Doorway Curtains, his 2 students behind him and setting up a large pile of planks on the cinder blocks. "And perhaps if I *points to himself* Grand Sensei Dareth can break through them all you will allow me to join your team and become *flips on hood* the broooown ninja!" Dareth exclaimed, all the boys went on edge and slowly they looked at Zane, who was glaring at the floor right now.

"U...Um...S-Sorry, we sort of...Kind of are booked in the brown ninja department." Cole tried to say, Dareth scoffed at this. "Well, no matter, I am sure that I am 10 times better than this other brown ninja and-" Dareth was cut off when Zane tackled him to the ground and glared at him. "You do not even deserve to wear the color brown if you dare disgrace the person who rightfully wears the color and-" Zane was about to say more, but was cut off when the boys were able to wretch him off of Dareth.

"O-Ohh...Kay then...Well, then. Maybe this demonstration of my super human strength may persuade you..Jeffy! Phil! Are we ready?" Dareth said as he walked to the neatly stacked boards, his 2 students bowed as Zane had to restrain himself from causing Dareth any harm for disgracing Bunny's name. "Yes Sensei Dareth!" Jeffy and Phil both chorused, before they watched awe-struck as their Sensei got ready.

"*takes deep breath* *exhales* I call upon the greatest animal to give me strength, the dragon...HHHHEEEEEE-YYAAAA!" Dareth yelled as he hit the boards, most of the ninja flinched when they saw his hand starting to turn red... "IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dareth yelled in pain as he held his own hand, while everyone else besides his students laughed at him. '_This is just more proof, that no one will ever replace Bunny._' Zane thought as he paused his laughter, before going right back to laughing.

* * *

Kim-Ly and Karishma panted as they waited under a nice shadded tree for Grace and Bunny to come back, with hopefully new clothes since their ninja suits had better days it seemed. "So, what are you going to do when you see Kai?" Karishma asked Kim-Ly, who paused for a bit as she realised that she had nothing planed for when she would see her boyfriend again..."We're baaaack!" Grace chimed as she and Bunny carried 2 sets of clothes each, and giving a pair to both Karishma and Kim-Ly while keeping a pair for themselves. "Great! Let's change really quick, then we can continue our journey." Karishma stated before she and the girls hid in seperate bushes.

* * *

Charlotte sighed as she stared out the window, the light giving her warmth. "Uh..Um...You okay Char (sh-ar)?" Kyle asked Charlotte, who glanced at his relaxed position as opposed to her stiff position for a second before sighing again. "It's just...It feels wierd to be near the ninja, yet not see my sister s'all." Charlotte whispered to Kyle, who nodded his head. "I feel ya, it just ain't the same without Kimmy." Kyle agreed, but then Charlotte poked his shoulder. "Yeah, but just think about how Lloyd is feeling. This is the second time he's lost a family member, and with his dad going off it's like he lost another." Charlotte explained to Kyle, who frowned before the 2 watched the still-training green ninja.

Slowly though Charlotte got off of her seat and walked towards the window, only to blink. "Uh...You guys used to live in a big flying ship, right?" Charlotte asked the ninja, who all nodded their heads. "Yeah, before the Great Devourer made it into a party favor...Why do you ask?" Jay asked Charlotte, who pointed out the window. "Either someone is a big fan of yours, or the Great Devourer hacked up you ship." Charlotte said, at this everyone ran outside and saw a flying ship. "Oh, this doesn't look good." Kyle stated, with Charlotte nodding her head.

* * *

Grace, Kim-Ly, Bunny, and Karishma all appeared in black ninja suits (think back to when the boys were attacking Kai for the first time) ontop of a building not to far away from where the boys were fighting the pirates. "Should we help them?" Bunny asked the other 3 girls, who stared at her. "Here's a better question *touches fabric of ninja suit* what is this stuff made of..? I-It's ssssoooo smooth!" Karishma said, before Grace tapped her mom on the shoulder.

"Mom, focus, the boys are in trouble and a-**OH MY GOSH WHAT IS LLOYD DOING ON THAT DRAGON**!" Grace screamed as she saw her baby brother ride the dragon, with Charlotte and Kyle on Tin and Thorn. "My mom is ssssoooo gonna kill me if she finds out I let Kyle on a dragon without a adult supervisor!" Kim-Ly yelled, Karishma coughed. "Uh, if you haven't noticed...I'm a adult, and I am supervising aren't I?" Karishma asked Kim-Ly, who blinked a bit before sighing in relief.

"Few! F-For a second there I thought I was gonna be instantly dead again *thinks about it* yeah, that would suck!" Kim-Ly exclaimed before her shoulder was hit by Bunny. "Kim-Ly! Focus! Our little siblings are flying dragons towards a flying ship that is fully armed and carrying dangerous pirates!" Bunny yelled at Kim-Ly, who flinched at her yelling. "Alright! Alright!...But what are we going to do about it?" Kim-Ly asked the girls, who looked at Grace as she was thinking before nodding her head.

"We'll wait, if they need us, then we'll cut in...And if they don't need us, here's what we'll do..." Grace whispered the rest of the plan to the girls.

* * *

**Later With Sensei Wu**

Sensei Wu sipped his tea, only for it to be swipped seconds later. Quickly Sensei Wu stood up and got ready to attack, only to blink when he heard a laugh that he could have sworn should of been gone years ago. "It's good to see you Wu." a voice said from behind Sensei Wu, who flipped around to see Kim-Ly, Bunny, and- "Karishma?" Sensei Wu asked in astonishment, Karishma smiled widely at her brother-in-law. "Yep, it's me, it's a long story to tell of how we are back...So I suggest you get some more tea." Karishma stated with a grin, Sensei Wu blinked at her before looking around. "B-But where is Grace?" Sensei Wu asked the girls, who shared a all-knowing grin. "Oh, she's reintroducing herself to the ninja s'all." Kim-Ly stated with a grin, Sensei Wu could only image what she ment.

* * *

**The Ninja**

The group all watched as Lord Garmadon flew away with their ship...Only to see something gleam in the sunlight through the dust. "What...Is that?" Dareth asked as he came up from behind the group, only for them to gasp. On the building in front of them a figure held up a weapon; the Bow of Water. "Hey! What is that guy doing with Grace's weapon?" Cole yelled, Jay looked at the group. "I thought we left the girl's golden weapons with Lila!" Jay exclaimed, only for him and the other ninja to flip back down their hoods (even Dareth).

"I don't care, this dude just crossed the line." Lloy stated, only to see the figure flip of the building and land in front of them. Swiftly the figure got into a defensive stance, and tempted the others to attack him it seems.


	3. Reintroductions Part 2

The black clad ninja made a 1 with their finger, Zane seemed to understand this odd gesture before the others. "I think that this ninja wishes to fight us one by one." Zane told the group, who blinked as the ninja nodded his head. "And if we don't?" Kai asked, the ninja only replied by writing on a piece of paper that he had pulled out of his pocket, making it a paper airplane, then flying it to them. Quickly Nya caught the airplane and read it before turning to the boys. "Seems that this guy has the Meteor Hammer of Nature and the Gauntlets of Metal, and if we don't fight then we can just kiss them goodbye." Nya told the others, who gasped before glaring at the still-in-a-defensive-pose ninja.

"Alright Buddy, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight." Cole stated as he drew out his scythe, and watched as the ninja took out a few arrows from a golden quiver on his back. "Come at me then." the ninja grumbled, his voice actually sounding as if he was forcing himself to talk that low. "I will!" Cole yelled as he raced at the ninja, who blocked his scythe with the bow as if it was a stick. "Heh, you call that a hit?" the boy asked Cole, who growled at him before recoiling his scythe.

"You know, I don't like how you talk to me. But now, I really hate you for stealing my girl's weapons AND testing my patience!" Cole yelled, before swinging at the ninja, who chuckled before using the space between the string and the bow to trip Cole by catching his feet in it. When Cole flipped over he came face-to-face with an arrow. "And you just lost a fight rock butt." the boy stated, Cole blinked at this as he remembered something.

* * *

**Flashback (Ninja of Water episode 56)**

_"I'm sorry that I have to leave you for now Cole, but I know that you'll do great." Grace told Cole, who weakly smiled at her. "I would do better if you came with us." Cole told Grace as the 2 hugged, Grace couldn't help but chuckle at this before lightly kissing Cole on the lips. "*pulls apart* Nice try, I'll give you props for the guilt trick." Grace told Cole, who just stared down at her before kissing her again. "I love you...*kisses again* I love you...And I promise I'll come back." Cole told Grace, who grinned at him. "You better, or else I'll find you and kick that rock butt of yours." Grace joked with Cole, who laughed a bit before the 2 let go and Cole started to walk to the ship..._

* * *

While Cole remembered this the other ninja and Nya had gotten antsy...And all of them had stampeded the boy. "**_HIYA_**!" Jay yelled as he ran at the boy, who used the string on the bow to hook the nunchucks around it and he took the nuchucks away from Jay. Jay was then kicked out-of-the-way as the boy dodged Kai's forward attack and reached around Kai, to take the sword from his hands and flipped Kai at Jay. As the Ninja of Fire and Lightning rolled to the ground, Nya and Zane rushed the boy from both sides.

"Heh, to easy." the boy stated as he set the weapons on his back and took 2 Japanese War Fans from his pockets. "Ugggh...What is he doing..?" Kai asked Jay, before the 2 saw the mystery boy make strange stances before the wind howled and the boy flew up into the air. "Whaaa..? (Nya)" "Huh? (Zane)" the 2 chorused, and while the 2 watched the boy they had forgotten to stop...And ended up crashing into each other. "I'll take these, thanks." the boy said as he took one of Nya's "S" shaped throwing star (I think that's what they are) and both of Zane's shuriken.

Cole stared from the side lines as he remembered some things.

* * *

**Flashback (Ninja of Water Chapter 1)**

_Sensei Wu and Nya watched the Ninja's fight a disguised Grace as they themselves sipped tea. "Should we help?" Nya asked worryingly, Sensei Wu couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he saw Grace deflect Jay's lightning attacks with a golden shield that had been left behind some time ago and aimed the lightning at Zane, who was hit quickly. "But who should we help?" Sensei Wu asked with another chuckle, Nya giggled a bit along with him as she saw her brother be with a arrow that was surrounded by water, putting out his fire attack and leaving steam. "What is with this Guy?" Kai yelled, yet then he saw Sensei Wu and Nya just sip tea. "WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN SENSEI?" Jay asked as he was kicked into the wall by Grace, who only chuckled a bit._

* * *

**Present**

_'They had mistaken her for a boy back then, so wasn't it possible that the same thing could happen again..?_'Cole thought, before looking around to try to find a place to lay low for a bit...He needed to get close, just so he could make sure he was right.

Suddenly the boy was tackled by Lloyd, Kyle, and Charlotte, all of who were wielding different weapons. Lloyd was holding a pair of nunchucks, Charlotte was using a bo staff, and Kyle was using a katana. The boy stood his ground as he watched the 3 kids...Only for him to quirk an eyebrow when Lloyd accidentally hit himself in the head. "You okay lil' Lloyd?" the boy asked, Lloyd blinked at the boy. "I don't care what you call us, we're going to get you!" Charlotte yelled as she ran towards the boy, Kyle right beside her.

"Sorry kiddies, but this isn't your fight." the boy stated, before almost smirking as he opened a fire hydrants' valve, and blasting it at the kids. The kids tried to get out-of-the-way, yet the boy had planed for that, and stabbed the bow into the water, causing the water to sputter into multiple directions and end up soaking everyone. "Well, that was no fun." the boy stated as he walked around and saw most of them were down...All besides Dareth who was glaring at the boy through his mask.

"Are you prepared to face *drops down hood* the brown ninja?" Dareth exclaimed at the boy ninja, who blinked at him as Dareth stared to do his long list of animals. "The tig-" Dareth wasn't able to even complete the first when suddenly the boy ninja dropped down to his knees and laughed...Yet...He laughed like a...Like a girl...?

"Y-You're the brown ninja? Oh, that's rich!" the boy yelled, his voice no longer low and gravelly but...Almost feminine now...Suddenly the boy yelled as Cole tackled him to the ground, everyone stared at him. "Dude! You got him!" Kai yelled gratefully, yet he was confused when Cole shook his head. "No, not _him_ *takes a hold of the "boy" ninja's hood* but _her_." Cole stated, before ripping off the boy ninja's hood. Everyone but Dareth gasped when they saw who was behind the mask.

"So, you figured it out, huh Cole? I'm glad, I was hoping my tips would help." Grace giggled to Cole, who gave her a teary-eyed smile. "I love you." Cole whispered happily as he kissed Grace, who didn't kiss him back but instead laughed a bit. "Okay, Cole, get off me so I can go hug everyone and then I'll give you a good kiss. M'kay?" Grace told Cole, who smiled down at her as he got off and helped her up. "Fine, but *pulls her into a hug* I get the first hug." Cole said into Grace's hair, Grace just smiled into his neck and hummed a bit before letting go and turning to everyone with open arms.

"Come at me oh powerful ninja and samurai! I'm ready for anything!" Grace yelled, almost instantly Lloyd tackled hugged his sister and caused them both to fall onto the ground. "Ugh...Almost anything." Grace mumbled, yet smiled at her teary-eyed baby brother. "I-Is it really you Grace?" Lloyd asked his sister, who was having an odd déjà vu moment from when Lloyd had reunited with their dad on the same day Kai had gotten his True Potential (The Ninja of Water Chapter 27). "It is bro." Grace said to Lloyd, who grinned at her through his teary eyes. "Grace...Why do you have four arms?" Lloyd asked before he and Grace bursted out laughing, then Grace happily hugged Lloyd.

"Ohhhh my sweet wiwwe bwabby bwother!" Grace cooed in a babyish voice, Lloyd laughed at this though. "Hey! L-Let go!" Lloyd yelled through his laughed, Grace shrugged before letting go of her little brother and then grinning at the Ninja of Fire and Lightning. "Sooooo Hotshot and Lightning Mouth, you 2 okay?" Grace asked the 2 boys, who laughed at their names before giving Grace a hug. "It's good to see ya sis. (Jay)" "Yeah, kind of quiet without you here...And not the good kind of quiet. (Kai)" the 2 boys said, before letting go of Grace so she could hug Zane full heartedly.

"Hello dear brother, it's good to see you again." Grace whispered to Zane, who smiled as he hugged Grace back. "Hello dear sister, it's good to see you also." Zane said happily, before he and Grace separated...Only for Grace to be tackle-hugged by a happy Nya. "OH MY GOSH!" Nya screamed as she hugged Grace, who laughed happily. "Good to see ya to Nya." Grace told Nya, who pulled back and smiled at Grace. "It isn't jsut good! Th-This is great! Are you the only one or are the others..?" Nya left the question open, Grace grinned as she seperated from Nya.

"No, I'm not the only one who's back. The Ninjas of Metal *insert Kai's excited look*, Nature *insert Zane grin and tear of happiness* and *Grace looks at Lloyd with a smile* the Ninja of Wind *enter Lloyd's shocked/happy expression* are here. And we're staying." Grace stated, before suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist. "Hey, you still owe me a kiss." Cole whispered to Grace, who smiled at him. "You should know that I don't go back on my promises." Grace whispered to Cole, before she gave him a kiss that he had yearned for, for a month.

...

...

...

**_whoosh_**

"OW!" Cole yelled as he rubbed his head, before looking at a shoe that had been on Kai's foot. "If you 2 don't mind, me and Zane would like to kiss our girlfriends to!" Kai yelled, Grace giggled. "M'Kay! Follow me!" Grace chimed happily as she held both Cole and Lloyd's hands as she lead the group someplace. "Ya know, those highlights really suit you." Cole whispered to Grace, who smiled at him. "It's good to see you to Cole." Grace whispered before going back to the task at hand, till Jay coughed. "Uh...C-can we have our weapons back..?...Please..?" Jay asked Grace, who laughed happily as she let go of Cole and Lloyd's hands with a smirk.

"If ya want them, then come get them!" Grace chimed as she ran off, not using her True Potential, with the group following behind her.


	4. Explanations

Sensei Wu quirked an eyebrow as Kim-Ly and Bunny devoured the potato chips in front of them, before turning to Karishma as the 2 had some tea. "They didn't appreciate the spirit tea and cookies." Karishma stated, before sipping her tea along with Sensei Wu, who chuckled. "You and I both know that those spirit foods and drinks are not good Karishma, there is a reason why they are meant for the sort-of dead." Sensei Wu said, at this Karishma shrugged at before grinning as Grace ran into the room.

"They're coming! Places people!" Grace yelled, Kim-Ly didn't listen to her though and ran out of the room, with Bunny following right behind her. "Ohhhh weeelll...Oh! Potato Chips!" Grace chimed happily before picking at some of the chips, her mom giggled at her. "Why aren't you devouring them with lightining speed sweetie..? Aren't these your favorite chips..?" Karishma asked her daughter, who smiled at her. "They are, yes. But I figured that Bunny will ask Zane to make food for us...And that beats chips anyday." Grace stated, before eating another chip and taking a cup of tea from her uncle.

* * *

**Outside**

Nya panted as she got to the door first, before being tackled by- "KIM-LY! BUNNY!" Nya screamed before hugging the 2 girls, who laughed as they hugged the Samurai back. "Nya! We heard your screaming, is everything all righ-OH MY GOSH!" Jay yelled as he rounded the corner, before letting out a high-pitched squeel and tackle hugged the group of girls. "Jay! S'up bro? (Kim-Ly)" "Hi Jay! Good to see-I mean hug you again! (Bunny)" both girls exclaimed as they let go of the Samurai and hugged the Lightning Ninja, who grinned at them as they seperated.

"How are you guys even...I mean...How..?" Jay asked the ninja of Metal and Nature, who giggled. "Heh, long story, but we still have to say hi." Kim-Ly said, before she grinned as Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle rounded the corner. "KIM-LY!" "BUNNY!" the kids all chorused loudly before attacking the 2 ninja, who laughed as they and the kids laid on the ground. "Heh, good to see you all to!" Bunny chimed happily as she gave each ninja-in-training a hug, and ended with her sister.

"Does mom know your a ninja?" Bunny and Kim-Ly asked their little siblings, who smiled as they nodded their heads. "Then I can live for another day." Kim-Ly and Bunny mumbled as they hugged their little siblings one last time before seeing Cole round the corner now. "OH MY GOSH!" Cole yelled as he grinned, Kim-Ly and Bunny smiled as they hugged the Ninja of Earth. "YOoooooo Cole! Sup?" Kim-Ly asked Cole, who chuckled as he let go of the 2 girls.

"Oh nothing much, hugging my 2 friends who are supposed to be dead, waiting to meet my supposed to be dead girlfriend's mom, and waiting to kiss my supposed to be girlfriend." Cole replied, Bunny and Kim-Ly laughed at this. "Hope you have fun my already alive friend." Bunny said as she punched Cole's shoulder, Cole laughed along with her happily.

Kai and Zane panted as they rounded the corner, they had to carry Dareth, who had fainted from running so much...Yet Kai and Zane dropped Dareth when they saw Kim-Ly and Bunny. "B-Bunny? (Zane)" "K-Kimmy(Kai)?" the 2 boys asked in astonishment, said girls smiled brightly before blinking as they started to wobble...Before they fainted.."KIM-LY! BUNNY!" the ninjas yelled, and from inside they heard screaming to. "GRACE!" a older woman yelled from inside the dojo, everyone hurried.

* * *

**Moments Later**

The Ninjas (besides Zane since he was making dinner), Sensei Wu, Dareth, Karishma, and Nya all gathered around a table while Kim-Ly, Grace, and Bunny rested on neatly stacked mats on the other side of the room. Lloyd was now snuggled up to his mom, who giggled as she hugged her baby boy. "Aaaawwww my wiwwe (little) bwaby!" Karishma chimed happily, Lloyd blushed but didn't let go. "Mom!" Lloyd yelled as he smiled up at his mom, who giggled lightly as she stared down at him. "Sorry sweetie, but the last time I was able to hold you, you weren't able to even talk!" Karishma apologized as she kissed Lloyd's head, he just laughed at this.

Cole got up and walked over to Grace's sleeping form, and played lightly with her hair as a damp cloth was placed on her forehead, much like the other 2 sleeping girls. "She's fine Cole, just give it some time, their probably just tired from all the excitement." Karishma told Cole, who smiled at her. Only minutes after meeting her Cole had found out that Karishma accepted him (thankfully). Kai soon got up as well, and laid his head beside Kim-Ly's as he sat down beside her.

It was like the Master of Spinjitsu had blessed them with another chance at taking care of these girls, and Kai wasn't going to let that chance be ruined. "I promise, you won't be hurt again." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly as he held her hand, and smiled as he felt her lightly squeeze it. The door opened as Zane came out, plate fulls of food in his hand as he laid them out onto the table. "Heh, wait one second, I'll wake those girl's up." Karishma said as she got a bowl of food, after shushing Cole and Kai away from the girls.

"Also, don't expect them to run to you first, they haven't eaten real food besides a few potato chips for a month." Karishma stated before taking the bowl and her Japanese War Fan and blew the scent towards the girls.

...

...

Suddenly all 3 girls shot out of their beds and grinned. "FOOD!" all 3 yelled before running towards the table and devouring the food, the others couldn't help but smile at them. Zane for one was the most happy, as he watched Bunny happily eat a turkey leg with a smile on her face...It had been so long since he had seen that smile and heard her laugh...It was a true blessing indeed.

* * *

**After Eating**

Everyone sighed happily as Grace and Karishma carried the dishes into the Dojo's kitchen so they can be washed ("Training" as Dareth calls it). Kai and a almost asleep Kim-Ly (the sleeping power of turkey has never failed yet!) were snuggled against each other as Bunny (who was almost asleep) and Zane copied their position. "So does this mean that Grace, Kim-Ly, Mrs. Karishma, and Bunny are gonna be our teachers to?" Charlotte asked Sensei Wu, who shook his head.

"No, Grace, Kim-Ly, and Bunny still have things to teach the 4 ninja first before they can even think about training you...As for Karishma *looks at his sister-in-law as she and Grace walk back in* that is her decision." Sensei Wu stated, Karishma smiled as she sat down, and her lap was soon used as a pillow by a tired Lloyd. "It would be a honor to train you all." Karishma said, before smiling as Grace hugged Cole happily, and he hugged her back.

"You know, you never explained to us just how you got...You know...Back to being alive." Jay commented, at this the 4 used-to-be-dead girls looked at each other before they each sat up. "You see, in spirit form we were able to travel anywhere. And for a majority of the time I watched over Lord Garmadon, Bunny watched Sensei Wu and Nya, Kim-Ly watched the 4 ninja, and Grace watched Lloyd...And during that time, we each learned important things." Karishma stated, Kim-Ly looked at Jay.

"And before I forget, you maaaaay want to get some medicine for that rash Jay." Kim-Ly told Jay, who blushed as he uncomfortably went into a fetal position and covered his back and chest. "How did you-(Jay)" "I was trying to look for you all, and I found you in the shower...*shivers*" Kim-Ly cut Jay off, Jay blushed at this before Kim-Ly motioned for Karishma to continue.

"You see, after some time I became more noticing of what Lord Garmadon was up to. And as such, I told the Kim-Ly and Bunny to be more protective of the ninja and samurai. With Grace being allowed to move freely, in case we needed to use her speed to send warnings." Karishma said calmly, Grace grinned happily. "Yep, fastest ninja of Ninjago *points to herself proudly* right here!" Grace boasted, Cole couldn't help but smile at this. "And most beautiful." Cole added in as he pulled Grace into a hug, Kai, Jay and Zane rolled their eyes. "I'd beg to differ *kisses Bunny on the cheek* *Bunny smiles as she blushes* (Zane)" "Sorry bro, but your dead wrong *nuzzles Kim-Ly* *Kim-Ly giggles happily*" "Sorry Cole, but you've been drinking Venomari Venom if you think your right *looks at Nya* *Nya looks at him* *Jay blushes* (Jay)" the Ninja of Lightning, Fire, and Ice all said, Kyle coughed.

"Uh, not that I want to interrupt this incredibly mushy story, but I want to find out why my sister and her friends are somehow alive." Kyle said, all the ninja shut up and looked at Karishma, who smiled thankfully. "In short, I was able to use the Mega Weapon in my spirit form and make a wish that we were alive again." Karishma explained, everyone besides Grace looked kind of confused by this. "But, how come? I thought you have to be, like, invincible to wield the mega weapon." Kai said, Grace grinned a bit.

"Maybe no invincible, just not **mortal**. See, I figured that since my mom was a spirit at the time, that the mega weapon couldn't take her mortality away, since she was already dead." Grace explained, everyone blinked before Lloyd groaned. "Ugggh, my head hurts!" Lloyd complained, Sensei Wu chuckled. "I suppose we could all use a goods nights rest." Sensei Wu said, and after a little while longer of chatting, the boys had gone to their apartment with the girls going to Bunny's house.

"You boys better rest up! Cause tommorow's gonna be full of training!" Grace yelled to the boys, who smiled as their Water Ninja seemed to excited for this hour before walking along with the other ninjas and Samurai.

* * *

Zane woke up in the middle of the night, and turned to see Bunny sitting on the window sill as she watched the moon. Zane quietly got up, and walked over to Bunny, who smiled at him before taking his hand and dragging him out of the window. The wind rushed passed them for only a few seconds though, before Zane found himself being carried by a vine, that lead them straight to the roof.

Here the couple was, sitting under the moon light in each others arms...

...

...

"I missed you so much." Zane whispered to Bunny as he tightened the hug, Bunny smiled into Zane's chest. "I missed moments like this, with you being able to see, touch, and feel me." Bunny told Zane, who frowned at her. "I am sorr-" Zane was cut off by Bunny lightly kissing him, he gently returned the kiss before they separated. "Ssssssoooo...Your gears can lock up..?" Bunny asked as her finger's trilled Zane's arm, Zane couldn't help but chuckle before going over some things that he had learned about his Nindroid self.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Okay *pants*...Ugh, I-I'm really happy that the *pants* girls are alive but *pants* THIS IS TO MUCH!" Kai yelled as he, Cole, Zane, and Jay all ran with Grace around the outer perimeter of the city, having already gone 5 laps. "Come on ladies! 10 more laps to go!" Grace yelled as she jogged backwards and looked at the boys, a whistle around her neck. "Uggggh..." all 4 boys moaned, this was just the warm-up for their training time with Grace. "*blows whistle* HURRY UP!" Grace yelled, a grin on her face before waiting for the boys to catch up to her...The boys almost fainted as they came only half way towards her, leaving another mile to go from the Water Ninja.


	5. Romance

The boys (4 ninja and Lloyd since Kyle was still learning the VERY basics) were now training with Bunny, all of them were jumping rope...And had _been_ jumping rope for the past hour or so...Each boy was tired and greatly enjoyed the watery mist that Grace would send their way every 10 minutes or so of their training.

"Pick up the pace guys!" Bunny exclaimed as she continued to use her limitless energy. "C-can we sl-slow down a *pant* bit?" Jay asked, the other boys groaned in agreement. After the run with Grace the 5 ninja then also had to carry a few boulders up a steep hill (Lloyd was only given 1) (Even _Cole_ had difficulty doing this), then they were quickly given to Bunny.

"*walks through the door* *rings triangle* Lunch time!" Kim-Ly yelled happily, and soon most of the boys followed her out of the room...All besides Zane, who went up and hugged Bunny as she was turned around and getting a drink. "Eep!" Bunny squeaked as Zane hugged her, yet she smiled when she saw it was him. "Hi." Bunny whispered to Zane, after putting down her water bottle and hugging her favorite Ice Ninja.

"Hello." Zane whispered back, enjoying the hug. "I'm sorry me and the girls have been pushing you boys, it's just that we want to make sure you are all in tip-top shape the next time you fight...And that you guys won't get hurt." Bunny apologized, and smiled when Zane lightly kissed her forehead. "It is quiet alright, but you girls must remember, we can't fight in top-top shape and make sure that we won't get hurt if we are tired." Zane reminded Bunny, who smiled up at him.

"I'll be sure to remind the others, now we better go or else there will be nothing to eat." Bunny told Zane, who nodded his head before the 2 hooked arms and walked to where the others were.

* * *

**With Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Grace, and Karishma**

Sensei Wu and Karishma sat across from each other as they sipped their tea, Grace was training Lloyd on balance (a ballet dancer _needs_ to learn balance, so they figured that Grace would be best). "Keep the books steady Lloyd." Grace instructed her brother, both had a stack of 5 encyclopedias on their head as 1 foot was staying on the bamboo pole. While Grace was doing fairly well, Lloyd was having a bit of a tougher time.

"Ugh! I-Is this really how you learned how to dance Grace?" Lloyd asked his sister, who giggled a bit. "Well, this is how mom first taught me how to dance, and I've used this technique ever since." Grace told Lloyd, who grinned at his mom. "Really? Whoa, whooooa!" Lloyd yelled as he accidentally lost his balance and almost fell on the ground, if it hadn't been for Karishma using the wind to fly a pillow over to where he was going to land.

"Ump!" Lloyd's muffled yelled was heard through the pillow, before he groaned as the 1 of the encyclopedias landed on his back. "Heh, maybe we should take the training down a notch." Grace said with a giggle, Lloyd looked up from the pillow. "I think your right." Lloyd agreed with Grace, before he rested his head on the pillow. Karishma and Sensei Wu laughed at this a bit as Grace jumped down, the encyclopedias only moving a bit, before she sat down next to Lloyd and rubbed his back.

Charlotte and Kyle suddenly walked through the door. "Hey guys! Din-dins ready!" Charlotte chimed happily, Lloyd perked up as Charlotte walked into the room and he raced to get up and run to her side. "Then lets go!" Lloyd exclaimed, before grabbing Charlotte's hand and racing off. Kyle rolled his eyes at this before walking after them.

"Ahhh, young love." Grace commented as her stare stayed at the door, before she, her mom, and her uncle walked through the door aswell.

* * *

Lord Garmadon looked out onto Ninjago City and sighed, so far in the day he felt 2 things; the first being sadness since he didn't beat the ninja...The second was...And it was rather odd, but he felt like he was alone...Now true, he would be alone a lot, but right now he just felt...Well...Empty space around him.

* * *

Karishma sighed happily as she kicked back her feet and watched Bunny and Kim-Ly train with each other. "Keep your stance balanced. (Bunny)" "Don't let your guard down Bun. (Kim-Ly)" they both gave the other tips to help improve in the things that they fai-I mean...Didn't do so good at...Yeeeah, that's what I mean. Karishma thought as a smile graced her lips.

Huh...Speaking of Grace...Karishma realised that she hadn't seen her daughter since lunch...Hmmm...

Bunny and Kim-Ly both turned around when Karishma suddenly got up and put on a Sherlock Holmes' style hat and got a bubble pipe. "Uh...Miss Karishma..? Wh...What are you doing..?" Bunny asked Karishma, who smirked at her. "Elementery, dead Bunny 'n Kim-Ly." Karishma said, both girls gave her a "what the heck" look.

...

...

"I'm gonna go know." Karishma stated before walking out of the room, both Bunny and Kim-Ly blinked at each other in the awkward silence that soon consumed the room.

* * *

**With Karishma**

Karishma was humming spy music to herself (Mission Impossible if you must know). "Daa-da-daaaaaa...Da-da-daaaaa." Karishma softly said as she creeped past the rooms, before grinning when she saw her daughter and boyfriend in a room together...Suddenly Karishma had an idea, and quickly raced off.

* * *

**With Cole and Grace**

The Ninja of Earth and Water sighed happily as they continued to feed each other food; Cole got chocolate cake (duh) while Grace received chocolate covered strawberries. "You know *smacks lips* I have to say, this almost makes up for being technically away from you for a month...Almost..." Grace said, Cole grinned after swallowing a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Oh..? And uh *takes Grace's hand in his* how could we change that almost to a definite?" Cole asked Grace, who giggled as she was pulled closer to Cole via him stringing his arm around her waist. "Weeeeeeell...I dddooooo have a...Few things in mind." Grace bashfully replied, before giggling as Cole started to kiss her neck and cheek.

**Crunch**

**crunch**

**crun**-_gulp_

Both Cole and Grace paused when they heard the noise, and looked at each other. "You heard that to, right? (Grace)" "Yeah...But what was _that_? (Cole)" both said, before they turned as the sound started up again, and saw that the door (where the noise was coming from) was slightly cracked open. Quickly and quietly Cole and Grace got up and prepared their weapons (Grace with stringing the Golden Bow of Water and Cole by picking up his scythe) before slowly walking to the door.

Once there Grace nodded to Cole, as she took a hold of the doorknob...**_WHOOSH_ **The door swung open, and both blinked at what they saw...

Karishma was sitting on a easy chair with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, a drink in her left hand, and opera glasses in her right hand. "Oh, don't mind me!" Karishma chimed happily, Grace and Cole blushed at this before walking their seperate ways. "_Aaaaaaawwwwww_! The shows over!" Karishma whined, Grace sighed at this from the end of the hallway. Geez, is it bad that she was more grown up then her mom..?

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly sighed as she tried to meditate, but the constant pacing outside the door to the room she was in didn't help at all...In fact, IT MADE HER SNAP! Quickly and angrilly Kim-Ly got up and threw the door open, only to blink when she saw who was behind the door.

"Why hello, Kim-Ly...Fancy meeting you here." Dareth said in a flirty voice (okay, I know he's older then this, but we're gonna make him about 18 m'kay?) "Not really, this _was_ the only room that had no loud noises." Kim-Ly said in a sassy voice, which Dareth chucked at. "Heh, you know, you're really cute when you act all tough." Dareth spoke in a flirty tone, which Kim-Ly responded with a blunt look. "Look, I have a boyfriend and you are SSSSOOOO not my type. So just leave now, before you find yourself falling out of a window." Kim-Ly said, Dareth just laughed at this to before reaching out for Kim-Ly's hand.

"Yeah, you do have a boyfriend, but he isn't here right now is he?" Dareth asked, Kim-Ly glared at him before smirking. "Oh, yes he is." Kim-Ly spoke in a all-knowing voice, Dareth paused before looking at her. "What are you say(Dareth)-" *hand clenches down on Dareth's hand and twists it so it touched his opposite shoulder* "What are you doing to my girl..?" Kai growled into Dareth's ear, Dareth blinked before weakly chuckling and running down the hallway.

"I'm gonna get that guy." Kai grumbled as he glared at Dareth, before smiling at his girlfriend as she hugged him. "Yeah, but you'll get him later." Kim-Ly told Kai, who nodded his head before hugging Kim-Ly back.

* * *

Karishma watched the Fire and Metal ninja from the other end of the hallways, her opera glasses on as she ate some popcorn. "Better then the movies...And free to!" Karishma whispered happily to herself as she continued to watch the 2 ninjas.

* * *

Jay and Nya both smiled at each other as they continued to work on the Tank. "You know *grunts* with the pace we're working at, the tank should be up and running by the end of the week!" Nya happily said, Jay smiled brightly at her. "Th-That's great!" Jay exclaimed, before realising he was a bit to excieted and blushed at this. "I know it is." Nya said to Jay, who uncomfortably laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Karishma sighed as she watched the Lightning Ninja and Samurai from behind a random guy on the streets who was reading the newspaper. "Geez, that got done quickly." Karishma said to no one, causing the guy she was hiding behind look at her funny before walking away.

* * *

Lord Garmadon grumbled as he stared out into the sky, he was trying to figure out a new plan to defeat the ninja...

**tap**

**tap tap**

Lord Garmadon groaned as he got up from his seat (he was in the room where he found Captain Soto's diary) and walked to the door. "This better be impor-Karishma..?" Lord Garmadon said as he saw a ninja in a pink suit, who's blue eyes he still remembered from his childhood.

The ninja giggled, yep, it was Karishma. Swiftly Karishma flipped down her hood, and smiled at the shocked expression on her husband's face. "Hello Lance, it's good to see you again." Karishma spoke in a soft voice, only to giggle at Lord Garmadon's real name. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that." Lord Garmadon growled at Karishma, before he sighed. "I thought that you were...Gone..." Lord Garmadon whispered sadly, Karishma smiled at him thinly.

"I was gone, so was Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Grace *enter Lord Garmadon's surprise expression*...But we're all back *Lord Garmadon opens his mouth* I got us back by using the Megaweapon while in spirit form." Karishma quickly said, Lord Garmadon slowly closed his mouth before sighing.

"And I presume, that you will be helping Lloyd and my brother." Lord Garmadon stated, and he knew the answer when Karishma sighed. "I do not understand your way of thinking Karishma...But I won't try to stop you, if this is what you think you must do...Then so be it." Lord Garmadon declared, and before he could do anything else he was surprised by a kiss from his wife.

Lord Garmadon didn't even pause before dropping the Megaweapon and wrapping all 4 (you can only imagine how weird it is to kiss a 4-armed man) arms around Karishma, who didn't move from her spot. Yet slowly the 2 untangled, and briskly smiled at each other. "I'll see you soon, my love." Karishma whispered to Lord Garmadon, before giving him a breif kiss before disappearing.

...

...

"Good bye, Karishma." Lord Garmadon whispered sadly, before shaking his head and picking the Megaweapon back up...He had to focus.


	6. Helping and a Poem

Mayhemb; Songs used in this is AVB's "Father" remix, to fit the occasion

* * *

**Next Day**

Grace and Lloyd sighed as they sat by the window, they was worried. Their mom wasn't getting out of bed today, and insisted that she would be fine...But both couldn't help but feel like they were being lied to...

* * *

**Outside Said Room**

The ninja, Samurai, and Sensei Wu all watched the Water and Green Ninja from outside the room's door. "Why do you think they're sad?" Nya asked the boys and girls, who all shrugged their shoulders. "But we can't leave them like this..! We have to make them happy!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, before Charlotte grinned. "I have an idea!" Charlotte yelled happily, before running off, leaving the others confused and slightly worried. "I'm gonna follow her." Bunny stated before running after her little sister, leaving the group even MORE confused.

* * *

**With Bunny and Charlotte**

Bunny panted as she stopped outside the room to the apartment that she and the girl's shared, it was only a floor under the boy's room, the only reason that they actually used the apartment was so that they could make sure the boys were safe at all times. Bunny's heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar creek that her chest inside the room. "Oooooh no." Bunny whispered before throwing the door open, to see her sister with a knife and a Bunny's guitar in her hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bunny yelled at her sister, who blinked at her. "Weeeeeellll...If we break one of your guitar strings and force Grace 'nd Lloyd to come with us, then the trip would get them out of their rut." Charlotte stated, Bunny's eye twitched.

"Couldn't we just _say_ that I need a new guitar string and-" Bunny was cut off when Charlotte sliced all of her guitar strings at different angles. "Oops, looks like we're going with my plan!" Charlotte chimed happily, only for her eyes to dilate when a dark cloud seemed to condense around Bunny. "Uhmmm...I'm just gonna...RUN FOR MY LIFE!" Charlotte yelled as she ran past her sister, who ran after her with her guitar in hand. "_OH_ WE'LL USE YOUR PLAN ALRIGHT! AND THEN AFTER WE GET MY NEW GUITAR STRINGS** WE'LL GO TAKE YOU TO A NICE HOSPITAL WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU**!" Bunny yelled angrily, Charlotte just screamed as she continue to run.

* * *

**Music Store**

Bunny (with guitar in hand), Kim-Ly, Grace (who was being dragged by the first 2), Lloyd, Kyle, and Charlotte (who was dragging Lloyd behind her) walked calmly into the best Music Store in Ninjago City. "MUSIC STORE" was the name...Yeaaaaah, best music store, least creative in the name...The inside was a red velvet walls, dark brown wood floors, files for sheet music, rows upon rows of musical instruments and utensils, and a large marble desk in the front.

Bunny seemed to know where to go, so quickly she lead the group through the flutes, trumpets, and pianos before stopping in front of a 7-foot in length and 6-feet high bookshelf filled with multiple types of guitar strings. "Wow, never knew that there were so many types of guitar string." Lloyd said in astonishment while Kyle nodded his head, to Lloyd's statement Charlotte smiled happily when she noticed that he didn't sound sad. "They vary due to the notes a lot and the manufacturer of the strings also." Kim-Ly told the kids, who looked up to her happily before they heard music playing.

All 4 (including Bunny (who had already picked out her strings)) went to the music source, to find Grace sitting in the seat of a dark red yamaha like piano with ivory and black obsidian like keys, along with a gold etched design and sheet music stand. They listened as Grace softly sang, tears falling down onto the keys.

_Where is my father? Has he gone away?_

**Lloyd frowns at this before turning to see Charlotte squeezing his hand comfortingly and Bruce pats his shoulder**_  
_

_Why can't he always be here to stay?_

**Kim-Ly nudges Bunny, who nods her head before the 2 walked up to Grace**

_Where is my father? Does he still care?_

**Bunny and Kim-Ly sit on both sides of Grace, and sing with her. Grace couldn't help but smile at this as she continued to sing.**_  
_

_I need a father who's always there_

_He left our family and he headed for the coast_  
_He left a time when we needed him the most_  
_The emptiness is even worse than if he'd died_  
_Caught in confusion you can hear his young boy cry_

Grace stopped suddenly as she whipped away her tears, which stung her eyes like heck. "*places hand on Grace's shoulder* I think, maybe, you should take some time off of the ninja business and spend some more times with your family and Cole...It could help out a bit." Kim-Ly suggested to Grace, who smiled at her after wiping her tears away. "Thanks *sniff* I might just do that...Later..." Grace stated in her regular voice, Bunny smiled at this before looking at her guitar. "Well, we better head out, we still need to train the kids and the ninjas." Bunny told the other 2 Sensei, who agreed before they paid for the strings and left the shop.

* * *

**With Karishma**

Karishma smiled as she shared tea with Lou, Belinda, Bruce, and (reluctantly) Cole. The rest of Cole's family had visited due to some one ( *couch* Jay *cough* ("-think it revenge for making fun of the story's my mom had told you...**THAT YOU_ STILL_ BRING UP**!" Jay explained) inviting them over happily. "You know, Cole can never shut up about your daughter!"Lou boasted to Karishma, who smiled brightly. Karishma had perked up about meeting her future son-in-law's family (her exact words).

"M-Mooom!" Cole yelled, a blush on his cheeks. "Heh, don't worry, Grace has the same problem when it comes to Cole. I mean, you should just read about the stuff she writes about him in her journal." Karishma gushed, Belinda giggled at this. "Ooooh, do tell!" Belinda chimed happily, Cole nodded his head. "Yes, please...Do..." Cole stated, sudden interest in the subject at the mere mention of Grace's journal (which he had only seen the cover of). "Weeeeell...There's this poem that I read in it that I couldn't just go awwww over!" Karishma confessed, the only member of the family who wasn't into the story was Bruce, who excused himself to play video games with Kai and Jay in a few rooms over.

_My earth knight, who's strong arms wrap me in warmth._

_Let it be known that my heart is forever yours._

_Defender of peace and protector of my heart._

_I long for the day when we will sa-_

That was as far as Karishma got to when suddenly cold water fell onto her, a squeal of surprise escaping her lips before she looked around...To see a blushing (and) mad Grace in the doorway. "Mom...Step outside into the training room...You and I need to discuss a matter of PERSONAL PRIVACY!" Grace shouted through grinding teeth, Karishma weekly chuckled. "Uhhh...Love to honey! But I gotta...Um...Go and help your uncle make tea~ so...BYE!" Karishma yelled before running out of the room, Grace didn't miss a beat and ran after her mom.

* * *

**With the boys**

Kim-Ly, Bunny, Charlotte, Kyle, and Lloyd walked in to a room to see all the boys (Bruce, Jay, Kai, and Zane) playing Fist-To-Face 2. "Wanna play?" Bruce asked the group, the Asher sisters(Bunny and Charlotte) and Lloyd decided to sit out (actually Bunny was sketching the gamers, the TV, her sister, and Lloyd) (Lloyd and Charlotte were already talking up a storm) while Kim-Ly and Kyle all decided to join in on the fun. "Okay, we'll play 4 on 4 and-" Kai was cut off when they heard a yell from the hallways, and saw from the door Karishma being chased by a sword wielding Grace. "GET BACK HERE!" Grace yelled after her mom, before Kai gasped as he launched up. "HEY! THAT'S MY SWORD!" Kai yelled, before running out of the room and in the direction that Grace and Karishma had gone.

...

...

The group ended up bursting out laughing, with Sensei Wu (who was outside the door) blinking at the sight before deciding that he should go to bed for the rest of the day...Yeeeah, that sounded like a good idea...

* * *

**With**** Lord Garmadon**

Lord Garmadon growled as he watched the group, using a all seeing mirror (think Snow White kind of, just without the annoying questioning voice) that he had conjured up for the day. Now being a evil lord never meant that Lord Garmadon couldn't watch over his family and (from a distance) dictate things that happened to his family that he didn't like. "Heeey! Stop it Cole!" Grace screamed as Cole continued to swing her around, his arms around her waist as they laughed. If there was one thing (and the only thing...Besides her being good) that Lord Garmadon hated about Grace was her decisions to date that...Uuuugh...Dancing, earth ninja, wanna-be!

"Sssssir! We have found ssssssomething!" the Hypnobrai leader called from outside Lord Garmadon's room, Lord Garmadon glanced at his window and saw 4 multicolored ninja robes...Yet, he had no powers for today. "Show me them tomorrow, for now, we all must rest!" Lord Garmadon commanded, before feeling superior when Serpentine slithered away. Lord Garmadon went back to glaring at the picture of his little girl, and one of his most dangerous of enemies (though he'd never admit that)

* * *

**With Cole and Grace**

"Please...Then just tell me the rest of the poem that your mom was talking about." Cole whispered to Grace, after stopping the spinning so that the 2 were on the roof the apartment that they and the other ninjas (and Samurai) shared. "Nooooo." Grace whined unhappily, only to shudder when Cole started to nuzzle her neck. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease." Cole begged, and after a few more tries of this same treatment Grace sighed before blushing madly.

_My earth knight, who's strong arms wrap me in warmth._

_Let it be known that my heart is forever yours._

_Defender of peace and protector of my heart._

_I long for the day, when we will say, "Till death do we part."_

_I day-dream of our life together, from beginning to end._

_So much happens, that not even Zane could comprehend._

_'Morrow starts anew, a brand new page in out tale._

_For as long as we are together, we shall never fail._

_You, the thief who stole my ever beating heart._

_Stole me away with your gaze, right from the start.._

_Had I known what we'd go through, I'd make more time._

_Just to show you it's true, that you are forever mine._

_Just as I am yours, and no matter how much I say it's true._

_That each day that goes on, the more that I love you._

Grace stopped, her cheeks flushed brightly in a hue of red that would put Kai's ninja suit to shame. All the while Cole couldn't help but smile at this as he rested his chin on Grace's shoulder from behind. "I love you more each day, too." Cole told Grace, who only blushed even more at this. "B-be quiet rock butt." Grace grumbled to Cole, who chuckled at this before the ninja and Sensei relaxed underneath the moonlight.


	7. Author's Note CONTEST!

Mayhemb; Hey guys!

Rock; Sup?

Dr. Science; Good to see everyone reading.

Mrs. Loon; Like, totally!

Mayhemb; Anyway, we'd like to notify all you readers about something.

Rock; 1, we have a forum on the Ninjago Forums list titled Ninja of Water story Questions and has our profile pic on it. Here you can ask either us authors or the 3 MAIN Oc characters (Kim-Ly, Grace, and Bunny) questions

Dr. Science; 2, yes we have seen the newest Ninjago episode with Lloyd's mom in it...But we are going to figure something out for that (the plan we have now is that the woman is Karishma's sister and once Karishma died and Grace was gone she had stepped into help Lord Garmadon (attempt) to raise Lloyd.

Mrs. Loon; Then 3, we are having a contest! The 1st person who answers 13 (more really is you look at it) questions correctly will be mentioned and star as their own OC in "A New Beginning". Then to help we will state in what book you can find the answer.

Mayhemb; Also, this will only be accepted if it is in a reply, to keep the contest fair to all.

* * *

**Question 1**; What month is Kim-Ly's birthday (The Ninjas Short Stories)

**Question 2**; What did Jay yell before he was kicked by Grace when they first met? (The Ninja of Water)

**Question 3**; What flowers are weaved into Bunny's hair and make a halo? (The Ninja of Water)

**Question 4**; In Grace's Flashback, what was the first weapon Karishma used against the Devourer? (The Ninja of Water)

**Question 5**; Who was keeping the Girls' Golden Weapons while they were dead? (A New Beginning)

**Question 6**; What flowers did Kai bring Kim-Ly the day after they told each other they loved one another (same day as when Kai got into a fight with Dave) ? (Ninja of Water)

**Question 7**; What is the name of Bunny's phobia called? (by this we mean scientific name so it'll be (blank)phobia) (The Ninja of Water)

**Question 8**; What was Grace's old fear? (The Ninja of Water and our Forum in the Ninjago Forum section can answer this)

**Question 9**; What did Karishma serve (give to eat) Grace and Kim-Ly when they were dead? (The Ninja of Water)

**Question 10**; What Yo Mama Joke did Lila use against Lord Garmadon that mentioned his dad? (The Ninja of Water)

**Question 11**; What are all the songs that were sung on Karaoke night? (The Ninja of Water)

**Question 12**; List all of Kim-Ly, Bunny, and Grace's siblings. (brother(s) and sister(s)) (The Ninja of Water) (there are 10 in total, including Lloyd (duh))

**Question 13**; What were (all 3) the lessons that the girl's gave the boys before they left to fight the Great Devourer? (The Ninja of Water)

* * *

Mayhemb; The score will be tallied...We will post another Author's Note to reveal the winner, and you MUST have a user name so we can tell who you are. And instead we will give the prize to the first person who gets most of the questions correct! (This change was made due to Mrs. Loon persuading us (since her B-Day is coming up) to put a little slack into this)

Rock; So until then-

All; BYE!


	8. Auhtor's Note Contest Finished

Mayhemb; Hey guys! So, we already found a winner!

Rock; Yep! StarlightDark, due to a small rule change of the person having to get (at the least) 10 answers correct (due to Mrs. Loon persuading us to ease up a bit, and since her B-Day is coming up we decided to listen to her)

Mrs. Loon; But here are all of the right answer!

* * *

**Question 1**; June

**Can be found in The Ninjas Short Stories Chapter 5; Metal Birthday**

**X-X**

**Question 2**; "WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN SENSEI?"

**Can be found in the Ninja of Water Chapter 1; Grace**

**X-X**

**Question 3**; Tulips (light blue)

**Can be found in the Ninja of Water Chapter 19; This Could**

**X-X**

**Question 4**; 2 Kusarigama

**Can be found in the Ninja of Water Chapter 32; Karishma the Ninja of Wind**

**Question 5**; Lila

**Can be found in A New Beginning Chapter 1; They're back**

**Question 6**; carnations

**Can be found in the Ninja of Water Chapter Chapter 45; Fights and Findings**

**Question 7**; astrophobia

**Can be found in Ninja of Water Chapter 46; Thunder, Lightning, and Kisses**

**Question 8**; brown rice

**Can be found in our forum or the Ninja of Water Chapter 30; A New Myth?**

**Question 9**; spirit tea and spirit cookies

**Can be found in the Ninja of Water Chapter 60; A Dead Flower and if you look carefully enough in A New Beginning Chapter 4; Explanations**

**Question 10**; Yo mama hated you so much that she persuaded your dad to make the Golden Weapons just so you could have a reason to live your life, only to fail

**Can be found in the Ninja of Water Chapter 43; Yo Mama**

**Question 11**; Something to Dance For by Zendaya, Dancing With Myself from something called Glee, Beauty and the Beast, Colors of the Wind, and Can I have this Dance?

**Can be found ****in the Ninja of Water Chapter 54; Karaoke!**

**Question 12**;

(can be found throughout the story)

**Grace;**

Lloyd

**Kim-Ly;**

Kyle  
Dave  
Stacy  
Lulu  
Jack

**Bunny;**

Charlotte  
Ash  
Lance  
Tyler

**Question 13**;

(**All can be found on The Ninja of Water Chapter 56; Lessons of the 3 Senseis) **

**Bunny**

"To fix problems that one can't simply calm, one must figure how to make find the answer before the problem overtakes him, and he can't stop it."

**Kim-Ly**

"Good job, you 4 have learned to not just trust what you see and use your other senses a bit more; a skill you'll need when dealing with the Hypnobrai and not looking at them, along with the Venomari, since I'm pretty sure not all of us are hooked up to a flying robotic falcon to help us see incase we get hit."

**Grace**

"You have learned the greatest lesson of all; to never give up."

* * *

Dr. Science; So StarlightDark, congratulations (and due to the last minute rule change) you won!

Mayhemb; We will be contacting you through PM soon, and to our other viewers, home you enjoyed these puzzling questions!


	9. Problems

**Next Day**

Kim-Ly and Kai were training in the dojo, but _ANYONE_ could see that Kim-Ly was going easy on Kai. Kim-Ly had purposely made it so she had a bad stance, that her arms weren't in the correct position, and that her balance was way off. "Ugh, Kim-Ly, if you don't give me a real fight then how will I get better?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who sighed as she turned the sword she was holding around in the palm of her hand. "I...I know Kai, but I jus' don't want to hurt you s'all." Kim-Ly muttered, at this Kai couldn't help but sigh at before he smiled at Kim-Ly.

"I know you're only doing this because you care Kimmy, but you need to give me everything you got." Kai told Kim-Ly, who smirked a bit before suddenly tossing the sword in the air, carefully catching it's blade without cutting herself (due to the gauntlets), then used the sword handle to trip Kai. "Wha-?" Kai yelled before his head suddenly rung out in pain as it connected with the floor, and soon his torso cried out in pain when a weight suddenly came onto it.

"Gaaah!" Kai cried out due to the added weight, before he heard a whine. "See! You do think I'm fat!" Kim-Ly whined, and Kai groaned as he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend sitting on top of his chest. "I never said that." Kai stated, but Kim-Ly just huffed before getting off of Kai and sitting in a Lotus Position beside him. "Kimmy *scoots over to behind Kim-Ly* *hugs Kim-Ly from behind* please, don't get mad." Kai pleaded to Kim-Ly, who continued to ignore the fire ninja. Kai could only sigh at this before continuing to hug Kim-Ly, resting his head on her shoulder, and then started to play with her hair.

"Please Kimmy, you know I love you just the way you are." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, who only sighed before getting up and walking out of the room slowly. "Uuugh." Kai groaned as he laid down on the dojo's floor, which suddenly felt much more colder with out Kim-Ly there with him.

* * *

Zane and Bunny right now baking a cake, there really was no reason for this, they just wanted to spend time together. "-carefully mix the batter Bunny." Zane instructed Bunny as he was behind her and moving her hands to stir, Bunny smiled happily up at him. "Okay Zane." Bunny whispered happily to her boyfriend, who smiled down at her. "After this, we can pour the batter into the pan and we can get the icing and fondant ready." Zane instructed before letting go of Bunny and getting the oven heated up.

"I have a question Zane, how are you so good at so many things?" Bunny asked Zane as the 2 continued to work, Zane smiled as he looked back at Bunny. "I have memorized them into my circuitry, but before that I was first taught by my father." Zane confessed to Bunny, who smiled at him. The 2 held no real boundaries with each other, so Zane could always speak freely of his "Father" without things getting to awkward.

"Geez, I wish I was good at things." Bunny whispered to herself, forgetting that the only other person in the room with her was a ninja with robotic features. "But you are good at things, many things, Bunny." Zane said as he came up from behind Bunny and hugged her, she jumped a bit at the sudden contact. "O-Oh? Like what? What am I good at...?" Bunny asked Zane, who suddenly pulled apart from her and stood still. "Searching Database." Zane said in a monotone voice before suddenly appearing as though he was asleep standing up with his eyes open.

After a minute Bunny shrugged it off before placing the batter into the pan and placing the cake into the oven, then setting the time before going back to watching Zane...It wouldn't take to long...Would it? (the minutes are from this point on (ex; 1 minute plus 2 equal 3 minutes since Zane has been in this state)

**2 Minutes- **Bunny twiddle her thumbs with a smile

**5 Minutes- **Bunny sighs as she stares at her pyramid of salt shakers she had made

**15 Minutes- **Bunny finishes painting a portrait of her boyfriend

**30 Minutes- **Bunny comes back inside from taking pictures of about 10 different places of Ninjago and takes out the cake

**59 Minutes-** Bunny groans as she put down the last game board from the stack of 13 games before stomping out of the room

Zane blinks suddenly about 5 minutes after Bunny left. "Search is complete; 199 subjects along with 2 examples of the subjects have been found." Zane said in a monotone voice, before blinking again and smiling apologetically. "I am sorry for taking so long Bunny...*sees there is no Bunny* Bunny?" Zane asked as he looked around and saw the cake. Carefully Zane took out a fork and took a sample of the cake. "Mmm, 200 subjects on what Bunny is good at." Zane chuckled a bit at his small joke, before going off to find Bunny.

* * *

Grace and Cole were practicing their dancing on the roof, their dragons watching them a bit. "1,2, cha-cha-cha." Grace told Cole, who sighed in annoyance before stopping. "Something wrong Cole?" Grace asked Cole, who crossed his arms. "Why is it that every time we practice, you always get to lead?" Cole asked Grace, who blinked at him before chuckling a bit. "Maaaaybe because I know more about dancing then you?" Grace asked Cole, who didn't really find this as funny as Grace did.

"But isn't it always the _boy_ who leads?" Cole asked Grace, who blinked before becoming annoyed as well and placed her hands on her hips. "You know, you're starting to sound **A LOT** like Kai right now." Grace growled at Cole, who scoffed at this. "You know, before you left, you were a lot more nicer to be around." Cole told Grace, both still held their glares. "And before I *does quote signs around left* left, we didn't have to worry about my dad. Who, ooooh I don't know, **SUDDENLY HAS A WEAPON THAT CAN CREATE ANYTHING**!" Grace yelled at Cole, who rolled his eyes before walking to Rocky.

"Just leave will you? I need some time alone." Cole stated in a irritated voice, which Grace frowned at. Grace had never been really comfortable with being told to leave somebody since...Weeelll...Her dad told her to leave (Chapter 1 of the Ninja of Water), and her uncle told her to leave once only to come back to the Bounty and find that Lloyd was taken by the Serpentine (Chapter 20 of the Ninja of Water). "I-If you really want me to...T-Then fine." Grace's voice quivered a bit, which caused Cole to blink and frown.

"*sigh* Grace, I didn't really mean that I ju-Grace?" Cole asked as he turned around, to see that Grace was already gone. "Stupid ninja skills." Cole grumbled under his breath before turning back to Rocky, who frowned at him. "I messed up, didn't I?" Cole asked Rocky, and all of the dragons nodded their heads (even the cute little baby dragons).

* * *

Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Grace were all now sitting at a ice cream stand with one of their friends; Irene. Irene was a child-like girl who was the same age as them, yet was still pretty good with giving out advice. Irene had ginger hair that fell down to a bit past her shoulders, light grey eyes, sun-kissed skin, and had an assortment of small freckles scattered onto her face. She normally wore a white head band, a white t-shirt with grey stripes, blue denim jeans, a lime green handbag (which always carries her phone, pen, notepad, gum, a hand-made journal that varied through 3 main titles; "Survival Guide for a Zombie Apocalypse", "How NOT to seem afraid of the Dark" and "The Shades of Green", then finally it had a hand-made brochure with "Tips to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse" scrawled onto the front of it)

She always had with her a small grey teddy bear that had a green scarf around its neck that she named "Mr. Mint". "So *takes bite out of sundae* you 3 got into small fights with your boyfriends it seems." Irene stated, the 3 ninjas just sighed before eating their own frozen treat; Grace had blue berry parfait, Bunny had vanilla ice cream with a vanilla wafer, and Kim-Ly was having a caramel rocky road sundae.

"Well, did you guys stop and think that maaaaybe there was a reason they had done the things they did?" Irene asked, at this all 3 girls looked at her. "Like...Weell...Kim-Ly, Kai could either be suffering from discomfort that you can't fight him or that he also wants to get better that way you don't have to worry about him as much." Irene explained to Kim-Ly, who after a few seconds began hitting her head against a tree near them.

"And Bunny *Bunny looks at her* Zane could have just been searching his entire memory for more then just a few examples of what you're good at (she know's that he's a robot)...I mean, the way you were probably saying it, he probably felt the need to give you a big list of what you're good at." Irene told Bunny, who's eyes twitched before she began repeatedly hitting her hand onto her forehead while muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Then Grace, Cole may just be a bit over stressed with being a leader and he just feels as though you should dial down a bit on the commanding stuff...Either that, or he's scared that if you keep being over-confident and keep on leading, that you may just try that Great Devourer stunt again." Irene said to Grace, who looked down at her netted hands. "I...I didn't realize that..." Grace mumbled, before looking up when Irene placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wasn't it your Uncle that said that we can't change the past, but we can effect the future?...If you 3 are truly sorry, then go find them." Irene said to the 3 girls, who blinked before Kim-Ly and Bunny ran off, yet Grace's hand was caught by Irene.

"Here, take this." Irene instructed as she gave a "Tips to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse" brochure to Grace, who chuckled a bit yet took the brochure and ran off. "No where are those damn Zombies winning *looks at Mr. Mint* Isn't that right Mr. Mint?" Irene asked Mr. Mint, who seemed to stare into her very soul through it's beaded eyes.

* * *

Bunny paused from running when her phone vibrated in her pocket, and quickly she pulled it out.

_Me and the boys are going to Darkley's Boarding School for Good boys, would you like us to pick you up to come? Grace and Kim-Ly have already said that they'd meet us there._

_-Zane_

Bunny smiled before slightly remembering that it used to be a school for bad boys...Only to shrug it off and gave the group the directions to where she was, in hopes of patching up that small bump in hers and Zane's relationship.


	10. Meeting the Doubles

**With Grace**

Using her True Potential Grace got to the dojo before Kim-Ly, only to find Sensei Wu hung up onto the wall. "Uncle! *runs up to Sensei Wu* Who did this to you?" Grace asked as she started to pull Sensei Wu to the ground, only for him to gasp. "Grace! Behind you!" Sensei Wu yelled to his niece who turned around onto to get hit by a scythe.

Groaning Grace rubbed her cheek, to blink when she saw Cole and Jay behind her. "G-Guys? What's wrong?" Grace asked as she stood up, her attention switched from the 2 ninjas to her Uncle. "Watch out Grace, these 2 are evil clones made by your father, in hopes of destroying the ninja." Sensei Wu warned Grace, who nodded her head before placing her hood on and getting out her bow and arrows. "Let's dance." Grace growled before taking off after the 2 boys, who charged at her.

While Zane attacked Grace's top half, Cole was more focused on her legs and waist...Yet Grace was on to them. She used Dareth's "Trophies" as shields and as shuriken stoppers. "You aren't gonna win." Cole told Grace, who glared at him. "Oh? Well I'm not losing either!" Grace yelled, before suddenly yelling out in pain once fire seemed to hit her back. Grace slumped down to the ground, unconscious, as Cole and Zane smiled at the evil Kai behind her.

* * *

**Later**

Grace groaned to feel a hand shaking her shoulder, she blinked the blurriness from her eyes to see Cole (it was the evil one, but due to contacts he was wearing, she thought that he's the real Cole). "C-Cole?" Grace asked in a tired voice, Cole looked worryingly down at her. "Are you okay? Sensei Wu told us everything that happened (hugs Grace) I'm so glad you're safe." Cole told Grace, who slowly hugged him back. "I heard that those evil creeps were going to Darkley's, they're after Lloyd." Cole told Grace, who gasped as she got up, not even minding the burning sensation from her back. "We have to stop them!" Grace yelled, and as she was about to leave Cole grabbed her wrist.

"We will, the boys are getting the Tank and are coming to get us. Don't worry, we'll make them pay." Cole told Grace, who smiled, before she let out a squeek when Cole started to French Kiss her. True, she had always accepted change relativity fast, BUT THIS WAS RIDICULOUS! Yet soon, Grace got into it as well which made Cole back up a bit and grin mischievously at her, a smile she copied perfectly. "So, starting to let me handle the relationship now, huh?" Cole asked Grace, who grinned at him more. "Not without a fight." Grace growled, before she dove in for another kiss.

* * *

**Later with Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly was walking into the room of the dojo, yet blinked when the place was a bit more messed up then usual. "Huh, what? Did they have a party and decided not to invite us?" Kim-Ly grumbled under her breath, before smiling when she saw her Katana on the ground. "There you are!" Kim-Ly chimed happily before picking up her katana, yet she paused when she heard footsteps sweeping in the shadows. "Shadow walking..?" Kim-Ly whispered under her breath, before she turned around when more footsteps were heard. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Kim-Ly asked out loud as she readied her katana, before blinking when the footsteps were coming at her from behind. Kim-Ly pivoted on her foot, yet gasped when her katana almost hit the person behind her. "You.!.?" Kim-Ly asked in surprise, as the person only chuckled.

* * *

**With the Ninjas**

Bunny (who was driving (THERE WAS** NO WAY IN ALL OF NINJAGO** THAT SHE WAS GONNA LET CHARLOTTE DRIVE!) and Charlotte were both riding Thorn, Kyle and Kai (drivng) were riding Tin, and the others were on the Ultra Dragon. "So, you really like Lloyd, huh?" Bunny asked Charlotte once the 2 were out of ear-shot from the boys, Charlotte only blushed at this and played with her hair, which was now down.

"Maaaaaaybe." Charlotte mumbled, Bunny couldn't help but turn around and smile at how a small blush was forming on her little sister's cheeks. "Ya know, I never knew that you liked to have your hair down." Bunny commented, she couldn't help but giggle when her sister glanced at the Green Ninja, who was flailing as he tried to regain control of the large dragon. "W-Weelll...A you see this, uh, friend really likes it when people's hair is down cause it reminds him of his sister and mom." Charlotte told Bunny, who giggled at how Charlotte just COMPLETELY gave it away with that one sentence.

"So...You like him." Bunny stated, before laughing out loud (and getting odd glances from the other boys) when Charlotte started to hit her back. Charlotte was a defensive fighter, and since she hadn't been training all that long, her hits barley fazed Bunny.

* * *

**Back with Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly blinked before smiling when she saw that the person behind her was only Kai, who had a pair of sunglasses on. "Oh, Kai, it's only you." Kim-Ly said relieved, yet she couldn't help but wonder why Kai was looking at her so...Deviously..."Say, Kimmy, wanna fight?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who chuckled at this. Geez, she was being paranoid! There were no way that there could be 2 Kais (that can talk (reference to The Ninja of Water and Grace's ability to make water people))(or so she thought) "Sure, but be careful, *raises Katanas* I won't go easy on you." Kim-Ly said, at this Kai grinned before pulling out his sword. "That's what I was planing on." Kai stated, before the 2 ran at each other.

* * *

All; CLIFF HANGER!


	11. Double Trouble Part 1

**With Nya**

Nya smiled when she saw (evil) Jay walk towards her. "Oh! There you are! I was wondering when you'd get back...*takes off welding mask* You're usually not late." Nya said to Jay, who smirked a bit as he leaned against the tank. "It's a whole new me baby. Nice work..! We should take it out for a spin *turns to Nya* We could make a lot of people jealous." Jay responded as he looked further into the tank, Nya couldn't help but smile as she juggled the keys. "I shoulda known that spending time at Darkley's school would turn you into a _bad boy_." Nya commented, Jay seemed to grin evily at this. "Darkley's School? Huh, is that where we were?" Jay asked, Nya suddenly grew a bit suspicious.

"What's gotten into you-" Nya was cut off when Jay suddenly grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips, while Nya was distracted Jay quickly took the keys. "LAY OFF HER YOU EVIL DOUBLE!" a voice yelled, before Jay dropped Nya so that he could jump out of the way of a katana that was aimed at his head. Nya snapped out of her dazed expression to see Kim-Ly (she had yelled) ridding her motorcycle to them, a deadly look on her face.

"Wh-What's going on?" Nya asked, only to get kissed by Jay again, and once that was done Jay smiled to her as he opened the tank up. "It's a bad boy thing." Jay commented before jumping into the Tank and quickly driving off, right about the same time Kim-Ly got to the Auto body shop. "DANG IT!" Kim-Ly yelled as she materialization her cycle, now Nya was REALLY confused. "Kimmy? Wh-What's going on?" Nya asked, she was getting more concerned when she saw Kim-Ly's beaten up look. "Well...As far as I know, Lord Garmadon made evil versions of the boys! The evil Cole has Grace right now, and I had just gotten done being tricked by the evil Kai." Kim-Ly said, before she began to tell Nya what had happened to her.

* * *

**Moments Ago (Where we left off last Chapter)**

The Ninja of Metal and Fire clashed loudly, their swords in almost perfect sync. "What's wrong Kimmy? I thought that you'd give me your all." Kai commented to Kim-Ly, who didn't understand why she didn't feel that same tug in her head like when she usually fought Kai...That tug was what told her to hold back, and to not hurt Kai...So why wasn't it here now..? "I did, and I will." Kim-Ly stated, before tripping Kai with the same move she had made before (when she flipped her sword in mid-air and used the handle), but this time Kai hopped off the floor and used that to give him enough speed to tackle Kim-Ly.

"Ugh!" Kim-Ly groaned as her head hit the ground, with Kai grinning down at her. "What's wrong Kimmy? Already done?" Kai asked Kim-Ly in a teasing voice, one that she couldn't help but hate with a passion, before Kim-Ly smirked. "I'm just getting started." Kim-Ly said, before concentrating on Kai's sword. Suddenly Kai's sword became a liquid-like metal that wrapped around Kai's waist and threw him off of Kim-Ly. "WHOA!" Kai yelled as he was tossed into the wall, and for some strange reason Kim-Ly didn't have the natural feeling of going over to Kai and asking him if he was alright...

Something wasn't right...

When Kai looked up he was met face to face with Kim-Ly's katana, and her burning eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Kai?" Kim-Ly growled at (evil) Kai, who chuckled a bit. "Heh, you're smarter then you look toots." Kai stated evily, Kim-Ly was about to say something when a pair of feet stampeded into the room. Quickly both Kai and Kim-Ly turned to see Sensei Wu, wrapped up in used Duck Tape and untied rope, he glared at Kai. "Get away from him Kim-Ly! He is a evil clone of our Kai, sent by Lord Garmadon." Sensei Wu stated, Kim-Ly blinked while Kai growled and shoved himself into Kim-Ly, to steal a kiss before shoving her into Sensei Wu.

"It's to late old man! The ninja shall be gone by sundown!" the evil Kai declared before throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor, once the smoke was gone though Kai was gone and the door was opened. "You must get the girls Kim-Ly, and find the boys! Karishma and I shall stay here in case they come back." Sensei Wu instructed Kim-Ly, who nodded as she ran into the streets and materialized her motorcycle before taking off.

* * *

**Present**

Nya blinked at this, before gasping. "We have to hurry!" Nya shouted, Kim-Ly shook her head though. "No, I need you to stay with Sensei Wu and Karishma to defend the fort, I'll take Tin and fly to the school..." Kim-Ly instructed, and even though Nya tried to convince her to come along, Nya had ended up agreeing.

**-Out on the Road-**

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Nya asked Kim-Ly as the 2 rode Kim-Ly's motorcycle to where the dragons were resting. "In all honesty Nya, no I'm not sure...But I have to try." Kim-Ly replied before revving her motorcycle and going faster, which caused Nya to scream and hold on tight. "Hold on spider monkey." Kim-Ly said in a low voice, Nya blinked.

...

..

"Did you get that from a movie?" Nya asked Kim-Ly, who shrugged. "Eh, I was flipping through channels and I landed on this movie based off of a book where this girl moves into a town and falls in love with a vampire...But in all honesty, the comedy parody was WAY better. (Twilight and Vampires Suck)" Kim-Ly stated, Nya smiled deviously. "Maybe you and Kai could go see it in the theaters on your next date." Nya suggested, and to reply Kim-Ly floored the motorcycle, causing Nya to scream again as she hung on tight.

**-Later-**

Once Kim-Ly was airborne with Tin roaring to her kin to basically stay there with Nya, she flew into the sky. "I just hope that I'm not to late." Kim-Ly whispered to herself before urging Tin to go faster, and happily she complied.

* * *

**With the Ninja (When they got to the School)**

The dragons landed down onto the ground, and as soon as they entered the new doors Brad looked up from the flowers. "Lloyd!" Brad happily chimed, Lloyd blinked as Charlotte and Kyle stood by his side. "Uh...Brad? (Lloyd)" "You came! So good to see you!" Brad happily yelled as he rushed to Lloyd's side and hugged the confused boy, okay now all the ninjas were confused. "It is...? B..But you put fire ants into my bed." Lloyd stated, this caused Charlotte to slightly glare at Brad. "Please forgive me, I wasn't myself! And I've learned the error of my ways..! *sees the Ninja* And you all must be the ninja!" Brad stated, Charlotte and Kyle were both pulled back a bit by Bunny, who seemed the most on edged about Brad and placed the Ninja of Light and Darkness' ninja hoods onto of their heads.

"Uhhh...Guys, meet Brad Tutobones (no clue how to spell his last name)." Lloyd introduced Brad, who happily shook all the boy ninjas' hands all the while saying complements, before he stopped at Bunny and Charlotte. "You must be Miss Bunny, the great ninja of Nature! It is amazing to meet you in person." Brad stated as he was about to shake Bunny's hand, but instead Bunny curtsied to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Brad." Bunny camly said to Brad, who smiled as he bowed before Bunny as well, before Brad took notice of Kyle and Charlotte.

"Hello, and who may you 2 be?" Brad asked, before Charlotte and Kyle could say anything behind their hoods, Bunny stepped out in front of them. "I give you the greatest of apologize Brad, but I must ask you not to speak with these 2, they are being punished." Bunny said, all the ninjas looked shocked while Brad simply nodded his head. "I understand *turns to the whole group* Now if you'd please follow me, I'll take you all the the principle's office." Brad stated, before the group followed him into the school. "You guys go on ahead, I have to take to our Ninja in Training, in private." Bunny told the boys, all but Zane nodded their heads and left.

"*takes Zane's hands* I'll be fine Zane, you go with the others and make sure they don't get into any trouble." Bunny told Zane, who slowly nodded his head and in return Bunny gave him a small kiss on the lips. While Charlotte loved these moments and watched them with doe-eyes, Kyle was making hacking motions. "*pulls away* We'll be inside before you boys can even notice." Bunny told Zane, who nodded his head in a dazed manner before stumbling after the group.

Bunny then turned to the 2 ninjas and pushed them behind the resting Ultra Dragon, and then she motioned for the 2 younger ninja to talk. "Bunny? Why'd you make us stay behind?" Charlotte asked her older sister through her mask, Bunny stared down at the 2 ninjas before glancing at the school. "I don't trust this place, and I want to make sure that there isn't anything going on here before I fully let my guard down." Bunny stated, Charlotte and Kyle exchanged confused glances before looking up at Bunny.

"What do you mean Bunny?" Kyle asked Bunny, who glanced down at him. "I mean, that this all feels like a trap." Bunny stated, before suddenly the Ultra Dragon lifted up into the air and flew away. "I want you 2 to be extra careful inside." Bunny told the 2 ninja, who nodded their heads. "But what if something happens outside?" a voice asked from the school gate, all 3 ninja looked back to see a group of boys with small sacks in their hands. "FIRE!" the red-headed leader yelled, and soon the group of boys threw the sacks at the ninja.

"Ugh! Sl-Sleeeeping...*cough* P-Powder." Bunny managed to say, before falling asleep along with Kyle and Charlotte. "We got all the ninja." Geen stated happily, before evilly laughing along with the others.


	12. Double Trouble Part 2

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly hopped off of Tin, who flew away once she saw her master was safe. "Thanks Tin!" Kim-Ly yelled, before noticing marks on the floor underneath her. "It looks like...People were dragged..." Kim-Ly said to herself before gasping when she saw the bracelet that Charlotte always wore on the ground. Carefully Kim-Ly picked up the golden bracelet that was etched in green jasmines and had the faintest of golden leaves around the jasmines..."I'll find you guys." Kim-Ly growled before racing into the school, her hood up as her gauntlets glowed silver...Oh, it's personal now.

* * *

**With the Ninja**

Bunny, Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane all woke up to see teachers surrounding them, all the teachers seemed worried and scared... "Thank goodness you're here!" one of the teachers exclaimed, the group looked around as they either rubbed their heads (the boys) or yawn (Bunny)...When the boys heard the yawn though they all turned around and were shocked. "B-Bunny?" the boys yelled in surprise, Bunny looked groggily up at them before yawning. "Y-Yeeaaah, th-that's me." Bunny said, almost falling over if it wasn't for Zane catching her.

"Bunny, my delicate flower, are you alright?" Zane asked Bunny, who smiled lightly at her boyfriend. "I-I'm fine Zane...Just tired, and I have a slight headache." Bunny told Zane, who smiled down at the girl before softly kissing her forehead. "What happened? Where's Lloyd...Who are all of you?" Kai asked as he saw all the older people in the room, one of the woman frowned at her clenched hands. "We're the new teachers, and we have all been taken prisoner! We tried to teach the boys how to be good, but they over threw us! **THEY'RE MONSTERS**!" the woman yelled, everyone blinked at her before someone broke the awkwardness in the air by coughing.

"But I thought Lloyd was getting an honorary degree!" Jay said, the 1st male teacher groaned. "That was the boys' trick to lure Lloyd here and convince him to be their leader." the man said, suddenly Cole yelled. "Wait! *pants* You mean, there's not going to be. **CAKE**?" Cole asked, before he started to hyperventilate. "Here Cole, use this." Bunny stated before giving Cole a paper bag, which he greatfully took and began to hyperventilate into it.

* * *

Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle (the last 2 still had their hoods up) as they woke up, each tied to chairs. "Welcome to your ceremony Lloyd and other ninja...Or should I call it, an evil intervention!" Brad exclaimed as he clicked the light bulb over the tied-up ninjas heads, to eliminate the room filled with boy students in a eerily light blue. "Where are the other ninja?" Lloyd asked, taking quick notice of both Charlotte and Kyle. "Aww, they're better off without you! Heh, with friends like you, who needs enemies " Glenn asked in a nassaly voice, one that sent a chill of disgust up Charlotte's spine.

"You may have forgotten Lloyd, but we're your true friends, and we wanna help you undo the damage you've done to yourself and our schools reputation. Be honest, doesn't a part of you miss being mad?" Brad asked, all the while Charlotte stopped struggling (unlike Kyle, who was almost hitting his chair against the wall to try and break it) to watch Lloyd, who was really confused right now. "And of course, we can also get your friend's here some transcripts to the school, there can't be to much evil in the world ya know." Brad stated as he turned to look at both Charlotte and Kyle, all 3 ninja looked surprised by this.

They...They didn't know that Charlotte was a girl!

* * *

"Battering ram, activated." Zane's arm said, before he became still and the boys all grabbed hold of him. Bunny was right now spending time looking around the room and examining it, fiddling with different objects and such. "-And never taste cake again!" Bunny heard Cole say, Bunny sighed in annoyance. "For one second Cole, can you NOT WORRY about CAKE?" Bunny yelled at Cole, everyone in the room jumped at this. "Hey! At least I'm doing something, all your doing is...Well...uh...What _are_ you doing?" Cole asked Bunny, who rolled her eyes before clenching her jaw and massaging her temple.

The sleeping powder had given her the worse of headaches, and all the yelling didn't help. "Are you alright Bunny?" Zane asked as he went beside Bunny and put both of his hands on her shoulders, Bunny sighed before wearily giving a reassuring smile to Zane, telling him she's alright. "I'm trying to find a secret passageway." Bunny responded finally to Cole's question, everyone in the room blinked at this. "Think about it...The school gets good teachers, yet the school used to be bad, and the kids probably knew that the new people wouldn't find the passageway...Besides, it wouldn't be an evil school without some sort of secret passage ways." Bunny explained, and slowly everyone agreed to this.

"She's right! It just wouldn't be a evil school without hidden passages!" Cole exclaimed, Bunny quirked an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips. "Isn't that what I _just_ said?" Bunny asked Cole, who nervously chuckled before coughing and regaining his leader-persona. "Okay, everyone, look for a hidden switch! It could be anything! A book, a tile, a-a fixture!" Kai instructed, and quickly everyone began searching much like Bunny had been doing only moments ago.

After a few seconds Jay felt a tug on a book from the bookshelf. "I found it!" Jay exclaimed, before everyone heard a clunk and saw that the ceiling was going down. "You didn't find it!" Bunny yelled, perfectly impersonating Jay's tone of voice, as she glared at the Lightning Ninja. "Wrong switch! Keep looking!" Kai yelled, everyone quickly resumed looking for the switch to stop the ceiling.

"AHA!" Cole yelled happily as a tree in a pot turned and a metal-connecting-to-metal sound was heard...Before spikes came out of ceiling. "Oh that is just so evil!" Cole yelled before being pushed to the side by Bunny, who was speeding through the room trying to find the switch...Before she went to the fireplace and searched for a button it seemed on the mantle. Zane looked at the lamp beside him and quickly tilted it, causing the fire place wall to open up. "THIS WAY!" both Bunny and Zane yelled, before the 2 lead the ground into the dark passageway.

Somewhere inside the passageway Jay and Bunny started to laughing. "Guys! S-Stop tickling us!" both Bunny and Jay exclaimed, both were feeling something run past their legs in a fluid motion of some sort. "I'm not tickling you." Cole responded, Kai blinked in the darkness. "Zane, can you give us some light?" Kai asked, and only a second after a button being pressed was heard before Zane glowed...Literally, HE GLOWED!

All the ninjas soon saw though what had been tickling them; spiders. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!" the boys yelled, unlike Bunny, who screamed her head off.

* * *

Lloyd uncomfortable laughed as his friends and old classmates looked at each other. "Come on you can untie us! Really, this is a _HUGE_ relief! We couldn't stand being good, hah, thank you for saving us!" Lloyd exclaimed, Charlotte and Kyle both caught onto the plan quickly and nodded their heads. "How do we know that you're not lying to us? Just to escape 'n help the ninja? " Brad asked as he stepped out of the group, Kyle coughed. "But if he is truly good then he wouldn't lie to you, but if he is evil then wouldn't he lie to you due to that being the proper act of a villain And further more-" "They're tricking us with mind games!" Geen yelled, before everyone paused when they heard a loud rumbling noise.

...

...

"What was that?" Lloyd asked, speaking everyone's minds freely.

* * *

Kim-Ly paused from looking into the rooms and quickly jumped onto the lockers, and crawled into the ceiling pan, then closing the ceiling pan until there was only about a centimeter of it opened. She mentally gasped when she saw the evil versions of the boy's walking down the halls, destroying everything in sight..Suddenly Kim-Ly watched as kids tried to attack them with dodge balls and smoke bombs...Yet with the smoke bombs all they did was cough and blow away the dust...

..

The dodge balls were a different story though.

Wide-eyed Kim-Ly watched as the boys quickly caught the dodge balls, and hurled them back at the younger boys (who were probably students here from what she could tell) as they tried to run away.

Once everyone was out of the hallways Kim-Ly dropped down from the ceiling and blinked at the dodge balls and smoke dust on the floor, it was basically a prank-war battle field...

Quickly Kim-Ly ran silently after the evil copies, a voice in her head told her that they'd show her where her friends, her boyfriend, and her little brother were.

"Kimmy?" Kim-Ly paused at the end of the hall, and turned around to see Grace in the middle of the hallways, her lips had the slightest of bruises on it. "Grace...What are you doing here?" Kim-Ly asked as she came to Grace, who smiled at Kim-Ly. "I came with the guys...And you can't believe it! Cole finally challenged my dominance in the relationship and it was...*sigh* Amazing." Grace told Kim-Ly, who frowned a bit. "Look, Grace, where the boys wearing sunglasses *gets nod from Grace* then I need to tell you some stuff." Kim-Ly said, before quickly informing Grace in on everything.

Once she was done explaining Grace's eye twitched. "Uh...Grace..?" Kim-Ly asked, yet she flinched when Grace punched a large gaping hole in the brick wall beside them. "Some one is gonna die today." Grace said darkly, her bangs covering her eyes and seemed to turn them red...Kim-Ly shivered at this, feeling the whole entire hallways drop in temperature...If you thought Lord Garmadon was bad when he was mad, just imagine what would happen with his teenage, Water Ninja daughter, who's little brother, family, and boyfriend are taken captive...Oh yeah, all hell is gonna break lose.

* * *

Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle were all struggling. "Why do I always get tied up..Ugh, you think by now I'd be good with knots." Lloyd joked, Charlotte looked at him. "Don't give up Lloyd, I'm sure that you'll find a way to get us out of this." Charlotte encouraged, Lloyd couldn't help but blush and grin at this. "Heh, thanks Charlotte." Lloyd thanked Charlotte, who giggled. "Hey, uh, maybe tomorrow you and me could...Uh...Go to the park for ice cream." Lloyd suggested to Charlotte, who giggled a yes, causing the Green Ninja to grin. As the 2 smiled happily they soon glared at Kyle, who was making gagging noises. Suddenly when Lloyd rolled his eyes in irritation, he saw the light bulb...He knew how they're gonna get out!

**-moments later-**

Charlotte, Kyle, and now Lloyd were all untied, before the entire boy population of the school came into the room. "Heh, you're friends are pure evil." Glen said, all 3 ninjas looked at each other. "WHAT?" Lloyd and Kyle asked, Charlotte's voice catching in her throat when she tried to speak. WHAT WAS GOING ON?


	13. Preview

**With Kim-Ly and Grace**

Kim-Ly gulped as a dark angry cloud loomed over Grace's head, it emitted lightning every so often...She would be happy if she survived today without getting hurt by this girl, and she'd be in pain if she_ did_ get hurt by Grace. "Die...Die...Die.." Grace chanted under her breath, her red eyes clenched into a glare...This was not gonna end well.

* * *

The ninja all came out of the locker and were rather thankful to be out of it...Before they all saw a exact replica of the boys across the hallways from them. "Whaaaaaa?" Bunny said, thinking that her headache was doing more then just cause pain. "Guys? Why are we staring at ourselves?" Kai asked, before they felt a dark aura coming there way. "uhhh..This is too weird for us, we're gonna stay in here!" the male teacher said before he and the other teachers went into the locker, the dark aura was getting closer.

"Huh, those who don't fight, teach!" Jay said, before the good ninjas blinked when they saw the other versions of themselves take off their sunglasses, revealing gleaming red eyes. "Put down the boy...Uh...Me!" Cole yelled, Bunny glanced at him. "That could have gone better." Bunny stated in a sassy attitude, which Cole glared at. "Why so snappy Miss Nature?" Cole shot back, only to be almost punched by Bunny as his evil clone dropped Brad. "Look, I don't want to explain okay? Let's just beat these guys." Bunny growled back before turning back to the doppelgangers.

"Who are you guys? (Kai)" "You're doom! (Evil Kai)" "Great! They use bad movie lines too!" everyone in the hallway stared at Bunny, who's eyes twitched a bit. ...

...

...

"My early assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing! (Zane)" "_My_ early assessment tells me me you will be destroyed. (Evil Zane)" "And_ my_ early assessment tells me, that YOU ALL ARE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH PAIN WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" everyone turned to see a mad Grace and a frightened Kim-Ly, who ran behind the good Kai. "Don't EVER leave me alone with Grace again." Kim-Ly whispered as she clung to Kai, pure fear in both her eyes and voice. "Grace, babe! How ya been?" Evil Cole asked Grace, who didn't respond and instead walked toward the evil Cole...

...

...

Only to knee him in the- "OOOWW!" the evil Cole howled as he put his hands over the delicate spot between his legs and fell to the ground, the dark cloud over Grace emitted thunder again. "Don't think I'm done with you, boy." Grace growled, her voice sounding a bit like Lord Garmadon's voice. "Your sister's evil Lloyd." Kim-Ly blinked when she heard Kyle's voice, and turned around to see the younger ninjas with the kids who went to the evil school. "Kyle..?...KYLE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SCHOOL?" Kim-Ly yelled at her little brother, who gulped before hiding behind Gene and Brad, who were shivering at both Kim-Ly and Grace's auras.

Yet all seemed to relax a bit when the boy ninjas started to fight (...Cole actually watched as Grace basically beat up the evil version of himself..) "We have to help them...You know, all besides Grace and the Evil Cole, he's probably dead." Lloyd exclaimed, before flinching when he heard a scream coming from the Evil Cole and a evil laugh from Grace.

"Are you sure your sister isn't evil?" Gene asked Lloyd, who glanced at his sister before shrugging his shoulders. "But all I know is that we have to help them!" Lloyd exclaimed, Gene looked at Lloyd. "Which them..?" Gene asked, Lloyd looked appalled by this. "Our friends of course!" Lloyd exclaimed, followed stoutly by stiff nods from both Charlotte and Kyle. Suddenly the 3 ninjas were surrounded by the evil boys, before they smiled as Bunny jumped into the picture. "HEY! BACK OFF YOU LITTLE-*Gets hit with sleeping powder* Night, night pappy!" Bunny said in a dazed voice, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Of all the times to go to sleep!" Kyle yelled in frustration, causing his sister to look up from her fight a few seconds later (she was fighting the evil Kai with Kai...Yeah, best date ever right?) to see that the ninja , along with the students, were gone...And in their place, was a unconscious Bunny...Why the heck was SHE allowed to take a nap?

* * *

Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle all sighed as they were once again tied up in chairs as Gene continued to explain to the large mass of students about what exactly would happen if one of the ninjas (be them good or bad) would land a punch. "Do they even realize that if the bad ones win, that their gonna hurt them first before destroying **EVERYTHING** in Ninjago?" Kyle asked Charlotte, who shrugged her shoulders as best she could with her arms tied down...Yet both looked at Lloyd when he suddenly sighed.

"Alright, you win...I'm good, but here's the thing! Neither is Brad~" Lloyd said rather smuggly

-not done-


	14. The End of the Doppelgangers

**With Kim-Ly and Grace**

Kim-Ly gulped as a dark angry cloud loomed over Grace's head, it emitted lightning every so often...She would be happy if she survived today without getting hurt by this girl, and she'd be in pain if she_ did_ get hurt by Grace. "Die...Die...Die.." Grace chanted under her breath, her red eyes clenched into a glare...This was not gonna end well.

* * *

The ninja all came out of the locker and were rather thankful to be out of it...Before they all saw a exact replica of the boys across the hallways from them. "Whaaaaaa?" Bunny said, thinking that her headache was doing more then just cause pain. "Guys? Why are we staring at ourselves?" Kai asked, before they felt a dark aura coming there way. "uhhh..This is too weird for us, we're gonna stay in here!" the male teacher said before he and the other teachers went into the locker, the dark aura was getting closer.

"Huh, those who don't fight, teach!" Jay said, before the good ninjas blinked when they saw the other versions of themselves take off their sunglasses, revealing gleaming red eyes. "Put down the boy...Uh...Me!" Cole yelled, Bunny glanced at him. "That could have gone better." Bunny stated in a sassy attitude, which Cole glared at. "Why so snappy Miss Nature?" Cole shot back, only to be almost punched by Bunny as his evil clone dropped Brad. "Look, I don't want to explain okay? Let's just beat these guys." Bunny growled back before turning back to the doppelgangers.

"Who are you guys? (Kai)" "You're doom! (Evil Kai)" "Great! They use bad movie lines too!" everyone in the hallway stared at Bunny, who's eyes twitched a bit. ...

...

...

"My early assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing! (Zane)" "_My_ early assessment tells me me you will be destroyed. (Evil Zane)" "And_ my_ early assessment tells me, that YOU ALL ARE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH PAIN WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" everyone turned to see a mad Grace and a frightened Kim-Ly, who ran behind the good Kai. "Don't EVER leave me alone with Grace again." Kim-Ly whispered as she clung to Kai, pure fear in both her eyes and voice. "Grace, babe! How ya been?" Evil Cole asked Grace, who didn't respond and instead walked toward the evil Cole...

...

...

Only to knee him in the- "OOOWW!" the evil Cole howled as he put his hands over the delicate spot between his legs and fell to the ground, the dark cloud over Grace emitted thunder again. "Don't think I'm done with you, boy." Grace growled, her voice sounding a bit like Lord Garmadon's voice. "Your sister's evil Lloyd." Kim-Ly blinked when she heard Kyle's voice, and turned around to see the younger ninjas with the kids who went to the evil school. "Kyle..?...KYLE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SCHOOL?" Kim-Ly yelled at her little brother, who gulped before hiding behind Gene and Brad, who were shivering at both Kim-Ly and Grace's auras.

Yet all seemed to relax a bit when the boy ninjas started to fight (...Cole actually watched as Grace basically beat up the evil version of himself..) "We have to help them...You know, all besides Grace and the Evil Cole, he's probably dead." Lloyd exclaimed, before flinching when he heard a scream coming from the Evil Cole and a evil laugh from Grace.

"Are you sure your sister isn't evil?" Gene asked Lloyd, who glanced at his sister before shrugging his shoulders. "But all I know is that we have to help them!" Lloyd exclaimed, Gene looked at Lloyd. "Which them..?" Gene asked, Lloyd looked appalled by this. "Our friends of course!" Lloyd exclaimed, followed stoutly by stiff nods from both Charlotte and Kyle. Suddenly the 3 ninjas were surrounded by the evil boys, before they smiled as Bunny jumped into the picture. "HEY! BACK OFF YOU LITTLE-*Gets hit with sleeping powder* Night, night pappy!" Bunny said in a dazed voice, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Of all the times to go to sleep!" Kyle yelled in frustration, causing his sister to look up from her fight a few seconds later (she was fighting the evil Kai with Kai...Yeah, best date ever right?) to see that the ninja , along with the students, were gone...And in their place, was a unconscious Bunny...Why the heck was SHE allowed to take a nap?

* * *

Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle all sighed as they were once again tied up in chairs shoulder-to-shoulder (Charlotte on left, Lloyd in middle, then Kyle on far right) as Gene continued to explain to the large mass of students about what exactly would happen if one of the ninjas (be them good or bad) would land a punch. "Do they even realize that if the bad ones win, that their gonna hurt them first before destroying **EVERYTHING** in Ninjago?" Kyle asked Charlotte, who shrugged her shoulders as best she could with her arms tied down...Yet both looked at Lloyd when he suddenly sighed.

"Alright, you win...But guess what! So is Brad~" Lloyd said rather smugly Brad gasped at this. "Th-That's a lie!" Brad yelled, everyone's attention went back to a smirking Lloyd. "Is it..? Then explain why on the day we first met, you were_ nice_ to me. When I arrived here on my first day I didn't know how things worked around here, and everyone made fun of me!.. Brad even put fire ants in my bed." Lloyd stated, earning a comforting look from Charlotte and an evil laugh from Gene. "*laughs* Yeah, I remember that, that was evil." Gene said, Lloyd just continued to smirk.

"Buuut, when everyone was gone, he said that he was just trying to teach me how things go! And after that he took me under his wing and taught me the art of revenge." Lloyd said, Charlotte smiled under her hood at this as she held Lloyd's hands in a comforting way, causing the boy to blush bashfully. "Why would you do that..?" Gene asked Brad, who smirked a bit. "I wanted to get in good with his father." Brad tried to explain, yet Lloyd shook his head. "Nooo, it's because deep down he's not all evil. And Brad's not the only one, face it, all of you have a secret good side that stays quiet out of fear! Because it think's it's alone!...*Charlotte squeezes his hands in a comforting way* *Lloyd glances at Charlotte quickly*...But it's not...*turns back to the students* And I'm living proof! So, who's with us?" Lloyd exclaimed to the group, Brad sighed.

"Ahh, it's true...And I love planting flowers(Brad)-" "-You what?" Gene cut Brad off, before he walked to the 3 ninja and started to untie them (from right to left). "Also...The ninja saved my life, a kindness I plan to return." Brad stated as all 3 ninja were untied, before all the students but Gene walked over to the ninjas' side, Gene looked around nervously. "Ooooooh, my dad is gonna be _so_ mad!" Gene exclaimed as he stared at Lloyd, who smirked. "Yeah, join the club." Lloyd said, Gene blinked before joining the ninjas' sides.

"Now then, I have a plan, Charlotte..?" Lloyd asked the light ninja, who flipped down her hood, causing all the male students to gasp. "It's a girl..?/She's a girl?/Whoa!/She's pretty cute.." all these comments were heard from the students, the last one of the bunch got a glare/growl combo from Lloyd, before he smiled at Charlotte. "Do you know how to sow?" Lloyd asked Charlotte as he held up a needle, which Charlotte took a look at before smiling and taking it. "I may not be as good as my sister, but I'll try!" Charlotte exclaimed, earning a smile from Lloyd.

"Good, so here's what we do." Lloyd said, before everyone listened in.

* * *

The ninja were all fighting, Grace was paralyzed a bit due to the Evil Jay shocking her, Bunny, and Kim-Ly. "*misses kick* Ugh, we're so evenly balanced! This fight could go on *blocks punch* forever!" Jay exclaimed as he battled against his doppelganger, the other boys doing the same. "We can't give up, keep fighting!" Kai encouraged, before the entire hallway was filled with stampeding feet. "NINJAAAAA-GOOOOO!" Lloyd exclaimed as he, Charlotte, and Kyle lead a horde of blue, red, white, and black suited ninja towards the group, at this the girls woke up.

"Wh-wha..? (Kim-Ly)" "Huh..? (Bunny)" "Some one interrupted my nap. (Grace)" all 3 girls said as they woke up, before blinking as they remembered everything that happened. "Hey! It really is ninja day!" Cole exclaimed as he saw the group of small ninja coming down the hall, before going back to fighting his doppelganger "Aaah! I see what they're doing! They're trying to confuse them!" Kai exclaimed, before smiling when he saw the 3 girls get up and were now joining the fight. "Yeah! *gets blocks* But it's confusing me to!" Jay stated as he and his evil opposite looked around, before the evil version of himself got hit in the head by Grace (PAY BACK!).

"Keep your focus!" Zane exclaimed before he and Bunny did Spinjitsu at the evil Zane, who, once out of the tornadoes, disappeared in a black cloud. "There can be only one Zane for me." Bunny whispered before hugging her boyfriend, who smiled at this before hugging her back. "It works just as Gene said! If you can land a punch, they'll be defeated!" Lloyd exclaimed, getting a nod from the other ninjas as they continued to fight. "Come on Grace babe! You know you want a bad boy more then this pup!" Evil Cole said to Grace, there was suddenly fire in Cole's eyes. "DON'T CALL MY GIRL BABE!" Cole yelled before punching his doppelganger, who then dissapperead.

"Heh, good riddance." Cole growled, before his hood was flopped down before he was dipped then kissed by Grace. "*pulls apart* It's so cute when you're mad." Grace whispered to Cole, who blushed at this before mumbling about him wanting to be in control. "You just had to say so." Grace whispered, before Cole suddenly found the positions switched, and Grace was dipped in Cole's arms. "I love you." Cole whispered to Grace, before the 2 kissed...Causing some gagging noises from Lloyd and his schoolmates.

"Don't think you can get rid of us that easily, by the way, did I mention I kissed Nya..?" Evil Jay said to the regular Jay, who looked pissed. "WHAT? YOU DID WHAT!" Jay yelled at his opposite,who laughed evilly. "*chuckle* Yeeeaaaaah." Evil Jay said, before Jay suddenly flipped over him and kicked him in the back. "HIIII-YAAA!" Jay exclaimed before black smoke was at the other end of his feet. "No body kisses my girl!" Jay yelled angrilly, before blushing when all the girls went "awwww" at this.

Kai, Kim-Ly, and Evil Kai were almost done actually, with Evil Kai losing quickly as the metal locker doors held onto him. "U-Ugh!" Evil Kai struggled against the metal as he tried to run, only for a smoke bomb to hit his face. "Aaaaaah!" Evil Kai yelled as the metal let him go, letting him run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "My eyes! My eyes!" Evil Kai yelled, before good Kai turned him around and punch him, riding the world of the evil copies. "No one could ever replace you Kai." Kim-Ly whispered as she hugged her boyfriend, who blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeeaaaaaaah." Kai agreed lightly, before hugging Kim-Ly back.

"It worked Lloyd! You did it!" Brad exclaimed as he and the others surrounded the Green Ninja, who shook his head. "No, we did it!" Lloyd exclaimed, gaining loud cheers from the others. "Normally, we'd punish you for holding us captive, but I guess now that we've all learned a valuable lesson, I suppose this calls for a celebration." the male teacher said as he and the school staff approached the ninja, Cole looked hopeful as he kept his arm around Grace's waist. "Uh...That wouldn't mean cake now, would it?" Cole asked hopefully, sending an uproar of laughter from everyone.

* * *

The ninja were going home; Lloyd and Charlotte and the Ultimate Dragon, Kai and Jay in the Tank, Zane and Bunny on Thorn, Cole and Grace on Silvermist (who was holding the cake), then Kim-Ly and Kyle on Tin. "We all did good, huh..?" Cole asked as he fed Grace some cake, she giggled a yes before feeding Cole some cake to, yeah, this day had ended out pretty good.


	15. Park Moments

Kim-Ly and Charlotte were the only ones training right now as the others watched the 2 fight. "Keep a balanced stance and make sure to target your opponents weak points." Kim-Ly stated as Charlotte attacked the large training mat that Kim-Ly held, Charlotte nodded her head before repositioning her feet. "No Charlotte, she means like this." Grace said before standing beside the youngest girl ninja and demonstrating the stance, which Kim-Ly nodded at.

"Yep, remember Charlotte, both light and dark can be used as good offence and good defense. So both you and Kyle would gain the best of advise if you ask Grace for help." Kim-Ly stated, Kyle suddenly hopped up. "Hey! Grace! Can you teach me Spinjitsu?" Kyle asked Grace, who frowned at the boy before ruffling his hair. "Sorry Bud, I'll help you some other time, but me and Cole have a date in about half an hour and Bunny is gonna get me sprussed up...*sigh* sadly." Grace told Kyle, who puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

At that moment Bunny suddenly came into the room, and grabbed onto Grace's arm. "Come on silly! We have to get you ready for your daaaaate~!" Bunny chimed happily, Grace could only sigh at this...Before the 2 saw Charlotte walk up to them. "Um...S-Sis..? C...Can you get me a bit sprussed up to?" Charlotte asked Bunny, who blinked before smiling like a kid in a candy shop with an all-you-can-take coupon. "COME ON THEN!" Bunny yelled before grabbing her sister and throwing her (Charlotte) over her (Bunny) shoulder before running with Grace, which left Kyle and Kim-Ly alone...

...

"So...You want to go play video games with the guys..?" Kim-Ly asked Kyle, who smiled before hugging his sister. "Best. Sister. Ever." Kyle stated happily, Kim-Ly could only blink at this before shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**With Bunny, Grace, and Charlotte**

Bunny giggled as she and her mom dressed Charlotte and Grace up in the same room that the girls had used when they weren't modeling (Chapter 50 in The Ninja of Water), both girls looked at themselves in the full length mirror.

Charlotte was wearing a nice dusty yellow cardigan over a dark forest green shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Her hair was in spiraled pigtails held together by 2 jasmine encrusted golden hairclips that resembled fuji mums. Light pink lipgloss was the only real make-up she was wearing, her light pink blush was aaaaaaall natural.

Grace was wearing the same dress from when the girls had hosted a welcoming party on the Bounty (Chapter 37 of The Ninja of Water), white leggings, the Lily barrettes, and black heels. Her hair was a high curled pony tail which was held together by her signature red bow. She was wearing light silver eye liner, dark blue eye shadow, light pink lipstick, then blue/silver/aqua glitter infused black mascara.

"Awwww! You both look so cute!" Chanel (Bunny and Charlotte's mom) chimed happily with her hands clasped together, before Bunny brought out a camera and started to snap pictures of the 2. "*giggles* Nothing is to good for my Cole." Grace whispered to herself as she looked at her reflection, before smiling down at a nervous Charlotte. "You'll do fine sweetie, you'll see." Grace told Charlotte, who blushed before nodding her head slowly and thinly smiling at Grace. "Anyway, I gotta go, Cole's taking me out to a small dinner with his parents...Yeah, I'm not gonna miss this!" Grace giggled, before walking out of the room. Charlotte looked at her sister, who nodded her head before standing up and biding their mom goodbye.

Charlotte gripped tightly to Thorn as Bunny flew slowly in the air, since they would be their early...All the way Bunny was reassuring Charlotte that everything would be okay...Oh, she only hoped.

* * *

**Earlier with the Boys- in the boys' ****apartment**

Lloyd nervously glanced at his mom, Uncle, and Cole as they picked out Lloyd's clothes for his "date" with Charlotte. Cole was already dressed up in a ironed white button down shirt, dark grey vest, dark blue tie, black slacks, white socks, black dancing shoes, and a Golden Watch. All the while Lloyd twiddled his thumbs, his legs swinging lightly before looking up when it was only Cole in the room, a set of clothes in his hands. "Here you go bud, I'll give you some privacy." Cole said as he gave Lloyd his clothes, before stepping outside the room.

After a little while Cole came into the room and smiled at Lloyd. Lloyd was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black jeans with small holes in the knees, and dark green/white tennis shoes...Yet he was nervous, plan as can see.

"Hey you got to relax Lloyd." Cole said as he sat on the bed Lloyd was sitting on, and placed an arm on Lloyd's shoulder. "B-But what if I mess up..?" Lloyd asked Cole, who chuckled. "Do you honestly think that I've gone through one date with your sister, and not mess up at least 7 times..?" Cole asked Lloyd, who laughed at this greatly. "The thing is though, is that Grace loves it that I can just bounce back so quickly after me...Slipping on a banana peel and smiling a stack of dishes onto a floor in a fancy restaurant then just getting up and helping clean it all up." Cole told Lloyd, who blinked at this. "Has that happened bef-" "Some things you don't need to know Lloyd." Cole cut off Lloyd, who laughed at this also...Lloyd just had to believe in himself!...And hope that nothing went wrong.

* * *

**At the Park**

Lloyd had gotten to the park quickly, and was resting on the water fountain (where he and Charlotte had agreed to meet up) and looked around every so often for Charlotte. Suddenly Lloyd felt a tap on his shoulder as he was looking, and turned...Only to blush when he saw Charlotte. "Hi Lloyd!" Charlotte chimed happily, her smile sparkling in the sun it seemed to Lloyd. "U...Uh...H-Hi." Lloyd whispered nervously, before shaking his head and smiling at Charlotte.

"Let's go get that ice cream." Lloyd calmly said to Charlotte, who nodded her head happily as she took Lloyd's hand in her own, causing the Green Ninja to blush...Yet quickly Lloyd regained his focus, and lead Charlotte to the ice cream vender. As the 2 walked up to the bright yellow ice cream booth, Lloyd smiled at the vender. "Hey Irene." Lloyd said, Irene (Chapter 9) smiled at Lloyd. "Heeeey Lloyd, how's your sister..?" Irene asked Lloyd, who smiled back at the girl. "She's doing good, Cole's been treating her great and they got over that bump in their relationship." Lloyd told Irene, who grinned now.

"That's great! Now, what can I get my best customer and this cutie pie..?" Irene asked the 2, Lloyd grinned. "I'll have a chocolate chip mint ice cream double scoop please *turns to Charlotte* What do you want Charlotte..?" Lloyd asked Charlotte, who looked at her feet. "I...I guess this is the best time to tell you...I...I've never had ice cream before." Charlotte confessed, Lloyd stared at her. "You've never had ice cream?" Lloyd asked, before Irene snapped her fingers in realization. "You're Bunny's little sister, ain't ya.?" Irene asked Charlotte, who nodded her head.

"How about you try the strawberry ice cream? It's really good." Lloyd suggested to Charlotte, who grinned happily. "Sure! I love strawberries!" Charlotte chimed happily, and Irene couldn't help but giggle as she got the ice cream cones ready, the blush on Lloyd's face was the absolute cutest! After a few moments Irene handed the 2 ninja their ice cream cones, the warm fresh waffles crinkled a bit in the paper. "It's on the house you 2, have a good date!" Irene told the 2 kids, who blushed at this before going back to the fountain.

Once their the 2 settled down a bit, and Lloyd watched as Charlotte took her first taste of ice cream. "Wooooow! This is amazing Lloyd! *turns to him* Thanks!" Charlotte exclaimed happily, causing Lloyd to blush while chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. "Y-Your welcome, b-but it's no big deal, really." Lloyd stated to Charlotte, who giggled at this.

After a little while of eating ice cream and silent glances at one another, the 2 started to relax. It wasn't really often that the 2 got some quiet, with all the training going on, it was nice to get away from everything. "So, how's your day Lloyd.?" Charlotte asked Lloyd, who looked up half-lick and smiled at her. "Goob." Lloyd said, before blushing when he realized his tongue was still out. Quickly Lloyd put his tongue back, yet blinked when Charlotte lightly giggled at this. "Sorry, I-I know I shouldn't laugh, but i-it's really cute...When you blush." Charlotte confessed to Lloyd, who blushed brightly at this.

"You're always cute." Lloyd said out of nowhere, before mentally slapping himself for being to straight forward...Yet Charlotte didn't seem to mind, as she blushed happily at this before taking another taste of her ice cream. "R-Really Lloyd, you don't have to be nice to m-" "B-But I want to! You deserve it." Lloyd quickly responded, getting a cute giggle from Charlotte.

True, both were a bit unsettled at first, but after another minute or 2 of this, they actually started to talk for real and asked each other questions.

**Question Time!**

Lloyd; Favorite food?

Charlotte; Fruits and Candy, you?

Lloyd; Candy. Favorite season?

Charlotte; Spring, you?

Lloyd; Spring to. Heh. Favorite animal?

Charlotte; Dogs, you?

Lloyd; Dragons.

Charlotte blinked at Lloyd before giggling. "Heh, I don't think many people would agree that Dragons are animals Lloyd." Charlotte giggled to Lloyd, who laughed a bit at this to. "Well, to bad for them then." Lloyd joked, before turning to look behind him, and smiled. "Look Charlotte. Behind us." Lloyd told Charlotte, who blinked before looking back and giggling.

Not to far away from them was Bunny and Zane, both sitting with their back to them, and talking while Bunny's head rested on Zane's shoulder. Truth be told whenever Charlotte looked at the ninja of Ice and Nature, she would think about her and Lloyd being like that when they were older...Cause if you think about it, they would actually (probably) look close to what they look like...Except for a few features.

The Green Ninja and the Light Ninja slowly turned away from the older couple and smiled at each other. Both could tell that everything would go alright from this point, maybe all they really needed wasn't the comfort from their friends, but the comfort from their models.

* * *

"Do you think they saw us?" Bunny asked Zane as the 2 walked out of the park, Zane chuckled at his girlfriend. "I sense so, yes. That was a very smart move to show them some comfort." Zane told Bunny, who giggled happily at her Zane before the 2 went to the Dojo.


	16. Author's Note preoccupied and sorry

Mayhemb; Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a new chapter.

You see throughout the past week (and continuing) the other writers have been and are still preoccupied;

Rock and Mrs. Loon have been dealing with family matters, sports, and school activities.

Dr. Science has been busy with debate and band...Along with the upcoming science fair at our school.

So it will still be a little while longer (maybe a week) till a actual chapter for this story to come out.

I will be working on the New Friends book (reversion in a way of The Ninja of Water story) since...Okay! I admit it! I've only watched like 2 or 3 episodes of the series due to my computer and my TV being pieces of *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* on a *BLEEEP* *BLEEEP* stick!

So...I can only do the episodes that we have written, and I'm really sorry about that...Please forgive us, and we hope you continue to read our story.


	17. Author's Note

Mayhemb; Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating...My computers got a virus due to my brother and some...stuff...he was looking up (I don't wanna talk about it)

Anyway, I'll try my best to update a bit more...

Oh! And before I forget.

"**Donnie's** **Girl"** I'm okay with your offer. Just PM me when your ready to get started.


	18. Preview Say What?

**1 Week Later**

Grace hummed a bit as she entered Jay's workshop (a separate room in the Dojo for him to not disturb the others, with 1 window in the far side), he had asked her to come in for some reason. "Grace! Glad you could make it!" Jay happily exclaimed from a corner in the room, Grace went a little faster to get to his side. "No problem Jay, now what is it that you need?" Grace asked once reaching Jay's side and saw the machine he was working on. It was a good sized rectangle with odd lights and noise coming from it, a part of it was opened up and showed an odd diamond like object spinning in a circle.

"I need your help balancing this, you up for it?" Jay asked with a small smirk on his face, which was met by Grace's grin. "Let's do this." Grace stated before taking a pair of goggle from the table and kneeled down to see the off course diamond. "Move the top about a centimeter to the right." Grace told Jay, who nodded his head before taking a screwdriver out and tweaking with the machine. "What is this thing anyway?" Grace asked as she tried to help maintain the balance. "It's a back up generator for the Tank." Jay replied and then silence enveloped the 2.

...

...

**BAAAAAAAAAAAM**

A rock suddenly flew through the window and hit a machine, causing it to fall in the ninja's direction. Without thinking Grace shoved Jay out of the way, yet this caused Jay to drop the screwdriver into the machine. A flash of light was seen before a blind white light happened.

* * *

Everyone else was training when they heard the loud explosion. "What was that?" Nya asked before a soot covered Jay stumbled into the room, coughing. "G-Grace! G-*coughs*Gone!" Jay managed to say before fainting. "GRACE!" Cole yelled after a moment of silence, before running out of the room with Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Karishma behind him. Following soot footprints that were left by Jay they found themselves in front of Jay's weird lab. Inside there was smoke, destoryed machines, and a burning rectangle.

* * *

**?**

Grace grumbled a bit as she opened her eyes, the sun blinding her and adding to the pain that she felt in the back of her head. For a moment Grace looked around before sitting up...Only to come face to face with a woman who looks just like- "Hello Grace. I'm you, and _somehow_ your in the future." was what the older woman said, right before Grace fainted.


	19. Part 1 Say What?

**1 Week Later**

Grace hummed a bit as she entered Jay's workshop (a separate room in the Dojo for him to not disturb the others, with 1 window in the far side), he had asked her to come in for some reason. "Grace! Glad you could make it!" Jay happily exclaimed from a corner in the room, Grace went a little faster to get to his side. "No problem Jay, now what is it that you need?" Grace asked once reaching Jay's side and saw the machine he was working on. It was a good sized rectangle with odd lights and noise coming from it, a part of it was opened up and showed an odd diamond like object spinning in a circle.

"I need your help balancing this, you up for it?" Jay asked with a small smirk on his face, which was met by Grace's grin. "Let's do this." Grace stated before taking a pair of goggle from the table and kneeled down to see the off course diamond. "Move the top about a centimeter to the right." Grace told Jay, who nodded his head before taking a screwdriver out and tweaking with the machine. "What is this thing anyway?" Grace asked as she tried to help maintain the balance. "It's a back up generator for the Tank." Jay replied and then silence enveloped the 2.

...

...

**BAAAAAAAAAAAM**

A rock suddenly flew through the window and hit a machine, causing it to fall in the ninja's direction. Without thinking Grace shoved Jay out of the way, yet this caused Jay to drop the screwdriver into the machine. A flash of light was seen before a blind white light happened.

* * *

Everyone else was training when they heard the loud explosion. "What was that?" Nya asked before a soot covered Jay stumbled into the room, coughing. "G-Grace! G-*coughs*Gone!" Jay managed to say before fainting. "GRACE!" Cole yelled after a moment of silence, before running out of the room with Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Karishma behind him. Following soot footprints that were left by Jay they found themselves in front of Jay's weird lab. Inside there was smoke, destroyed machines, and a burning rectangle...Where did Grace go..?

* * *

**?**

Grace grumbled a bit as she opened her eyes, the sun blinding her and adding to the pain that she felt in the back of her head. For a moment Grace looked around before sitting up...Only to come face to face with a woman who looks just like- "Hello Grace. I'm you, and _somehow_ your in the future." was what the older woman said, right before Grace fainted.

**Half An Hour Later**

Grace blinked as she sat before her older self, and actually took her appearance in. The older Grace still maintained her long dark purple hair, but her skin was a bit pale. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver swirls on it, and plain wooden sandals. "Can you please tell me how you came here?" Older Grace asked after a moment of silence, Grace blinked before fiddling with her hands a bit. "I...I don't know! One minute I was helping Jay fix a generator, a big flash happened, then suddenly I'm here!" Grace tried to explain in the best way she could, and smiled a bit when here older self nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, then I will call Jay and see what he can do to help. Now come." Older Grace stated as she got up and walked out of the room, Grace scampered to get up and rush after her. Once inside the hallways Grace realized where they were. "I thought the Monastery was burnt down." Grace stated, almost asking a question to the older woman. "It was, yet after a few years we decided to rebuild it for...Reasons." Older Grace said as she continued to walk down the hallways, Grace couldn't help but glance around.

The walls new a window were faintly outlined with washed away crayons and paint...Had Bunny made those? "Bunny didn't make those,_ they_ did." Older Grace said as she pointed out the window, out of curiosity Grace took a look out the window and almost fainted. Out on the training grounds were 4 ninja, about 15 if she saw them correctly. (this is at a distance)

One was a girl, the youngest of the group, who was practicing with Japanese War Fans. She had dark purple hair that held a single black streak in it, and reached to about mid torso. She was wearing a black ninja uniform.

The next was a young boy, possibly oldest, who was training with the girl and was using Kunai knives. The boy had platinum blonde hair that held a few dark brown high lights, and looked much like Zane's hair but in a shorter fashion. He was wearing a brown/green ninja uniform.

Next was another young boy, one the middle childeren in the group, who was using a zatoichi sword (also known as Ninja Cane Sword). He had dark brown hair with black stands that patterned it, and was fashioned in Kai's style of hair. He was wearing a silver ninja uniform.

Then finally the other middle child, who was training with the brown haired boy, was using 2 Chigiriki (flail weapons that is a bo staff with a chain that connects to a ball on one end) . He had black and brown hair (much like the boy in the silver uniform but it was in a style that resembled Jay's. He was wearing a blue ninja uniform.

"They are the new ninjas...And the kids of us older ninjas." Older Grace explained a bit, earning a surprised stare from the younger Grace. "The girl is my daughter, Regina, but we call her Gina mostly. She takes after the Earth attribute. *sees Grace's surprised look* And yes, that does mean that me and Cole are married and had a kid...Well 3 actually...Our son Louis is visiting his Grandpa Lou and Grandma Belinda." Older Grace told her younger self, who still looked a bit confused. "You said 3 though..." Grace whispered, before blinking and looking at her older versions stomach, which was bloated...Why didn't she notice sooner.

"I did...Anyway! The blond boy is Bunny and Zane's son, Ali *sees Grace's shock* I know, a Nindroid can't have a baby right? Well stuff happens kid, stuff happens. He has the nature element. He and Regina are cousins, since Lloyd and Charlotte get married. And before you ask they aren't here, they're on their honeymoon. The boy in silver is Kai and Kim-Ly's son Steel, he takes after the metal attribute. Then there's Cody, Jay and Nya's son, who controls lightning...And between you and me, Cody and Steel secretly fight for Regina." Future Grace told her younger self, who couldn't help but giggle a bit at this.

"Do you wanna meet them?" Future Grace finally asked her younger self, who nodded her head. Without a second thought the 2 descended from their perch in the 3 story (yes the new Monastery is 3 stories) building to meet the ninja.

* * *

**Present**

Cole continued breathing into a paper bag as he tried to feel his tied up legs. He had been tied up due to him almost chocking Jay in an attempt for him (Jay) to quickly explain why his Grace wasn't here. "So...Where is Grace?" Sensei Wu finally asked after the silence held for a good half an hour, Jay looked down at his tea cup. "I-I don't know! The electricity must have conducted o-or...I...I have no clue." Jay finally said before putting his head in his hand, how could this happen? "Hey don't worry. We'll get her back." Kai stated in a comforting way as he placed a hand onto Jay's shoulder, Jay smiled up at him a bit.

"Yeah, Grace is a strong girl. She can handle herself." Kim-Ly agreed as she and the others all gave a comforting smile to Jay. Even Cole, before he went back to hyperventilating... "But now we need to focus on how to get her back." Karishma stated as she stood up to go find some books to help, Lloyd following behind her with hidden tears in his eyes. "Mom...How many times do we have to lose Grace and Dad before they stay?" Lloyd managed to whisper to his mom outside in the hallways, Karishma stopped walking and turned to her son and quickly gave him a comforting hug. "It won't last forever Lloyd, they'll be with us again...One day." Karishma told her son, who hugged her back as they both prayed that Grace was safe.

* * *

**Future- Outside**

Gina (Regina) grinned down at the beaten Ali, Steel, and Cody, all of who'm laid face down on the ground. Gina took after her parents' strong points; her dad's strength and her mom's speed and accuracy. "I submit." the 3 boys mumbled into the ground, before sitting up onto their knees and looking at Gina. Gina also took the role of leader in the group, so that was an extra plus. "Okay guys, break for 45 and then we'll switch partner." Gina commanded suddenly Cody was up to his feet and raised his hand. "I'll train with you Gin-!" "No I will!" Steel cut Cody off as he too stood up, the 2 boys glared at each other.

"Why do you 2 always fight?" Ali asked the 2 arguing boys, who paid no attention to the question. Suddenly a door opened to reveal their Sensei Grace, with a girl following behind her that looked oddly...Familiar. "Everyone, come. There is someone I'd like you to meet." Sensei Grace stated in a voice that held power and leadership, one that Gina often tried to imitate when they practiced team building. "Who is it Mom?" Gina asked, taking the leader role quickly in front of this familiar looking stranger.

"This *points to Past Grace* Is me from the past. Grace these are the new ninja, as I've said. Gina *Gina bows before Grace and grins at her* , Ali *Ali bows and smiles lightly*, Cody *Cody bows and grins like an idiot*, and Steel *Steel bows and only stares at Grace*." Future Grace stated, before turning to all of the teens. "Now I need to call Jay and see how we can fix this, don't burn the place down please." Future Grace stated before walking off and leaving the group alone, the silence was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

"So...You're my mom..?" Gina asked Grace with sparkling dark brown eyes, Cole's eyes. "Yeah, yeah I am." Grace said in a voice that sounded like she too couldn't believe that this was happening. Gina and Grace circled around each other a bit, trying to size the other one up. Gina had sun kissed skin that seemed darker with her ninja suit, and she had a small scratch on her face from the training she had just undergone. "I am glad to see that your okay...Stayed away from your...Fathers...Cooking hopefully." Grace said in a joking matter, and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she referenced Cole in that way.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson when I was 5 and he made me breakfast since you were sick." Gina giggled a bit through her sentence and Grace smiled greatly at that. "Do you mind telling us about our parents? We don't hear all to many stories from before the Final Battle when you-" Cody was cut off when Steel elbowed him in the stomach, as if he said something he wasn't supposed to say. "When I what? What did I do in the Final Battle?" Grace asked frantically, the 4 new ninja glanced nervously at each other before Gina stepped forward.

"Hey! How about those stories huh? Liiiiiiiike, what happened when Aunt Bunny and Uncle Zane first found out they loved each other? We only heard a brief recap of that." Gina said as she tried to cover up the mistake that her team mate had made, sensing their distress Grace played along with it. "Okay I suppose...Well it all started this one night when me and Kim-Ly were planing on how to get Zane and Bunny together." Grace started off, and the 4 ninjas listened and hopped that they didn't mess anything up.

* * *

**Present-Dark Bounty's Bridge**

Lord Garmadon yelled at a Venomari member, who cowered in fear. "You fool! I told you to throw the rock into the main window to distract them and get Karishma's books! Not through a back window! Now because of you my daughter is in the future learning about how to defeat me!" Lord Garmadon continued his rant, the serpentine looked ready to pee himself. This wasn't the real reason why Lord Garmadon was mad that Grace was in the future, he was actually scared about loosing her...After all, she was still his daughter.

"F-Forgive me Lord Garmadon!" the serpentine yelled in fear, before he was dragged away by 2 Constrictai to be thrown off the Dark Bounty. "Lord Garmadon...What do you...Plan to...Do know?" Fangtom asked as he and the other generals stood side by side before the Dark Lord, all waiting for an answer. "I do not know you fools! If I did then I would have done it by now!" Lord Garmadon yelled in anger before slamming down the Mega Weapon, all the generals jumped at the loud sound and quivered in fear. If they dared to speak out of line again then_ they_ may end up in the future. "For now we wait and see what happens." Lord Garmadon stated before looking out across the large sea.

* * *

**Future**

Grace sighed happily as she ate the noodles made for her by Ali, who was an amazing cook like his father. Before her she saw Gina and Ali training again, due to them not waiting for Steel and Cody to stop fighting...Speaking of the 2 boys. "Excuse me, but Gina likes me better. (Steel)" "Uh no-way! She so likes me!(Cody)" the 2 boys were worse then a cat and dog! All they ever did was argue, on the rare occasions they joked, but only in front of Gina did they stop their fights. "If you 2 are so keen on her, then why don't one of you man up and tell her?" Grace finally asked after having listened to them for the past 20 minutes, the 2 boys blushed furiously and stared at her.

"_**ARE YOU MAD**_?" the 2 boys chorused together, Grace stared at them and questioned how Ali and Gina didn't notice their yells. "Do you know who Gina's dad is?" Cody asked, and Grace stared at him like "are-you-that-stupid". "*hits Cody upside the head* Dude, Gina's dad is her future husband and boyfriend. Of course she knows who he is! *turns to Grace* But in the future Cole is the _strongest_ of the ninja, and won't back down if anyone _dares_ to threaten or even somehow harm his family." Steel explained to Grace, who smiled a bit. "Sounds like a good husband and father then." Grace said, before the Monastery doors opened to reveal 4 men; the original ninjas.

The first was of course Cole, who had grown a bit more tanned and buff over the years it seemed. He was wearing a better form of his older ninja uniform (really the uniforms are the same from when they went to the Temple of Light and got their elemental powers) with his hood down, revealing a clean face that had a scar on his right cheek going down to his chin.

Kai was beside him and also had grown up, he too was a bit more tanned and looked only slightly stronger. He was wearing a better form of his old ninja uniform too, and his hood was down to reveal some stubble and a confident grin.

Next was an older Jay, who kept the same skin tone yet was also buffed up a bit more. He was wearing a better form of his old ninja uniform with a odd watch on his wrist and a dark brown backpack over his shoulders. His hood was down and showed his still childish face (that Cody also had).

Finally there was an older Zane, who had grown a bit more pale yet also seemed to have grown stronger and looked a bit more...Well...Alive. He was wearing a better form of his old ninja uniform with his hawk on his shoulders and a backpack in his hands. His down hood revealed that he had not changed all that much in the face stature, but his eyes seemed to hold more expression.

"Daddy!" Gina happily exclaimed as she released Ali from a head lock before running to her dad, Ali sighed in relief as the pressure was revealed from his neck. Gina happily jumped on the older Cole, who gave out a loud baritone laugh before hugging his daughter. "Hey Gina, how are you? Did'ja beat the boys again?" Cole asked as he continued his hug, Gina laughed a bit at this. "You bet I did!" Gina chimed happily, before blinking and getting out of her dad's hug. The 4 men now were a bit confused, Gina had never pushed out of a hug.

"An old friend has come to visit." Gina whispered before leading the 4 men to their visitor, and all 4 stopped when they saw her. "Grace?" the 4 men ask, before they all fainted. "Wow! They fainted! Quick! Someone get a camera!" Cody yelled out, the other teens couldn't help but laugh at this. Yet Grace (both future and past) couldn't help but wonder how the younger Grace would get home.


	20. Part 2 Grace the what?

Mayhemb; Sorry we haven't been updating. It's finals week at our school and we've haven't got much free time.

* * *

**Future**

Older Grace sighed as she swapped out the wet cloths on the ninja's heads, the 4 had been knocked out for about half an hour. "The strong ninja faint at the sight of old team mate..._Our_ heros." Older Grace joked to herself a bit before smiling as Cole blinked his eyes and looked up at her, before sitting up. "Honey?...Ughhh...D-did that really...Is she really here?" Cole asked his wife, who slowly nodded her head. "B-But how?" Cole asked, before (older) Grace explained everything to him. "So basically one of Jay's inventions screwed up again...Nice." Cole said in a monotone voice before sighing a bit, the universe hatted ninjas sometimes.

"Don't be sad sweetie, you know I hate it when you're sad." Grace whispered before kissing Cole, who kissed her back. Okay, so maybe the universe wasn't _so_ bad. "Can we have an explanation please?" Kai asked out of no where, the loving husband and wife separated to see the other 3 ninjas had waken up. "Okay, let me explain again." Grace stated with the roll of her eyes before reexplaining everything.

* * *

**Training Grounds- With the New Ninja and Young Grace**

"-And that's how the Great Devourer was defeated." Grace summed up the story, the 4 new ninjas were all in tears. Gina was trying to put on a brave face through her quivering lips and tears, Steel and Cody lightly fought over who would comfort Gina as they both cried a bit, and Ali was just staring at the ground with tears in his eyes. They had never heard of what their mothers or aunts (in Cody's case) had gone through for the sake of Ninjago. Suddenly a door opened up and the 5 ninja (Cole, Grace, Jay, Kai, and Zane) walked out and the men tried not to faint this time.

"Okay, soooo...Uh...Hi...Grace." Jay uncomfortably said with a smile, his eyes shuffling a bit to vainly hide the awkwardness of the situation. "Hey Jay." Grace calmly said as she took in the 4 older boys, who looked as if they were talking to a ghost...Well, technically she was a ghost of the past, but technicalities ya know? "Soooooo, uh, how ya been Grace?" Kai finally asked after the silence became unbearable, Grace chuckled a bit. "Ya know, talking to my older friends and boyfriend-turned-husband, yada yada yada." Grace nonchalantly stated, Cole couldn't help but blush a bit at this.

"So, do you guys know how I'll be getting back to my time?" Grace finally asked the ninja, Zane and Jay both glanced at each other before turning to the group. "Jay and I shall look for a solution, so just wait here with the others okay?" Zane told Grace, who just stared at the old ninja of Ice and Lighting as they left the training grounds. "Do you guys honestly think I'm just gonna stay in this one area for who know's how long?" Grace asked the group before using her true potential to run back into the monastery.

"Was I always that sneaky and devious?" Older Grace asked the other 2 ninjas (Kai and Cole) beside her, who nodded their heads. "Yeah but *wraps arm around Grace's waist* It was _very_ cute." Cole told the older Grace before kissing her lips, Kai rolled his eyes. "It wasn't so cute when she turned into the-" Kai got cut off when Older Grace threw her shoe at his head, and it left a bright red mark in it's place. "Should we go find younger Grace now mom? Before she...You know, finds something that she isn't supposed to find." Gina told Older Grace, who tilted her head in confusion.

"Like what?" Older Grace asked, this time Cody stepped up. "Like the male Sensei's journals, which contain detailed descriptions on what exactly happened before and during the final battle between the Green Ninja and the Dark Lord." Cody stated, both Kai and Cole shrunk back as Older Grace glared daggers at them. "**YOU WROTE WHAT HAPPENED DOWN IN** **JOURNALS**?"Grace yelled, fire in her eyes. "Find Grace!" both Kai and Cole yelled before running away from the mad Older Grace, who was also shooting arrows at them.

"*turns to the remaining boys* Okay guys, split up and stop Grace from finding those journals." Gina commanded the 3 boys (Cody, Ali, and Steel) nodded their heads before the 4 ninjas flipped down their hoods. "_NINJAAAAA_-**GO**!" they all yelled before going their separate ways, each praying that they'd get to their parent's rooms before Grace did.

* * *

**Present**

Karishma rubbed her eyes as she and Sensei Wu both flipped through ancient scrolls, nothing was coming up. "Wu...What if we don't find a way to bring Grace back?" Karishma asked as she looked up at the older man, who quickly looked up at her. "We can not give up Karishma. You know that." Sensei Wu stated to the panicked mother, who nodded her head at him. "You're right. We mustn't give up hope." Karishma said before she went back to the scrolls, she would find a way to bring her little girl back...No matter what.

* * *

**Future- With Past Grace**

Grace quietly tip-toed through the monastery's top floor. She had already passed by Cody and Steel, who were arguing over Gina again. Ali had almost caught her, if it hadn't been for Zane's falcon flying in through the window and accidentally knocking over a lamp. Finally Grace stopped once she came to a room titled "Jay's Lab/Room" and opened the door, only to softly close it once she got in. Looking around you saw small inventions and blue prints, along with a bed and a door leading somewhere.

"Why am I not surprised, Jay never did clean his room." Grace whispered to herself as she looked around at the cluster of gadgets and paper along the floor, before noticing a single dark blue journal on the bed. "Helloooo? What's this?" Grace asked herself before opening up the journal and finding a table of context.

**Page 2- Hi Diary**

**Page 5- An old man asked me to be a ninja**

**Page 8- Meeting my 2 team mates**

**Page 11- Meeting Number 4**

**Page 17- My awesome golden nunchucks**

**Page 25- Lord Garmadon?**

**Page 29- Lord Garmadon's DAUGHTER?**

**Page 31- Slow days**

**Page 35- Serpentine**

**Page 37- A new Home**

**Page 38- Bye Grace**

**Page 39- My parents...**

**Page 47- 2 New Girls**

**Page 49- Lloyd's staying**

**Page 52- Pranks**

**Page 59- Bye again Grace, Kim-Ly, and Bunny**

**Page 60- That Dang Samurai**

**Page 63- Grace is gonna kill us/ Lloyd's taken**

**Page 69-By Sensei**

**Page 70- Zane's Past and his Potential**

**Page 73- MY DATE!**

**Page 83- Welcome back girls**

**Page 85- Cole and Grace? In love?**

**Page 86- Dancing Fever!**

**Page 89- Father and Daughter reunite**

**Page 92- Lord Garmadon changing our lives**

**Page 95- Lloyd's return and Kai's true potential**

**Page 99- Going into the Serpentine Lair**

**Page 103- An Amulet?**

**Page 106- Bunny and Kim-Ly's true potential**

**Page 109- Kim-Ly's Family**

**Page 111- Kim-Ly's true potential**

**Page 117- Bunny's Family **

**Page 119- Bunny's True Potential**

**Page 125- Leaving the girls and going to Oroborus**

**Page 126- Finding our the girls' destinies**

**Page 139-...Grace...**

**Page 144-...Kim-Ly...**

**Page 149- ...BUNNY!...**

**Page 155- Goodbye Great Devourer and Golden Weapons**

**Page 160- Hello Jobs**

**Page 165- They're Back**

**Page 170- ****Pirates**

**Page 173- Doubles**

**Page 178- BIG RACE**

**Page 181- Childhood all over again**

**Page 190- Turn back the clock**

**Page 199- Misako?**

**Page 104- Leaving Ninjago City**

**Page 107- Protecting Them**

**Page 109- Zane's dad**

**Page 114- The island**

**Page 119- NYA!**

Grace couldn't help but giggle as she read the titles, before one caught her eyes.

**Page 225- Grace, the Dark Lord**

* * *

**Past**

Karishma and Sensei Wu rushed into the room where the ninjas and Samurai were waiting anxiously, a scroll in Karishma's hand. "Have you found anything?" Lloyd finally asked, Karishma laid out the scroll for everyone to see. The picture was of the Golden Yumi, the Golden Meteor Hammer, and the Golden Gauntlets forming a triangle and having a star that was half yellow and half black in the center of it. In the star was a small swirling light blue sphere. "It's says in this scroll that if we join the powers of the Golden Weapons of the Ninja of Water, Metal, and Nature together. Along with using the powers of the ninjas of Light and Shadows and a few other supplies, we can conjure up a spell that can let us do anything." Karishma stated as she pointed out everything, Jay held up his hand.

"Why don't we just use it to go back in time and-" Jay was cut off by Zane, who placed a hand on the Lightning Ninja's shoulder. "No. If we affect the past in anyway, it could lead to disastrous consequences." Zane stated, everyone then turned to Karishma as she held up her hand. "But the thing is, that if we do this, we will lose the Golden Weapons...Forever." Karishma stated, before Bunny brought our her Golden meteor hammer and placing it on the ground. "I'd give up anything to protect my friend." Bunny said confidentially, Kim-Ly placed down her Golden Gauntlets.

"Same. I'll go get Grace's Yumi from the apartment, the rest of you get the spell ready." Kim-Ly instructed before running out of the room, Karishma stood up and smiled. "Alright people, we got a spell to preform." Karishma said happily, Grace was coming home.

* * *

**Future**

Grace felt tears roll down her cheeks as she ended the entry...How could she...When did she...How...The door opened up and feet sped over to her, before strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Come on Grace, there's nothing more you need to see." Cole's gruff voice whispered to the young Grace, who clung to Cole for dear life. Cole quickly got Grace out of the room and closed the door. Yet the door was opened a crack and gave the room a bit of light. The light highlighted one single line of the book.

"_Grace glared at us as she put on the helmet of the Dark Lord. Her revenge was soon to come._"

* * *

**Present**_  
_

Dareth grumbled as Karishma used a piece of chalk to draw a large circle on the floor of the dojo, before a triangle in the cirlce. "Why must you do this here?" Dareth asked, before quivering when Karishma glared at him. "_Dare get in the way of me getting my baby girl back, and I will destroy you_." Karishma growled menacingly, Dareth let out a small shriek.

**5 Minutes Later**

Everyone came back in to find the circle was complete, Karishma look over the scroll, and Dareth quivering in the corner of the room. "What happ-" "You don't want to know, nor do you need to know." Karishma cut Cole off, the group decided to let it go before giving Karishma the things they brought.

* * *

Cole and Kai; a bowl of water from a spring in the forest to represent Grace's element

Nya; a few candles

Kim-Ly; Grace's Golden Yumi

Kyle and Jay; a piece of metal from a mountain to represent Kim-Ly's element

Bunny and Charlotte; a piece of root from a oak tree to represent Bunny's element

Lloyd and Sensei Wu; the Amulet of the Sacred Winds (Ninja of Water reference)

* * *

Karishma placed the golden yumi and bowl of water at one of the corners of the triangle. Everyone watched as the bowl of water rose and held the Golden Yumi up, as if being held on a pedistal. "Place the root and the metal to their respective corners." Karishma stated, Jay placed the metal near the Golden Gauntlets in on of the other corners while Bunny placed the root near her Golden Meteor Hammer. The metal and the root copied what the water did to the Golden Yumi, and they waited until the Golden Gauntlets and the Golden Meteor Hammer were also on their respected pedestals. Then the candles (8 in total) were placed evenly around the triangle, before they were lit by Kai.

Suddenly 2 beams of the element's respected colors (grey for metal, brown/green fuzzed for nature, and blue for water) erupted from the pedestals, and they formed a star in the center of the circle.

"Now Kyle and Charlotte, both of you stand on opposite parts of the star and focus on your element." Karishma instructed, the ninjas of Light and Shadows did as instructed before closing their eyes and concentrating. "Focus! Imagine you bonding with your element, make peace with it!" Karishma yelled a bit, the 2 younger ninjas flinched at this a bit before concentrating even more. If they couldn't complete this task, then they may lose Grace...Forever.

* * *

**Commercial**** Break!**

This fanfic has been brought to you by the fans! Fans, without them then their wouldn't be any fanfiction.

**X-X End of Commerical Break X-X**

* * *

**Past**

Kyle and Charlotte suddenly began to glow their colors; gold (Charlotte) and light silver (Kyle). Suddenly the flames changed into interchanging colors; gold and light silver. A vortex erupted from between Charlotte and Kyle, who stepped back at this.

* * *

**Future**

Grace shivered as she sat on the cliff side, the younger ninja and Cole by her side. "Listen Grace, you can't tell the others about what you saw." Cole stated to his future-wife, who sniffed a bit. "O-Okay." Grace whispered, Cody started to speak. "Even if they beg you to spill about the great future we have you can't-" "OKAY! Geez, you really_ are_ Jay's kid." Grace grumbled a bit, Cody playfully slapped Grace on the back of her head. Suddenly a blinding light appeared in front of them.

* * *

**X-X**

**X-X**

**X-X**

Grace groaned as she sat up from the floor, before hearing gasps all around her. "Awww geez, Cody? Why'd you hit me on the head?" Grace asked, she heard footsteps on wood. "Cody? Who's Cody?" a familiar voice asked, Grace opened her eyes to see that she was back in her own time. Her eyes landed on Cole, who was the one who spoke up. "I...I'm home?" Grace asked before she was suddenly tackle-hugged by her mom. "OOOOOOH! My sweet wiwwe buaby girl is back! (My sweet little baby girl)." Karishma chimed happily, before Lloyd joined in on the hug.

"Grace!" Lloyd happily exclaimed as he hugged Grace, who smiled at her family and friends. "Good to see you all again...It's good to be home." Grace whispered happily as she hugged her younger brother and mom. "Yeah, but we gotta know, what was where-ever-you-were like?" Bunny asked suddenly, this caused Grace to freeze.

The kids, the monastery, the fact she was pregnant, Lloyd and Charlotte on a honeymoon...The journal. Grace couldn't make up her mind, until her eyes fell onto Cole, who was looking at her with a calm smile.

"I can't say, I made a promise to a good friend." Grace stated, Cole blinked in confusion as Grace kept her stare on him. "Um...O...Kay?" Cole said uncomfortably, before Grace looked down at her baby brother. If the future was right, then she had to make sure Lloyd was prepared..."Tomorrow I'll be training you Lloyd. No acceptions." Grace declared, everyone blinked in surprise at this.

"Why's that Grace?" Bunny asked in pure curiosity, Grace stared at the ground. "Because." Grace stated before leaving the room, leaving everyone in confusion. What happened to Grace to get her so...Snappy and strict?


	21. Ninjaball Run part 1

Mayhemb; Sorry about the long wait just got done with Finals so we all hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd grunted as he balanced his Uncle, Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane as he was standing with only 1 hand on a beach ball. His mom, Bunny, Kyle, and Charlotte all watched from a distance as Grace was up close and would tickle him if he even went a millimeter off balance...A bit harsh, yes, but effective.

"H-Heyyy! G-Grace! Stop it!" Lloyd yelled as his sister tickled his sides, before stopping once he was back in place.

"Sorry Lloyd, but since you keep falling on your face when we use the bamboo book method (Chapter 5 reference to what Lloyd was doing), this is the next best thing." Grace apologized to her little brother, who stiffly nodded his head before smiling once he started to get the hang of it. Grace had been a bit more strict and snappy, so it was nice to hear a bit of her old self.

"Focus, in order to bear the weight of Ninjago on your shoulders. You must first learn, to bear the weight, of all of us." Sensei Wu said from on top of the stack, looking down at his Nephew.

"Focus." Sensei Wu said, before smiling at how Karishma was smiling and video taping this.

"Uh..Sensei, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Jay said as he watched Grace's cheshire grin...Oh geez, why did she have to be Lord Garmadon's daughter?

"Yeah Sensei, he's just a kid." Cole agreed, before having a mini-heart attack when Grace pretended to tickle Lloyd.

"In order for him to succeed we must all learn to trust one another." Sensei Wu said as he poured himself a cup of tea, Grace paused a bit as she heard some noise.

"Does anyone else hear a wrecking ball coming towards us?" Grace asked the group, who looked at her strangely. There were no wrecking balls her-

_**CRAAAAASH**_

Opps, never mind.

"Ugggh, what was that?" Cole asked as the debris settled down, Grace glared through it.

"A magical pink unicorn! What did ya expect?" Grace snapped back, the others flinched at this a bit.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! This wasn't supposed to happen, until **tomorrow**!" Dareth yelled at the 2 construction workers that were in the gapping hole that used to be the window, the one in the suit looked confused.

"Tomorrow? *turns to the other construction worker* Let me see that order." the man said before being handed a piece of paper, after reading it he looked up at Dareth.

"O-ho yeah. My bad! Sorry about that, we'll be back in the morning!" the man exclaimed before the construction crew left, the group turned to Dareth. Dareth frowned as he picked up one of his fake trophies, Cole decided to step up.

"Uh, Dareth? What is all this about?" Cole asked the sad Dojo owner, who faced the group.

"Well, I fell behind on some of my payments and some developer called Darnagom Enterprises is buying the entire block to put in some stupid Frisbee-golf course. They say if I don't come up with 50 Thousand by tomorrow, the dojo is gone." Dareth declared, all the ninjas and their Senseis (Karishma, Grace, and Wu) gasped a bit.

"But we already lost the Bounty! We can't lose the dojo know!" Jay exclaimed, all the while Bunny and Grace were whispering to each other about a race.

"My trophies..! All my fake trophies!" Dareth sobbed in as he clutched his dented trophy, Zane looked at a sign near them.

"Wait a minute...Darnagom..? When you rearrange the letters it spells-" "O Grandma..?" Jay cut Zane off, Kai glared a bit at Jay.

"No! Garmadon!" Kai exclaimed in annoyance, Jay bashfully smiled while Lloyd and Grace looked a bit ashamed. "Riiight, heh, _that_ would make more sense." Jay concluded to the others, before Lloyd looked up a bit.

"My dad is behind this?" Lloyd asked suddenly, Grace didn't look up from the ground.

"If he destroys the dojo, where will we train Lloyd?" Cole asked Sensei Wu, before Dareth also looked at the old man.

"Any chance you got 50,000 in that tea pot of yours?" Dareth asked, Sensei Wu came up to Dareth.

"Worry not Dareth, you are not in this alone. We're all with you." Sensei Wu stated, before Jay suddenly had a bright idea before turning to the Asher sisters (Bunny and Charlotte).

"Hey, couldn't you 2 ask your parents for the money-" "Our parents are out of town on a business trip. By the time we contact them, even with Grace's speed, it would already be too late to get the 50,000..." Bunny quickly cut Jay's idea off, causing the lightning ninja to sulk.

"Did someone say 50,000-?" "*gasp* You didn't happen to win the lottery?" Jay cut Nya off as she came into the room, Kim-Ly was seen running down the street towards the dojo with a few papers in her hand.

"No, but I heard about Ninjaball Run." Nya stated, all the ninja repeated the word besides Bunny and Grace for some reason.

"It's the biggest road race in ninjago with a prize of 100,000 big ones. And it's tomorrow!"

"I thank you little lady-fighter. But your talking about the most dangerous race known to man. Only the most serious of racers stand a chance." Dareth stated, before Kim-Ly suddenly walked through the door.

"Yeah, the race _I'm_ gonna win this year." Kim-Ly said with a grin, the ninjas all were confused even more when Grace scoffed at this while Bunny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, as if! Remember me and my brothers left you in the dust last year!" Bunny exclaimed as she took a paper from Kim-Ly's hands, Grace soon did the same thing.

"But remember. I_ always_ win a race." Grace boasted, before she realized that the others were looking at the 3 girls in confusion.

"Oh! Uh...Yeah, guess this would be the right time ta tell you...Uh...Me and the girls sorta, race in the Ninjaball Run every year. I go solo while Bunny and Kim-Ly get their brother. *Kyle raises his hand* The older brothers. *Kyle puts his hand down*." Grace explained to the group, before Kai looked up a bit.

"Well can't we enter the race too? The more people we have, the better the chances we have at winning! A-And besides, didn't you do a few upgrades on our Ultra Sonic Raider Nya?" Kai asked Nya, who nodded her head yes.

"Maybe we might stand a chance!" Kai explained, Kim-Ly looked at Bunny and Grace then.

"And if we combine ourselves into 1 team. We could protect ourselves even more and gain a bit of an advantage." Kim-Ly said to the 2 other Sensei's, before Bunny pulled out her sketchpad.

"Weeeell, I have been working on a design for a small mobile stage that has 3 detachable motorcycles With a few tweaks, it should be good to go!" Bunny chimed happily, receiving a pat on the back from Grace and Kim-Ly.

"And I can enter with my dragon! You guys _did_ say I needed the practice!" Lloyd happily added in, before sending a comforting glance to his sister. Grace had been so on edge lately, that this small gesture was greatly appreciated.

"So it is agreed. You will all enter this Ninjaball Run. To save the dojo." Sensei Wu concluded, before they all noticed that Dareth was crying.

"Okay, grown man crying. I'm leaving to go get Dave, Tyler, Ash, and Lucas. (Dave is Kim-Ly's twin brother. Tyler is Bunny's twin brother while Ash and Lucas are the younger twins in Bunny's family) Byyye~!" Grace chimed before leaving, probably off to the dragon's area to get Silvermist ready for the ride.

"I'll work on mine and the girl's car, while Kim-Ly takes you guys to get registered for the race." Bunny explained before leaving also.

"Dude. Are you still crying?" Kim-Ly asked Dareth as she put her hand on her hips, Dareth looked up a bit.

"Yes. *sniff* But, th-these are happy tears." Dareth responded, Kim-Ly only rolled her eyes at this with a smirk on her face. Why was she always left in the awkward moments?

* * *

**Later- At Night**

Dave, Ash, Tyler, and Lucas were all sleeping in sleeping bags provided by Bunny. They were sleeping in the dojo, a large blanket was draped over the gaping hole. Along with them, sitting on a blanket, was their older sisters (Bunny and Kim-Ly).

"Okay. So basically we're going to team up and beat everyone?" Dave asked the 2 girls, who nodded their heads.

"Basically. (Bunny)" "Do we do anything else? (Kim-Ly)" the 2 girls replied, before all the guys grinned.

"Let's do this!" the boys yelled before they all talked happily about their victory party when they win.

* * *

**_? _(1st person POV)**

A older looking Green Ninja fell to the ground, he painfully looked up. You looked down at him through your own eyes, enjoying the sight completely.

"W-Why are you doing this? I-I thought you...That you cared about us!" the older boy yelled, you only laughed at this.

"Hah! You idiot, you actually think I cared about you? You ruined my life!" you felt yourself yell, but inside a voice was yelling at you.

_No! Please, you don't believe that! STOP IT!_

"Please! You have to stop!" the older boy vainly tried to convince you to stop, yet all you felt was your stomach turn in disgust. With out mercy you rip the boy's hood off, to reveal a older Lloyd's face. Slowly you raise your dark purple and black sword, darkness pouring out of it it seems.

"Goodnight, _Lloyd_." you spat out his name as your sword lowered down in slow motion.

"No Grace!" Lloyd vainly yelled along with your inner voice.

_NO! NO! NOOOOOOO-_

* * *

**Real Life- Girl's Apartment**

"NOOOOOO!" Grace yelled as she sat up straight in her bed, a film of cold sweat on her skin.

Ever since visiting the future and finding Jay's journal, the nightmares had become more and more vivid. At the beginning it was a simple accident like accidentally bumping Lloyd into busy traffic...But now, it was of a large fight. They were on a island normally, on a beach while the other ninjas were battling against these black-skin red-armor wearing man...

"Grace? *yawn* Sweety? Are you okay?" Karishma asked as she looked at her daughter's bunk, having woken up from the yells.

"Y-Yeah mom...J-Just a bad dream is all." Grace comforted her mom, who gave a sleepy smile.

"That's nice dear. Make sure you flush the cat when your done." Karishma stated, earning her a confused glance from Grace, before Karishma fell back down on her bed.

With a sigh Grace tucked herself back into bed. She had to sleep, she couldn't win a race while half-awake...Well, she did once, but that was a one-time thing though...Yet winning this race would mean the decision of whether or not Lloyd will be ready to fight the ultimate battle...Even_ if_ he thought he was fighting their dad.

"I promise, it won't come down to that...I swear." Grace promised herself before falling asleep, hoping her promise would be fulfilled no matter what.

* * *

**Next Morning- Starting Line**

Bunny and Kim-Ly proudly looked at the machine they had built together. It was a nice car that resembled the one that the Royal Blacksmith's (Cole's Dad's band) were using, but they also had 3 small motorcycles suspended on the sides.

"Good luck Mr. Lou!" Grace chimed as she came back from having a nice chat with Cole's dad, who was more than happy to see her.

"Looks like some stiff competition this year. Should be fun." Dave stated as he looked at everything around them. A mail man, the ninjas in their tank thingy, the ultra-dragon and Lloyd, a school bus, the Walker's (Ed and Edna), the Royal Blacksmiths, skeletons, and a few more.

"Get ready boys! We're gonna win this thing!" Kim-Ly yelled to the other boy ninjas, who smirked at the group. Kai quickly ran to the girl's sides.

"Don't think so Kimmy, we're gonna bring this on home." Kai stated in a smug manner, no one noticed that the school boys were tampering with the tank's wheel.

"Guys! I have to tell you about a little surprise I put in for you!" Nya yelled to Kai, who nodded to the girls before racing off.

"It doesn't matter which one of us wins. As long as we get the money for the dojo." Bunny concluded, yet Tyler smirked at her.

"Yeah, uh, sis? Don't you know that it'll be hard to think that while we're holding the 1st place trophy?" Tyler asked Bunny, who giggled a maybe. The group all filled into the car. Ash and Lucas were both in the front while the rest with in the back. Bunny couldn't help but glance at the stands and feel a bit relived to see a small flash of gold near Nya, Sensei Wu, Karishma, and Kyle. She and Kim-Ly had asked Charlotte and Kyle to stay behind and be careful. Bunny turned her head at the right moment so she didn't see Charlotte place herself behind Lloyd, who blushed a bit at this.

Quickly the announcers explained the whole entire race to everyone. The course starts in Ninjago City, then leads into the treacherous Sea of Sand, Crash Course Cave, the Birchwood Forest, the Glacier Purims, and finally the homestretch to Ninjago City.

"-So good luck to everyone!" the announcer concluded before the light suddenly buzzed.

**Red Light On**

Lloyd tightened his grip on the dragon's reins while Charlotte tells him good luck as she grips her bo staff.

The mail man activates his bike's motors along with Kai starting up the tank.

All the competitors glance at each other and Ash purposely floors the car.

**Yellow Light On**

"On your mark!" the announcer exclaimed as Ed and Edna put down their goggles.

"Get set!" the announcer shouted as Kruncha revs the skeleton truck.

"NINJAAAAABAAAAAALL!" the announcer yelled as the light flared green, all the racers took off.

It was on!


	22. Visions

Rock; Be warned. Spoilers in this chapter.

* * *

The ninja C-Team (Grace, Kim-Ly, Bunny, Ash, Lucas, Tyler, and Dave) as they were dubbed were tied in first place with Ed and Edna.

"I don't see the boys! Do you think they're okay?" Bunny asked her team mates, Grace placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Bunny, I'm sure they're behind us somewhere okay?" Grace comforted the distressed girl, who smiled a bit before noticing something.

"Grace...Did you get any sleep last night? They're dark circles under your eyes." Bunny whispered to Grace, who blinked a bit yet gave Bunny a comforting smile.

"Just had a bad dream s'all Bunny. No need to worry." Grace replied, before Bunny could reply Tyler tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh...Isn't that the snakes you guys normally fight...And _police_ behind them?" Tyler asked as he pointed out a large snake bus and police cars behind them.

"Huh...Wonder when that happened..." Lucas stated as he looked back a bit, only for Bunny to yell at him to help Ash drive.

"Oooh! Things just got interesting and it seems like some new competitors have entered the race! Meanwhile the ninjas remain at the starting line in _dead last_!" the announcer stated over the intercom, Bunny looked more worried now.

"Hey, it'll be okay Bun-Bun. They're big boys, they'll get through this. They always have." Grace explained to Bunny, who was still a bit on edge.

Suddenly they all felt the atmosphere change as they exited the comfort of regular road and entered the Sea of Sand.

"No turning back now." Grace stated as she saw the Ultra Dragon behind them...But, wait...Who was that sitting behind Lloyd?

* * *

"A-Are you sure you know what your doing?" Charlotte asked as she gripped onto Lloyd for dear life, not that he really minded it though...

"Mostly..." Lloyd told her with a small smile on a face, Charlotte gripped onto him tighter.

"I am so dead if Bunny finds out I'm in the race!" Charlotte whispered to herself, yet Lloyd gave her a comforting grin.

"Don't worry. I'll take the blame. I mean, it was me who asked you to come along." Lloyd explained a bit to Charlotte, who couldn't help but smile thankfully at him.

"Thanks Lloyd." Charlotte whispered to Lloyd, who chuckled a bit yet blushed all the same. Before Charlotte could even giggle at this though she heard something behind them, and quickly looked back.

"Um...Lloyd? I don't wanna spoil the mood or anything...But isn't that your dad's ship that's about to pass us?" Charlotte asked Lloyd, who was in his own little fantasy world right now.

"Yeeaaaah, I-*realizes what she just said* Wait...Wha-" Lloyd was suddenly cut off when he saw the Dark Bounty go underneath the ultra dragon and into the Crash Course Cave.

* * *

Grace looked back towards the people behind them, they were right behind the Walkers still.

"Oi! Kim-Ly, you've been itching to get some fighting practice in right?" 'YEAH!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, answering Grace's question.

"Get on the motorcycle and have fun on my dad's pirate ship." Grace stated as she pointed out the large flying ship that was looming over her boyfriend's and friend's Raider.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kim-Ly yelled happily before rushing onto 1 of the motorcycles and opening up the escape latch, causing the motorcycle to become detached to the car. Once the motorcycle hit the ground Kim-Ly started it up before going off to help the boys.

"You make her so happy." Dave stated with a chuckle as he watched his sister race backwards to the ship.

* * *

Karishma had excused herself to the bathroom, making sure that Kyle was video taping everything so they could watch it later.

Yet as she washed her face, she looked at the mirror and gasped as a pain erupted from the back of her mind.

* * *

**Karishma's Mind**

Dark blue and green swirls filled the air, a song illuminating from the scene. In her own voice. (Original Song; Lullaby for a Princess by ponyphonic. Yet fixed to fit situation)

**Fate has been cruel and order unkind**  
**How can we have sent you away?  
****The blame was our own; the punishment, yours**

Grace is seen leaving a large museum like building, with a purple snake by her side.

**The harmony's silent today**

**x-x**

Lloyd is shown with Grace stocking his hair, she was singing to him.

**But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
****And I will your company keep  
****Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
****Have carried you softly to sleep**

A scene of both Grace and Lloyd are seen asleep.

**x-x**

**Once did a ninja who shone like the sun  
****Look out on his village and sigh**

A older Lloyd is seen on the bounty, and smiled at the village below him.

**He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no ninja  
****So powerful and so well beloved as I"**

**x-x**

**So great was his power and so brilliant his glory**

The older Lloyd is seen, waving happily to a crowd of cheering fans.

**That long was the shadow he cast**

From the older boy extends a shadow, that covers a hunched over girl.

**Which fell dark upon the old sister he loved**

The girl is show to be Grace, who has tears in her eyes.

**And grew only darker as days and nights passed**

The light darkens to show that Grace's eyes are now a bright red.

**x-x**

Karishma is seen on a beach, staring at the moon with tear-filled eyes.

**Lullay moon princess, goodnight daughter mine**  
**And rest now in moonlight's embrace**

Grace is seen in a black dress, as if it was made of darkness, sleeping under the moon.

**Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth**  
**Through cloud, and through sky, and through space**

**x-x**

**Carry the peace and the coolness of night**  
**And carry our sorrow in kind**  
**Grace, you're loved so much more than you know**

Grace is seen crying as both Cole and Lloyd leave her behind, before a large purple snake is seen behind her.

**Forgive us for being so blind**

**x-x**

**Soon did that grown boy take notice that others**  
**Did not give his sister her due**

Lloyd is seen looking through a window, watching Grace cry on her bed.

**And neither had he loved her as she deserved**

Lloyd is seen walking along the streets with Charlotte, Grace behind them with a abandoned look on her face.

**He watched as his sister's unhappiness grew**

**x-x**

**But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly**  
**Takes hold of the mind of its host**

Lloyd waved to Grace as he runs to catch up with the others, Grace frowns as she hugs herself and shivers.

**And that foolish ninja did nothing to stop**  
**The destruction of one he had needed the most**

Grace's image is turned completely blue like the water, before it darkens and cracks with evil lines. Lloyd is seen crying as Grace runs off.

**x-x**

An older Lloyd is shown watching the moon, his leg in bandages. They were all on a beach, resting and sad.

**Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
****Rest now in moonlight's embrace  
****Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
****Through cloud, and through sky, and through space**

**x-x**

**Carry the peace and the coolness of night**  
**And carry our sorrow in kind**  
**Grace, you're loved so much more than you know**

The entire gang, minus Nya, is seen huddled around a fire with a odd looking scientist.

**May troubles be far from your mind**

A flashback shows; tears fall down Grace's face, before a purple snake is seen giving her a vile of neon green liquid.

**And forgive us for being so blind**

(still in flashback) Grace take the cap off the vile, revealing 2 sharp needles, before stabbing the vile into her neck.

**x-x**

**The years now before us**  
**Fearful and unknown**

Grace is seen in the dark dress towering the older Lloyd, a scowl on her face. Behind her are a 4 armed skeleton and the purple snake fighting black skinned men and the ninjas.

**I never imagined**  
**They'd face them on their own**

Karishma is seen crying tears as she helplessly watches her daughter and son fight.

**x-x  
**

**May these thousands of hours**

Grace is seen looking with tears at a broken Ninjago, the evilness gone from her, before she turns and leaves as the Ninja celebrate.

**Swiftly pass, I pray**  
**We love you; we miss you**

The ninjas, all older, are each seen separately looking at a picture of Grace.

**All these miles away**

An older Grace is seen on a mountain, looking off into the distance with a picture of the group in her hands.

* * *

Karishma gasps as she comes back to reality, and places her hand to her head. What had she just seen.

"Miss Karishma? Come on! You're gonna miss the entire race!" Nya said as she enters the bathroom, Karishma smiles a bit at her.

"O-OKay...I-I'm almost done." Karishma said as she splashed her face with water after Nya left. After stealing one final glance at the mirror Karishma left the bathroom and went back to the stands.

"Here's an instant replay of that amaaaaazing battle folks!" the announcer exclaimed before a video of Kim-Ly jumping onto the ship and throwing about 10 snakes off it was seen.

"Is something wrong Karishma?" Sensei Wu asked his old friend, who glanced at him before sighing.

"I...I have no idea Wu." Karishma confessed, before a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"If there is, we shall all get through it, together." Sensei Wu promised, and that earned him a thankful smile from Karishma.

Yet even that didn't help the unsettling feelings inside Karishma. What had she seen? A..And what was that line referring to, "Lully moon princess"?...She just prayed that they wouldn't have to find out.

* * *

Mayhemb; Sorry for the wait. A few weeks back my dominant arm got broken and I was refrained from typing...So sorry. Hope you enjoy.


	23. Legend of the Moon Princess PT1

Kim-Ly dusted her hands as she finally ended her rampage of the ship by bending the main cannon so that the outer edge of it was blocking the hole.

"Later Garmadon!" Kim-Ly chimed before jumping off the ship and onto the passing dragon, only for her to stare at Charlotte.

"Why are you...?...Ya know what, I don't wanna know." Kim-Ly decided, Charlotte raised her hand a bit. "I don't, wanna, know."

Suddenly Lloyd came back from talking to the boys, and stared at Kim-Ly.

"Just ride boy, just ride." Kim-Ly stated, her stare intense as they continued on their way.

* * *

Bunny's eye twitched as she stared at the dragon a few miles behind them, she knew that Charlotte was on there after seeing her ninja suit. She also knew that Charlotte felt her glare.

"Bunny.? Is something wrong?" Tyler asked his sister, whose chin was grabbed and his head turned towards the dragon. Ooooh, so that was the problem...Wait a second...

"HOLLY CRAP! WHY IS CHARLOTTE ON THAT DRAGON!" Tyler yelled and hey, could you really blame him? It wasn't every day that he was scouted into a snake-pirate-skeleton filled race and watch his sister ride a 4-headed dragon.

"That's what I'd like to find out." Bunny stated, before getting onto 1 of the motorcycles and turned towards Grace.

"I'm heading back, you take care of them." Bunny stated, before ejecting from the car and going back. Grace simply stared at her before turning to the boys.

"Go to the side of the road." Grace instructed to the boys, who blinked before going to the side of the canyon.

The school bus, Ed and Edna, and the delivery man raced past them.

"Okay, we're to the side, now what?" Dave asked, before Grace got off the car and pulled out a whistle. Suddenly with a long stream of air, while taking the last motorcycle, Grace blew the whistle...Yet it sounded a lot luck bubbling water. As Grace leaned the motercycle against the wall, she made a "X" out of a chain on the car.

...

...

"What was that for?" Lucas was able to ask, before suddenly all 4 boys held onto the car as Silvermist suddenly swooped down and gripped the chain and lifted the boys up in the air.

"Wh-WHAT THE?.!" all the boys yelled, while Grace stared up at Silvermist.

"Take 'em up onto the canyon Silver! I don't want them getting hurt down here!" Grace yelled to the dragon, who yelled in reply before lifting the shouting boys into the sky. Bunny said to take care of them, so she did...Just in her own way.

Yet before Grace could even touch the motorcycle, she saw an old "friend" of hers.

"Pythor?.!" Grace asked in surprise.

* * *

Charlotte looked back a bit, her and the others having past the 3rd motorcycle that had been on the car.

"Who was that?" Charlotte asked Kim-Ly, who glared at her a bit.

"Kid, you better stop thinking of questions and start thinking of ways to explain to Bunny why you're in this race." Kim-Ly advised, while Charlotte gulped and turned away.

* * *

Grace put up her fists, only for Pythor to chuckle at her.

"My dear I do not wissssssh to fight! I ssssimply want to help you." Pythor said in a soft comforting voice, Grace glared at him still.

"Ya got 5 minutes explain how you can help me before I throw you into a volcano!" Grace threatened, a chill ran up her spine as Pythor chuckled at her.

"Oh, it'sssss quite sssssimple dear Gracssssse. I've noticssssssed how no one ssssseemsssss to pay attention to you anymore." Pythor commented, and smirking at the shocked look on Grace's face.

"Th-That's not true! Everyone pays the same attention to me as before!" Grace argued, doubt started to fill her mind though.

"Hn? Are you sssssure about that? I mean, Lloyd hasssss been getting-**No**, ssss_stealing_ everyonessss attention." Pythor stated as he slithered around Grace, who kept her eyes on him.

"Lloyd needs the attention though, h-he's the Green ninja!" Grace declared, before tackling Pythor to the ground. Pythor didn't struggle under Grace, and instead smile up at her.

"But you wantedssss to besss the Green Ninja too...Didn't you Gracssssse?" Pythor asked, grinning now at Grace's panicked expression.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Grace yelled as she pulled back her fist, wanting to punch Pythor.

"How can you _protect_ that boy? I meanssss he _did_ sss_steal_ everything away from you." Pythor added in, causing Grace to stop just as her knuckles were about a inch from his face.

"What does that mean?" Grace growled, her eyes full of danger and hatred that made Pythor a bit uneasy.

"I mean...Your mother _died_ a bit after Lloyd'ssss birth, right? A-And he'ssss ssstealing everyone'sss attention. Plusssss you rissssked your life for him, and he didn't even thank you." Pythor stated, Grace's mind blanked at this before she felt herself being lifted up and sat back down on the ground.

"Think about itssssss my dear Gracssssse, I'll come back when you need messss." Pythor said before turning invisible, Grace blinked in confusion before shaking her head. Good lord, she had to win this race!...For...Lloyd...No! No! Stop thinking about that! Grace smacked herself to clear her thoughts before going back to the motorcycle and racing off after the group.

Pythor grinned as he leaned against the rocky wall. The seeds of darkness and hatred have been planted, now all they need is to be nurtured. (reference to American Dad's "Roger 'n' Me")

* * *

Grace grinned as she used her True Potential on the motorcycle, giving her enough speed to catch up with the other ninjas.

"Grace! Ya made it!" Kim-Ly happily exclaimed, Grace nodded to her.

"What took you so long?" Bunny asked in confusion.

For a moment Grace thought back to everything that happened only seconds ago. W..Was Pythor right?...No, no he wasn't...Lloyd wasn't a bad person, he did nothing but good...Right?

"Nothing...Nothing happened, I just had some trouble with the gas line is all." Grace lied to her best friends, who looked a bit skeptical, yet nodded their heads.

* * *

"Wu...Do you know anything about a moon princess?" Karishma asked Wu after Nya and Kyle went out to get some snacks.

"The Moon Princess..?...yes, yes I do...Why?" Sensei Wu asked his old friend, who forced a smile.

"I was wondering...So, what is the moon princess?" Karishma asked, making sure to get comfortable.

Sensei Wu stroked his beard a bit before speaking. "You see the Moon Princess was depicted after a old legend that crossed with the Green Ninja's legend. It says that the Moon Princess was birthed with darkness in her due to her father, yet goodness from her mother. She stayed pure until one day she would become tainted with venom of a powerful being...It is said that the Moon Princess would actually cause the moon to block out the sun in a ever-lasting solar eclipse about a few hours before the Final Battle..."

Sensei Wu paused a bit before continuing. "The original Moon Princess was actually mine and Garmadon's Aunt and sister to the First Spinjitsu Master, Eun (1). She was a wonderful student of my fathers...But became jealous with everything that he had, and after being poisoned by the Great Devourer, she became evil...She had declared that the next Moon Princess would avenge her, and that the next one would somehow be able to control 5 elements and people themselves to bring down the power of Spinjitsu...Once and for all..."

Sensei Wu took in a deep breath as he turned to Karishma. "Even now the next Moon Princess has still been left to be decided, and that is all that I know."

Karishma stared in bewilderment, everything rushing past her head. How could this have happened?...C-Controlling 5 elements? A-At the same time?.!...

"Wu..."

"Yes Karishma?"

...

"I'm going to take Grace out of the city. I'll tell her in a few days..." Wu stared at his sister-in-law in shock, what did she say?

"F...For how long?" Wu asked, almost wishing that he hadn't.

This time Karishma paused in answering, before looking up at her childhood friend.

"I don't know." Karishma whispered, as a single tear ran down her cheek. She had chosen to protect her son...She only hoped that she made the right choice.

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay my arm is a bit better (yay) so I have been able to write a bit more...But still these are shorter chapters...Also if you look below you will see also what Eun's name means and I hope you all realize that connection here. (Spinjitsu Master to Eun, Lloyd to Grace)

Also Dr. Science and Rock have decided to branch off a bit an make a story for American Dad series, you can find the story on our author's page. So we hope you all have enjoyed, and stay tuned for the end of the race and how Bunny'll react when she and Charlotte are face to face!

Translations;

1. (Korean) pronounced OOON- means Grace


	24. We Won!

Bunny, and Grace had a few difficulties with their motorcycles as the teams crossed the snowy terrain. The machines were more used on off-road and rocky paths, not snowy forests..!...But, they had to keep on going.

"You girls okay?" Kai asked through the team's communicators, the 2 girls glanced at each other and smirked.

"We've been in worse situations Kai." Bunny said with a small giggle, earning her a smile from Grace and a chuckle from Kai.

"True. Heh, but you can't blame us for worrying." Kai stated with a small smile, Grace grinned suddenly as she pulled up in front of the tank-like vehicle.

"I'm going to scout ahead a bit, *revs the motorcycle* don't wait up~" Grace chimed before laughing as she sped past the others and more of the racers.

"Anybody else feel like she's...Pushing herself to be happy?" Charlotte asked through the communicators, everyone blinked in confusion.

"W..What?" they all asked in confusion, Charlotte shook her head a bit.

"I...I can't explain it...I-I just feel that Grace isn't really feeling happy..." Charlotte tried vainly to explain, only to sigh in defeat when she couldn't find the words.

"Hey, sis, we'll figure out what you're feeling later alright? For now we have to worry about winning this bad boy!" Bunny exclaimed happily, forgetting for a few moments about her sister tricking her.

"Y...You're right, I-" Charlotte was cut off when they all heard a few loud yells and the sound of vehicles skidding.

"Th-That was Grace!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"And my dad!" Cole added in, before the group sped forward.

* * *

Grace groaned as she got out of the pile of snow, shivering a bit as she watched the Royal Blacksmiths emerge singing. She had managed to catch up to them, only for the skeletons to throw oil slick on the snowy path, causing them to crash.

"We had the lead but let it gooooo~" the men sang as the ninjas went passed them.

"Will you be okay if I leave you Mr. Lou?" Grace asked as she set her motorcycle back up, Lou smiled at her.

"Hey, win this race for dancers everywhere Grace!" Lou chimed happily as he and his band mates waved to Grace, who grinned at them.

"If not me, then Cole will!" Grace exclaimed before starting back up her ride and zooming off.

* * *

Bunny glanced up at the dragon, before signalling Kim-Ly with a mirror.

"Jump down! Once you down we can get you to help the guys!" Bunny yelled to Kim-Ly, who nodded her head before jumping off the Ultra Dragon.

"Okay, now what do you need me to do?" Kim-Ly asked one of her female best friends, who glanced at her before paying attention to the road.

"Get onto the back of the guy's ride, try to strip down any metal that they don't need. The more speed, the better." Bunny replied, Kim-Ly only nodded before jumping off the motorcycle and onto the Tread Assault.

Bunny glanced back up at the dragon, just in time to see that the skeletons launching a ball-and-chain like weapon that dragged the dragon to the ground, crashing it.

"Charlotte..!" Bunny almost yelled, her eyes filled with tears as she watched.

"Bunny we need to keep moving..!" Kai commanded through the intercom, Bunny stared in the direction the dragon had landed.

"Bunny, Charlotte's okay. She's a big girl, and Lloyd's with her." Cole added in after smacking the Fire ninja, who was slightly glaring at him now.

"Bunny, we mustn't worry. They are strong, they won't be harmed." Zane concluded, at this Bunny gave a reluctant sigh before going back to the race. She only hoped that they were right.

* * *

Lloyd groaned as he got out of the snow, before seeing the Ultra Dragon nudge him.

"You okay big fella?" Lloyd asked his faithful dragon, Rocky nodded his head.

"Hey, we got them back in the race." Lloyd stated happily as he looked towards the road. Before he looked around when he heard a shivering voice say his name.

"L-L-looyd..?" Charlotte asked as she got out of the snow, her whole body shaking. She was never capable of handling cold climates, that was Kyle's forte. She on the other hand could handle any warm temperature, surpassing some reptiles even.

"Charlotte!" Lloyd yelled out as he rushed over to (his) Charlotte. Once he got to her Lloyd checked over her ninja suit, looking for any indication of damage.

"N-No da-damage Lloyd. J-Just cold." Charlotte explained, another shiver rippling her body.

"Come on, let's see if we can start a small fire." Lloyd stated as he lead Charlotte back to the dragon, placing her beside Flame's head.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Lloyd told Charlotte before he rushed off to get some firewood.

Charlotte smiled at him before going down onto her knees and scooping out some of the snow. If she could reach the bottom, they would have flat ground to start the fire. After a little while her hands finally met frozen grass, which as atleast better than snow.

"Hey! I'm back with the fire wood!" Lloyd exclaimed as he came back, before crouching and placing the firewood into the small hole.

"Thank goodness." Charlotte whispered as Lloyd started the fire with his elemental powers.

For a moment Charlotte went back to what she was thinking about before. Grace wasn't herself, she could..._Sense_ it. Lloyd looked at her, and thought that she was worrying due to them being technically stranded.

"Hey, we'll be okay Charlotte." Lloyd stated as he slowly hugged Charlotte, who blushed a bit yet smiled at him.

"I...I know, I'm with you right now, aren't I?" Charlotte whispered happily to Lloyd, who blushed also while giving a embarrassed smile.

The dragons, all the while, chuckled at their master and the light ninja. These 2 were just like Cole and Grace more than Bunny and Zane sometimes. (Ninja of Water reference, remember after Cole and Grace's date?)

* * *

The teams all came across the Glacier Purims, Bunny was having the most trouble as the motorcycle was having more difficulties running.

"Bunny, please, go to the side! It's not safe!" Zane begged through the communicators, it pained him to see Bunny having these difficulties.

"No Zane! I won't let you all go through this alone!" Bunny argued, she couldn't give up. Not now! Not when they were so close and-

"Uh...Huston? I think we have a problem!" Jay yelled in a panic, everyone looked a bit confused.

"Huston?" everyone asked, Jay glared at them.

"Who cares what I said, we'er running low on gas!" Jay yelled in panic, before the other boys noticed this to.

* * *

Grace groaned as she came closer to the group, noticing the snake-filled bus.

"Don't these guys know when to quit?" Grace asked herself, before noticing that the bus seemed to have a easier time on the terrain than her motorcycle.

"Ya know what? Why not give myself an easier time?" Grace commented before jumping off her motorcycle, and clinging onto the bus's back before going onto the roof.

"Ah, this is the life! Going on a race, watching the ninja connect a gas line from Ed and Edna's ride, my father throwing snakes off a ship...MY FATHER THROWING SNAKES OFF A SHIP?.!" Grace yelled as she noticed serpentine fall onto the roof of the bus, before they noticed her. Okay, so maybe this wasn't 'the life'.

"I command you to slow down the ninjas!" Lord Garmadon yelled, before Grace glared up at the ship she once called home.

"Oh no dad, you ain't getting away with this." Grace stated before jumping off a Hypnobrai's head. Quickly Grace got out an arrow with a rope attached to it, before shooting it at the ship.

"Grace? Get down from there!" Kim-Ly yelled at her, before the Metal Ninja had to turn her attention away from her to the Serpentine that was attacking them.

* * *

Grace grunted as she landed onto the ship's deck, glaring at her father's head.

"Hello _daddy dearest_." Grace hissed, she was pissed.

"Hello Grace...How are you doing since your trip to **the future**?" Lord Garmadon asked as he turned around, enjoying the shocked expression on her face.

"Y..You _knew_?" Grace asked in shock, glaring at her father.

"You must understand Grace. I had no clue that, that Serpentine would end up throwing a rock into the lab!" Lord Garmadon tried to explain, yet he was only making matters worse.

"WHAT?.!" Grace yelled, storm clouds around her head as her eyes seemed to glow.

"Grace. _Please_, I was only trying to find a way to bring us back together, as a _family_!" Lord Garmadon tried again, only to dodge Grace's fist by a split second.

"Your future has been altered Grace, Pythor's trying to force you to a new destiny! You mustn't listen to him!" Lord Garmadon continued to argue as he dodged the fists and feet that tried to make contact.

"How would you know huh? **HOW WOULD YOU KNOW**?" Grace yelled more, before her fist connected to the mass of the deck. The mass had a good chunk of wood torn out of it now.

"Because I conjured up a mirror to watch you, to _protect_ you!" Lord Garmadon continued to try, Grace just screamed at him though. Suddenly the storm clouds erupted lightning, and Grace was hit.

* * *

Jay waved by to his parents as he and the other ninja sped off. Kim-Ly and Bunny decided to stay behind to help the Walkers fix their Jalopy and take care of any Serpentine that tried to follow them.

"We're gonna make it! Ha! W-We're gonna make it!" Jay yelled happily as they passed Garmadon's ship, which was a bit slower.

"Heh, ya think he finally gave up trying to stop us?" Kai asked the others, Zane shook his head.

"No. I sense something is wrong...Wait, what's falling off the ship?" Zane asked as he pointed out something.

* * *

Lord Garmadon watched in horror as Grace fell from the ship, before she conjured up a cloud. She tried to hide it, the burnt bleeding wound that now ran down her forearm.

"I shall not let us be separated any longer." Lord Garmadon vowed before rushing to the Bridge, and gaining control of the wheel. He would win, for his family.

* * *

The boys watched as Grace landed onto the ground, before she ran up to them.

"Grace! Are you alright?" Cole asked his girlfriend, who gave a stiff nod as she bit her lip.

"I'll be fine hun. But you have to trust me okay?" Grace asked Cole, who slowly nodded his head. With a deep breath Grace gripped onto the tank and glowed a bright blue color, which enveloped the tank.

Suddenly the instruments went wild and blasted passed the highest level as it shot forward. Suddenly all the time and space they had lost was caught up, and they were passing Lord Garmadon.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Kai yelled as he tried to keep his neck up.

"It's the only way to win!" Grace yelled back, before suddenly she stopped. Everything hurt now, she had pushed her limit.

"Grace, get off, I promise we'll win." Cole commanded, and reluctantly Grace jumped off the tank and onto the desert floor.

"GO NINJA GO!" Grace yelled after the tank, before fainting from exhaustion at the side of the road.

* * *

Sensei Wu, Dareth, Nya, Karishma, and Kyle all bit their nails as they watched Lord Garmadon use the Mega Weapon to open a large crator.

"USE THE LEVER!" Nya yelled out, Kyle suddenly grinned as he stood up with his fist in the air.

"Pull the lever Kronk!" Kyle yelled out also, yet in a more joking manner. Everyone around them gave Kyle an odd glance, which Kyle laughed at.

* * *

"Oh! That's totally cheating!" Jay yelled out in part anger part annoyance.

"Guys, it's impossible to cross that divide!" Zane exclaimed, there was no way they could win now! (Rock; ever wonder why they just didn't hyperspeed around it?)

"We're not gonna win now!" Jay shouted as their ride turned to face the divide, Kai stared at it.

"Wait a minute! This ain't over!" Kai shouted as he took hold of the lever his sister tried to tell them about.

"Everybody, HANG ON!" Kai yelled as he floored the large vehicle. The other ninjas were in a panic.

"You do know that we're heading straight for that cliff right? You sure this is a good idea?" Jay informed the Fire Ninja, who still glared at the large obstacle.

"I haven't had time to think it though!...Ohhh, hat is it that Sensei said? Y-You gotta have trust!" Kai tried to explain to his team mates, Cole looked at him.

"Yeah in each other, not in miracles!" Cole argued back, had Kai finally snapped?

"Nya! Don't fail us now!" Kai said as they neared the cavern.

"Alright, noooow!" Kai yelled as he pulled the lever.

* * *

The audience cheered as the Tank left behind it's base and flew over the crator.

"THEY DID IT!" Kyle yelled out with excietment.

"HE PULLED THE LEVER!" Nya yelled out also, before the crowd started to cheer for the ninja.

* * *

Lloyd and Charlotte grinned down at the Walkers, who were now on their fixed ride with Bunny and Kim-Ly. They were now entering the last part of the race, with large smiles on their faces.

"We may not win, but we're gonna make it." Charlotte said as she smiled at Lloyd, who nodded his head.

"Yeah!" Lloyd exclaimed, before he gasped and made the Ultra Dragon go down. Lloyd quickly hopped down and ran over to his sister, who was knocked out.

"Bunny!" Lloyd yelled out to the Nature Ninja, who came over. Only Lloyd, Kim-Ly, Charlotte, and Grace knew that Bunny actually held high recomandations in the medical field.

"She'll be okay...Just fainted s'all Lloyd." Bunny comforted the panicked ninja, before they placed Grace in the back seat of the Walker's vehicle and drove off again.

* * *

The boys and Lord Garmadon were neck and neck now, just a mile short of the finish line.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" the crowd roared in excietment, everyone was to their feet.

"It looks like it's gonna be a photo finish!" the announcer chimed right before the 2 rides passed the finish line.

Everyone flouded out of the stands, and the friends/teachers of the ninja crowded around them. The 4 boys were lifted up into the air by the crowd.

"I won...I won! Clearly I crossed the line first!" Lord Garmadon announced to the not-paying-attention-to-him crowd.

"And we have a winner!" shouted the announcer, everyone looked at the large screen. The photo showed a circle enveloping the blue pipe that Jay had placed onto their ride.

"The ninja! THE NINJA WON!" the announcer yelled happily, the crowd went wild, blocking out Lord Garmadon's vain attempts to persuade them to think he had won.

"-my ship was!-"

"_Your_ ship? I think this ship belongs to us." Lloyd cut his dad off as he, Charlotte, and the Ultra Dragon rested on the Bounty's deck. Lord Garmadon stood flabbergasted at the sight before growling in anger.

"Alright Garmadon you're coming with us." a police officer said as he and his partner approached the Dark Lord, who glared at them. Suddenly the snake bus blocked the police. And the door opened to reveal Skales (Mayhemb; any one else want Skales to be their bus driver?)

"Look who needssss who know!" Skales taunged, Lord Garmadon growled before jumping into the bus as it spead away.

"Ya know Sensei, I don't think that's the last we'll see of him." Nya commented to both Karishma and Sensei Wu, who smiled and nodded their heads.

"But this won't be the last time that we shall win." Karishma added in before paying attention to Dareth.

"We did! Ha, we saved the dojo! Hey, look at what I can do know!" Dareth exclaimed before jumping into the money filled trophie, everyone around couldn't help but laugh at him.

* * *

Pythor groaned as he slid around his dark cave, before glaring into the shadows at a pair of pink eyes.

"Why musssst I do thisss again?" Pythor asked the figure in the shadow, who shucked before they came out of the dark. It was a much older Pythor, who's scales had grown worn down and whose eyes held many stories.

"If we don't turn her evil, then the Ssssserpentine ssssshall never risssse up again. We will be trapped oncsssse more." the older pythor said, his grin ever present. You see he had secretly folloed Grace back from the future to ensure that she turned evil, just not the way that time had fortold.

"Very well then, for the Sssserpentine." Pythor agreed, his older self grinned even more.

"For the Sssserpentine."


	25. Charlotte the Ninja of Light

Mayhemb; This is mostly a Lloyette (LloydXCharlotte) chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

Nya giggled as she watched Kim-Ly and Bunny get into an argument over celebrities. After getting the ship back, the group had returned to normal...Well...Their type of normal.

"I'm telling you Kimmy! Taykor Laushner (Taylor Lautner) is waaaaay hotter than that sparky vampire!" Bunny argued to the Steel Ninja, who scoffed at the smaller girl.

"Oh pu-lease! Colburt Marson (Robert Pattinson) is ssooooooo much better than wolf boy!" Kim-Ly shouted back, the samurai really couldn't help but be a bit amused by this. It wasn't every day that you'd see an Asher (Bunny and Charlotte's family) get into a "heated" argument.

All the while though, Nya couldn't help but wonder where the other Asher sister was...Heh, probably with a certain Garmadon.

* * *

Nya was right that Charlotte was spending time with a Garmadon, but just not the boy...They were on the top of a sun-filled mountain, the ship not too far away.

"Control your movement, feel both your offensive and defensive powers flowing through you." Grace whispered as she lead Charlotte in some yoga, the young girl followed the movements the best she could.

"Y-Yes Sensei." Charlotte whispered as she tried the downward facing dog, the tips of her feet were numb.

"You need to tell me if you're unable to keep up Charlotte. A ninja must be both strong, yet wise to know their own limits." Grace reminded the Ninja of Light, who nodded her head before slowly laying down on the floor.

"C-Can we take a break?" Charlotte asked, a bit out of breath.

"Sure thing Sweetie." Grace agreed as she also laid down on the floor before sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Um...Sensei Grace...Why did you ask me to train with you today? Don't you usually train the boys?" Grace blinked at the young girl, maybe the other ninjas gave her too little credit. Most of the time the others would complain about how quiet or how slow Charlotte was, when really she was a lot like Grace, a listener and watcher.

"I want to prepare you for the Final Battle." Grace replied, she was not going to sugar coat anything.

"Wh-What? What do you mean? I-I have no part in the Final Batt-"

"That's where you're wrong."

Charlotte stared at her Sensei, who sighed before staring her directly in the eyes.

"What I am about to tell you must stay between us, okay?" Charlotte slowly nodded her head, her eyes steady on the older girl.

"It is said that the Ninja of Light would bring inspiration and a ray of light to the Green Ninja and others when the Final Battle would take a downwards turn. The Ninja of Light would comfort and bring something that everyone needs when they are down," Grace pauses as she gently takes Charlotte's hands in hers, "Hope."

Charlotte stared in awe at the older girl, before blinking out of her trance. "How do you know all of this?"

At this Grace chuckled a bit and smiled slightly. "It's my brother's big battle, I gotta know everything that may happen. And I do. Ever since I found out that Lloyd had been the Green Ninja I've researched everything that may or may not happen."

For a moment Charlotte took everything in then, before jumping up. "Alright! If I really am going to help Lloyd and the others, then I need to train. *looks at Grace with a smile* Right?"

"Right. So, let's get started!" Grace agreed before teaching Charlotte how to do Spinjitsu.

* * *

On the deck of the Bounty the older boys were training Lloyd and Kyle. Each boy had grown a bit stronger, yet Kyle was still unable to learn Spinjitsu. So now Lloyd groaned as he and Kyle slumped down onto the floor, the other boys above them were panting.

"o-Okay...Phew, I-I think that's enough for today, right?" Cole asked the other boys, who nodded in agreement. Moments later Grace, with Charlotte on her back, zoomed in using her True Potential.

"Guys! Guys! You can not believe what happened!" Charlotte exclaimed happily as she got off of Grace's back, quickly the other ninjas and senseis (and Nya) cane out to see what the commotion was about.

"What is it Charlotte?" Bunny asked, a bit worried that something bad had happened to her sister.

"Check it out!" Charlotte exclaimed before flipping down her hood and twisting into a small dusty yellow Spinjitsu tornado.

"Awww-What?" Kyle asked in both anger and jealousy, how come Charlotte learned before him.

"She's a natural, much like her sister if I may add." Grace stated, there was a odd tone in her voice at the side comment. Bunny smiled a bit before hugging her sister once Charlotte stopped spinning.

"I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you learned so quickly!" Bunny exclaimed before kissing her sister on the forehead, the younger girl giggled before turning to Grace.

"I guess I had the right teacher. Thanks Grace, for everything." Charlotte stated, before she winked to Grace, who returned the wink. They had discussed more than just Charlotte's training and destiny, they discussed everything that came to their minds...Grace even listened to Charlotte's complaints about not being like her sister.

_"Bunny is the most loved, most pretty no offence, and most wonderful person in the world! *sigh*...I...I want to be like her when I grow up."_

This had given Grace a large feeling (99.9999 percent sure) that those feelings were what was keeping Charlotte from unlocking her full potential.

"Kid! Congrats on learning!" Kai exclaimed as he patted Charlotte on the head, the younger girl smiled at the praise.

"Yeah, that was great!" Jay added in, before he nudged Cole when he noticed that Lloyd was walking towards Charlotte.

"Hey, I think dinner's almost done!" Nya added in suddenly, wanting to give the Green Ninja and the Ninja of Light some alone time.

"S'long as Cole didn't cook, I'm commin'!" Kim-Ly exclaimed as she grabbed Kyle, who glanced at Lloyd and Charlotte as the ninja, senseis, and the samurai left the 2 alone.

"So...Uh...C-Congrats Sunny." Lloyd uncomfortably said, blushing a bit at the nickname he had given Charlotte.

"Thanks Lloyd!" Charlotte happily chimed, a bright smile on her face.

Lloyd smiled back at her, he always felt warm inside when Charlotte smiled. Yet he always figured that it was because she was the Ninja of Light, the person who brought warmth wherever she went.

"So, what happened between you and Grace?" Lloyd asked as the 2 ninjas sat down against the mast of the ship, Charlotte lazily smiled at him now.

"Not much. We stretched, we talked, then she taught me Spinjitsu." Charlotte replied before yawning, the training must have taken more out of her then she realized.

"Do you want to go inside?" Lloyd asked, before blushing a bit as Charlotte laid her head on his shoulder.

"N-No...I..I'm good, I just need to rest a bit." Charlotte tried to argue, before 'eeping' when Lloyd suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"Come on, you'll find it a lot more comfy in your room." Lloyd stated, trying his best to hide his blush like Charlotte was.

"M-My room?" Charlotte asked, she didn't have a room here...Right?

"Yeah. While you and Grace were out the girls made your's and Kyle's rooms, *blushes* I-I helped a bit also." Lloyd confessed before stopping in front of a dusty yellow door that had white roses etched into it.

Gently Lloyd turned the golden doorknob and opened the room, which Charlotte stared at (well the best she could while she's tired).

The room had beautiful white carpet, dusty yellow walls, and the ceiling was the replica of a bright blue sunny sky with about 3 clouds. There was 2 dressers, a queen-sized golden-rod bed with light green sheets, a window, and a white vanity. Along with these were a small crystal bowl filled with assorted candy, a few green and yellow bean bags, and also a cute little bookshelf.

"Come on, you need your sleep." Lloyd said, normally he would never be this mature, but this was Charlotte...So he'd make an exception.

Slowly Lloyd walked over to the bed and gently opened the covers, before playing Charlotte inside.

"R-Really Lloyd, I'm fine and-" Charlotte was cut off when Lloyd pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I don't want to hear you argue Charlotte, you need your rest. *pulls covers over Charlotte* Now, I don't want you leaving your bed until you get at least a hour of sleep." Lloyd stated in a adult-like voice, yeah this was a_** HUGE**_ exception.

Charlotte was about to argue when she remembered something Grace had told her.

_"Lloyd may be a bit...Clueless sometimes...But his heart has always been in the right place. He does things because he cares for people."_

Slowly Charlotte sighed, and smiled tiredly at Lloyd. "Okay Lloyd, see ya in a hour I guess." With that Charlotte snuggled into the blankets warmth and laid down on the soft pillows. Lloyd smiled at this before quietly walking out the room and closing the door softly.

* * *

Yet unknown to Charlotte, 2 other guys were also after her heart...Though Brad wasn't really a bit problem to the other 2.

"You know, I won't give up without a fight." Kyle told Lloyd as he came back onto the deck, Lloyd smirked at him.

"Same." Lloyd stated, Kyle smirked back at him. Yes the 2 were best friends, but they also fell for the same girl...Yet when they first found out, they made a pact to never let their feelings ruin their friendship.

* * *

Pythor sighed as he sat across from his older form, who was about to give him something.

"Make sssssure to give this to her the next time you ssssssee her, you give her thisss." the older snake said as he gave Pythor something wrapped inside a old cloth.

"What issss thisss thing?" the younger snake asked his future self.

The older snake grinned evily, "The venom of the Great Devourer, **more than** _30 times_ssss what that _Fool_ Garmadon took..."


	26. Author's Note HELP!

Mayhemb; Okay people sorry for the long updates, but I am STUCK!

You see in the next chapter Charlotte has to sing a song (acapella) to Grace to prove she's a good singer, but I have NO CLUE WHAT SHE HAS TO SING!

So please, I NEEDEY THE HELP!

I have a few ideas already;

Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Love Like This by Amy Pearson

This Is Me - Skye Sweetnam

or even Lullaby for a Princess from a few chapters ago!

If you have any other suggestions that would fit, pleeeeease comment! This is the only thing that's preventing me from opening the next chapter!


	27. Child's Play Part 1

Mayhemb; Okay after about a half an hour debating on what to do, the team and I have decided to do a mash-up between Enchanted and Love Like This...ENJOY!

* * *

Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle all sighed as they waited on the deck. The boys and Bunny had left for a mission. Karishma and Grace were getting ready to go shopping. Kim-Ly was off working at her mom's jewelery store, taking Steel along with. And they were boooooooooooored with a capital B! Suddenly Grace came out of the Bridge and smiled at the 3, before turning to the Asher sister (Charlotte)

"Hey Charlotte! Is it okay if I steal you for a sec? I have to talk to you about your training." Grace asked the Light Ninja, who grinned happily. YES! SOMETHING TO DO!

"Sure! *gets up* *turns to the boys* Be back later, 'kay guys?"

* * *

The boys and Bunny all groaned as the snakes fled the scene, yet they were a bit happy the snakes left the sarcophagus...Before Bunny noticed something.

"Uh...Guy? Don't we look a bit...Small..?" Bunny asked as she pointed to a building's window across the street, before the 5 ninjas un-huddled and took off their hoods. Each one let out a panicked scream, besides Bunny, who was looking at a nearby window at her reflection.

Her hair had become less curly, going into straight down-wards pigtails, and was a bit darker than it usually was. She was noticeably smaller also...Yet she was somehow taller then the 4 boys with her.

"W-We're kids?" Bunny asked to herself, before her eyes dilated as she heard police sirens.

* * *

Charlotte watched as Grace trilled her fingers across the piano in her old room, soft music being played that made the 2 feel more happy. The 2 had mostly did meditation and yoga, along with element training where Charlotte learned how to control light waves a bit. She got so far as to make light using her own hands, and not Spinjitsu!..But the meditation had given them a few hours, so Grace's shopping with Karishma was put on hold for a little while longer.

"As the Ninja of Light, you need to find the way that you make people happy. Mine was dancing, Bunny's is drawing people and funny comics, Kim-Ly's is making jokes, and even Kyle has the ability...He just has to figure it out though." Grace told the younger ninja, who nodded her head.

"So, *sits down on the ground* *Charlotte sits down also* what are you good at doing that makes people happy?" Charlotte blinked a bit as she thought about the question just asked.

"Umm...I...Bunny says I'm a good singer." Charlotte stated with some hopefulness that she did good, and felt great when she saw a smile on Grace's face.

"Then show me. Sing girl, sing!" Grace happily exclaimed, excitement in her eyes. Charlotte blushed a bit at the loud request, but none the less took in a deep breath.

**Mash-Up of Enchanted and Love Like This**

(Enchanted)There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is

(Love Like This)I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this.

(Enchanted) The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

(Love Like This) Everyday is better than the last, when I'm with you.  
I don't think I could get much higher  
Cuz Baby  
Every time you come and put your head to me,  
things you say to me it just feels so good...

I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.

(Enchanted) Cause this night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

(Enchanted) Please don't be in love with someone else

(Love like this) Don't make me wanna lose myself to you

(Enchanted) Please don't have somebody waiting on you

(Love like this) And when you're here there's nothin I can't do

(Enchanted) Please don't be in love with someone else

(Love like this) See no one else compares to you

(Enchanted) Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Cause it was enchanting to meet you.

(Love Like This) Cause I never knew love like this.

**END SONG**

Charlotte blushed bashfully, the 2 songs had reminded her so much of Lloyd...Grace smiled at the younger girl, knowing who the songs were meant for made it a bit more special to hear them.

"You're not just good Charlotte, have more faith in yourself okay? *Charlotte nods her head* Now, for the next week I want you to practice some scales okay? *gets up* And that's all for the lesson, since I have to go help my mom with some errands around Ninjago." Grace said before lightly kissing Charlotte on her head, before Grace left the room. Charlotte smiled happily, she was gonna do it! She was gonna learn how to be a true Light Ninja!

"Sw-eeet!" Charlotte chimed as she jumped up and fist pumped the air, before skipping out of the room...Only to bump into Kyle.

"Oh! Hey Kyle, s'up?" Charlotte asked nonchalantly, while Kyle stared at her.

"Lloyd said that we need to go to this...Arcade, the boys and Bunny called and told us to meet them there." Kyle told Charlotte, who shrugged a bit.

"M'kay I guess...Let's go!" Charlotte happily chimed as she took Kyle's hand, causing the boy to blush, before running off to find Lloyd.

* * *

The now-younger Bunny sat between the younger Cole and younger Zane, her boyfriend rubbing her hands in a comforting fashion.

"Everything shall be alright Bunny, we shouldn't worry." Zane told the Nature Ninja, who smiled a bit before looking down at her disguise. Her clothes consisted of light purple pants, a neon pink t-shirt, and a baby blue baseball cap...It felt like she had committed a crime by just wearing these clothes.

Suddenly all 5 ninja turned when they saw Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle walking in. Lloyd was carrying a sword and scythe, Kyle was carrying the shuriken, and Charlotte carried the meteor hammer plus nun-chucks.

"Psst. Lloyd! Charlotte! Kyle!" Kai whispered to the 3 ninja, who stared at them.

"Beat it brat I'm on a mission." Lloyd rudely stated, with Kyle nodding his head.

"Yeah, stick to your own business, will ya runts?" Kyle added in, before the 2 were bonked on the head by a slightly mad-looking Charlotte.

"That is no way to talk to people!" Charlotte told the 2 boys, who frowned a bit at her harsh tone, before Charlotte gave a apologetic smile to the younger ninjas.

"I'm so sorry about that, we've had a rough day and-*sees Bunny*...B-Bunny?" Charlotte asked in surprise, the young girl sitting between the 2 boys looked exactly like her sister when she was young...Wait a minute...

"Hey Char." the younger girl said bashfully, giving a small wave. Charlotte's eyes widened as she suddenly saw an image of the 5 older ninjas being enveloped in purple-pink smoke it seemed, before holding her forehead with the hand handling the nunchucks. Why did she see-that was when Charlotte remembered something Grace had told her.

_"Light can also represent mean enlightenment, being able to see things something new. Now my mom has this same gift, so maybe later we could ask her for some help, okay? Anyway, enlightenment includes a number of things that could happen; enhanced memory, ability to know things, seeing into the future..._

Charlotte blinked, before gasping as she and dropped the weapons she was holding.

"Kai? Zane? Cole? Jay?...WHAT THE HECK?" Charlotte asked in surprise, before the clanking of metal beside her was heard as Lloyd and Kyle also gasped. Why hadn't they noticed this sooner?

"WHOA! (Kyle) What happened? (Charlotte) Y-Your...Ah...AH...SMALL! (Lloyd)" the 3 ninjas asked, the last statement got a few odd glances from other people at the pizza parlor.

"Keep it down! We're trying to lay low!" Kai whispered to the 3, while Charlotte stared at her sister's attire.

"Bunny?...What_ are_ you wearing?" Charlotte asked, almost appalled that her sister would wear things that clashed. Bunny sadly put her face in her hands to hide her embarrassed and shameful blush.

"I know, I know! You don't have to say it." Bunny stated as Kai explained how they became kids and that a Grundle was set loose.

"Ya know...I think I may know just the guy to talk to...Come on!" Lloyd said after the weapons were distributed, and with that the group left the pizza infested parlor...Once they were able to pull Jay off one of the games.

"NOOOO! MY HIGH SCORE!" Jay whined as the group tugged them along, smiling nervously at the odd glances they got from people.

* * *

Grace hummed happily as she walked down the streets, bags in her hands. She had offered to go get the groceries while her mom went to get some tools and other things that the ship needed.

"Hello Grace." a voice hissed from the shadows, Grace stopped and glared into the darkness.

"Go away you overgrown shoe."

"Overgrown ssshoe...Hn,hn,hn well that'ssss a new one." Pythor chucked as he slowly stepped out of the darkness, his eyes more seen along with the tip of his nose.

"What do you want?" Grace growled, stepping towards him a bit.

"Quite simple my dear, to give you," holds out something wrapped in a old cloth, "a gift."

* * *

Charlotte smiled as she and the group walked into the comic book store, before noticing how out of place her sister looked.

"Sis, if you want, you can wait outside while me and the boys get everything.." Charlotte offered to her sister, who shook her head.

"No.! I...I won't back down due to my own insecurities...It's not who I am." Charlotte stared in awe at her sister, who always seemed to know what to say to put anyone to shock.

"Okay then...Come on." Charlotte motioned for her sister to follow, the 2 now behind the group.

"-Sign me up." Lloyd said as he stared at a boy in the middle of a group.

"Count me in to! I know everything about Starfarer!" Kyle exclaimed happily, which made Charlotte giggle at the 2 excited boys. Upon noticing the light ninja, Mother Doomsday (the comic book store owner) smiled at Charlotte.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Charaer (Shar-air) herself! Heh, come to see how your books sold today?" Mother Doomsday asked Charlotte, while everyone but Lloyd and Kyle looked a bit confused.

"Charaer? Who's that?" Jay asked suddenly, before Kyle turned to them.

"Ch-Charear i-is the writer and maker of Starfarer..!" Kyle exclaimed, while Charlotte bashfully smiled and blushed.

"W-Well...Yeaaah." Charlotte said while scratching the back of her neck.

"Then shouldn't she be in the comic book contest instead, I mean, she did make the comic. Right Charlott-" Kai was cut off when Mother Doomsday bonked him on the head.

"Do not call her by her real name! If you must refer to her here, then you must call her Charaer!" Mother Doomsday exclaimed, before Charlotte frowned a bit.

"Besides I can't compete in the contest, it would make an unfair advantage and it's against author codes." Charlotte responded with in a sad voice, a apologetic smile on her face.

"Well I'd be honored if you would stick around and watch the contest though!" Mother Doomsday exclaimed happily, while Charlotte smiled.

"But of course." Charlotte responded, earning a fan-girl squeal from the older man.

"OH MY GOSH! SWEET! Uh...*holds out comic* W-Would you s-sign this, please?" Mother Doomsday asked while Charlotte giggled.

All the while Kyle and Lloyd were still in shock, Charlotte was the author of their favorite comic!...

"I'm still not giving up. If you don't give up know, you may just feel fear." Kyle whispered to Lloyd, copying a line from the Starfarer comic, while Lloyd just smirked.

"Fear? Fear isn't a word from where I come from." Lloyd responded, before the 2 boys grinned at each other.


	28. Child's Play Part 2

Mayhemb; Okay before we start the chapter we'd like to open a special offer!

Today is Grace's birthday (Grace; Yaaaaay!) so in honor of this we're going to start back up the short stories...But in a new way. You guys remember/know what songfics are right? Where you use a song to either inspire, take part of, or is being sung for the chapter. Well in honor of Grace's birthday, we're opening up a special songfic section! Stay tuned and request songs, we'll see what we can do! Ciao!

Also please refrain from us and what not about what's supposed to happen...Please.

* * *

Grace stood her ground, and glared at the wrapped object in the serpents hand.

"What's that? A fang? Didn't know you cared." Grace asked, her eyes still glaring at Pythor.

"I do care my dear, but thissss isss no fang...It'ssss something that will make you stronger."

"Enough games Pythor! Why are you really here?"

"To help you my dear, as I have said, I-"

Pythor was cut off when Grace's cellphone rang, she pressed the speaker button.

"Grace! Bunny, Charlotte, and the boys are fighting a Grundle! Go to that comic book store Lloyd visits, A.S.A.-NOOOW!" Nya yelled into the phone before hanging up, while Grace glared at Pythor.

"This discussion is over, _Pythor_." Grace growled before running off, Pythor hissed.

"That is where you are wrong,_ Princess_." Pythor hissed before slithering back into the shadows and followed Grace.

* * *

The young ninjas cowered with the group as the Grundle stomped on the ceiling of the comic book store, the sign falling in front of the doors.

"W-We're trapped!" Charlotte and Zane screamed, before Jay stared screaming nonsense and running around.

"OH SNAP OH SNAP OH SNAP CRACKLE POP!" Jay yelled, before Charlotte grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Jay!_ Calm down_!"

"I-I CAAAAAN'T!" Jay yelled again, this time his shouts were causing distress among the other younger kids.

"We have to calm them down!" Cole whispered to Zane, who looked at the other ninjas.

"But how?" Zane asked, before Charlotte snapped her fingers.

"I know how!" Charlotte gently exclaimed, before grabbing Bunny's hands and made the 2 stand in the middle of the room.

"What's the plan sis?" Bunny asked her sister, who smiled at her.

"Remember that song mom taught us when you still lived with us?"

"Of course! You...You used to sing it all the time, why?"

"Let's sing it now!"

"I'm sorry Charlotte...My singing voice isn't what it used to be." Charlotte squeezed her sister's hands in a comforting fashion.

"Then..._Help_ me sing." Charlotte stated, before whispering something to Bunny.

All the while the other boys were trying to help the other kids.

"Hey! Calm down! OW! NO PULLING!" the boys were heard yelling, before they heard something. Gently they turned to see Bunny using a cell phone it seemed and using an app to make music, while Charlotte was breathing, before beautiful words came out of her mouth.

**SONG TIME** (You raise Me Up by Celtic Woman)

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;**  
**When troubles come and my heart burdened be;**

The ninjas pause and stare in awe at Charlotte, who's eyes are closed.

**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,**

**Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up: To more than I can be.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up: To more than I can be.**

**There is no life - no life without its hunger;**  
**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;**  
**But when you come and I am filled with wonder,**  
**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up: To more than I can be.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up: To more than I can be.**

**You raise me up: To more than I can be.**

**END SONG TIME**

By the end of the song, the kids were now relaxed and quiet...To quiet. Charlotte, Bunny, Zane, Cole, and Kai all looked up to see that the Grundle had fallen asleep on the roof.

"Yes!" Charlotte whispered as she did a fist pump.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAAAAAZING!" Jay yelled out suddenly before an uproar of clapping followed. The Grundle woke up.

"JAAAAY!" the ninjas yelled, before the Grundle fell into the room.

"Can we freak out now?.!" Cole asked Charlotte, who glanced at the Grundle before shrugging to Cole.

"I guess." Charlotte replied, before everyone screamed in panic.

* * *

Kim-Ly hummed as she set the final gem in place on the new necklace she was working on, when she suddenly felt something tingle in the back of her mind.

"Hmmm?" Kim-Ly asked, glancing behind her and blinked in surprise at the time the clock was showing her.

"Oh geeze! I better get back before they start worrying..." Kim-Ly exclaimed, getting up quickly before realizing something and turned to a mirror on the wall.

"Ya know...Why am I even in a rush? I mean, it's not like they're in trouble or anything...Oh geez, I'm talking to myself again...I've been spending to much time with Grace...SHUT UP!" Kim-Ly yelled at herself, before sighing. Maybe she should see a therapist tomorrow...Maybe.

* * *

The ninjas all groaned as they were thrown into a corner, the Grundle above them.

After the Grundle had came in the "older" ninjas got on their ninja suits, which Mother Doomsday had on display (Rock; Staaaalker!) and had taken the light swords to battle.

But that didn't work for long, the 4 swords lasted only a few minutes before they were broken...And here they laid.

"Dudes! We gotta do something fast before that-that _thing_ eats us!" Kyle shouted, the group couldn't do anything!

"And what pray tell are we gonna do?.!" Jay yelled back at Kyle, who didn't respond. Suddenly Bunny grabbed Charlotte's shoulders and stared into her sister's eyes.

"Char. Listen, I know this is ssooooo totally not the best place to put pressure on you. But you need to unlock your light powers *Grundle roars* NOW!" Bunny told her sister, who was trying to keep up with everything.

"I-I know. B-But HOW?.!" Charlotte responded, before the Grundle attacked the group, shoving them further into the corner. Only Charlotte, Kyle, and Lloyd were awake, the others were only semi-conscious. Okay...NOW WHAT DO THEY DO?.!

* * *

Dr. Science; Sorry if this is to short, but we haven't had all that much time to write due to Finals, Conferences, and our extra curricular activities and-

Mayhemb; Aaaaand *grabs Dr. Science* We need to go! You promised you'd take me out.

Dr. Science; Y-Yes dear, I-I remember. *blushes* B-But did you have to tell the readers.

All but Dr. Science; Yes.

Dr. Science; *sigh*

Everyone; HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


	29. Growin Up, Lookin Back (Child's PlayPt3)

Mayhemb;

**WE'RE BAAAAAACK~**

Okay sorry for not updating. Had some trouble with logging in (blame my brother), and NinjaofMusic could you please PM us about what you want...? Cause I kinda want to go over what you're gonna do with Bunny and Kim-Ly along with "Lullaby for a Ninja".

I do not own Ninjago (wish I did) or any songs I use. I do own my characters and my ideas.

Songs used; (parts of) "_Don't Take the Girl_" (redone to fit story) by Tim Mcgraw, (parts of) "_My Little Girl_" (redone also to fit story) by Tim Mcgraw,

**Bold **is just the song and **_Italics&Bold_ **is both singing and saying it in real life (will make sense as you read the bottom).

* * *

Grace grunted as she continued to run, the lamp posts had yet to turn on.

"I **hate** this city sometimes!" Grace growled as she continued to run, trying to find the comic book store her brother loved so much.

"Then why not get a change of sssscenery?" a voice asked before something wrapped around Grace's foot, causing her to fall.

"Uuggh." Grace groaned into the pavement, her skin scratched. She crawled onto her side to growl when she saw a neon blue tail wrapped around her wrist.

* * *

Charlotte was BEYOND panicking right now. Kyle had tried to take on the Grundle by blasting it with a sort of ball made out of shadows, but that did no good and ended with the young boy being slammed into the corner.

"Oooow...Okay, not doing that again." Kyle muttered under his breath as he rubbed his aching muscles, Lloyd ran over to him and helped him up.

"Charlotte.?.! Wh-WHat do we do!.?" Lloyd yelled as the Grundle let out another roar, Charlotte gulped before a plan formed into her head and she held her hands in a way that made a small circle between them.

_What was that chant Grace taught me..?.!_ Charlotte yelled at herself as she tried to remember, Lloyd gulped as he and Kyle then started to throw books and broken comic stand pieces at the Grundle.

"Hurry up Charlotte!" Kyle yelled out, Charlotte blinked as she remembered the chant before going over it another time to make sure it was the right one.

* * *

"Ya know, I've just about had it with you snakes. I've already had to deal with you guys." Grace told Skales, who chuckled at her.

"Ssssorry, you're just-" Skales paused suddenly, finally processing what she just said. "What do you meansss you already dealt with us?.! We've been in the sssewersss all day!"

"...Wait...You mean you aren't with Pythor anymore...?"

"Pythor's_ BACK_?.!"

"YEAH HE'S BACK! HE MESSED WITH ME DURING THE RACE!"

Skales stood there with his jaw slacked, trying to process everything that was JUST said.

"Oh...Oh my..." Skales said before fainting, Grace stared at him for a moment before shrugging and running to the comic book store.

* * *

Charlotte took in a deep breath, before opening her mouth to start the chant.

"Heaven above and sky so high, let our dreams and futures just go by-"

The Grundle roared, causing Charlotte to flinch as a small ball of light started to form in the space between her hands. She continued the chant.

"Let those who have fallen, be their attempts not in vain-"

The small bundle of light had reached the size of a tennis ball, and started to shine through Charlotte's hands a bit.

"And please make the thoughts of hope and triumph rain!" with that the ball glowed more brightly before Charlotte hurled said ball at the Grundle. Once in front of the monster's eyes the ball exploded like a firework on the 4th of July.

The 3 young ninjas all watched as the Grundle walked back and forth in a daze, blinking and roaring as the light seemed to burn it's eyes.

"Nice hit Char!"

"Good job Sunny!"

Both Lloyd and Kyle praised the Light Ninja, who smiled at them before the door to the comic book shop opened to reveal Sensei Wu and Nya.

"EVERYONE OUUUT!" Nya yelled to the other non-ninja patroons, who quickly followed her order and ran out faster than a stampede of roadrunners.

"Us this!" Sensei Wu yelled before throwing a small jar of liquid to the kids, Kyle caught it before it could hit the ground.

"What is it?.!" Kyle yelled back to them as the Grundle rammed into the wall beside it, still temporarily blind.

"It will turn forward the hands of time, turning the ninja old and reducing the Grundle back to dust and bones! But be careful there's no back!" Sensei Wu explained, all 3 young ninja looked at each other. That meant...

"We'd...Grow up." Charlotte said as the memories of her school and pre-childhood flashed before her eyes.

"Y...Yeah..." Kyle replied also, the same thing happening to him.

Lloyd looked at both of them before back at his Uncle and Nya. "IS THERE ANY OTHER WAY?.!"

Sadly Sensei Wu shook his head, knowing exactly what the 3 ninja were thinking. "No...I'm afraid not...We don't have anytime to come up with another solution!"

The 3 ninja paused at this as the Grundle started to regain it's sight, Charlotte looked up suddenly as she held out her hand.

"For Ninjago and the others." Charlotte declared, her stare stern yet hopeful. Kyle couldn't help but smile at this as he placed his hand beside Charlotte's.

"For Ninjago and everyone." Kyle added in, Lloyd couldn't help but smile at his 2 friends before placing his hand on top of both of their's.

"For the future." Lloyd concluded before the Grundle let out a mighty roar and headbutted Kyle to the ground, sending the jar flying. The jar jutted far right and was heading close to the wall. Charlotte gasped at this before jumping onto the Grundle's side and launching herself up into the air and catching said jar.

"LLOYD!" Charlotte yelled before throwing the jar to him, just as the Grundle's tail smacked her over to the group. Lloyd stood there as he saw Kyle and Charlotte recovering from the attacks, before looking up at the Grundle.

"Fear..? Fear isn't a word where I come from." were the last words Lloyd said before throwing the jar down onto the floor.

* * *

"LLOYD!" Grace yelled as she ran through the comic book store's door, just in time to see the boys and Bunny surveying the debris.

-"But what about Lloyd..?" Sensei Wu asked, before everyone heard shuffling as a figure came out from the pile. Grace felt tears and a wave of panic rush through her.

It was Lloyd, no doubt. He had grown to the other ninja's age, his height increased and his hair getting longer and in a style that was a cross between Zane's and Jay's.

"I'm...Older..." Lloyd said in his new voice with astonishment, before another figuring rose from the debris.

This figure was obviously Kyle, his hair and eyes not changing all that much. Yet he had become more buff and taller, much like Lloyd. The most confusing thing about this though, was that there was a small claw-shaped scar on his right cheek.

"Whoa...Dude..." Kyle said, his voice in a deep velvety tone as he swayed back and forth as he stood holding his head. Grace looked at the 2, before realizing something.

"CHARLOTTE!" Grace yelled out, not seeing the light ninja.

"Uggh...O-Over...Here..." a hand weekly rose from a stack of paper and wood on almost the opposite side of the room, they all figured it was because the young girl was pretty light weight. Grace quickly rushed over to her student's side and grasped the hand gently, before pulling the girl up...To say Charlotte had grown was an understatement.

Charlotte was the same in physical structure as Bunny, in both height and figure but a little lighter in weight yet with sun-kissed skin. Her hair was in beautiful blonde, almost golden, curls that traveled to her mid-back, and her eyes seemed to have the essence of hope in them. Jay let out a cat-calling whistle at this, only to get slapped on the back of the head by Bunny.

"W...We're older...!" Lloyd declared as he looked at himself, Kyle, and Charlotte...But mostly Charlotte.

"No dip Sherlock." Kyle grumbled under his breath, yet Lloyd heard him and glared.

"Shut up Watson!" (Lloyd)

"The time for the Green Ninja to face his destiny has grown nearer." Sensei Wu quickly said, as to stop any of the WW3 type scenarios. Grace looked panicked at this, yet hid it under a mask of serenity.

"And with that, comes a whole LOT more training." Grace declared, making the 3 kids-gone-teens (Charlotte, Lloyd, and Kyle) groan. The 4 original ninjas then huddled around Kyle and Lloyd as Bunny and Grace smiled at Charlotte.

"We're ready." Lloyd said as Kyle and Charlotte whispered the same things to the others. Soon the group was leaving the Comic Book Shop, Grace being the last one out with Lloyd a bit behind her. Grace turned around and watched though as Lloyd declined the issue of "Star Fare" from Mother Doomsday, a sense of dread building in the pit of her stomach. He was growing up faster than she had expected...Soon the 2 were walking behind the group as they all headed for their home, all were laughing and joking besides Grace herself. Flashbacks and memories of her recent dreams started to fill her head quickly and-"

"Grace..?" Lloyd asked as he noticed his sister's worried expression, snapping the Water Ninja out of her thoughts.

"Y...Yeah..?" Lloyd frowned at the strain in Grace's voice, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Cole also glanced behind at them from in front of the 2.

"You alright..?"

"Yeah...Yeah just...Just thinkin' s'all..."

"You sure..?" Grace paused a bit at the question, before putting on a small smile.

"Yeah...I'm sure I just...Just need some time alone, 'kay..?" Grace asked as she stopped walking, yet this only caused Lloyd and Cole to stop.

"You sure you're okay Grace?" Cole asked as he looked at his girlfriend, who managed to nod as she held back a few tears for the time being.

"Yeah...L-Like I said, just need some time alone, ya know..? I'm fine, really." the 2 boys glanced at each other before looking back at Grace, who waved them off. Cole and Lloyd frowned at this a bit, yet nonetheless walked away. Yet as they got farther and farther away with each footstep, the tears on Grace's face silently grew.

* * *

Grace is seen crying as both Cole and Lloyd leave her behind, before a large purple snake is seen behind her. (chapter 22; Visions reference)

* * *

Grace jumped as she heard a can clank in the shadows behind her as Cole and Lloyd left her field of vision. She turned around to face face none other than Pythor, who was giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Dear Grace, do you need a tissue..?" Pythor asked, sounding almost sincere as he spoke. Grace glared at him through her misty eyes, teeth bared dangerously.

"Why won't you just leave me alone Pythor?.!" Grace growled dangerously, yet kept quiet so no one would wake up. Pythor frowned at this as he slithered closer to the Water Ninja.

"Like I said dear, I jussst want to help you."

"Go help the circus then." was the last thing Grace growled before activating her True Potential and running off, Pythor coughed as dust and dirt filled his lungs before angrily punching the cement wall beside him.

...

..

"OOOWWWWW!" Pythor yelled as he held his now-red hand, trying to ease the pain.

* * *

Grace gasped as she stopped at the beach Cole used to take her too, slidding down onto her knees as she took in the scent and surroundings around her.

Truth be told, she remembered a time when she had hated having Lloyd around...All those years ago.

**Past**

This was the time when Lloyd was still a little baby and Karishma was still alive, when Lord Garmadon was good and Grace had no missing teeth

It was Spring time, a month after Lloyd was born. In the backyard Grace was smiling as she held onto a fishing pole and a can of worms, her dad had promised to take her bass fishing!

**Grace's daddy was taking her fishin'**  
**When she was eight years old**

Gently the back door of their old house opened to reveal Lord Garmadon, a straw hat on his head as he proudly stepped out. Grace set down the fishing pole and worms before running over to her dad, who laughed and picked her up around the waist before spinning in circles. The 2 laughed with giddiness, this being Lord Garmadon's first day off in a month from helping the skeletons, which the young Grace didn't understand.

"My sweet little blossom, are you ready to go fishing?" Lord Garmadon asked, happiness filled his tone.

"You bet!" Grace griggled with child-like intent, before hearing a babies cry as she saw her mom and a blanket-wrapped Lloyd step out of their house also.

**A beautiful woman came through the back door, a one-month she hold**

Lord Garmadon smiled at the 2, before smiling down at his daughter, knowing all to well about her feelings towards the baby. "We can't leave them behind, Grace. I know you don't want him to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

**Her dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave them behind.  
Hun I know you don't want him to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Grace said  
**

Grace frowned at this, before looking up at her dad and said-

**"Take Mama only, take Samukai, heck take that skeleton Sho**  
**Take anybody that you want as, long as he don't go**  
**Take all the world's best joy**  
**Daddy please, don't take the boy.**

Lord Garmadon smiled a bit at his daughter before ruffling her hair a bit.

**Present**

Grace felt the tears stream down her cheek quicker as she reminisced about the good times the family had during their short while of being together.

**Past**

Little Grace frowned as she watched the small crib in the big room, a tiny sleeping infant inside the green-painted box. She hated how Lloyd could get away with everything, yet when she accidentally messed up a skeleton would always scold her.

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt their heart of stone.**

She hated it even more at how he kept growing and growing with each passing day. Why, just today he was able to reach up and almost pull her hair out!

**Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.**

Yet, she was glad that atleast her dad never forgot about her.

**Sometimes I'm awake I hear you whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at my door.**  
**As you walk away, you hear me say, "Daddy Love You More!".**

Sometimes the young Grace couldn't figure out if she was supposed to like Lloyd or not...*sigh* Guess she'd have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Present**

Grace sniffed as the tears finally stopped before standing up on shaking legs and walking a bit towards the direction of home. That was the past, she loved Lloyd and would do anything for him...Right..?


	30. The Past and Visions (ep 19 season 2)

Mayhemb; Enj-oooooy!

We do not own any songs used or Ninjago (sadley). We do own our characters and our ideas.

Songs used; Luna's Reply (redone version of MsIkarishipper(youtube account)'s to fit)

* * *

Charlotte sighed happily as she stood at the bow of the ship , Grace beside her. The 2 were watching. Now, you probably think the sun,_ buuuuuut_...

"C'MON! 20 MORE PUSH-UPS!" Sensei Wu yelled as all the boys were doing push-ups on the deck, all 6 boys groaned before continuing. Each boy, due to them being so close to the blistering sun, had taken off the tops of their ninja suits.

"*giggles* Okay, _now_ I understand why you wake up early." Charlotte told Grace, who grinned at her before shrugging a bit.

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants ya know." Grace stated before letting out a cat-calling whistle, all the teenage boys looked up at her before blushing. Apparently they hadn't noticed them.

"G-GRACE?.! Wh-_What_ are you DOING!.?" Cole yelled as the blush on his cheeks rose, why did she have to watch them at the worst of times.

"Enjoying life, what does it look like?" Grace asked, earning a giggle from Charlotte and a few groans from the male teenagers. Lloyd grinned though when he saw Charlotte with his sister, before going back to the training. Hey, gotta impress the girl you like, right?

Kyle saw this also, and suddenly the 2 boys got into a competition on who could do more push-ups.

"Ya got a fan-club, congrats." Grace told Charlotte, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh..?" Grace shook her head at the Light Ninja, before smiling a bit.

"Never mind kid, just go and get ready for your lessons with my mom. You're gonna learn how to hone-in on your future-seeing abilities." Grace instructed, the blonde-haired girl blinked at this before nodding her head and walking off.

"C'mon boys! 39 more push-ups!"

"SHUT UP GRACE!"

* * *

**LATER**

Charlotte frowned a bit as she wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead, still staring at the old picture in front of her. The old picture wasn't anything special really, just a worn away time-aged scrap that showed a cherry blossom tree. She had been told by Sensei Karishma to focus her energy onto the picture, to mend her aura with it so she could see why the person who took the picture, took the picture.

Yet, so far for the past 2 hours, she had only got a blurry image of 3 figures and a small basket-like object.

"CHARLOTTE!" Kyle's voice yelled through the hallways, Charlotte stood up from her crouched position, her bones cracking loudly, before opening the door and walking into the hallway. Less than a second passed before Kyle bounded the corner, and took her hand.

"C'MON! THE SNAKES ARE HOSTING A FINAL BATTLE AT THIS PLACE CALLED OUROBORUS!" Kyle yelled before dragging the confused Charlotte away, the 2 entered the Bridge in time to hear Sensei Wu tell Nya to set sail for Ouroborus.

Once that was decided, Grace smiled at the sight of Charlotte. "Hey kid, got any progress?"

"No...Sadly." Charlotte responded as she looked at her Sensei, who gave her a comforting smile and wrapped an arm around the Light Ninja's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it. How long do ya think it took for all of us to control what our True Potential gave us?" Grace asked Charlotte, who smiled a bit at the encouragement...Only for Jay to hop in.

"Actually, we learn right after we got our True Potentials and-OWWW!" Jay yelled as a hail cloud suddenly formed over his head, and ran out of the room with the cloud following him.

"Don't listen to him Charlotte, just keep your head up, 'kay?" Grace asked the technically younger girl, who smiled and nodded at her. With that the 2 got ready to fight the Serpentine.

* * *

Grace whistled happily as she tied Bunny, Karishma (who was knocked out) and Kim-Ly to the mast, both glaring at her through their gags.

"Sorry girls, time repeats itself ya know." Grace stated to the 2 awake girls, who rolled their eyes before going into their thoughts. With that Grace smiled before going down the anchor's chain. Already the group was fighting against the snakes, while Lord Garmadon fled the scene.

Grace couldn't help but smirk a bit before following after her dad, only for the door to slam into her face.

"Rude much..." Grace grumbled before she saw Lloyd and Sensei Wu coming towards her, and quickly turned around to slam the door open. With a loud bang the door flew off the hinges and into a large blue, orange, and white vortex, as all the other ninja, the Samurai, and Sensei Wu filled into the room.

"HE USED THE MEGAWEAPON AGAIN!" Cole yelled as they all saw the vortex, Jay started to complain and asked the worst question in history.

"-NOW WHAT?.!" Jay yelled, Grace glared at him.

"You never ask that!" Grace scolded him, before the room started to shake and fill with sand.

Charlotte would have paid attention to what the others were saying, had it not been for her, Lloyd, Kyle, and Grace suddenly not feeling their body parts.

"I...I can't...Feel my hands.." Lloyd stated, before they all heard 2 panicked screams. They all turned to see Grace and Charlotte suddenly shift from being seen to turning invisible.

"Wh-WHAT THE?.!" Grace yelled as she saw her hands fading in and out, what was happening?.!

"Garmadon is changing the future! If the ninjas hadn't saved Ninjago, then Lloyd, Grace, Karishma, Charlotte, Bunny, Kyle, and Kim-Ly wouldn't be here to fight with us!" Sensei Wu declared, before Charlotte fainted into the sand.

"GO!" Grace yelled to the boys, who after a word to-the-wise from Sensei Wu, jumped through the portal.

* * *

Grace groaned as she laid Charlotte and Kyle down on cots on the deck of the ship, with their siblings and Karishma on a few cots beside them. Slowly Grace felt her energy slip away and her mind erasing and unfolding...What was happening..?

"Grace, do you need any-GRACE!" Lloyd yelled as he came over and saw Grace suddenly fall to her knees, clutching her aching chest.

"U...Ugh...I..I..I'm fine Lloyd just...Just remember, that I love ya, 'kay..?" Grace asked Lloyd, who managed to nod his head through his panicked state.

"Hurry guys...Please..." Lloyd whispered as he laid Grace down onto another cot and held her hands, praying for the best..

* * *

**Charlotte's Mind**

Charlotte walked through the thick mist that loomed in the dark depths of her fuzzy mind, all seemed blurred.

Suddenly, through the mist, she saw a light that she ran to. As she got closer and closer, she soon saw that it was Grace.

"Sensei! Grace, oh I'm so glad that you're here I-" Charlotte stopped when she noticed their new surroundings. Around them laid the fallen remains of Ninjago City, with the ninjas and their Senseis scattered around the ground unconscious Slowly Charlotte reached out to touch Grace, only for her hand to faze through her shoulder. Charlotte gasped as she retracted her hand and stared in awe as she looked closer at Grace, who had tears running down her face. Slowly the teenage Ligth-Ninja heard a song play as Grace started to walk away.

**How that day haunts me as time stretches on**  
**How could I have harm them that way?**  
**But rest easy now, my punishment's mine**  
**Today is my darkness' last day.**

Charlotte watches as Grace knelled down over Lloyd and started to heal his wounds.

**Still into the stillness I'll bring you a song**  
**But my voice will be all your company kept**  
**For your drenched eyes and sad lullabies**  
**In exile I pay you my debt**

**Once did a ninja who shone like the stars**  
**Look out on her village and sighed**  
**Alone she cried, "Surely there is no person**  
**Who 'members me, or finds any love in my light."**

**So great was her pain, she fought with great hatred**  
**Against those who cared for her most**  
**She let the Darkness fall on those she loved**  
**And threatened to grip them in eternal shadow.**

Grace softly stroked Lloyd's cheeks as tears trickled onto his face from her eyes.

**Lullay, dear Lloyd, good night brother mine**  
**Rest now in sunlight's embrace**

Grace couldn't help but glance at the knocked-out Charlotte, before standing up and starting to walk away.

**May this small lullaby reach you in dreams**  
**And ease you your passage of days**  
**May my apologies find you this hour**  
**And may your dreams still shine.**

Charlotte followed after Grace as she left Ninjago City's gates, yet te Light Ninja turned around when she heard the loud applause and cheers coming from the city.

**Lloyd, you loved me much more than I knew**  
**Forgive me for being so blind**

**Soon did her brother do what was promised.**  
**And gave to his sister her due**  
**Breaking his Regret; he saved their people**  
**And vanquished her, as a wise ninja must do**

**Such is the weight of the darkness that washed me**  
**Destiny that they had fortold;**  
**May you forgive me, those troubles I bring**  
**And live on with no torment within your soul**

**Lullay, dear, Lloyd, good night brother mine**  
**Rest now in sunlight's embrace**  
**May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams**  
**And ease you your passage of days**  
**May my apologies find you this hour**  
**And may your dreams still shine**  
**They all had loved me much more than I knew**  
**May troubles be far from their minds**  
**And forgive me for being so blind**

Charlotte gasped as the scene around her changed to show Grace looking down from a mountain at the celebrating City of Ninjago, tears falling down the Water Ninja's cheeks.

**The future's now before us, blank and untold**  
**I never imagined I'd face them all alone**  
**May these endless hours swiftly pass, I pray**  
**I love you, I miss you, all these miles away**

Charlotte wobbled as the final images blurred before her eyes, before she felt her mind just go blank.

* * *

**Past**

Sensei Wu glanced around at all of his from-the-future-students, shocked at what they had just told him.

"I...I don't understand..But...I'll try." Sensei Wu asked his future-students, Kai stepped forward a bit.

"Okay, 'cause any moment now the skeletons are gonna attack and we think that Garmadon may try to hurt me. I-I mean...The past me." Kai stated, Sensei Wu tried his best to keep up.

"Garmadon..?" (Sensei Wu)

"We need to do everything in our power to protect my past self." Kai declared, Sensei Wu thought about this for a moment before looking at Kai.

"Would you mind if I called in some help..?" Sensei Wu asked after some contemplating, Kai impatiently tapped his foot.

"Sure, sure, just HURRY!" Kai declared, Sensei Wu nodded his head before rushing off. Once he was gone though, Cole hit Kai on the head.

"What are you THINKING?.! You could have changed EVERYTHING!" Cole scolded Kai, who rolled his eyes a bit.

"What are you yelling about? I mean, it's not like someone can just come here! The fight's gonna start in like 4 minutes Who can be able to get here that fast that can change the battle?" Kai asked, the boys could actually understand that logic.

* * *

(still in the Past)

A purple-haired girl smiled as she was practicing in the forest, bow and arrow in hand, before she turned to see a small bird land on her shoulder with a note tied to it's leg.

"What ya got there little fella?" the girl whispered as she gently took off the note and read it...Only to run off with a streak of blue behind her.


	31. The Past Changes (ep 19 season 2, pt 2)

Mayhemb; This has got to be one of the wierdest chapters I've written for this...You'll understand as you read.

For those of you who didn't understand the last chapter here's everything that happened after the boys entered the vortex.

Okay here's the basic discription of everything after the boys got into the vortex.  
Grace is laying Kim-Ly, Bunny, Charlotte, Kyle, and Karishma down on wool cots on the deck to look after them only to fall over in pain.  
Charlotte is having a dream about the possible future due to her newly acquired powers.  
And the boys looked over the fact that a certain Purple-Haired girl could easily run to the town, a certain Purple-Haired girl that Sensei Wu knew before the boys even stepped into the picture.

Also we changed the song from last chapter a bit. Now the line that says "**And banished her, as a wise ninja must do**" is now "**And vanquished her, as a wise ninja must do**".

We do not own any songs used or Ninjago (sadley). We do own our characters and our ideas.

Songs used; Can You Feel the Love Tonight (redone to fit)

* * *

**Past Setting Still**

The girl who had gotten the note from the bird stood dressed in a light blue sundress and looked down at the village being overrun by skeletons.

"Father...What_ have_ you done..?" the girl whispered before running down the hill she was on, a wooden Yumi and a quiver on her back.

* * *

"Sensei Wu..? Your Spinjitsu looks rusty." Samukai declared after his head stopped spinning, the long-bearded man struck a pose with his bo staff.

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge, Samukai." Sensei Wu declared before the 2 glared at each other.

Samukai saw that right behind Sensei Wu was a water tower that was juuuuust big enough to squish the fallen (past) Kai, who was trying to get up. With a dark chuckle Samukai threw his 4 daggers. Instinctivly and due to Kai's privious warning, Sensei Wu dodged them (matrix style!), only for their sharp edges to cut the legs of the water tower.

A loud creaking noise filled the air as the tower started to go down, and Sensei Wu saw the fallen Kai. Yet just as he was about to preform Spinjitsu, Lord Garmadon had seen his brother's movements aswell. Lord Garmadon found a baseball sized rock and threw it at Sensei Wu's stomach, this had enough force to make the bearded-man fall backwards a bit and loose all his breath.

"NO!" the future ninjas yelled, before they saw something...Unique happen.

"NINJAGOOO!" a female voice yelled as a silver and light blue Spinjitsu tornadoe came towards (past) Kai and swept him up a milli-second before the Water Tower crashed to the ground.

* * *

(past) Kai groaned as he felt a bit dizzy, and was greatful when the person holding him sat him on the ground.

"Ugh...Th-Thanks." Kai was able to say through his haze of confusion, soon a small feminine giggle entered his ears. Blinking a few more times Kai regain a good majority of his sight, and turned to see a blue-eyed purple-haired girl beside him.

"Woulda been a shame if that handsome face was flattened, huh..?" the girl whispered softly with a small smile, Kai blinked at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"LORD GARMADON SAYS TAKE THE GIRL!" Samukai was heard yelling, Kai suddenly looked up at this and was grateful when the girl helped him up.

"Nng..Nya!" Kai yelled out, getting his sister's attention, just as the skeleton claw missed her by a few feet.

"You fool! You missed, RETREEEAT!" Samukai scolded the skeleton who was handling the claw (Garmadon in disguise) before all the flanks drew back. Kai quickly got up and walked over to the skeleton's, growling and glaring at them as the last one left, before he turned to Nya and hugged her.

* * *

**With the 4 Ninjas (from the future) and Sensei Wu**

"Ohhh this isn't good." Kai stated as he watched Nya and his future self hug, Sensei Wu quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? We saved you, and your sister." Sensei Wu stated, Cole looked appalled at that.

"Why? How about because Grace was flirting with Kai, how about that huh?.!" Cole whispered back, Kai shuttered a bit at the thought before turning to Sensei Wu.

"No...The skeletons were supposed to get away with Nya! Ugh, the only reason you could convince me to become a ninja in the first place was because to get her back!..*notices Cole's glare* Right, and Grace wasn't supposed to be here!" Kai declared, Sensei Wu frowned at this and blinked a few times before replying.

"Oh...I see.." Sensei Wu uncomfortably said, feeling kinda bad. He thought that Grace would have helped the cause, not make things worse. Glancing over he saw that his niece was helping a few villagers pick up some debris with her True Potential.

"Sensei, no matter what, you need to convince Kai to go with you." Zane declared not a second later, Jay couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow to this.

"Why?" Jay asked before Zane thought of a way to summarize every thought going on in his head.

"Because if Kai doesn't become a ninja, the world as we know it, won't exist. The 4 of us will never unite, Kai will never train Lloyd to become the green ninja, and Nya will never fall head-over-heels for Jay." that was all Zane had to say before Jay gripped onto Sensei Wu's arm and started to shake the older man.

"NO MATTER WHAT! YOU NEED TO CONVINCE HIM TO GO WITH YOU!" (Mayhemb; My favorite part of the episode!) Jay yelled at Sensei Wu before backing up, the older man blinked at him uncomfortably before turning to the others.

The 4 future boys and Sensei Wu heard (past) Kai's approaching footsteps, and the ninja hid behind the fallen water tower as Sensei Wu straightened up.

"Huh, thank you for your help! If it wasn't for your twisitsu or you tornadzu my sister might have been taken." (past) Kai said, Sensei Wu frowned a bit at this.

"Spinjitsu...Uh...Come, we must train, you must become a ninja." Sensei Wu awkwardly tried to get (past) Kai's favor, the boy chuckled a bit.

"Ha, ha! Sorry, but I got a Blacksmith's shop to help get back on it's feet so I-" (past) Kai was cut off with Sensei Wu's rushed sentence.

"NO! You must come, it is very important that you become a ninja..Because, uh...We must harness the fire within you." Sensei Wu declared, having found the right sentence. (past) Kai seemed a bit dubious about the idea, that was when Nya stepped in.

"Hold on Kai, maybe there's a reason this man came into our lives. Father always said that the world worked in mysterious ways. I think it sounds kinda exciting!" Nya declared, (past) Kai still seemed a bit unsure.

"I don't know Nya, I mean the 4 Weapons-"

"Is there anything else I could help with Uncle?" Grace asked as she appeared before the group, (past) Kai quickly closed his mouth, which Sensei Wu took notice of..Hmmm..Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Not that I can think of, but please, meet our new student for the Monastery." Sensei Wu said as he pointed out Nya, who smiled at the purple-haired girl happily.

"Hi I'm Nya, nice to meet you." Nya said as she held out her hand, Grace smiled at her a bit as she gently grasped the outreached limb.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm always glad to see a new face in the Monastery-"

"2 new faces actually." (past) Kai quickly cut in, Sensei Wu couldn't help but smirk in triumph at this as he watched the scene unfold.

"Really Kai?" Nya asked her brother, a bit amazed at the sudden change of attitude.

"Well...Yeah..I mean, okay if you wanna become a ninja fine by me. But I'm only going because you want to." (past) Kai lied a bit to his sister, who still smiled at him though.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." Nya said, Kai gave her a small glare before showing Grace a big grin and holding out his hand.

"Hey Kai, I'm-Wait I mean, hey I'm Kai. Heh, sorry." Kai quickly made up for his mistake, Grace couldn't help but giggle a bit as she shook his hand.

"I figured your name when your sister called you Kai, but still, it's nice to meet you. I'm Grace." Grace happily said as a small smile played onto her lips, Kai still smiled at her a bit.

...

..

.

"Uh...Kai..?"

"Yeah."

"You can let go of my hand now." Kai quickly drew back his hand, hiding it behind his back. Sensei Wu glanced between the 2 before chuckling a bit and walking in front of the 3 teens.

"Come, we have a long journey ahead of us." Sensei Wu stated before leading the group a bit, Grace in front Nya and Kai as they followed the bearded-man.

* * *

**Behind the Water Tower**

(with the Future Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane)

"Aww great, he's going. We saved the future!" Jay cried out, Kai had to hold Cole back from killing the Lightning Ninja.

"Not so fast, we still have to make sure that Kai becomes a ninja in order for everything to get back on track." Zane explained, Cole stopped struggling and stared at the Nindroid.

"Why you little-WHAT ABOUT GRACE?.!" Cole almost yelled out, Zane frowned at him a bit.

"I'm sorry Cole, but we can't alter anything now. Kai and Grace have already been introduced, if we try anything that could further ruin the time-stream." Zane explained, Jay suddenly looked up.

"You know, I've been wondering...Why _did_ Grace fall for Kai anyway?" Jay asked, Zane analyzed the data a bit before finding an answer.

"It could be because of the isolation and past influence." Zane declared, earning him several confused glances.

"Well...Take for instance, if Kim-Ly had met us the same day Grace had came into our lives. Her thoughts would have been different and she would not have dealt with the same situations that she had in the time between Grace arriving to when Kim-Ly and Bunny came to the Monastery. Due to that her views and things would shift, and she may not had actually dated Kai but possibly someone else." Zane tried to explain, after a few seconds Jay groaned.

"MY HEAD HUUUURTS!" Jay yelled before slamming his forehead onto the Water Tower, Cole blinked at him before looking at the others.

"We...Better start following them." Cole declared, swiftly the other boys agreed and they ran to catch up with Sensei Wu, (past) Grace, and their new students.

* * *

**Present**

Sensei Wu frowned as he saw dark clouds loom over Ninjago City as an uneasy feeling was starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

"...Ugh...W-Wu.." a hoarse voice said from behind him, the bearded-man turned around and quickly ran over to the struggling Karishma's side.

"Karishma, you must rest." Sensei Wu stated as he tried to settle down his sister-in-law by placing a hand on her shoulder, only for his hand to phase through her disappearing arm.

"Ugh...Wu...If I don't make it I-" Sensei Wu placed a finger on Karishma's quivering lips, looking at her with pleading eyes as he glanced over at a resting Lloyd and Grace.

"Don't say such things...Not now, not ever." Sensei Wu whispered to Karishma, who slowly nodded her head before going back to rest.

Sensei Wu sighed as he gently placed down the sleeping Wind Ninja back onto the cot and looked at the dark clouds. "Hurry boys, we haven't got much time left."


	32. Training (ep 19 season 2 pt 3)

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoy! We do not own Ninjago but we own our ideas and our characters!

Warning; long chapter about 3,220 words

* * *

**Past**

(past) Grace giggled as she watched (past) Kai try to show off, her Uncle was getting some supplies while Nya was setting up her (Nya's) room. (past) Kai grinned as he fought against one of the dummies, his sword in his hands as he worked...Only for him to grip his stomach when the dummy's sword hit him in the stomach. He was hoping that if he looked like he couldn't do it, that Grace might-

"Need any help..?" Grace asked as she got up from her seat and walked over, Kai quickly regained his composure and gave her a grin. Bingo.

"I'm good, I'm good." Kai stated as he tried to keep his cool, Grace giggled a bit at the small macho act before picking up Kai's sword from the ground where it laid.

"Then let me give you some friendly advice, 'kay?" Grace asked slowly before taking Kai's right hand and reshaping it around the sword's hilt, ignoring Kai's smile at her touch.

"There, now when your fighting make sure your stance is balanced." Grace instructed before she demonstrated with her own body to show the stance, Kai nodded his head and copied the stance to the best of his abilities.

"Okaay...Uh...Shift your torso a bit more to the right." Kai nodded his head again before he suddenly felt all his weight shift onto his right side, yet it was a bit more comfortable that way.

"Huh, thanks Grace." Kai awkwardly said as he felt a small blush rise on his cheeks, Grace giggled a bit with a small smile.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." was all Grace said before turning around and preparing some of the other training equipment.

* * *

**On the Monastery's Roof**

Cole growled through his restrains, the other boys having put him in the metal for safety measures.

"We are sorry Cole, but this is the only way to make sure that you don't maul Kai's past self." Zane apologized to the Earth Ninja, who tried to yell behind the gag around his mouth.

"You know...I can't help but wonder how Grace and Kai's relationship now could be affecting the future." Jay stated as he glanced at the past versions of Kai and Grace, the future Kai shuttered a bit.

"Ya know, I **_really_** don't wanna find out." (future) Kai declared, before the 4 ninja went back to watching.

* * *

**Present**

Nya sighed as she walked through the halls, gathering some supplies for the passed out ninja and Sensei, before stopping at a small wall.

The wall was usually decorated with odd pictures from the ninja's past times, from dates to fights to even that party that the girls threw before they went off to find the Wind Talisman. Yet what had made Nya stop was that a few of the pictures were...Changing...

One of them, in a dark blue rectangular picture frame, used to be a picture of Cole and Grace dancing. But now...Well, now it was of Grace getting a piggy-back ride from a laughing Kai.

Another one was originally a circular metal picture frame that had a picture of Kim-Ly and Kai holding hands and awkwardly smiling at the camera. Now it was of Kim-Ly and Cole riding on a roller coaster from Mega-Monster Amusement Park.

Earlier today the lime-green rectangular picture frame had once showed Zane and Bunny having a small picnic. Now though, it shows Jay and Bunny strolling through the park.

Then, finally, another one of the rectangular dark neon blue frame that once had a picture of Nya kissing Jay on the cheek. Now though, it was a icy-white and had Zane ice-skating with Nya.

Nya blinked a few more times before shaking her head a bit. She was just imagining things, she had been working to hard! The pcitures were fine, what she was seeing wasn't real. They weren't real. Without glancing back at the wall Nya continued on her way to deliver the items to the others.

* * *

**Past**

**With the 4 (Future) Boys**

"Hey, look!" Jay whispered as he pointed out Sensei Wu outside of the front gate of the Monastery, beckoning them.

Zane was the one who jumped down to meet the bearded man, who dug through his 3 bags before pulling out a small wooden box and giving it to the Ice Ninja.

"Here, in this small box is a weapon that may help you boys in your journey." Sensei Wu stated as he placed the other bags down, Zane smiled a bit at him.

"What is it Sensei?" Zane asked as he opened the box, and was met with another brass box with a wide mouthpiece on it and a hole on the side opposite to the mouthpiece.

"It is Metsubushi, blinding powder. This brand with only temporarily blind or disorient your opponent." Zane smiled thankfully to his Sensei, before bowing in respect.

"Thank you Sensei, this will be most helpful." Zane stated before running back onto the roof, Sensei Wu quickly picked back up his bags and walked through the front gate.

* * *

**Later**

**(Past)**

**With the 4 Boys Still**

(past) Grace had gone out for a bit to get some ingredients for dinner, so (past) Kai was now meekly training with the punching bag.

"You must harness the fire *(past) Kai gets hit with punching bag* deep within you Kai." Sensei Wu said as he watched (past) Kai fall down, only for the training Fire Ninja to grumble as he got up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." (past) Kai whispered under his breath, before (future) Kai whined.

"Ooooh I'm worthless..!" (future) Kai complained as he watched his past self continue to train, Jay looked at him from the other side of Cole.

"It's like you don't even want to be a ninja...*snickers* Ya know, besides around Grace and-" Jay was cut off when Cole punched him in the shoulder, the Earth Ninja having been released from his restraints a bit earlier.

"Look, I told you, the only reason I became a ninja was to rescue my sister." Kai stated, choosing to ignore the Grace comment.

"If Kai doesn't learn to be a ninja, our future will be destroyed." Zane stated as he glanced at the group, Cole still grumbled a bit about the whole Kai and Grace thing though. But it was either that, or the whole world could fall under the skeleton's clutches...The Earth Ninja was still deciding which was worse.

"*sigh* Even when Garmadon does something good, it's always evil!" Cole whispered to the boys, as they watched Kai's past self slump in his training again.

"Sensei ain't cuttin' the mustard, guess it's up to us to get things back on track." Cole decided, his leader-side kicking in then and there.

"I thought you said not to get involved. Change anything, change everything." Jay recalled both Cole and the future Sensei Wu's advice, Cole was a bit mad about the Lightning Ninja's memory.

"That was before Garmadon altered the past and changed the future! Now we gotta clean up the mess!" Cole declared, Zane thoughtfully nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right, the only way to save our future it for Kai to find his fire." Zane declared, Jay chuckled a bit.

"Hey, think we can ask Grace for hel-Owww!" Jay stopped mid-joke when Cole punched him in the shoulder again, throwing a warning glare at the Lightning Ninja.

"Wh-What are you trying to say Zane..?" Kai asked, choosing to ignore the Grace-and-Kai comment again.

"I'm saying we have to give Kai his motivation back. *Cole throws a warning glare at Jay* We have to kidnap Nya, and deliver her into the hands of the skeleton." Zane declared as a bad feeling whelmed up in the pit of his stomach as he spoke, Kai looked down before sighing in defeat.

"If that's what it takes...Okay, but if it's alright with you guys, I've got an idea on how I can talk some sense into myself." Kai stated, the other ninja nodded their heads before they all waited for night-fall.

* * *

**Later**

**With (past) Kai and (past) Grace**

Grace giggled as Kai continued to tell her stories about random things that crossed his mind. Grace had decided to walk Kai to his room for the night, since she was already to go to bed.

"-and then Nya ends up kicking the guy out." Kai stated as he finished the end of his recent story about a under-appreciative customer who threw a tantrum at 4-Weapons, Grace smiled at him.

"Wow." Grace gasped, giving Kai a small appreciative smile for the story. Yet, in her thoughts, Grace had decided she was ready to go to bed after that one.

"Yeah, me and Nya have been through a bunch. Hey, I've never heard you talk about your family, I mean I know that Sensei Wu if your Uncle and all but...You know, what about your mom and dad? Maybe a sibling?" Kai asked Grace, who blinked before looking down a bit.

"I...Don't like talking about my family...Tough times, and some sad memories." Grace stated, Kai gave her an apologetic look as they came to his door.

"Whoa...Grace, I...I'm sorry, I should have said anyth-"

"No, no it's fine...But, uh...Goodnight Kai." Grace quickly cut Kai off, the boy blinked at him before giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, night Grace. Sweet dre-" Kai stopped talking when Grace gave him a small kiss on the cheek before running down the hallway, Kai was left blinking there before he sighed happily and walked into his room.

* * *

**Kai's Bathroom**

(past) Kai hummed as he brushed his teeth before spitting into the sink, giving (future) Kai enough time to take down the mirror from the other side of the wall.

When (past) Kai stood up, before blinked at the "mirror" before checking to see if it was really a mirror. For a few moments it seemed okay, so (past) Kai leaned in.

"Hey dummy!" (future) Kai stated, causing his past self to yell and walk backwards a bit before starring at his "mirror" image.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' ta you!" (future Kai)

"Me?" (past Kai)

"Would you get your head on straight and start listening to Sensei..? The fate of the world kinda rests on it." (future) Kai stated, earning a confused glance from his past self.

"Huh..?"

"Oh, and while I'm at it, what is with you and Grace..?" (future) Kai asked his past self, who blushed a bit and scowled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_Suuuuuure_." (past) Kai continued to glare at his "mirror", before sighing a bit.

"Okay...So maybe there is something going on between us...I-I don't know! Who understands women..?" (past) Kai asked his future self, who shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Beats me. I just know that Grace isn't the girl you should lik-" (future) Kai was cut off when Nya's panicked screams were heard about them.

"NYA!" (past) Kai yelled as he was starting to run out, (future) Kai raised his hand.

"Hey! I wasn't done talkin' to you! You can't leave!" (future) Kai protested in anger, his past self growled before turning around.

"Why not? First you tell me that Grace isn't the girl I should like, when I do like her! Next, you tell me to not check up on my sister?.! And besides, what are you gonna do..? You're just my reflection!" (past) Kai declared with a small smirk, (future) Kai's eyebrow twitched before he suddenly jumped at his past self and knocked him out with a punch (Rock; K.O!)

"Sorry, but I can't have you spoiling our plans." (future) Kai apologized before he raced off, in hopes of making it to the boys and Nya in time.

* * *

(past) Grace sighed happily as she giggled and twirled under the moonlight, she was resting in front of the Monastery's doors like she normally did. After a little while she sat down with her legs swinging at the cliff. She sat there staring up at the moon with happy eyes, before she blinked as she heard a fight going on. Quickly she got up, her silk pants and t-shirt fluttering a bit in the breeze before she ran.

Yet she didn't have to travel far before she saw 4 ninja-suited skeleton mask-wearing people come at her with a bag over one of their shoulders.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Grace yelled as she stood her ground at the opening of the only path that lead out of the Monastery's grounds, the white-ninja suit wearing man pulled out a small device.

"Forgive me, Grace." the man whispered quickly, Grace quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you know me na-AAAAAH!" Grace yelled in pain once the man blew into the small device and powder was sprayed at her, the Water Ninja wobbled as she rubbed her eyes in hopes of getting the powder out.

"GRAAACE!" Grace heard her name being called by Nya, yet it sounded like-

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING NYA!.?" Grace yelled in anger, having figured out that Nya was inside the bag. Suddenly the Water Ninja felt her wrists being taken before she was swept into a tornado it seemed that tingled against her skin like electricity, before she was let go and sent hurling at a quick speed. Yet her aerial flight stopped once her back and head connected with the Monastery's wall, she groaned as she slid to the ground. Seconds later loose tiles fell from the roof and hit Grace on the head, only further harming the girl's state.

Through her confusion and temporary-blindness Grace heard and could just barely see the 4 men run off with the sack.

"I'LL GET YOU!" Grace growled before she slowly got up and tried to walk, only for a sudden vertigo to arise in her head.

"Once the world stops spinning." Grace groaned before she heard her Uncle come over and pick her up, before going back inside the walls of the Monastery.

* * *

"Did you really have to do Spinjitsu on her while she was temporarily blind..?" (future) Cole whispered to (future) Jay, who gave him a small look as they continued to hop through the trees, Kai and Zane in front of them.

"Hey, we couldn't risk her getting up and attacking us..!" Jay whispered back quickly, before going back to the tree-jumping.

* * *

**Back at the ****Monastery**

Sensei Wu frowned as he treated his niece's wounds, the 4 ninja awkwardly standing not to far away.

"I'm so sorry Uncle, if I had helped Kai and the others then Nya may not have-"

"We can not change the past, but we can affect the future. You know that Grace." Sensei Wu quickly cut off the Water Ninja, who sighed a bit.

"Yes Uncle." Grace whispered, only to flinch when Sensei Wu cleaned the small gash on Grace's head that had formed when she had hit the wall.

Once Grace's wounds were bandaged and her eyes were treated for the blinding powder, the 5 ninja were brought together, Grace on the right side of the white-haired boy with shuriken.

"Each of you have been chosen, each in tune with elemental property. But first, *twists upper torso* NINJAGOOOOO!" Sensei Wu declared before zooming past each one of the ninja, before they saw their clothing had changed. Grace looked down to see her ninja suit was a light blue and silver and her dragon head was golden with spiraling water coming out of it's mouth. She looked around to see the boy next to her in white, the brown-haired boy with nunchucks in a darker blue then her, Kai in red, and the scythe-wielding black-haired boy still in black. Every boy was talking and looking over their outfit with amazement and curiosity, before Sensei Wu pointed out Kai.

"Kai, *taps Kai's shoulder with bo staff* Master of fire. It burns bright in you." was said to Kai, before Sensei Wu turned to the nunchuck-wielding ninja.

"Jay is blue *taps Jay's shoulder with bo staff* master of lightning." Jay glowed happily with the comment, before giving a big speech about his achievements.

"More like mouth of lightning." Cole grumbled, before Sensei Wu tapped him with his bo staff.

"Black ninja if Cole, solid as rock. Master of earth." Cole seemed to take the comment of Sensei Wu's well before he spun around and showed off his skills with his scythe. Kai chuckled at this before Cole directed his weapon at the Fire Ninja.

"Nice to meet ya kid *drags back scythe*, *puts scythe at Kai's chest again* I got your back. *flips hood down* For the record, there ain't nothin' in this world I'm afraid of." Cole boasted, before the white-haired boy looked at him.

"Besides dragons." the white-haired boy stated, Cole seemed taken back by this.

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane, I said _in_ this world." Cole stated quickly, before Sensei Wu placed his bo staff on Zane's shoulder.

"White ninja is Zane, Master of Ice and serer with 6th sense." Sensei Wu declared as Zane demonstrated his abilities, Grace clapped when the shuriken disappeared.

"I sense this one takes things a little to seriously." Kai stated, Zane looked at him in shock.

"*flips down hood* You too have the gift..?" Zane asked, before Jay came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just a joke Zane, *flips down hood* *leans in toward Zane* Remember what we talked about..? Your sense of humor..? Huh.!.?" Jay asked Zane, who nodded his head.

"Yes, it was a joke. Ha, ha." Zane tried to laugh, yet Jay just face-palmed. Then Sensei Wu turned around and quickly threw a Yumi and quiver to Grace, before throwing plates into the air. On instinct Grace took out 5 arrows and quickly shot them at the plates, shattering them from the center into pieces.

"Then Light Blue ninja is Grace, your other Sensei, and the Master of both Water and Speed." Sensei Wu stated as Grace quickly set her weapons into place before taking down her hood and bowing to the others.

"It will be an honor to fight alongside you all." Grace declared before standing up, and stared at Sensei Wu along with the other boys. After a little speech from Sensei Wu with a few side comments from the boys, Sensei Wu slammed down his staff.

"Come! The first weapon awaits us...We will take the horse carriage." Sensei Wu declared and with that, the ninjas' long journey began.

* * *

Mayhemb; We're debating wither or not to write about them getting the Golden Weapons or not.


	33. End of Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoy! We do not own Ninjago but we own our ideas and our characters!

P.S.; we'll write the "How they Got the Golden Weapons" into the Short Stories later on, m'kay..?

* * *

**Present**

Sensei Wu sighed as he attended to the passed out ninjas, Nya taking care of Grace and Karishma.

"Uh...Sensei..?" Nya called him over to him from Grace's passed out body, Sensei Wu ran over to them before he knelt down.

"What is it..? Is something wrong?" Sensei Wu asked in a slightly paniced-voice, Nya frowned at him a bit before pushing away some of Grace's hair from the back of her head. Lifting it up, Sensei Wu saw what Nya saw. At the back of Grace's head was a scar a bit smaller than a sickle's blade. What was happening in the past..?

* * *

**Past**

(past)Grace sighed as she rested against a tree, her golden weapon on her back safely as her eyes struggled to stay open. Yes she had been told to go to sleep, but how can you sleep when your father is out to get you and your friends, along with the fact that the skeleton were still on the loose!

Yet slowly her eyes grew more and more heavy, before Grace found herself in a small mid-way sleep state. She was almost about to fall asleep when she heard-

"Nya..? NYA!" Kai's voice yelled before footsteps ran past her, Grace strained to open her eyes yet she jumped up when she saw Kai running after a blur of red.

"Kai! Hey, wait up!" Grace yelled as she got up and quickly ran after the fire ninja, her golden weapon still on her back.

* * *

**In the Trees**

**(with the future Ninja and Sensei Wu)**

"Snap! We can't let Grace interfere!" Jay whispered to the others, yet Zane gave them a worried glance.

"We mustn't change anything more..! If we stop Grace, then there is a high possibility that she will believe we are our past selves and won't trust us in the future!" Zane declared, and started to get worried about their next possible move.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad..!" Jay stated, yet Zane shook his head.

"If Grace doesn't trust us like how she does now, then there could be drastic alterations! She may go over to her father's side, she may not help us in getting Kim-Ly and Bunny onto the team, and who knows what else..!" Zane had to stop himself from almost shouting, Cole frowned a bit yet shook his head.

"Either way, we have to follow them and make sure that the past doesn't get any more messed up then it already is." Cole stated as his leader side took over again. After a few agreements the future ninja and Sensei Wu ran after the past Kai and Grace.

* * *

**Fire Temple**

Grace panted as she kept up with (past) Kai, the heat was starting to get to her.

"Hey, you okay..?" Kai asked the Water Ninja, who gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Y-Yeah..J-Just a bit *gasp* out of my element." Grace stated with a meek chuckle, Kai frowned at this a bit as the 2 came to the door of the large temple. Grace panted as she fluffed her ninja shirt, not liking the warm lava terrain one bit.

"Look, Grace, you stay out here okay..?" Grace stood up at this and stared at Kai, her eyes almost begging him to change his mind.

"No Kai, I'm fine I-"

"No you aren't. Listen, we already lost Nya and your hurt as it is...And...And I can't even imagine how I would feel if you were hurt, or worse, also..." Kai stated as he gently took Grace's hands in his, the Water Ninja stared at him before slowly sighing in defeat.

"...F...Fine...I'll stay out here and keep guard then." Grace declared, the decision made Kai have a small smile on his face. As he was turning around though, Kai felt 2 hands grip his head and turn it, before Grace lightly kissed his lips.

* * *

**Few Yards Behind Them**

"Let me at 'em!" (future) Cole yelled behind (future) Jay's hands as (future) Kai, (future) Zane, and (past) Sensei Wu held the Earth Ninja back from mauling Kai's past self.

* * *

"*pulls away* *blushes* Come back to me unharmed, okay..?" Grace asked, Kai mutely nodded his head before going into the temple.

Grace smiled a bit as she watched Kai go through the doors, before she took out her Yumi and arrows. She stood with her feet squared shoulder-length apart and got ready to shot anything in her, albeit wavering, sight.

"Grace! Grace!" Sensei Wu yelled as he came up the path, Grace lowered her weapon at the sight of her Uncle and gave him a grateful smile.

"Uncle, thank goodness you're here. Kai is inside and-" Grace stopped talking when she saw 4 other ninja behind her Uncle, each looking like the boys she had recently befriended.

"Look Grace, I know you want an explanation. But for now you must believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Sensei Wu stated, Grace quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, what's that supposed ta me-eeaaan." Grace's sentence slurred as Sensei Wu clamped his hand down onto Grace's neck pressure point, quickly the Water Ninja fell to the ground in a heap. Quickly Cole picked up the knocked-out Grace and leaned her against the side of the volcano before following the others inside and hiding behind a few rocks.

* * *

**Later**

"-This is when I steal the fire sword and cut my sister down...And I get attacked by my own shadow." (future) Kai said as he and the other future ninja along with Sensei Wu watched before (past) Kai ran down the path as Nya was lowered near the lava.

"NYA!" (past) Kai yelled, before he stopped when he heard (past) Lord Garmadon's voice.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." (past) Lord Garmadon said before (past) Kai flipped and ran the rest of the way to the Sword of Fire, before taking it out of it's resting place.

"NINJAAAAA-GOOO!" (past) Kai yelled before using his Spinjitsu to ride the wall and jump off, just in time to cut Nya free and rescue her from the fiery depth below her.

* * *

**Outside**

(future) Lord Garmadon grinned as he went outside to close the door, only to stop when he saw the hunched over Water Ninja.

"Grace..." Lord Garmadon gasped before rushing over to his daughter and brushing the hair out of her face, cupping her chin and he starred at her.

"Please, Grace, wake up..!" Lord Garmadon said as he lightly slapped his daughter's cheek, before he smiled once he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Mmmn...D-Dad..? Wha..." Grace's words were slurred her head was filled with fuzz due to being near the warm temperatures for so long.

"Grace, why did you follow the ninja into the past..? I would have thought that you'd stay behind with Lloyd..!" Lord Garmadon declared as he gripped his daughter's shoulders, Grace blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Follow the ninja...? Past? Stay with Lloyd?.! What are you talking about dad and-*notices the extra limbs* and...AND WHY DO YOU HAVE 4 ARMS.?.!" Grace yelled, Lord Garmadon suddenly realized that this must have been the past Grace...Well,_ that_ made more sense.

"Well...Uh...Would you look at the time..!" Lord Garmadon said as he looked at one of his wrists, Grace gave an unamused expression.

"You aren't wearing a watch."

"So I am...So I am..."

..

...

..

.

"BYE!" Lord Garmadon yelled before running into the temple, Grace staggered a bit to stand up before wobbling after him. Yet she turned around and quickly placed the golden Yumi into a small knee-deep hole, just in case something big happened inside and her weapon would aid the enemy in any way. _Then_ she followed him, to the best of her ability.

* * *

**Inside Temple**

"-This time, I'm actually much more..!" Lord Garmadon's shadow declared, (future) Kai blinked in surprise at this.

"Wait...He never said that before..!...Something's different." as if someone had heard (future) Kai's words, (future (duh))Lord Garmadon suddenly appeared holding the Megaweapon.

"G-Garmadon! Y-You're supposed to be trapped in the underworld!" (past) Kai declared as he guarded himself and Nya with the Sword of Fire, (future) Lord Garmadon laughed a bit.

"_Ohhh_ there's so much more that you** don't** know..!" (future) Lord Garmadon stated before he and (past) Kai prepared themselves for battle.

"Go future me, destroy him..!" Lord Garmadon's shadow declared, before (future) Lord Garmadon charged at (past) Kai, who charged at him in retaliation.

"Uhhh...We have to do something..! I won't stand a chance against Garmadon's 4 arms..!" (future) Kai yelled to his friends as (future) Lord Garmadon grinned as he gained the upper hand over (past) Kai.

"Wait...That's it...!" (future) Kai declared, before his past self was pushed back by (future) Lord Garmadon. (past) Kai tried to block (future) Lord Garmadon's attacks, only for the Sword of Fire to be knocked out of his hands after a little while. (future) Kai glanced at the Sword of Fire as it imbedded itself into the rock beside him.

(future) Lord Garmadon grinned as he stalked over to (past) Kai, only for (future) Kai to get in between the 2. In shock (future) Lord Garmadon took a few steps back as (future) Kai glared at him, everyone from the past dimension looked at them in shock (besides Sensei Wu).

"2 Kais..?" Lord Garmadon's shadow asked, (past) Kai grinned at the idea.

"Yeah..!" (past) Kai declared happily, (future) Lord Garmadon bared his teeth at this before charging at the future Fire Ninja.

"Guess I have 4 arms to." (future) Kai declared as (past) Kai held his arms up to make the illusion of 4 arms, before (future) Kai dodged (future) Lord Garmadon's attacks.

Kai ended up tag-teaming with his past self, yet even with the conjoined powers along with Zane and Cole, they were no match for Lord Garmadon. As the 4 male ninjas were on the ground, Lord Garmadon and his shadow started to do a victory dance of some sort.

* * *

(past) Grace watched wide-eyed as the scene transpired before her eyes, her hiding spot was behind the same rocks that the others had been behind moments ago. Her mind was even more a buzz with all this crazy information, yet she knew one thing as she listened to the white-clad ninja speak. She had to get that weapon away from her (now) 4-armed father. Quickly Grace slipped on some gloves that she had placed in the pockets of her ninja suit due to the blistering heat hurting her hands, before taking out a rope dart that she kept in case of situations just like this.

(Mayhemb; A rope darts is a long rope (usually 3 - 5 meters) with a metal dart attached to one end along with a flag sometimes. It is related to the meteor hammer and chain whips.) Her rope dart was a dark silver chain to blend into the night with a matching dart head, and a dark blue-going black flag.

Carefully Grace stepped out from behind the rocks, quiet enough to where no one would hear her, as she began to spin the rope dart in a circular motion. Once her eyes focused on the holes in the top of the laid-down Megaweapon, as it was called, she quickly flicked her wrist. In a second the dart wrapped into one of the open gaps and wrapped itself around. Had it not been for the loud **CLAAAANG** sound that the metal had made, she would have gotten the weapon easily...If only.

Lord Garmadon turned around just as his weapon was dragged forward towards Grace, who moved out of the way so the weapon was embedded into the rock beside her.

"What do you need to destroy this thing?" Grace yelled out to the ninja, Cole stared at her for a moment.

"Only a weapon of equal power to the Megaweapon has even a chance at stopping it!" Cole yelled back, just as Lord Garmadon hopped down from the rocks and ran towards his (past) daughter. Suddenly a few more **CLANG**-ing noises were heard before (future) Jay came back with (past) Sensei Wu, carrying the 3 other Golden Weapons. Grace then realized that they probably didn't see her weapon at the entrance because it was still in the hole at the volcano.

"Like maybe the weapons forged to create it in the first place..?" (future) Jay came in proudly as Lord Garmadon took the Megaweapon from the ground, Grace glared at him before doing Spinjitsu.

"NINJA-GO!" Grace yelled as she attacked her father, yet also causing the Megaweapon to fly up and stick to the ceiling.

"NO..!" Lord Garmadon yelled as he saw the golden weapons, only to stop his anger as he fought off his daughter.

"Father knows best, Grace." Lord Garmadon declared before doing Spinjitsu as well, and quickly over-powered the Water Ninja. Grace groaned as she skidded back while wobbling, yet she smiled.

"Maybe that's what you think Dad, but never underestimate a daughter's motives." Grace declared, yet before Lord Garmadon could even ask what she meant, he was met with his answer. She had been distracting him as (future) Jay passed out the other golden weapons.

"FIRE!" Kai yelled as he pointed the Sword of Fire at the Megaweapon as a stream of fire shot out, hitting the weapon and pushing it back.

"LIGHTNING!" Jay followed Kai's lead and pointed the Nunchucks of Lightning in the same direction, a bolt of his element appearing aswell.

"EARTH!" Cole gruffly exclaimed as he pointed the Scythe of Quakes up, a stream of dirt and rocks flying out.

"ICE!" Zane finished off by pointing the Shurikens of Ice as well, combining all the elements.

(future) Lord Garmadon yelled in anger at this, before all became silent as the 4 golden weapons were wretched out of the ninja's hand and collided with the Megaweapon. The golden weapons phased into the Megaweapon, which hovered in the air before crashing through the roof of the temple. Moments later the room started to disappear and things started to fog up.

"Wh-WHAT'S HAPPENING?.!" everyone yelled, before a flash of light blinded everyone.

* * *

**Present**

**(present Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane)**

All the boys looked around as they suddenly found themselves in the training area again, their weapons in their hands. A cloud of confusion filled into the room, before Cole realized something.

"-But weren't we training Lloyd..?" Cole asked suddenly, causing the others to gasp.

"A-And wasn't Grace and Kim-Ly with us..?" Jay asked also, causing more panic.

"The future was altered and there's no Green, Light Green (Bunny), Silver (Kim-Ly), Yellow (Charlotte), Light Blue (Grace), or dark purple (Kyle) ninja..!" Zane declared before taking in a deep breath, the sentence tiring him out. Suddenly the door to the room opened, before Lloyd and Grace ran in.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Lloyd apologized, Grace giggled behind him.

"Yeah, but it was SO worth it! I mean, Bunny was trying to balance some salt-shakers on Kim-Ly while she slept and-"

"YOU'RE STILL HERE!" Kai yelled happily before the 4 ninja hugged Grace and Lloyd, both were confused.

"Uh...Yeah, why wouldn't we be..?" Lloyd asked in confusion, while Grace stared at the boys.

"Where would we be anyway..? The Underworld?" Grace asked, the boys laughed a bit at the small joke.

"So when we went back in time and destroyed Garmadon's Megaweapon, that didn't change anything?.!" Jay asked, Grace and Lloyd had shocked/scared expressions.

"HE HAS A MEGAWEAPON?.!" Lloyd and Grace yelled in shock as Kai walked over to get a watermelon off the ground.

"W-Wait a minute...You mean you guys have never heard of it..?" Kai asked as he threw the watermelon into the air and slicing it into small parts with his sword, each ninja catching a piece.

"We'd probably remember something like that..!...Should we prepare for an attack?" Grace asked, Lloyd nodded his head.

"Should we be concerned..?" Lloyd asked also, this caused a round of laughter from the other boy ninjas, which Lloyd and Grace quirked eyebrows at.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at..? What's so funny?" Lloyd asked as he took Kai's sword and carving his watermelon into a dragon shape, Kai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ha, ha. I think something are best left in the past. C'Mon, let's just prepare for the future." Kai declared which ended up with another round of laughter from the boy ninjas, Lloyd and Grace were left to just smile at them.

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I Lloyd, but let them have their moment for now. Heh, they'll need it." the boys suddenly stopped laughing when they heard Grace's sentence.

"Huh..? Why's that..?" Jay asked, Grace giggled a bit though.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait tomorrow to find out~." Grace chimed, and after a little while the boys finally gave up trying to pry it out of her. Yet once that was done, Kai awkwardly walked up to Grace.

"Uh...Grace..?...Do you have any memory of, uh...Kissing me..?" Kai asked awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, before he suddenly found himself thrown into the wall.

"Idiot..." Grace grumbled before walking away.

* * *

**Next Day**

Everyone was on the deck of the ship, all wondering what Grace had in store for them. Yet what threw everyone off was when Cole and Jay's families were there also. But everyone settled down as soon as Grace stepped onto the deck, all eyes on her.

"I bet your all wondering what I have in store for you today." Grace declared, getting a loud cluster of 'yes's and other agreements.

"Well, you're all in for a shock, because we're going to the school where me, Kim-Ly, and Bunny first met and found ourselves." Grace declared, Kim-Ly and Bunny blinked at this before gasping.

Kim-Ly and Bunny whispered the name as Grace proudly spoke it. "Marty Oppenheimer University of Performing Arts."

* * *

Mayhemb; Stay tuned for more!


	34. Travels and Elements

Mrs. Loon; Hope you enjoy this special episode...! Where you get a look at Marty Oppenheimer University and of the secrets to the ninja's power..!

Rock; We don't own Ninjago, but we own our ideas and characters.

* * *

The whole entire ship was abuzz with excitement and confusion. Nya had left seconds ago to put the coordinated into the ship. What was going to happen...?

* * *

**In Grace's Room**

Grace grinned as she, Bunny, and Kim-Ly put on the final touches to their attire. At the University, if you were a graduating student on a visit, you had to wear your subject's uniform and the special item you received when you graduated.

Grace was in a white button downed shirt, a golden vest with black lining, a black knee-length floral skirt, and black dancing shoes. On her left leg was an anklet that had musical notes on it along with the initials "M.O.U." in diamonds. Her hair was loose with her bangs gently braided, and in her hair was a single white rose.

Kim-Ly was in a dark blue short-sleeved blouse, black slacks, white socks, and black flats. Around her neck was a black satin choker with a silver treble cleft on it, and the initials "M.O.U." written out on it with opal. Her hair was in loose waves with a white lily behind her ear.

Bunny was wearing a dusty pink camisole, a white lace cardigan, black slacks, and silver sandals. On her right wrist was a platinum bracelet with a yellow-orange topaz and the initials "M.O.U." on the clasp. Her hair had been braided with 3 light purple-pink violets in the course of it.

"Seems like forever...Huh..?" Kim-Ly asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, Bunny nodded her head while Grace smiled.

"That just means we got some new things to show them." Grace stated before she and the girls left the room, Bunny holding some folded clothing.

* * *

**Deck**

Charlotte was talking with Cole's family, before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Charlotte was then given a white un-buttoned vest by her smiling newly changed sister. Kyle and Lloyd had received the same things from their sisters, before the 3 girls stood alongside each other.

"We are taking you to the University to give you 3 a new...Training method, if you will." Grace stated to the group, Sensei Wu stepped forward.

"And what will these training methods provide..?" Sensei Wu had to ask, Kim-Ly shared Grace's grin.

"The methods will provide new means to understand emotions, give them better agility, etc, etc, 'nd etc." Kim-Ly said as she waved her hands, after a few more questions Charlotte pulled Grace over to the side.

"Uh...Sensei, I've been meaning to ask you something actually." Charlotte said to the Water Ninja, who gave her a gentle smile.

"Anything Sunshine."

"How...How did we get our elemental powers...? I mean...Where did they come from..?" Charlotte asked, for a moment Grace was silent before chuckling a bit.

"Figured someone would ask..." Grace sighed before she looked out to the sea of clouds before her, Charlotte blinked at her.

After a few moments, Grace sighed before glancing behind and nodding to Sensei Wu, who nodded back. Quickly Grace gripped Charlotte's arms, and grinned at the confused expression on the Light Ninja's face.

"C'mon kid, we're goin' for a ride." Grace whispered before she lifted Charlotte up and ran off the deck. Charlotte gave out a small scream, only to find herself staying on a dense cloud. Looking around Charlotte saw that Grace was calmly sitting down beside her, a calm grin on her face.

Above them all but Karishma and Wu had looked over the edge of the ship in shock, Grace just waved at them before the cloud rose in front of the ship and about 70 meters above them (Dr. Science; That's about 229.659 feet). Charlotte stared down in amazement at this, before smiling as she waved to the others. For a moment Charlotte felt like Jasmine on the flying carpet, but this...This was so much more.

"So, you wanna find out the secrets to our powers...?" Charlotte looked back at the sound of Grace's voice, a large smile on her face.

"More than anything..." Charlotte whispered back, new excitement and curiosity filling her veins as she watched the ship and the clouds float from underneath.

"It all started with the first Spinjitsu Master, before he created the Golden Weapons. You see, the first Spinjitsu Master was incapable at trapping and concealing all the elemental power in just weapons, and soon he found that people had been born with the essence of the elements in them. One being the Spinjitsu Master's sister, Eun, who had the element of water on her side. Then there were the elements who had to wait before they found the right host, such as the Sun and Shadow."

"M-Mine and Kyle's elements.." Charlotte whispered, Grace nodded her head.

"Yes, but you weren't the first elemental holders nor are you fully yet. The first elemental holders of the Sun and Shadows was my father and Sensei Wu. Yet at some point in our lives, the elemental power shifts out of us until we have only 2 barrel fulls of a pool's worth of power. Yet we do not choose the elements, the elements choose us because they find something extraordinary in us. The elements choose whoever they deem fit, and that doesn't necessarily mean family relations." Grace stated with a small grin, Charlotte stared at her for a bit.

"Then...What happened with the Golden Weapons...?" Charlotte asked suddenly, Grace still grinned at her.

"No one knows. They suddenly just...Disappeared into thin air apparently...Well all but the Bow, Meteor Hammer, and the Gauntlets...But that's another story hun." Grace stated, before she suddenly pointed out something peaking through the open areas of the cloud.

A bit under the size of Ninjago City was a iron-gate enclosed area with several brick buildings. Each building was colored in different ways to separate the activities, about 3 parks inside the area, and finally 2 large mansions were on opposite sides of the area.

"Marty Oppenheimer University of Performing Arts." Grace told Charlotte, who stared at it before looking back at her Sensei.

"B..But this can't be the school Cole went to...It...It's to far away, isn't it..?" Charlotte asked, earning her a small chuckle.

"Yes, it is. The place Cole went to was one of the preliminary schools that the Oppenheimer company provides. If you pass the school, then you're sent to the University." Grace explained, Charlotte still had a curious gaze.

"Well, how old were you and the others when you graduated...?" Grace had to stop at this question, before smiling a bit.

"We were...Hmm...9 I guess, the Oppenheimer believed in young talent so if you graduated from the school then you would go here the following semester." Grace explained, before she looked down and smiled at the ship below them.

"C'mon kid, cloud time's over." Charlotte frowned at this, before the 2 went back down toward the ship's deck.

* * *

Once the ship landed about an eight of a mile away from the University. Already Lou was jumping for joy, his body twitched as the 3 graduated students lead the group.

"I can not believe that we're here..! Oh every performer dreams of coming here! Setting foots and stepping into the path of those great performers before him or her..!" Lou yelled out with excitement, Cole blushed in embarrassment at his father's antics.

"Daaaad." Cole and Bruce (Cole's younger brother) groaned, Bunny smiled at them.

"Hey, he's actually right. A lot of people only dream of entering the gates of this place, let alone get a inside view." Bunny stated, Nya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why's that..?" Nya asked, the 3 leading girls shared a small worried glance.

"See...Uh...The school sorta has secrets, our teaching methods are yearned for by every other performing arts school." Kim-Ly stated, Ed seemed a bit confused by that.

"Golly, how many schools are there..?" Ed asked, the 3 girls thought for a moment.

"Uh...29, 5 being built right now." Bunny stated, that was when the group ended up at the gate's entrance. On the handles of the gates were 2 phoenixes back-to-back in gold, sapphire, rubies, opals, and other stones. Suddenly 2 guards appeared before the gate, each holding a sword.

"Halt! Who goes there.?.!" the guards bellowed out, Kai stared at them in shock.

"What the heck...? What kind of school is this.?.!" Kai whispered in shock, Kim-Ly grinned at them as Bunny stepped forward.

"Hold on, watch this." Kim-Ly stated, everyone watched as Bunny proudly stepped forward.

"Guards, I beckon you to hear me as I tell you the truth of our quest. We come 'eth from the farther lands to be held in Muse's arms." Bunny declared to the 2 guards everyone besides Charlotte, Kyle, Grace, and Kim-Ly were surprised. When had Bunny become an actor of this caliber..?

"Who has lead you..?" the guard on the right yelled out, his sunglasses high on top of his face.

"Those who lead are myself, Bunny Asher, along with high-ranking Night gale Kim-Ly Thuy and a reincarnated of the muse Terpsichore, Grace Limshire..!" (limb-sh-hire) Bunny declared, the 2 guards gasped at this before turning to the sides.

"OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES!" the guards yelled, Zane looked at Grace.

"Limshire..?" Zane asked Grace, who smiled a bit at him.

"My foster parent's family name." Grace declared, before the gates swung open. The 3 girls sauntered inside with the others following behind.

"Anyway, what was with the guard thing...?" Jay asked Bunny, who giggled.

"They're rehearsing for one of the latest productions, probably Hamlet." Bunny replied, before the group suddenly stopped at a large theater. All around the stage was the stands where the audience would sit, and in front of the stage was a large pit. (Mayhemb; Like the Globe Theater Above the stage was another level, then above that was another level with a hut on top. The stage was filled with performers already, some turning at and staring as the group walked further inside.

"Dancers, performers Lend me your ears..!" Grace yelled out to the audience, everyone turned around now. The only one who dared move was one of the people on stage, who had been holding a water bottle to his head.

"Angel..? I...I that really you..!.?" the boy asked as he stepped forward, the group now seeing all his characteristics.

The boy was rather handsome and strong-looking with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, toned skin, and a bright smile. He was wearing a black satin pants, black dancing shoes, a satin gold shirt, and white socks.

"You better believe it Jeff!" Grace chimed as she walked forward, only for Jeff to pick her up and twirl her in the air. Kim-Ly noticed the others confused glances, and smiled at them.

"That's Geoffrey, Jeff, Benofield. He Grace's dancing partner for all the time we were studying here." Kim-Ly stated, Cole continued his glare at the boy twirling his girlfriend.

"Oh geez, you look great..! A-And I see you brought along Bunny and Kimmy! Boy, Dylan and Conway will jump over this news!" Jeff yelled out happily, earning them more confused glances.

"Dylan was partner for duets when I studied here, I majored in vocal talent and such. Conway was a sculptor, who was Bunny's acting partner." Kim-Ly explained to the others, Zane and Kai started to get worried after hearing that.

"So who're you're friends hun, or are ya keepin' a secret from me...?" Jeff asked after a small conversation with Grace, who grinned at him.

"Jeff I have a lot of people for you to meet. *directs Jeff to the group* This is *takes deep breath* Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Charlotte, Kyle, Lou, Belinda, Bruce, Ed, Edna, my birth mother Karishma, my uncle Wu, and my hubby Cole." Grace stated before taking in another breath, feeling a bit light-headed after speaking.

"Nice to meet you all, as Kimmy said I'm Jeff. I hope you all enjoy your visit to our little hovel." Jeff stated with a small joke, Grace chuckled.

"Oh please, this isn't a hovel." Grace stated as she hit Jeff's shoulder, the boy just chuckled a bit.

"Yeah it is, we're all sheep for the audience. Baaaaah, baaaaah." Jeff said as he pretended to be a sheep, Grace rolled her eyes at this.

"Now *stands up straight* *puts on over-serious face* What is the means of your arrival..?" Jeff stated in a over-serious voice, Grace rolled her eyes at this before walking over to the group and gathering Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle before Jeff.

"We are trying to introduce the training methods of the school, into the training methods of our regular ninja lives." Grace declared, Jeff thought about this for a moment before nodding his head.

"Makes sense, need any help..? We always got the stage." Jeff stated as he motioned to the now-cleared stage, the other performers having left to give them all privacy. For a moment Grace thought about this, before nodding to Kim-Ly and Bunny, who returned the nod.

"We need the stage." Kim-Ly declared, everyone but the 3 girls quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Why..?" almost everyone asked, Bunny giggled.

"Cause we're gonna show you all how training at Marty Oppenheimer is better then anyone else." Bunny said before she, Kim-Ly, and Grace headed towards the stage. Everyone could tell, that they were in or a show.

* * *

Mrs. Loon; Hope ya enjoy!

Rock; Stay tuned!

Mayhemb; Send churros! *eats churro*


	35. Songs and Secrets?

Mrs. Loon; Enjooooooy~ Hope you like lots of music, jealousy, and what ever else we put in this...!

Mayhemb; And also...The biggest secret of the Garmadon-Wu family is revealed (or stated/commented) later on in this chapter...BEWARE!

Songs used; "Stronger" Glee Version, and "Hasta La Vista" from Camp Rock

* * *

Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Grace grinned as they each handled a microphone, before Kim-Ly used a remote to turn on the music. Suddenly music filled the area as the girls stood at their spots on the stage, Grace in the middle with Kim-Ly to her left and Bunny at the right.

**Grace;**  
You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleepin' here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

**Bunny:**  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

**Kim-Ly with The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Kim-Ly and Grace:**  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on  
Over you

**Bunny:**  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

**Kim-Ly with The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**The Choir:**  
Stand a little taller

**Kim-Ly with the Choir:**  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

**Kim-Ly with the Choir:**  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

**The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you makes you

**Kim-Ly with The Choir:**  
Stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

**The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you

**Kim-Ly with the Choir:**  
Makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Grace:**  
Thanks to you I've got a new thing started!

**Kim-Ly:**  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted!

**Grace:**  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me!

**Kim-Ly and Grace:**  
You know in the end!  
The day you left was just my beginning

**Grace:**  
In the end...

**Kim-Ly and Grace with The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**Grace with The Choir:**  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Kim-Ly and Grace with The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

**Grace with The Choir:**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger (**Kim-Ly:** Stronger, stronger!)  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (**Kim-Ly:** Stronger)  
Stand a little taller (**Kim-Ly:** Taller)  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely (**Bunny:** What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (**Kim-Ly:** Not alone)  
Stronger, stronger  
Just me, my (**Bunny:** What doesn't kill you) self and I (**Kim-Ly:** Yeah)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (**Kim-Ly:** Stronger)  
Stand a little taller (**Kim-Ly:** Stronger)  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely (**Bunny:** What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (**Kim-Ly:** Not alone)

The 3 girls bowed before the audience, soaking up the enthusiastic applause sent from everyone besides Jeff.

"I guess it's good." Jeff stated as he walked to the stage, Kim-Ly jumped down and smirked at him.

"Think ya can do better...?"

"No...But Dylan can." Jeff stated before whistling loudly, a few seconds later another boy teenager came out from behind the backdrop.

This boy had ear-length styled burgundy hair, silver-grey eyes, tanned skin, and a huge grin on his face. He was wearing a outfit similar to Jeff's, only he was wearing a dark blue satin shirt.

"DYLAN! BROWSKI! WHAT'S UP?.!" Kim-Ly yelled before tackle-hugging the burgundy-haired boy, who hugged her back.

"Kimmy-Cat! He-ey! Good ta see ya!" Dylan happily exclaimed, something Kai couldn't help but glare at. 2 boyfriends were already mad, now what about the others..?

"Dyl! I thought I told you not to use that name..!" Kim-Ly yelled as she playfully punched Dylan's chest, the boy just laughed at this still.

"Sorry, it's just to much of a good name for you." Dylan stated, before he looked over to Jeff.

"So, you *whistles* fer me..?" Jeff nodded his head to the dark-blue wearing boy, before placing an elbow on his shoulder.

"See, Kim-Ly thinks that you couldn't out-sing her and the girls." Jeff stated, Kim-Ly then punched the boy's shoulder.

"Dude! I never said that!"

"Owww...W-Well you implied it." Jeff told Kim-Ly, who then crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as a smirk crawled onto her lips.

After a few whispered commented Kim-Ly ended up laughing and ushering Grace and Bunny off the stage, while Jeff went over to the boom box and Jeff handled the microphone. As everyone was setting up, Kyle couldn't help but notice that Karishma was pulling Sensei Wu to the side to talk about something.

* * *

"I am sick and tired of lying to them Wu." Karishma stated once the 2 were at the top balcony of the audience-viewing platforms, Sensei Wu sighed a bit at this. Slowly the older man started to walk towards the railing of the balcony, staring down at the others below them.

"I know Karishma, but...What other choice do we have..?" Karishma walked over to the bearded-man and held his right hand in a comforting fashion.

"We can tell them the truth..!" Sensei Wu glared a bit at the Wind Ninja, grinding his teeth lightly as he took his hand back.

"They..They would never understand!"

"We won't know until we try, don't you want to tell her the truth!.? She life has been a complete lie Wu, I...We...Don't you won't to come clean..? To tell Grace..?" Sensei Wu had to pause at that, before sighing sadly.

"I...Of course I do, but you know as well as I do that Grace won't take this lightly.."

"She _needs_ to know."

"No...No she doesn't, we have to keep her from ever finding out."

"But-"

"She must never find out." Sensei Wu stated before he started to walk away, Karishma clenched her hands.

"Why...Why can't you tell her who her _real_ father is!...?" Sensei Wu stopped at this as he came to the first step of the staircase, his shoulders slumping down.

"Wu...Please...We _have_ to tell them, all of them, what really happened all those years ago." Sensei Wu didn't respond to Karishma again, and just walked down the staircase. Unknown to the 2 Sensei's, the older version of Pythor was watching them not to far away in his invisible form.

* * *

"You ready to eat your implied words Kimmy-Cat..?" Dylan asked the Metal Ninja, who rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with it..!" Kim-Ly yelled, Dylan chuckled a bit before Jeff turned on the stereo. Jeff quickly then picked up another microphone and ran out onto the stage also.

**Dylan**; Couldn't wait to leave, but now I hate to go  
Last day of camp, packing my bags slow  
**Jeff**; Made so many friends, why does it have to end  
In the end it's a win, because we grown so close together  
**Dylan**; Remember when we first met, first met  
**Jeff**; Figured this would be no fun, no fun

**Dylan; **And now it's time to leave, but now we wanna stay it was fun  
Hasta la vista

**Jeff; **I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be not cool with you  
**Dylan**; Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
**Both**; Hasta la vista  
We'll both be going the same way  
Say everything you need to say  
This is your moment, before you leave  
Come on now get up and show them

Dylan turned and takes Kim-Ly's hand, and gives her a random microphone.

**Kim-Ly; **Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
**Dylan**; (And I'm gonna do my thing)

**Jeff;** There's so much more inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
**Kim-Ly**; All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired (all the ninja couldn't help but smile as Kim-Ly sends them a grin)  
**Dylan**; Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey (everyone seemed to listen to the boy, even the choir behind him)  
Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say... hey, hey, hey

**All 3**; Hasta la vista  
**Dylan; **I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
**Jeff; **Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
**All 3**; Hasta la vista  
**Kim-Ly**; We'll all be going separate ways  
**Dylan**; Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
**Jeff**; Come on now get up and show them

**Kim-Ly**; Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

**Dylan**: H-A-S-T-AAAAAAAAAA (**Kim-Ly; **Hasta la vista! )  
**Jeff;** H-A-S-T-AAAAAAAAAA (**Kim-Ly;** Hasta la vista! }

**All 3;** Hasta la vista  
**Jeff;** I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
**Dylan**; Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
**All 3;** Hasta la vista  
**Kim-Ly**; We'll all be going separate ways  
**Jeff;** Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
**Dylan;** Come on now get up and show them

**Jeff**; H-A-S-T-AAAAAAAAAA (**Kim-Ly;** Hasta la vista! )  
**Dylan**; H-A-S-T-AAAAAAAAAA (**Kim-Ly;** Hasta la vista!)

The 3 singers bowed together as all the onlookers clapped happily, some letting out 'whoops' and yells. Once the applause was over though, Kyle quickly stepped up to the stage.

"Okay, not saying that this isn't _fun_ and all. But you mind explaining what we're gonna get out of this training..?" Kyle asked, Grace ended up grinning.

"You'll just have to find out then Sugar-Bee!" Grace chimed before hopping off the stage and taking Charlotte's arm in hers, before looking at everyone else.

"Kim-Ly will teach Lloyd, Bunny gets Kyle. Everyone else can either go around and enjoy the sights, or come along and watch us train. Your choice, and I hope you enjoy the festivities." Grace stated before dragging Charlotte away, a few people followed them. Sensei Wu, Cole, Jeff (much to Cole's distaste) and Cole's family were those people.

"Come on then Kyle, we got some work ta do!" Bunny chimed as she jumped down and hooked arms with Lloyd and walking off, and only the ninjas of Ice and Lightning (along with Jay's family) went along with them.

"That leaves me with you then kid, c'mon." Kim-Ly said as she placed her arm around Lloyd's shoulder before guiding the Green ninja away, a small crowd following them. In said crowd was Kai, Dylan (much to Kai's hatred), and Nya.

* * *

**A LOOOOONG WAYS AWAY**

Lord Garmadon had fallen asleep in a (now) soundproof helicopter, and now the Serpentine were all in a ruckus. Skales had just told them about the thing Grace had told him a few nights ago, this being the only time he could.

"What do you mean he'sssss back!.?"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Pythor hassss returned..?"

"Why are we even lissssstening to Garmadon..?"

"WHERE ISSSS THE RAT PIE?.!"

All 4 Generals were at the upper part of Ouroboros Slither Pit, each just as panicked and worried as the members of the tribe.

"What do you all think thissss all meansss..?" Skalidor asked the other generals, who shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't knowssss, but we better be prepared for anything." Acidicus (the general of Venomari tribe) stated, all 4 generals nodded their heads...Before they all screamed when 2 Andocondrais appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"EEIIIIIIII!" Skales let out a high-pitched, siren-like scream, causing all the Serpentine to look at them. Skales then noticed his own scream, and quickly closed his mouth to stop.

"Hello to you all as well." Pythor stated as he slithered forward, the other Andocondrai-member was wearing a dark brown musty shroud with a down hood.

"Pythor!-"

"-what are-"

"-you doing-"

"-here..?" Fangtom asked, trying to look a bit tougher than the other shocked generals.

"I am here to offer you all a new Serpentine eutopia." Pythor calmly stated, no one dared to speak, yet Skales was pushed forward by Acidicus and Skalidor.

.

..

...

..

.

"...How..?" Skales finally asked after a few moments of silence, Pythor grinned before he waved a hand towards his other tribe member, who flipped down the hood of his shroud.

Every Serpentine gasped at the sight of the much-older Pythor, no one could muster any words.

"We can change the future, if we simply give one of the ninja-"

"Hold on, why do we gotta give them sssssomething...?" Pythor stopped when Skalidor managed to ask after snapping out of his shock, the older Pythor chuckled darkly at this as he rummaged inside his shroud for something.

"Because, this will give us an advantage over them." older Pythor stated before pulling out the tightly-wrapped vile of Devourer venom, unraveling it and showing it to the other generals. Each general stared in shock yet again at the vile, before Acidicus finally turned to their Pythor.

"What doesssss your plan imply, Pythor..?" Acidicus asked, Pythor couldn't help but grin at them all.

"We all know how powerful Garmadon was, correct...?" everyone in the stadium nodded their heads, only adding onto Pythor's (Mrs. Loon; totally creepy) grin.

"Then what would happen if we got Grace on our side...?" this time, Pythor's comment received a large group of comments.

"The girl..?'

"What doessss he think he'sssss doing...?'

"Ssssshould we even be lisssstening to him..?.!"

"I STILL CAN'T FIND MY PIE!"

After what seemed like an hour of constant bickering and arguments, along with the other Generals conversing with themselves. Finally all the generals turned back around, and the entire stadium fell into a deadly hush.

"Alright Pythor, here isssss the deal. We will lissssssten to your plan. And if it issss a good one, we will hear you out more...But be warned, if your plan sssssshould fail or displeassssse ussss." Skales didn't have to continued, both Pythor's understood anyway though.

"We will first persuade the eldest Garmadon sibling to hear us out, that we are there to help her when she is least guarded. Then I shall give her this vial of the Devourer's venom, and we shall have a queen..!" Pythor declared, everyone looked at them for a little while.

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAH!" both Pythors yelled as everyone in the stadium started to throw things at them.

"YOU IMBECSSSSILESSSSSS!"

"GO BACK TO THE TOMB YOU CAME FROM!"

"DON'T THROW MY PIE!"

The 2 Pythor's ducked under some of the projectiles before going invisible and running off. Yet even though there was a large time difference between them, both Pythors were thinking the same thing.

The Serpentine would rise once again, yet this time, they wouldn't fall. Weither the others would like it or not.

* * *

Dr. Science; Hope you all enjoyed.

Rock; P.S. I AM SO STOKED ABOUT THE SECRET OF THE GARMADON-WU FAMILY!

Mayhemb; Here is the order of the training, and each training session is a different chapter.

Next chapter- Kyle's training

Chapter after that- Lloyd's training

Chapter after Lloyd's- Charlotte's training


	36. Kyle and Bunny's Crazy Ride

Rock; Hope ya have fun readin' dudes 'n dudettes!

Dr. Science; Those aren't even real words...

Rock; GRAMMAR/SPELLING NAZI! *throws tomato at Dr. Science*

* * *

Bunny smiled as she walked the group up to one of the parks at the University, "MI MUSE" was the sign of the park made out of a large sculpted hedge. As she lead the group further into the park they got to see all the surroundings. Couples modeling, people walking, others sketching, and a single boy rested at the side of the large lake in the park.

"Sean..? SEAN!" Bunny called out to the sitting boy, who looked up and grinned happily at the sight of the Nature Ninja.

The boy had (Mayhemb; dyed) neon blue hair, steel grey eyes, slightly pale skin, and a small scar on his right ear. He was wearing the same sort of uniform like Dylan and Jeff, yet his satin shirt was a hue of magenta.

"Bunny...? Wow, you've grown...Uh...A lot" Sean whispered happily as he patted Bunny's head in a brotherly fashion, the Nature Ninja smiled brightly at him.

"Of course I've grown a lot, the last time we spoke to each other was...What, 6 years ago...?"

"Yeah, sounds about right." Sean replied, before he noticed the group behind Bunny. Noticing how his eyes shift off her, Bunny looked to where he was looking before smiling apologetically at the Marty Oppenheimer school boy.

"Oh right. This is Kyle, Kim-Ly's brother. Jay the Lightning Ninja, Jay's parents Ed and Edna, and my dear Zane." Bunny said as she pointed everyone out, Sean smiled politely to them all.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, if you have any questions, please ask and I'll try to help in anyway I can." Sean stated, Zane gently smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to do so." Sean returned Zane's smile as the male-performer (Sean) held Bunny's hand.

"Any friends of Bunny's are a friend of mine." Zane couldn't help but feel an acidic taste starting to form in the fiery pits of his stomach, why was he so mad about Sean being so close to his Bunny...?

"Anyway, we're here to teach Kyle _that lesson_." Bunny told Sean, emphasizing the last 2 words. Sean stared at her in slight confusion, before understanding what she meant.

"Oooooh,_ that_ lesson." Sean stated, before chuckling along with Bunny. All those around them couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at this. What were they talking about...?

* * *

Fangtom grinned as he watched the ninja of Shadow, Nature, Ice, and Lightning chat with the boy. After Pythor's little...*cough* Speech, the Generals of all but the Venomari had come to try and pick off the ninja one-by-one. Acidicus was left behind so he could cover for the missing Generals...And since he lost in rock, fang, claw...And that was really all they had to the plan. Fangtom would attack the Shadow ninja, Skalidor would take down the Light Ninja, and Skales would take on the Green Ninja. Then from there, they would proceed to the 4 boys the overpower the Senseis...Then that was really all the plan entitled to. Yes it wasn't much, but at least it was something.

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay. Sorry to interrupt the chapter (this is the 2nd time I've ever done that) but we got some news for all you faithful viewers. We are going to re-do the Water Ninja series, yet we will keep the original up. You see the Water Ninja story will have the same story line in a sense, but here are the differences.

1. Better Grammar  
2. Better Spelling  
3. Less ColeXGrace scenes at the beginning (ties in with number 4)  
4. More KaiXKim-Ly and BunnyXZane scenes  
5. Longer chapters  
6. (my personal favorite) WE'RE ADDING IN GRACE GETTING HER FULL-POTENTIAL! *does Snoopy-Happy dance*

**5 Minutes Later- **Mayhemb; *cough* Sorry about that...Aaaaand;

7. Also, we won't be doing the whole "Finding the Amulet of the Sacred Winds" thing, they'll just go the temple instead to get it...But this time, they have to find it! *evil laughter*

Okay, just wanted to give you the heads up. This won't take place till after we're done with "New Beginning" and (possibly) the sequel to that...If you wanna know what the sequel is (would be), it's about the ninja's kids first year together as a team...So no frets. BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

Bunny smiled as she watched Kyle try to carve a peg of wood with a knife, the wood wasn't really...Well...Looking like anything, but still...The others were being shown around the park by Sean, Cole and his family was also with him after Grace kicked them away from her and Charlotte's training.

"So..."

"So..?"

"You like my sister." Kyle blushed brightly at this, staring at Bunny.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY?.!" Kyle yelled at her, the Nature Ninja smiled at this.

"Because, I'm not embarrassed by it."

"I thought you were nice, man...!"

"I am, I could have been like your sister and shouted it out to the whole entire park."

"You have really pretty...Uh...Dimples...?"

"That's what I thought."

Kyle stared back at the small wooden peg in his hand, before sighing.

"Sensei...What exactly is this supposed to teach me..?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you suck at carving wood like your sister."

"WHAT?.!"

"Yeaaaah turns out ya do." Bunny stated as she stared at the odd blob-like object now in Kyle's hand, the boy blushed a bit.

"I-It's a scepter..!"

"Hun, sorry if this stings but...That looks like what the Ultra-dragon leaves after he's gone to the bathroom." Kyle frowned a bit at this, before sighing even more loudly as he fell backwards onto the grassy terrain.

"Sensei...Why were you placed to be my teacher for today...?"

"Because, us older siblings tend to go easy on you younger ones."

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

"It means that Kim-Ly probably wouldn't do something like this with you."

"Yeah, 'cause it's BOOOOOOOORING...!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Uh...Sensei...?" Kyle asked uncomfortably as he watched his Sensei just give him a creepy smile that crept onto her face, before she took a firm grip of his hand.

"Oh, so you want _excitement_, huh..? You want THRILLS, HUH.!.? Hun, you're gonna regret everything you just said." Kyle gulped as he was then dragged away by his Sensei, praying that he'd get out unscarred...And alive.

* * *

Kyle gulped as he found himself in the middle of the large lake in the park, a life jacket over his now-bare chest. Other then the life jacket the teenage boy was wearing a pair of purple shorts, and had a plastic snow-board like object attached to his feet. He was holding onto a small triangular piece of plastic with a rope tied to it, the other end of the rope was connected to the boat that Bunny was starting.

"READY?.!" Bunny asked as she reved the boat a bit, Kyle stared blankly at her.

"NO!"

"SORRY! *reves boat* WHAAAAT?.!"

"**NO**!"

"GO..? ALRIGHT!" Bunny yelled before zooming the boat forward, Kyle's eyes dilated.

"WAIT! I SAID NO-OOOOOOOOO!" Kyle yelled before he suddenly found himself wake boarding letting out a few ear-catching yells along the way. Around the large lake the 2 could even see the other ninja, their families, and Sean watching the 2.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

"YAHOOOOO!" Kyle and Bunny yelled as they rode the waves, Sean having offered to take the boat's wheel. Beside Kyle now was a light green bikini 'nd life jacket wearing Bunny, who yelled out happily with him.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Kyle yelled, having gotten used to the sport and was LOOOOOVING IT! Bunny laughed along with him as she did flips in the air, before riding beside the Shadow Ninja.

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, RIGHT..? THE REASON I BROUGHT YOU OUT HERE..?" Kyle quirked an eyebrow at his Sensei, obviously confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN..?"

"I MEAN, SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO ADVANCE OUT OF YOUR COMFORT ZONE! DON'T LET YOU BELIEFS BRING YA DOWN HUN!" Kyle stared at the Nature Ninja, almost amazed at how simplistic and cliche the sentence was, yet it was also rather valuable. In his moment though, Kyle failed to see the wave that was heading his way.

"KYLE! MIND ON THE WATER!" Bunny yelled, Sean then clicked on the stereo to play "_Smoke on the Water_"...For no good reason really._  
_

"WHAAAT..?" Kyle yelled, before he was met with his answer. His board ended up hitting the wave the wrong way, causing him to fly up in the air by accident and bump into Bunny's line.

"WH-WHOOOOA!" Kyle yelled again as Bunny screamed before the 2 ninjas fell into the water, Sean turned off the boat and watched in confusion. What was that red blob-thing under the water...?

* * *

**Underwater**

Kyle blinked underneath the clear waters of the lake, his vision only slightly blurry. If anyone thought that the park itself was "Cute" then the lake was "FA-BU-LOOOUS!". Looking around though, he saw a lot of things; trees, plants, sea-shells not from this habitat, a 2-headed Serpentine that was fighting Bunny, an old boot, some fish and...Wait a second.

Kyle turned back around and watched as the 2-headed Serpentine tried to bite his Sensei, who was using a few plants to fight and hold off the large snake.

"BLUBBNY!" Kyle tried yelling through the water, only to get a mouthful of the liquid. Kyle sputtered to get back to the surface, only to feel a hand wrap around his ankle. Looking down he saw that the Serpentine had grabbed him as Bunny was untangling herself from a rope net that had been thrown at her. Kyle felt his chest tighten as the man-sized snake opened on of it's jaws, as if to bite him. Kyle's eyes started to flutter shut as he started to gulp some amounts of water.

"NINGAAAA-BLOOO!" was the last think Kyle heard before the wet darkness consumed him whole.

* * *

This break has been brought to you by Mrs. Loon; who just bought new shoes...

* * *

Bunny gasped as she rose out of the water and pattled to the close shore, dragging Kyle with her.

"C-C'mon hun, stay with me." Bunny stated as she gently patted Kyle's cold cheek, tears threatening to roll down her face. How could this have happened...?

Once the 2 ninja got onto the shore, Bunny heaved Kyle up and put her ear to his chest.

...

Bunny flew straight back up before she lifted Kyle's chin and opened his mouth, before placing her lips to his.

* * *

Zane, Jay, Cole, Sean (who had went to the dock to tell the others what he saw), and their families all ran once they saw Bunny swimming. Yet when they got to her...

"1, 2." Bunny whispered as she pressed against Kyle's chest with her hands, before giving him mouth-to-mouth again.

"Wow...Awkaaaard." Jay whispered, before he was punched in the shoulder by Cole.

"Dude, shush." Cole growled to Jay, before they went back to watching. No one could really do anything to try and help, no one knew how!

"C'mon kid, don't sleep on me." Bunny whispered as she tried to press his chest again, her fingers curling as tears started to shed down her eyes. As more and more tears came to flow though, Bunny felt something under her palms.

Kyle suddenly sat up as violent coughs erupted from him, water sputtering out from his lungs. Yet before he could regain his marbles, he was suddenly tackled.

"KYLE! OH SNAP HUN DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Bunny yelled as she gripped onto Kyle's shoulders, the boy coughed a bit more before chuckling.

"Don't worry, I don't think I can handle it." Kyle stated, before he was again hugged by Bunny.

"C'mon, we better get ya to Kim-Ly before she sends out a squad on me or somethin'." Bunny stated, everyone but Kyle and her laughed.

"She/I'm not joking." Bunny and Kyle stated, causing a small silence to go throughout the group.

...

...

...

"Uh...To Kim-Ly then...?" Cole asked, Bunny nodded to him.

"Yeah, sounds good." Bunny stated, before she got up...Only to yell as she felt pain errupt from her ankle. Bending down she saw that a set of claw-marks had formed around her ankle.

"Snap...I hate those Serpentine." Bunny grumbled, this immediately sent a commotion in the group.

"Should we warm the others..?" Zane asked after finally finding some room to speak, Bunny sighed as she tried to stand up.

"Yeah, w-we get Lloyd and Kim-Ly first. Grace and Charlotte can handle themselv-oooow!" Bunny whined as she lifted her ankle up, before she was suddenly picked up by Zane.

"Not another step, my Cherry Blossom." Zane stated, Bunny blushed brightly at this but didn't reject the action. She hated to admit it, but this was probably one of the weirdest yet best training sessions she ever had...Yet she also decided that she'd leave the training to Grace. Permanently.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoyed...! Rate and Review!


	37. Bonus Chapter Sneak Peak

Mayhemb; Faithful viewers and readers, lend me your ears! For this chapter and this chapter only there be a sneak to the sequel of "A New Beginning". Remember also that Grace only thought that the group looked 15 when she first saw them.

Also the " " means spiritually, like "Uncle" Kai is a spiritual/non-blood relation.

* * *

**(1st Chapter)**

**Title; We Are the Ninja**

**Chapter 1; It's Time**

* * *

In 7 hours, 23 minutes, 51 seconds it would be her moment..! Regina Ore would_ finally_ get her elemental aura, finally being able to join the others as a whole team..! Already Cody (Jay and Nya's kid, the new lightning ninja), Steel(Kim-Ly and Kai's kid, ninja of Metal, cousin to Cody), and Ali (Bunny and Zane's son, ninja of Nature, cousin to Regina) were given elements...But once the wait was over, there would be another elemental ninja to protect the city..!So here Regina waited, up in a tree on the highest mountain beside a running stream. Her dark purple black-streaked hair whisking in the wind that blew against her, her brown eyes stared hungrily at the moon above.

She knew who was coming by heart, it was her 16th birthday after all. Her father (Cole), "Uncle" Kai, "Uncle" Jay, Uncle Zane, "Aunt" Nya, "Aunt" Kim-Ly, Aunt Bunny, Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Lloyd, "Uncle" Kyle, her grandfather Wu, her other grandfather Garmadon, her grandmother Karishma, her grandmother Misako, her Grandmother Belinda, her Grandfather Lou, her Uncle Bruce (Cole's little brother), Cody, Ali, Steel, her "Great Uncle" Julian (Zane's Dad) and her "Great-Uncle and Aunt" Ed 'nd Edna. Her mother...Well, who knew when she'd be back. The water ninja had been asked to stop by at a few ports just an hour ago because of some sailing problems, something to do with workers seeing things...She didn't know...

7 Hours, 22 minutes, 40 seconds

7 Hours, 12 Minutes, 59 seconds

...

5...5 hours, 19 minutes, 4 seconds...

3...

X-X

X-X

X-X

Regina groaned as the sun blared through the sky, shielding her eyes. Air was pressed against her face now, as she heard her dragon's wings flapping. Her dragon was the baby of Rocky and Silvermist's, having it's father's dark brown scales and his mother's blue highlights.

"Mmmnn...Relax Jupiter..." Regina stated as she tossed and turned a bit, opening her eyes to look at her dragon. Around it's neck was a small sign.

"**HAPPY SWEET 16!****-**** Cody**" the sign said...Sweet 16...What was Cody getting on ab-

"I'M LATE!" Regina yelled as she looked at her watch, she was already 5 minutes behind..! Jupiter nodded his head at his master, suppressing the chuckle in it's throat, yet the dragon was smirking.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face, c'mon..! We need ta go..!" Regina stated before getting onto Jupiter's back, the dragon roaring happily before zooming off. All the 2nd generation dragons were only half the size of their parents, but they still were growing.

Regina smiled as Jupiter grazed the skyline, his wings dipping into the clouds before spraying water at the teenager.

"Hey ya big lug..! No foolin' around..! We have to get to the Monastery...!" Regina declared, Jupiter chuckled a bit before zooming ahead. Regina grasped the reins tightly in her gloves hands, her black primary ninja suit fluttering behind her. How could she have been late..?.! THIS DAY! Of all days..! Today was where it would be revealed what element she would take over from the past generation of ninja, or...Or she may even get a never-before seen element...! THAT WOULD BE SO KICKIN'!

Regina tapped Jupiter's side, the dragon roared in reply before flipping over so Regina was hanging onto the dragon by her feet. The 2 were a perfect match, both loved the high-risk stunts like going upside-down while flying...Yet not in front of her dad, oooooh no, the Earth Ninja would have a gasket. Suddenly, peaking through the upside-down clouds, was the top floor of the newly renovated Monastery. 3 floors in total, ranging over all the mountain it had once inhabited before the Serpentine burnt it down. Jupiter went right-side up now, they couldn't be to careful.

"Okay Jupiter, let's go..! Kick it inta overtime..!" Regina declared, her sporty-side showing. She loved sports, pranks, hanging out with her ninja brothers...She was a real tomboy, much to her mom's delight. Grace had always loved sports also, and was a bit worried about not being able to bond with her children, so it all worked out.

Jupiter nodded his head before collapsing his wings and shooting downwards, Regina having to hold onto the reins in front of her before she felt Jupiter reach solid ground. Hey, he was named Jupiter for a reason. Looking around Regina saw the other ninja's dragons already in the den, this made her more worried.

"Good job boy, but I'm still late and-"

"You're not late Regina." a soothing voice said before the teenager whipped around and smiled, before hugging her mom. Grace Ore, previously Grace Garmadon, smiled as she hugged her daughter. Yet they both were still careful of Grace's swollen stomach, a new life being carried right then and there. The older Grace still maintained her long dark purple hair, but her skin was a bit pale. She was wearing a dusty pink kimono with white flower markings, a dark red obi sash, her engagement and wedding rings, wooden sandals, and her red bow that kept her hair up. Grace had left the world of dancing, only teaching the ninja now, and had devoted her life to being a Sensei and a wielder of elemental magic.

"Mom, oh I'm so glad you could make it...!" Regina declared once she let go of her mother, who smiled down at her.

"And miss my Baby Girl's elemental transfusion, _never_." Grace stated as she cupped her daughter's face, smiling down at her with as much love and compassion a mother could give.

"Thanks mom...But we're late and-"

"Oh pish-posh. I bet your Uncle Jay switched out the time in your watch again, 'cause we have a half hour left before the party starts." Grace quickly cut off her daughter, whose eye twitched before she sighed.

"Thank goodness, here I thought that I'd miss everything." Regina declared, a relieved look on her face. Grace giggled at this before taking Regina's hand and leading her up to the Monastery.

"Yes, well, we need to get you prepared."

"Huh...?"

"Your aunt Bunny arranged for you to have a special kimono for today." Grace replied, Regina sighed in frustration at this.

"Mom, do I have to..?"

"Regina, it's tradition."

"It's a new tradition."

"And tradition nonetheless."

"But I-"

"It's either you wear the kimono your Aunt Bunny made you, or your Aunt Kim-Ly."

...

...

"What do you think of this smile for Aunt Bunny...?" Regina asked her mom, who giggled at her a bit.

"Perfect." Grace replied before pushing open the doors to the Monastery, everyone turned to them and waved.

Kim-Ly had grown just as much as Grace. Her hair was not as stiff and flowed a bit more, her eyes still those happy golden hazel eyes and bright smile. She was wearing a silver kimono, a chrome wedding band, and her chrome engagement ring that seemed to have a flame or ember on it. Kim-Ly had grown a bit more skilled in metal's so she and her husband (Kai) had re-opened "4-Weapons" along with a jewelry store not to far from it.

Steel had dark brown hair with black stands that patterned it, fashioned in Kai's style of hair, tanned skin, and bright hazel eyes. He was wearing a silver ninja uniform, and was (much like the her other teammates) about 4 inches taller than Regina.

Kim-Ly and Steel were working on the metal beams for the lattice alter where the transfusion would take place, Sensei Wu was rereading his lines for the transfusion yet smiled at them, then there was-

"GAAAH!" Regina yelled before being tackled from behind, and heard a young boy's laughter behind her. Turning around she smiled at her younger brother, Louis. Louis was only 7 1/2, so he was still a bit new to the ninja thing. He had Cole's hair color and style, yet their mother's bright blue eyes. He was wearing dark brown pants, a blue button down shirt, white socks, and black dance shoes. The young boy grinned at her, proudly showing his missing front teeth, before getting up and running off somewhere else.

"I'LL GET YOU YET! YOU RAT-SCALLION!" Regina yelled to her brother, who had a love of pirates and sea stories.

"But first you have to get ready." a baritone voice said from the side, Regina smiled at the voice before hugging the man.

"DADDY!" Regina cried out as she was hugged and squeezed, a hearty laugh echoing in her ears. Cole had grown a bit more tanned and buff over the years it seemed. His clean face that had a scar on his right cheek going down to his chin. He was wearing a loose black yukata, wooden sandals, and a white obi sash.

"Ha ha, how's my little girl..?" Cole asked as he ruffled his daughter's head, before Grace placed a hand on his arm.

"She's doing fine, but now she has to get ready." Grace stated, Cole stuck his tongue out at her, earning a giggle from Regina.

"You're gonna get it now dad...!" Regina chimed before running off into the building, laughing a bit when she heard her dad's pained yell.

X-X

X-X

Regina skidded into one of the rooms of the Monastery, before smiling as she was hugged into a tussle of golden and blonde hair.

"Oh my dear blossoming flower, how are you today..?" a light-airy voice asked from behind the hair, Regina giggled a bit as she pulled back.

"I'm good Auntie Bunny, really excited." Regina replied to her aunt, who smiled happily to her.

The nature ninja had her hair in beautiful curls, her eyes were as bright as ever maybe even more! Her face was beautiful, like a porcelain doll's as her hair fell loose all around her. She was wearing a mint green kimono that had cherry blossoms on it, white gold wedding bands, and a thin white gold engagement ring that had a cherry blossom made of star sapphires on it.

Behind Bunny was Regina's cousin, Ali. Ali had platinum blonde hair that held a few dark brown high lights, and looked much like Zane's hair but in a shorter fashion. He was wearing a brown/green ninja uniform. At his hip was a small metal circle that held his kunai knives.

"It is good to see you, sister." Ali stated as he got up from his seat and hugged his cousin, who smiled at him.

"You also Ali." Regina replied as she hugged the boy, only to be swept away by Bunny. Bunny smiled at her before pushing the teenager into one of the bathrooms to get her ready, while Ali went into the hallway to give them privacy.

**-HALLWAY-**

Ali smiled a bit as he heard the regular bickering between Cody and Steel, before seeing them walk down the hallway.

Cody had black and brown hair (much like Steel's) but it was in a style that resembled Jay's, brown eyes, tanned skin, and had a nitch in his eyebrow like his dad.. He was wearing a blue ninja uniform, and had 2 Chigiriki on his belt. Cody and Steel were fighting, as always, for the affection of Regina. In both boy's hands were a bouquet of flowers; blue lillies from Cody, and red carnations from Steel.

"You idiot, she hates the color red..!" Cody told Steel, who glared at him.

"Oh yeah..? And what happens if her element's gonna be fire, huuuuh..?" Steel asked back, Cody continued to glare at him.

"Oh please, like the lovely-Regina would ever have such a...A.."

"Go on, finish that sentence."

"Such a destructive element..! After all, we all know that she'll get water."

"Oh please, getting your parent's elements, isn't that a bit cliche..?" the 2 boys stopped at Steel's sentence, noticing how they also had their parent's elements...

"Way to go Metal-Head."

"Shut it Sparky."

"Brothers, please, do not fight." Ali stated as he came over and held his hands between the 2 ninja, who glanced at him before glaring at each other.

"Might want to tell him that, Ali." Steel stated, showing off his inherited temper.

"Why you little-" Cody was cut off when the door that Ali was standing beside opened up, and Regina timidly stepped out.

"Whoa...(Steel)"

"Hummina...Hummina...(Cody)"

"Sister, you look wonderful. (Ali)"

Regina jumped at the voices, smiling at her team, before looking down at her attire.

Her kimono was based off of white opal, glistening in the light with varying colors. It was only fair for it to be opal, it being a good gem and Regina's birthstone. Her kimono's train was about a foot behind her, the arms going about 4 inches past her hands. The obi sash, spiraling dark blue and brown to symbolize her parents. The mostly dark purple curls had been rolled into beautiful waves, a crystal rose in her hair.

Suddenly the group turned when they heard a new pair of footsteps behind them, Grace had appeared just as Bunny was leaving to go into the Courtyard. Grace turned to the 3 boys, who understood and quickly walked away. Once they were gone Grace grasped her daughter's hand and led her to the window, where they could see everything.

Below them all the guests were happily chatting, the alter prepared with flowers and gems. In front of the alter was a table, with a symbol for each remaining element that had not been taken.

A piece of charcoal for Fire, a bowl filled with sea-water for Water, a rock from the mountains for Earth, a glass jar for Wind, a few ice cubes for Ice, a small dark purple umbrella for Shadow, a bright mirror for Light, and a few green beads for the ultimate right as the newest Green Ninja.

"To think, just years ago...I tried to take all this away.." Grace whispered as she looked out, Regina frowned at her mother.

"Mom..." Regina whispered, staring at her mother. For a moment Grace felt tears well up in her eyes, before smiling at her daughter and cupping her face once again.

"I almost missed out on the chance to see you get your element...Heh, I'm a bad mother aren't I..?" Grace whispered with sorrow in her voice, Regina shook her head before hugging her mom.

"No...You're the best mom I could ever hope for." Regina whispered into her mother's chest, the Water Ninja smiled into her daughter's hair before pulling back.

"Well, I may be a bit dubious on that. But you are the best daughter that I could have ever prayed for...That's why, I want you to have this." Grace whispered before she reached into her hair and undid her red bow, before having Regina turn around.

"Y...Your pretty bow." Regina whispered, Grace couldn't help but smile. This reminded her so much of the time when she had first received this bow.

"No...It's _your_ pretty bow now...Your grandmother gave it to me when I was little and about to face the world...Now I want you to have it, for when you face off against new challenges." Grace whispered before stepping back once the bow was in place, smiling at her handwork. Regina smiled at this before hugging her mom tightly. Nothing could make the 16 year-old anything but happy today...!

Boy, how wrong could she have been.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoyed the preview. Next chapter's the actually story...HAVE FUN!


	38. Boxing and Snakes and the Past

Mrs. Loon; BACK TO DA STORAAAAY!

Mayhemb; TGIF! YEEEEAAAAAH! (like CSI; Miami)

Rock; What's good about Fridays...? Ya know, other then them being Fridays.

Dr. Science; Because Rock, Friday is Muffin day at Mayhemb's house. *eats chocolate chip muffin*

Mayhemb; MUFFINS FOR ALL! *gives everyone muffin*

* * *

Kim-Ly grinned as she the group into a large arena-like stadium, a boxing ring in the center of the room.

"Uhh...Kim-Ly...? What exactly are you going to teach me...?" Lloyd asked as he looked around, before 2 boxing gloves were placed in his hands.

"To show you that the unexpected, can REALLY be unexpected." Kim-Ly stated as everyone else besides the 2 took a seat in the gallery, Lloyd quirked a confused eyebrow.

"Huh..?"

"Just put on the gloves."

"Yes m'am."

* * *

Skales grinned as he sneaked in from the backdoor of the boxing station, slipping into the shadows and blending in with the blue walls. Pythor was a fool, BOTH of them (the Pythors) were fools! If anything, they should be going after the weakest members of the ninjas and using them as hostages. But did anyone ever listen to him..? _Noooooo_! They HAD to go with Skalidor's plan...Ugh, that stupid digging buffoon..! Honestly, he was as bad as the younger Garmadon when he was a kid sometimes..!

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

Kim-Ly sighed as she fell back onto a seat, her and Lloyd having gone at it for...Oh...13 minutes straight, the 2 minutes for some warm-ups. Lloyd had left to go to the bathroom and get some water, so they were taking a small brake. Kai smiled a bit as he gently patted her forehead with a towel that he had gotten, earning him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Kai."

"You're welcome Kimmy, make sure not to push yourself okay...?" Kim-Ly now gave Kai a small smirk as she took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it.

"I'll be okay Kai, if I get hurt I'll just rub some dirt in it...'Kay..?" Kai stared down at his girlfriend, before gently gripping Kim-Ly's chin and making her stare at him.

"No, not okay Kimmy. You gotta keep your health at top priority." Kim-Ly sighed as she gently took Kai's hand off, and stared him directly into his eyes.

"No Kai, our first priority is to make sure that Lloyd is ready for the Final Battle." Kim-Ly argued, not noticing how Sensei Wu had come in and was watching them with the others.

"Lloyd will have time to train for the final battle..!"

"And I have time to rest..!"

"This won't end well." Sensei Wu whispered to Nya, who nodded her head a bit as she smiled. It wasn't everyday you got to see someone argue with Kai, and actually stand a chance.

* * *

Skales grinned as he noticed Lloyd had separated from the group, and quietly sneaked behind the Green Ninja as he bent over the metal water fountain. How long had the Serpentine General fantasized about finally defeating a ninja, all on his own, mano-to-Serpentineo. Just as he started to creep up behind the boy though, staff raised to a daring height, Lloyd turned around and yelled out loud.

* * *

"-Well I think that-" Kim-Ly stopped her sentence when the sound of Lloyd's cries reached her ears, before she hopped up from her seat and threw the others a small glance.

"I'll be back, gotta...Uh...Check something.." Kim-Ly stated before running off, making sure to take her boxing gloves with her. The others watched as she left, only to turn around when they heard their names being called.

"Bunny?.!" everyone yelled when they saw Bunny being carried in by Zane, with the others behind them.

"We got a problem." Bunny stated, before telling everyone what had happened.

* * *

Lloyd growled as he fought Skales with his eyes closed, which proved to be a bit difficult.

"Give up boy. You don't have your ssssister to ssssave you know..!" Skales stated as he continued to fight the legendary ninja, who grunted as his shin was hit with the staff.

"I don't need her to beat you..!" Lloyd yelled back before accidentally punching a mop that Skales had thrown at him, the stick then smacked him in the face.

"No one is here to sssssave you, sssscout." Skales declared before a hand tapped his shoulder, the snake smiled a bit as he turned around.

"Yesss..?" SKales asked, before his jaw suddenly connected with a boxing glove. Skales groaned as he rubbed his jaw, glaring at the smirking Kim-Ly.

"Sorry, but I haven't changed my name yet." Kim-Ly stated in a joking manner, before Lloyd finally opened his eyes and glared at Skales.

"Why did you come here...?" Lloyd declared once he picked up the same mop Skales had thrown at him, and wielded it like a sword.

Skales glared at them, before Pythor's plan sneaked it's way into the back of his head...Well, what did he have to lose..?

"You mean...Your dear, ssssweet ssssister didn't tell you all...?" Skales asked as a small smirk form on his lips, only for Lloyd to suddenly body-slam him against the wall with the mop against his neck.

"My sister _doesn't_ hide things from us." Lloyd growled at Skales, while Kim-Ly was debating wither or not to interrupt this. Skales gasped as his neck was starting to feel like a ball of play-dough in the hands of a little kid, his eyes on the ceiling while his head was being pushed back.

"That *gasp* Pythor'sss*gasp*sssss*gasp*back..." Skales stated before Kim-Ly yanked Lloyd away from the suffocating Serpentine, who now gasped for air.

"Serpentine-General-Who-Controls-People's-Minds-an d-Tries-To-Kill-Us-24-7-SAY WHAA-AAAT!.?" Kim-Ly yelled in confusion, before taking in a deep breath (Mayhemb; Hannah Montana (good one) reference..!).

"Didn't you hear me the firssssst time, Pythor isss back..!" Skales declared, before he was once again pushed against the wall by Kim-Ly.

"You better start talkin', or my mama is gonna get a new pair of Serpentine boots..!" Kim-Ly yelled to Skales, who quivered at the intensity of the Metal Ninja's voice before confessing everything.

* * *

Kim-Ly grunted as she threw Skales into a garbage can behind the building, before slamming down the lid.

"METAL!" Kim-Ly yelled before she raised her hand and the lid of the garbage can curled down, trapping Skales inside.

"HEEEY! YOU CAN'T DO THISSSSS TO ME!" Skales yelled as he pounded on the lid, Kim-Ly glared at it.

"Really...? Then what do you call me walking away while your trapped in there...?" Kim-Ly asked before turning around and walking away with Lloyd beside her, both ignoring Skale's yells. The garbage collectors could deal with him, she had other things to worry about.

* * *

Kim-Ly and Lloyd ran back into the room, only to see Bunny's group was with the others.

"The Serpentine are-"

"PYTHOR'S BACK!" Kim-Ly declared, cutting off Bunny. Everyone was slack-jawed at this, before Kim-Ly noticed Bunny's ankle.

"You-blood-ankle-Zane-Kyle-swimsuit-life jacket-Pythor-HOW?.!...ME FREAK OUT NOW!" Kim-Ly managed to yell out before hyperventilating, nobody really knew what to do. Then Lloyd got an idea, walked over to Kim-Ly, and slapped her face. Kim-Ly rubbed her cheek a bit, yet nodded to Lloyd.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kim-Ly stated as she rubbed her cheek some more, only to look at Lloyd.

"Owwwww..! You slap pretty hard, kid!" Lloyd shrugged to his sister's best friend, smiling a bit.

"Heh, yeaaah." Lloyd stated, before Kai came into the picture.

"Uh...Aren't there still 2 ninjas unaccounted for..?" Kai asked, everyone looked around before Karishma let out a panicked scream.

"MY BABY!" Karishma yelled before running off, Sensei Wu tailing after her.

"KARISHMA! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY IS!" Sensei Wu yelled after them, Cole looked to the others.

"Come on, I remember where Grace and Charlotte went and-" Cole was cut off when Lloyd threw the Earth Ninja over his shoulder and ran after Karishma and Sensei Wu.

"MOM! UNCLE! COLE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE!" Lloyd yelled out, Cole tried to hold on as Lloyd's shoulder started to embed itself in his stomach. The others looked at each other before running after them.

* * *

Sensei Wu gasped as he kept up with Karishma, whose hair whipped behind her.

"Heh, this brings back memories." Sensei Wu told Karishma, who chuckled along with him.

"Yeah, like when I had to save you and Garmadon from those skeletons because you both were in the wrong village." Karishma told him, Sensei Wu put both hands up in defense.

"Now Karishma, we were getting you and Misako flowers." Sensei Wu stated, Karishma laughed at this a bit though.

"Really..? And, uh, what _exactly_ happened to those flowers..?" Sensei Wu fell silent to the question, only adding onto Karishma's grin.

...

...

"_Well_ Wu..?"

"*sigh* Me and Garmadon accidentally sat on them."

"Yeah, but hey, your clothes never smelt better." Sensei Wu smiled as he continued to hear Karishma's laugh, how long had it been since they had a moment like this.

"That was a different time back then." Sensei Wu stated as they continued to run, Karishma couldn't help but nod her head.

"Indeed...We were all young back then, still whimsical to our lives as ninja." Karishma stated, before the atmosphere around them suddenly grew dense and awkward.

"Karishma..."

"Yes, Wu..?"

...

...

"We'll tell them tomorrow, when Grace is out."

"Thank you Wu."

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Lord Garmadon sighed as he sat in his make-shift bed, looking through a few pictures he had on him always. Only 4 were in front of him, the others hidden. All were a bit torn and tattered, years going by before their waxy faces.

The newest one though, was the same one Wu had given him of Grace and Lloyd. How he wanted to turn back the hands of time, and relive through their lives.

The one beside it was of Karishma and him, with a young Grace in between them. Back then things had been so simple, a wife and husband with their beautiful daughter...In a way.

Next was one of Karishma, a slightly-older Grace, him, and a baby Lloyd. Those times were a bit tougher, he had to always comfort Grace because she felt Lloyd was stealing him and Karishma away...He couldn't help but feel a bit sad as to the fact that Grace was so much like him sometimes.

Then finally there was a picture of teenage Garmadon, teenage Karishma, teenage Wu, and then teenage Misako...The 4 had made mistakes that had ended up giving them the strangest "blessings"...It was always hard for him to confront those feelings, yet he pushed it into the back of his mind before he hid the photos. With a sorrowful sigh Garmadon stood up, before putting on a stern face and walking outside to the Serpentine. He wouldn't let them see him in that sort of state. Never.

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay..! One more chapter before you finally get to see the big secret of the Garmadon family..! *squeels*

Rock; It will change EVERYTHING!

Dr. Science; Oh yeah, you better believe it.

Mrs. Loon; So, stay tuned..!


	39. Big Tops and Angel Wings

Mayhemb; We do not own this show (sadly), but we do own our characters and our ideas.

Rock; ENJOY!

Dr. Science; Also I'd like to state that there's always a chance of the future that Grace saw being slightly altered. Because (for those of you who noticed) Garmadon said during Ninjaball Run that "someone was trying to change your (Grace's) future" (or something along those lines).

* * *

Charlotte watched as Grace shooed the group away, once they were gone the Water ninja came back.

"Okay, let's go." Grace stated as she lightly gripped Charlotte's arm and lead her away, the Light Ninja quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Where are we going..?" Charlotte asked after a moment of silence, Grace kept looking forward though.

"Did you know that I was never intentionally a dancer..?" Grace asked, avoiding the first question, yet Charlotte forgot about that and looked in shock at her Sensei.

"What..?"

"It's true, I had originally came here to study circus performing."Grace stated, causing Charlotte to look at her with a giggle.

"Whoa...So, wait a minute. S...So you're a-"

"_Were_. Past-tense kid."

"Yeah, you _were_ a carny..?"

"Yes...And I'd like you to not use that term, I find it rather offensive."

"Oh...Sorry."

"No harm, no foul."

"So, what exactly made you switch from tights to dancing shoes..?"

"If you realize it, some dancers wear tights and some types of dancing shoes are used when preforming." Grace corrected before she lead Charlotte into a purple and red circus tent, the 2 passed by colorful people.

"Still, what made you switch..?" Charlotte asked as she watched all the performers practice, intoxicated with the sights almost.

"I...I don't know, it...It just felt a bit better dancing." Grace uncertainly stated, an odd expression on her face.

"Uh...Is something wrong Sensei Grace..?" Charlotte asked after some silence, Grace blinked at her a bit before shaking her head.

"No...At least, I don't think so...See...When I was training here as a circus performer, I had a dream where...I don't know, a man was dancing with me as a kid and I...I just...Things changed." Grace awkwardly tried to explain, a confused look on both her and Charlotte's faces.

"So...You gave up your life of *motions to all around them* _this_, because of a dream..?" Charlotte asked, before Grace sighed as the 2 reached the preforming area of the tent. Grace cartwheeled over to a chair, and hopped into the seat. She leaned back with her feet over the head of the seat, leaning the chair back a bit. Charlotte couldn't help but watch this in amazement, the balance was...Incredible.

"Kid, you don't know anything about the mysticism about dreams do ya..?" Charlotte blinked at her Sensei as she sat down on a seat beside the Water Ninja, who sighed while looking at her.

"Dreams hold messages to us, those who can _see_ them at least." Grace stated, only earning her a confused look.

"Look, Charlotte...You have to understand something. The elements of water, light, shadow, and wind hold the abilities of knowledge or psychology. We can either look into people's memories, futures sometimes, or into their mind. Because out elements give us that power." Charlotte now stared at Grace, before she leaned in a bit.

"Well...What do you and I have..?"

"Well...I have the ability to sense people's emotion sometimes due to the change in temperature in their body, since most of the body is made of water ya know. Sometimes I can even sense a person's deep dark fears...But, those are still a work in progress. You on the other hand, once you unlock your full potential, can sense people's emotions, their dreams, their desires...Everything that has to do with happiness, light, enjoyment. You can also see into people's memories and sometimes the future, being enlightened in a sense...Then there's some other stuff that I want you to figure out on your own."

"Whoa..." Charlotte stated after a small pause, Grace chuckled at this yet nodded her head.

"Yeah, whoa." Grace agreed, before Charlotte scooted forward in her chair.

"So...All I have to do then, is find my true potential then...Right..?" Charlotte asked with a bit of hope, Grace smiled at her before leaning over and ruffling the golden locks atop the Light Ninja's head.

"Slow down kid, it ain't that easy to find your true potential." Grace stated, before she got up and took Charlotte's hand in hers and brought her to the side of the performance area.

"Uh...How exactly are we gonna do that..?" Charlotte asked as she watched Grace enter one of the back rooms, before dragging her in.

"Well first we have to wear the right attire, then we'll start." Grace stated before going to a old-looking locker and unlocking it, only to pull out a 2 gymnastic suits. One was a beautiful dark blue with silver stars along it, the other was a dusty yellow with gleaming red gems. Grace gave the yellow one to Charlotte before going to the dressing rooms, and getting suited up.

* * *

Charlotte gulped when she looked down a bit, now at the platform used for the trapeze stunts with Grace by her side. The Water Ninja was putting white powder on her hands (chalk), and smiling a bit.

"Ya know, dancing and the circus performances sometimes go hand in hand." Grace stated as she got ready, Charlotte watched her.

"Really..?"

"Yeah, watch." Grace stated before a trapeze was lowered down, yet Charlotte noticed it was a bit different than the regular trapeze bars she had seen.

"Uh..."

"These are a special type of trapeze due to this part *points to the hook and spiral-like contraption*, it's used for dance trapeze." Grace stated before putting a hand on the rope and jumping off the platform, Charlotte gasped as she watched Grace perform. Music started to fill the space around them, pianos and bells ringing out like raindrops. It was astonishing seeing the act so up close and at this height, where you could see everything. Grace extended her arms and had so much emotion in her face, her feet and legs moving in a way that would remind anyone of a those fairies you heard in bedtime stories.

Once the music ended on a soft note, Grace was sent back to the platform and hopped back.

"Well..?" Grace asked Charlotte, who was still staring at her.

"Wh-Whoa..."

"You seem to like that word a lot." Grace stated as she playfully punched Charlotte's shoulder, the girl blushed a bit at the comment.

"Oh...Uh...Sorry."

...

...

...

Grace couldn't help but notice the look on Charlotte's face, the girl was battling the decision to try the trapeze more then she ever battled probably.

...

...

"Ya know, Bunny used to like doing the trapeze." in Charlotte's mind, something just clicked before she turned to Grace.

"Let's do this thing." the Water Ninja couldn't help but smirk at this, before she loudly whistled. A regular trapeze bar dropped down in front of the 2, Grace gave this one to Charlotte. With that the 2 began.

* * *

Skalidor grinned from above the 2 ninja, a small saw in his hand. This was to easy..! He had already loosened the knots of the net. So now all he had to do, was simply cut the rope when the 2 ninja were in the air and poof..! Ranks decreased in under 5 minutes.

* * *

Charlotte nodded her head as Grace told her what to do, before taking in a deep breath.

"-All that's left, is to take that first step." Grace told her, Charlotte nodded her head before stepping off.

Charlotte felt the wind blow past her ears as she soared through the air, her hands being the only thing grounded in a sense. Yet as she continued to fly, she felt the right rope of the trapeze start to shake and-

"AAH!" Charlotte yelled as the right part of the trapeze gave away, her hands now holding onto the left piece.

"Charlotte..! Don't be scared, the net'll catch you if you fall and-" Grace stopped when the net underneath Charlotte suddenly dropped, both girls panicked now.

"S-SENSEI!" Charlotte managed to yell out as she hung on, her life was literally hanging by a thread..! Grace looked around, before noticing her dancing trapeze resting to the side. As quick as her feet could carry her, Grace ran over and got onto the trapeze.

"Hold on kid..!" Grace yelled before pushing off the platform, aiming towards Charlotte.

"Not like I'm going anywhere..!" Charlotte said before screaming when her trapeze rope snapped, only to feel her hand being taken by someone.

"Okay, that's it..! No more oreo pancakes for breakfast." Grace stated as she hauled Charlotte up onto her own trapeze, the Light Ninja was huffing.

"Dear lord..."

"Don't bring my dad into this." both girls laughed a bit, before Grace looked up once her trapeze came to a stop. Underneath them the other circus performers were abuzz, trying to get them some help. The circus lights made it a bit difficult to see, but she could make out the rafters.

"I don't get it...The trapeze ropes don't just give way like that." Grace whispered to herself, before she felt the left rope of the trapeze vibrate.

"Uh...Sensei Grace...? Please tell me you can make a cloud in here." Charlotte whispered in fear as she held onto her Sensei's arm, Grace gulped a bit.

"N-No...This place has low humidity when the lights are on and-" Grace stopped speaking when she heard the sound of rope tearing, before she looped an arm around Charlotte's waist while her other arm hanged onto the right rope.

"Hold on kid." Grace whispered, before Charlotte let out a small yell when the rope cut. Underneath them the circus performers became alive like mad bees, yelling at each other to help the 2 ninja.

"I can't believe Bunny likes this." Charlotte whispered as she clamped onto Grace, who blinked at her before sighing.

"Kid, there's something I gotta tell ya." Grace said calmly as she felt the rope she was holding onto start to vibrate a bit, Charlotte looked up to her.

"Y...Yeah..?"

"Your sister never liked trapeze."

"..Wh...What..?"

"Your sister never liked the trapeze, said it gave her a heart attack as soon as she got onto the platform."

"But...Why did you..."

"To give you your own life kid...! All you've ever done is live by what Bunny's done, not what you've done...Ya know..?" Charlotte stared at her Sensei, shocked at the accurate statement.

"But...I...I thought that..."

"Look Charlotte...How do you think Bunny would feel if she ever found out that all you did with your life, was a variation of what Bunny did with her's...?" Charlotte paused at this, frowning at the answers she thought of.

"Yeah...I...I guess I never thought of that."

"Look Char, you gotta understand. The best you can be, is the person you want to be." Grace whispered, before she tightened her grip around Charlotte as they began to fall.

* * *

Skalidor yelled in victory as soon as he saw the 2 ninja fall, only for his jaw to slacken when he saw a bright light emitting from the 2.

"Wh-what..?.!" Skalidor yelled as he saw 2 wings sprout from the 2, golden with an angelic light around them as they carried the once-falling ninja to the ground.

"HEY!" a stage manager yelled from behind Skalidor, who took off slithering away.

* * *

Grace gasped as she felt a growing warmth all around her, and watched as wings formed around a glowing Charlotte.

"...Fly away, angel." Grace whispered as she smiled at her student, who was just as amazed as her sensei at the adjustment.

"What..."

"You're full potential." Grace spoke softly as she cupped Charlotte's face, a undeniable light was forming all around her. It wasn't smothering like Kai's flames, or electric like Jay's lightning...It was just...Warm and comforting.

Charlotte stared wide-eyed at this, h-her full potential...?...AW SNAP HER FULL POTENTIAL..! As a large smile started forming on Charlotte's face, Grace couldn't help but notice how her wings flapped harder.

"Let's get to the ground before you rocket us to the moon, okay Alice...?" (Mayhemb; STRAIGHT TO THE MOON ALICE!) Grace asked, before Charlotte blushed and gently flew to the ground. Once their feet touched the ground, Charlotte's wings and glow disappeared with a small shimmer of light being left behind, before that to faded.

"My full potential..." Charlotte whispered happily, Grace smiled at her.

"Yeah, congrats...I..I've never been so proud." Grace managed to whisper before being tackle-hugged by Charlotte, who now had happy tears rolling down her face.

"M-My full potential..! MY FULL POTENTIAL!" Charlotte cried out happily, laughing at herself a bit. Grace couldn't help but smile into the golden locks, and chuckle along with her...Before a thought accord to her.

"Hey...Who cut the trapeze anyway...?" Grace asked, before her and Charlotte looked up. It was a bit hard to see, but you could make out the orange-black object that ran across the bottom level of the light stations. (where the lights are)

"Skalidor...?" Charlotte asked Grace, who was still staring up.

"Probably..." Grace stated with a small shrug, before she looked at Charlotte then nudged to the Serpentine. Charlotte blinked at this before realizing what she meant, and grinned along with her.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

Lloyd lead the group now, jumping out into his ninja uniform.

"GRACE! CHARLOTTE! ARE YOU GUYS-" Lloyd stopped when he saw his sister and Charlotte chatting while eating blue cotton candy, back in their regular clothes.

"-Okaaay...?" Lloyd continued, obviously as confused as everyone else. Grace looked up at them and smiled happily, an arm strewn over Charlotte's shoulder.

"'Bout time ya'll got here, ya missed all the fun...!" Grace chimed, this time Lou quirked an eyebrow.

"Fun...?" Lou asked, before Charlotte pointed above them. The group looked up to see a knocked out Skalidor entangled in a bright neon pink gymnastics ribbon in one of the dancing trapeze, before Jeff suddenly ran over to Grace.

"Angel..! Are you okay, geez that's a big snake...H-He didn't hurt you or anything, right..? Oh geez, are you hurt or-" Jeff was stopped when Cole suddenly cut in between the 2, sending Jeff a glare before the Earth Ninja turned to Grace.

"You okay...?" Cole summarized easily, Grace chuckled.

"I'm actually quiet amused as to your jealousy, but other then that I'm fine." Grace stated, before Charlotte giggled a bit.

"And don't forget about Kai, Dylan, 'nd Kim-Ly." Charlotte added in, Grace nodded to her.

"Ah yes, what we were JUST discussing about before we were rudely interrupted." Grace declared, Cole folded his arms.

"I''m SO not jealous of pansy-boy over here." Cole stated, earning him a (Rock; ineffective) glare from Jeff.

"Hey! Pansy-boy's right HERE ya know..!" Jeff yelled out, Cole just threw him a glance.

"Good for you." was all Cole said before going back to Grace, who was grinning at him.

"Jealous~" Grace chimed, Cole's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before a smirk formed on his face.

"Okay. We're leaving." Cole stated in a half-demanding, half-joking tone, Grace laughed at this.

"Good luck trying to make me leav-" was all Grace managed to say before she screamed as Cole picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Grace playfully thrashed her legs against Cole's chest while her hands lightly hit his back.

"COLE ORE! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Grace yelled out through her laughs, Cole already made it out of the Big Top and was walking down the roads of the University. The Earth Ninja smiled and waved to passing people, who gave the 2 ninja odd looks.

"What was that Grace...? I didn't _quiet_ hear you." Cole stated once the 2 made it out of the gates, neither caring if the others were behind them or not.

"*sigh*...I...*smirks* I love you, hun." Grace stated, she didn't even have to look to know that a small blush formed on Cole's cheeks.

"W..Whatever..." Cole whispered back, biting the inside of his cheek a bit before he sat down suddenly and placed Grace beside him. The 2 were now at a small creek, just about 40 yards from where they parked the Bounty.

"So...Uh...About you and Jeff...Did you 2 ever...Ya know..." Cole awkwardly said after a few moments of silence, Grace looked at him before sighing a bit.

"Yeah, we dated." Grace whispered as a small frown formed on her face, yet this was unnoticed when Cole jumped up in victory.

"I KNEW IT! JAY OWES ME 50 NOW!" Cole yelled out, before noticing the sad look on Grace's face...Only for a dark one to form on his.

"He didn't hurt you, did he...? Cause if he did I have full right to-" Grace looked up quickly, panicked as to what Cole may end the sentence with.

"NO! No, Cole...He didn't hurt me, in fact I was the one who...Ya know...Broke things off." Grace awkwardly stated, this only calmed down Cole a bit.

"So there's a possibility that he could still-" Cole was cut off when Grace put both her hands on both sides of his face, making him look at her.

"I don't know and I don't care. He could have a dang spiritual shrine in his closet for heavens sake..! But that won't change that I love _you_ Cole. I'll always love you, every moment of my life and with every breath that I breath." Grace decrescendo from a slight yell to a almost-quivering whisper, before Cole wrapped his arms around her and pressed their foreheads together.

"I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have, I mean...Well...My parents always taught me to fight for what I believed was right, yet...Heh, they never told me to think before I acted. *Grace gives him an amused look* Yeaaaaah learned that one the hard way." Cole stated, earning him a small smile from Grace.

"Well, then we won't make your parent's mistakes." Grace declared proudly, earning her a small blush from Cole when he realized what exactly she meant.

"Yeah, well...I ain't dancing at their birthday parties though, don't want to scare the...Kids..." Cole stated as he pulled away from Grace and nervously scratched the back of his neck, Grace giggled at this.

"Well, I didn't have that in mind...But since you gave me the idea..." Grace implied with a mischievous grin, Cole play-fully glared at her.

"GRACE!" Cole yelled out, before Grace laughed and ran off to the Bounty. Cole could only laugh a bit at this before running off after her, throwing all cares to the wind now.

* * *

Sensei Wu smiled as he watched his students say goodbye to their musical friends, yet he noticed how Kai was watching Kim-Ly saying goodbye now to Dylan.

"-and hey if you ever need a guy to help out I'll-" Dylan was cut off when Kai came over, sending him a fiery glare as he wrapped an arm around Kim-Ly's waist.

"We'll be fine, thanks." Kai stated, before he heard Charlotte and Grace's giggles.

"JEALOOOOUS!" both ninjas chimed, before whistling innocently when Kai turned to glare at them. Kim-Ly giggled at this before she waved to Dylan as Kai edged her back onto the Bounty, where Kyle and Lloyd were now talking to Charlotte about her full potential.

Bunny and Grace were now watching as Sean was flitting with Nya, acting like a whole different guy.

"So anyway, I was wondering. You busy this Saturday..? Me and a few friends are going water skying and-" Sean was cut off when Jay stepped in and glared at him, gently taking Nya's hand in his.

"She's busy alright...? Maybe some other time, bye!" Jay quickly stated before he rushed a giggling Nya onto the Bounty, Charlotte and Grace both looked at each other.

"JEAL-"

"JUST DRIVE THE SHIP!" Jay yelled out, blushing mad as he cut off Charlotte and Grace's yells.

* * *

Mayhemb; It is here..! The plagued secret that will change EVERYTHING about this story...! Stay tuned for more...!


	40. The Secret Revealed

Mayhemb; Heeee-eeey. Glad to hear from everyone again, and it FEELS GOOD TA TYPE!

Mrs. Loon; We gave her a lot of chocolate for Easter...What have we done?

Rock; *holds up a sign that reads "HELP US!"*

Dr. Science; We do not own the show or any songs used. We do own our characters and OC's though!

Mayhemb; Also, the group is told what is happening in the past at some scenes. ON WITH THE FANFICTION!

Warning- You may feel a rush of different expressions while reading this; joy, sadness, depression, confusion, pain, terror, rage, etc. If you feel this way or in any other ways please relax and calm yourselves down.

* * *

"Aaand in." Grace instructed as she lead Charlotte in Yoga, the Light Ninja took a deep breath in as she and Grace held the palm-tree position...Both on 5 vertical logs.

"Aaaand out." Charlotte let go of her breath after Grace's word, before opening her eyes and smiling at her Sensei.

"Will that be all then..?" Charlotte asked once the 2 jumped down from their high perches, Grace grinned at her.

"For now, yes. I need to head into a few towns for about an hour or 2 to get some supplies for a spell that I'm working on."

"Oh..? What will this spell do?"

"*giggles* Sorry, can't say. But I know that it'll knock everyone off their feet if it goes correctly." with that Grace used a few clouds to rearrange the longs into a pile before walking away, Charlotte quirked an eyebrow at this. Yet, nonetheless, the Light Ninja waved good-bye to her Sensei, who took off on Silvermist. Once she was about a mile away, Charlotte heard the door of the ship open.

"HEEEY! CHARLOTTE! COME ON IN! MISS KARISHMA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Jay yelled from the door, Charlotte turned to him and smiled.

"Sure thing Jay!" Charlotte yelled back before running inside, wondering just what this surprise could be.

* * *

Everyone was in the dinning room, all the doors shut and the windows locked. Karishma sat at the head of the table with Sensei Wu at her side, as the other ninja huddled around.

"What is it that you called us here for, Sensei Karishma?" Zane asked after the silence lasted for about 5 minutes, the older woman sighed a bit before smiling at Wu as he squeezed her hand in a comforting fashion.

"We wish to tell you all...A secret..." Sensei Wu stated, immediately everyone's curiosity rose a bit.

"Uh...What secret are we talking about exactly...?" Cole asked after a short pause, Karishma took in a deep breath.

"The secret that has plagued our family for years..About who Grace's father really is, and about what really happened all those years ago." everyone blinked at Karishma's statement, Lloyd was the only one who could speak.

"Wh-What do you mean..?" Lloyd asked, before Karishma sighed sadly.

"Lloyd...I'm so sorry we all didn't tell you sooner." Karishma stated as she gave Lloyd a sad look, Lloyd stared at her.

"Mom, I-"

"No, Lloyd...I'm not your mom." Karishma stated, before anyone could utter a gasp Sensei Wu held up his hand.

"Please, wait till the end of this all...Please." Sensei Wu declared, once no one argued he nodded to Karishma to continue.

"I...First I would like to say that, that we had almost no choice but to do this..." Karishma whispered out, a tear sliding down her cheek. No one dared speak as the woman took in a deep breath.

"Before the Great Devourer ever plagued out lives, me, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon trained at the Monastery. We had all gotten along, we were even considered the best of friends...And then the Great Devourer struck, and Garmadon shunned everyone away from him...That was when Lloyd's mother came in, to try and help...While Lloyd's mother tried to help Garmadon, I...I was pushed to the brick of depression, me and Garmadon were loves at the time...So I was constantly blaming myself to no end. If I had gone instead of Garmadon to retrieve the katana...Things would have been easier for everyone..." Karishma stated before taking in a few deep breathes, Sensei Wu patted her back before he took over speaking.

"I also was saddened by this, but I never gave up. So I did the thing my brother would have wanted me to do, I comforted Karishma during her time of need...As the years went by and my father passed away, the remaining 4 of us started to separate into 2 groups at the Monastery; me and Karishma, then Garmadon and Lloyd's mother." Sensei Wu stated, already the group was starting to see where this was heading. Karishma gave Wu a grateful smile, before she picked up the speech.

"For a few years the groups didn't see each other, Lloyd's mother went after Garmadon and I stayed with Wu. Years went by after that, before...Before me and Wu got married...*sees everyone's shocked expressions* Please, don't say anything. Please. *sigh*. ... ... *no one speaks* Good, thank you. Once me and Wu got married, not long after we decided to try and...Well...Have a pair of feet running around." Karishma stated, a small smile on her face as she recalled everything to everyone.

* * *

**Years Ago**

A 25-year old Karishma smiled as she rested against her husband's chest, Wu smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"A pair of feet...Hmmmm.." was Karishma's comment to Wu's suggestion, the blonde smiled down at her.

"Yes, it will get a bit lonely up here with only you and me." Wu declared as he held Karishma's hand, the Wind Ninja smiled at him.

"A boy..." Karishma whispered, Wu chuckled as he kissed her knuckled.

"The strongest man who'll ever lived, following his grandfather's footsteps." Wu said with a loving smile, Karishma returned it as she thought of something.

"A girl..." Karishma whispered back, Wu continued to smile down at her before kissing her forehead.

"The most beautiful woman in all of Ninjago, fast on her feet and as graceful as a swan-no...As an angel." Wu was about to continue, when Karishma look at him.

"That's it." Karishma whispered happily, joy in her eyes.

"What...? Angel...?" Wu asked, figuring out that she meant the names.

"No..."

... "Swan...?" Wu tried with a chuckle, earning him a joyful laugh from his wife.

"No silly, _Grace_."

* * *

**Present **

"-We had then devoted a good portion of time preparing everything, getting everything we needed." Karishma stated as a small smile formed on her lips, Nya quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh...How old is Grace then...?" Nya questioned, at this Karishma frowned.

"Actually...Grace was out seconds child." Sensei Wu stated, a sad look crossing his face as well.

"Our first...He...He didn't make it..." Wu managed to say as a pain started to creep in his chest, Nya stared at this before shrinking back into Jay's comforting arms.

"I...I'm so sorry, I shoudn't have ask-"

"No, no it's fine Nya. You have all right to see, after the...* grudgingly says* First try...*coughs* Me and Wu took a small break before trying again...It wasn't until 2 years after that we even heard any news. For months we got used to the challenges of everything parents had to go through before the baby came, and all the pleasures in it as well." Karishma stated as the scene flashed before her and Wu's eyes, memories flooding in again.

* * *

**Past**

Karishma let out happy tears as she felt her protruding-stomach give out a small bulge, the baby was kicking...! Oh she couldn't be happier...! The first one...He hadn't moved...No-no she couldn't think of that now, she had to tell Wu...!

"Wu! Wu! Come here, quick! The baby's kicking..!" Karishma called out as she stepped out of the courtyard, before Wu came rushing over from the small nursery he was setting up.

"Really...?" Wu asked, Karishma happily nodded. Wu looked down at his wife's stomach, a bit scared at the idea of the baby kicking. Yet all fears dripped away when Karishma took his hand and led it to her stomach.

...

...

Wu smiled as he felt the baby kick 2 times, happiness filling his insides before he passionately kissed his wife.

"We have a kicker...Oh she's so strong." Wu whispered once the 2 separated Karishma nodded her head happily as her grin almost tore her face in half. Earlier in the month the spirit smoke confirmed the gender, a girl..! Oh a beautiful baby girl...!

* * *

**Present**

"-And then came the time for the sparkling girl to appear." Wu added in, a grin on his face.

"Oh geez, I remember how _pale_ you were..!" Karishma declared with a small laugh, slapping Wu's shoulder.

"Yes, well...I don't recall _you_ being at the best condition ever, either." Wu retaliated, a grin on his face.

* * *

**Past**

Wu came into the room, nodding to the priest and doctor who came to help the child-bearing Karishma. We smiled at the 2 departing people, before the small coos of a baby met his ears.

"Wu...Come here." Karishma whispered out from her cot, a dusty pink blanket in her hands. Wu turned around and smiled a bit at his tired-looking wife. Karishma was wearing a dusty blue gown, her red bow in her hair. He had given her that bow when they were young, before Misako had left. Oh, Misako...Where had she gone...?...No, no...Today was their day, their family's day.

Wu walked over as the cries became a bit more quieter, being replaced with more curious coos. Slowly the male Sensei kneeled down, and peered over the blanket to smile at the face inside. A flushed baby's face, with a tuff of blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes was all he could see.

"Our dear blessing." Karishma whispered as her tired eyes swept over the baby, whose arm got free from the fluffy pink confined. The baby held it's hand out, and poked Karishma's cheek with it's shaking fist.

"Our Grace." Wu added in before kissing his daughter's forehead.

* * *

**Present**

"For a few years the 3 of us lived happily in the Monastery, all cares and sadness gone from the 3 of us as the world was our oyster." Karishma added in with a smile, her heart pounding as she realized what she was leading up to.

* * *

**Past**

The bobbing head of long blonde hair ran past the laughing Wu, Karishma at the side. Grace was blessed with fast feet it seemed, much to the enjoyment and confusion of the 2 adults. Wu was wearing his dark blue kimono, Karishma wore a dusty yellow yukata, and Grace was wearing a light pink yukata.

"Catch me daddy! Catch me..!" Grace chimed as she continued to run, Wu gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh, just wait...! I'm gonna get ya..!" Wu declared as he ran after her daughter, who had snaked through the training course. Grace had spent 2 years learning the training course, even against her parent's objections. Hey, what was she supposed to do...? She was a 4-year old..! Curiosity flowed through her veins just like her ninja skills...!

"Careful Grace...!" Karishma yelled out as she prepared some tea for the group, their lunch beside the kettle.

"Sure thing Momma..!" Grace yelled out as she ducked under the punching bags.

* * *

**Present**

"So...Was this the time when Grace became Lord Garamadon's daughter then...?" Zane asked with honest confusion, Lloyd was to shocked to even utter a noise.

"Well...You aren't that off Zane.." Karishma stated, a sad look on her face.

"B-But why..!.? Why did she have to become his daughter..!" Bunny yelled out suddenly, a pained look on her face. Wu sighed at this as he looked at the ground with new-sad eyes.

"The spirit smoke...It can be both a blessing and a curse...It foretold of a future where Lloyd would have to face his destiny alone, and almost..." Wu didn't finish, a lump in his throat. Yet no one really wanted him to continue, so they all let it slide.

"Please, you all must understand...That what we had to do, was the hardest decision of our lives." Karishma whispered as a frightened tear ran down her face as those dark memories she pushed back started to rise up again.

* * *

**Past**

The 6 1/2 year-old Grace looked nervous as she sat across from a dark skinned, purple hair man sitting across from her on a different bed. Who was this man...? Why did she have to be in a room with him...?

"Hello Grace." the man stated, his voice thick with darkness. Grace blinked at him, trying her best to smile.

"Hello Mr..." Grace was able to say, before the door opened. Karishma and Wu came in, both carrying a book, before they closed the door behind them. The room was once a meditation room, now filled with candles and other objects that gave Grace the worst feelings in the world,

"Daddy...Momma...What's going on...?" Grace managed to whisper, as Karishma stared to set some stuff up Wu came over and sat beside his daughter. The years had taken it's tole on him, already his hair was turning white. Wu hugged his daughter as tears started to flow down his cheek, only frightening Grace even more.

"D..Daddy...?" Grace asked in a shaking voice, Wu let out a held-in breath before pulling back and kissing Grace's forehead.

"I love you Grace, that won't ever change...Please, don't cry.." Wu whispered to his daughter, who nodded her head as she wiped away her small tears. Karishma then came over, and nodded to Wu and the mystery man. Karishma then stood between the 2 beds, before turning to Grace.

"Grace *points to the mystery man* this is Lord Garmadon, your uncle." Karishma stated to the young girl, who nodded her head. Suddenly Grace felt something puncture her hand, and she let out a pained scream. Wu instinctively flew forward and wrapped his arms around Grace, patting her head as he saw a pen-sized needle poked through Grace's skin. Wu shuttered as his daughter continued to scream into his chest, this was for everyone's own good. He had to repeat to himself. For everyone's own good, yeah. That's it. Ninjago would be saved after all this, and once the final battle was over they could all be a family.

Grace's yells stopped after a little while, the young girl fainted from all the pain. Karishma looked to Wu, who slowly laid Grace down on the bed and kissed her forehead one last time before stepping to the side.

Karishma the went over to Lord Garmadon and used a similar needle to puncture his hand, yet he didn't even flinch. Once Karishma got the same amount that she had taken from Grace, she went over to a bowl that rested on the floor and mixed the 2 bloods into it. Looking around her, Karishma saw all her equipment was already in place and got all the ingredients she needed.

One by one small adjustments were made to the blood, before the finishing product came out. The blood was a darker red than regular blood, a streak of dark purple and black on it's outer ring. Karishma picked up the bowl before walking over to her past out daughter, and kneeled down beside her.

"Please, forgive me Grace..." Karishma whispered as she dipped her fingertips into the concoction and started to use it to draw symbols on Grace's face, neck, hands, and lower legs. Once all the symbols were placed Karishma held both of her daughter's hands and beckoned Lord Garmadon over, the man complied and kneeled down beside her.

Karishma put Grace's right hand knuckles to her forehead, while Grace's left hand knuckles was held against Garmadon's head.

Slowly and softly Karishma whispered an ancient language that hadn't been spoken for years, tears flowing down her cheeks as she knew all-to-well what was happening.

Wu had to repress his tears as he watched his baby girl's blonde hair grow to reveal new dark purple hair. Once the dark purple reached the place where the blonde hair once way, the blonde hair was from Grace's mid-back to the tip of her knees.

Slowly Karishma leaned back, her eyes now red-shot as she stared at her daughter's changed form. Karishma slowly got up and walked over to the table with other random supplies, pulling out a pair of scissors before walking back over and handing them wordlessly to Wu, who took them slowly.

Wu walked over to his propped-up daughter, and took her hair in his shaking hands. Once his hands reached the place where the blonde locks started, he brought them up and kissed them lightly, only to cleanly cut them off. The pale blonde locks fluttered lifelessly to the ground, symbolizing the end of their family. Most people thought that this meant that only Grace's hair was changed, but they were wrong.

Due to the spell Grace's memories had changed, Wu's image had been switched out with Garmadon's...Their Monastery was switched with the house that Garmadon had gotten for his family to stay in...Her age was decreased by a year and 1/2, to give Garmadon more time to form a bond with here...

Yet there was still one last thing to do.

Wu and Garmadon then sat on the bed opposite of Grace, before Karishma came over and put decorations on them. The yin part of a necklace was given to Garmadon, while the yang was given to Wu. Then a circle of shaved bones were made around the 2 as they grasped hands, which were then tied with a mystery-liquid soaked ribbon.

Once the preparation ended, Karishma brought over a candle and lit the small circle on fire. The 2 grown man didn't flinch as the fire flickered around them, neither did Karishma as she opened up a new book and started to recite yet another spell. The 2 men sucked in deep yet quick breathes as memories were copied from Wu's brain and implanted into Garmadon's, both struggled to not collapse from the overdose of the procedure.

**10 Minutes Later**

Karishma sighed as she finally closed the book, and the flames quit with a sudden gust. It was all over...The deeds were done...The 2 men gasped as their muscles screamed out for rest, yet they still had to move. Karishma picked up her daughter, tears threatening to fall down her cheek.

"The next time Grace will see you...She'll call you Uncle..." Karishma whispered to Wu, who nodded his head as he touched his sleeping daught-no... Niece's, cheek. With that Karishma followed Lord Garmadon out, only the Wind ninja could help Garmadon some of his dark intentions...

So here Wu laid, in his dark cold bed room. His once tear-stained pillow was dry now as he tried to rest...Yet all that was ringing in his head was his daugh-NO! No, not daughter, he had to forget...He _had_ to forget...

* * *

**Present**

The ninja stared wide-eyed at this, before Lloyd suddenly got up and ran away. Only Charlotte and Kyle went after him, the others not daring to move.

"I suggest we go get ready, Grace'll be back soon...We can't let her see us like this." Wu declared as he stood up and walked away, slowly Karishma followed his actions before the ninja separated themselves.

Yet no one knew that outside the door the whole time, was both Pythors...Their grins dark enough to make even Garmadon pee his pants.

* * *

Mayhemb;...I...I haven't cried (while writing this) this much since my grandma died...

Mrs. Loon; *sobs*

Rock; *blows nose*

Dr. Science; *coughs* *wipes away tears* P-Please review. A-And...Stay tuned for what Grace has in store for everyone, and what Charlotte and Kyle said to Lloyd.


	41. Comfort and Small Kisses

Mayhemb; *sniff* O-Okay...W-We're good now. Thank you those who gave me comfort about m-my grandma...I..I hope you e...E-Enjooooo*sobs*yyyyyy! *eats chocolate ice cream*

Dr. Science; *pats Mayhemb's back* There, there...*looks to readers* Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**With Charlotte, Kyle, and Lloyd**

"Lloyd..! Slow down man..!" Kyle yelled as he rode Tin (Kim-Ly's dragon), Charlotte rode Ivy (Bunny's dragon) and the 2 were riding after Lloyd on the Ultra-dragon.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lloyd yelled out to them before instructing his dragon to go faster, the 4-headed beast roared before zooming forward.

"We can't give up." Charlotte told Kyle, who nodded his head in agreement before the 2 commanded Ivy and Tin to track the Ultra-Dragon and Lloyd.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace whistled happily as she walked down the tree-covered path outside a village, a straw basket in her hands. Today was great...! She got a few good bargains here at the mystic-ingredient farmer's market, the sun was beautifully shining in the sky, and the breeze was just beautiful...! Nothing could bring her down..!

"Hello dear Grace." moments like that never lasted, huh...? Grace whipped around and glared at the purple-serpentine, who was leisurely leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Pythor, thank you for ruining my good day." Grace sarcastically stated, yet she was a bit weary when Pythor actually grinned at that.

"Oh my dear, if that ruins your day...Hmmm...Then should I really tell you what I found out about your family...?" Pythor asked as he continued to grin, Grace's stare now shifted into an intense glare.

"My family holds no secrets that would interest you." Grace growled through her clenched teeth, oh how badly she wanted to claw off Pythor's grin.

"But that, my dear, is where you are wrong." Pythor whispered, before turning around and slithering away. Grace knew in the back of her mind she shouldn't, but she followed after the purple snake.

* * *

Lloyd growled as he punched a tree near him, his teeth grinding as he felt the woody bark hit his bare knuckles. He had no clue where he was, and really he didn't care...! WHO THE HECK CARES ANYMORE!.?

"For the best..!" Lloyd mockingly growled as he continued to punch the tree, before he felt 2 arms wrap around his waist and wrench him away.

"Dude..! Lloyd..! Ya need ta calm down." Kyle said with a husky voice into Lloyd's ear, the green ninja just turned around and shoved Kyle away.

"You wouldn't say that if it was Kim-Ly..! You don't understand..!" Lloyd yelled as he readied his hand to hit the tree again, yet as he turned with his forwarding punch, his hand stopped before it came in contact with Charlotte's face.

"No...You're right, we don't understand." Charlotte stated as she gently took Lloyd's hand in her's, Kyle gave her a look.

"Charlotte...! We're supposed to be comforting him..!" Kyle stated, yet Charlotte just gave him a small smile.

"Trust me." Charlotte told Kyle, before she turned back to Lloyd.

"We don't understand how you feel...Yet we do understand that Grace wouldn't want you to be hurting yourself over this, or at all." Charlotte whispered as she lowered Lloyd's shaking hand down, the green ninja stared at her for a bit before sighing.

"I hope you know, that I hate it when you're right." Lloyd declared, Charlotte just giggled at this as Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, a lot of people do...You_ never_ get used to it." Kyle added in through his laughs, soon Lloyd found himself laughing along with the 2.

* * *

**With Grace and Pythor**

Grace frowned as she continued to follow behind Pythor, an unsettling feeling was mixing in her stomach. This was too easy, she could follow him by walking for crying out loud..!

"Dear, are you still back there...?" Pythor would asked every 10 minutes or so, causing Grace to grit her teeth in disgust.

"Yes_ honey_ I'm perfectly fine." Grace responded yet again, growing a bit tired of this game.

"We're almost there." Pythor chimed now, causing Grace to pay a bit more attention to their surroundings. They were well off the trail, maybe by a mile or so...Dear lord, how long had she been gone from the Bounty..?

"Okay.." Grace replied as she concentrated continued to watch their surroundings, Pythor grinned back at her as he came to a stop. Grace soon came up behind him, and looked wide-eyed at the building in front of them.

The building was a palace, made of dark obsidian it seemed. Black iron gates that curved in random patters, 2 opal pieces formed a handle on the gates. Beside the gate was a cloak wearing andacondrai member, his head down a bit.

"Do you remember anything, princess..?" the mysterious andacondrai member asked, not picking up his head. Grace quirked an eyebrow at the 2 Serpentine before her, princess..?

"Okay, one, I'm _not_ a princess. 2, I'm pretty sure there was only _1_ andacondrai member. 3, why did you bring me here...?" Pythor slithered a bit towards Grace, his hands raised up in defense.

"Now, now dear Grace. You mustn't worry to much because all your questions, even the ones about your past, will be answered." Grace wearily stared at Pythor, before taking a step back.

"Sorry Pythor, not interested in whatever you're selling." Grace declared before walking away with her basket, Pythor was about to go after her before his future self touched his arm.

"Let her go, she'll come around when the time is right." his older self declared, Pythor could only stare at him before the 2 went off to prepare some more.

* * *

Kyle smiled a bit as he watched Lloyd and Charlotte be all lovey-dovey, feeling a bit like a 3rd wheel.

"Hey, listen, I'm going back to the ship 'kay..?" Kyle asked as he stood up from the group's seat beside a stream, Lloyd smiled at him.

"'Kay, see ya later dude...And thanks, for everything." Lloyd stated as he held out his fist to Kyle, who grinned and bumped it with his own.

"Hey, what are best buds for right...?" Kyle replied, nodding to Charlotte a bit before walking away to Tin. Lloyd kept his gaze on Kyle for a bit, before smiling down at Charlotte.

"So, you were saying...?" Charlotte giggled a bit at this, yet smiled happily.

"I was thinking, maybe I could start a new comic book series about our adventures."

"That would be so cool..!" Lloyd chimed like the kid he was, before blushing a bit at his own excitement and nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I-I mean, uh...That sounds awesome." Lloyd contradicted himself, trying to sound a bit more mature. Charlotte giggled a bit at this before gently covering Lloyd's hand with her's.

"It's okay to let loose a bit Lloyd, we're not on the clock." Charlotte comforted the Green Ninja, who blushed and smiled a bit.

"Heh, thanks Sunny." Lloyd whispered, before his eyes suddenly clouded over as thoughts began to fill his head.

"You wanna talk about it Lloyd..?" Charlotte asked after a small moment of silence, the boy looked over at her with false curiosity.

"Talk about what...?"

"About Grace, Sensei Wu, Sensei Karishma, and your dad." Charlotte declared, knowing all to well that he was probably thinking the same thing as her. Lloyd looked down at her before sighing and staring into the stream beside them.

"I...I just can't imagine that...That all came true...I-I mean, Grace and I have always been brother and sister. Always...Yet...This just.."

"Changes everything...?"

"...Yeah..." Charlotte frowned at Lloyd's sad face, before intertwining her slim fingers into his rough (from fighting) ones.

"Sensei Karishma told us all this because she believed that we had the right to know."

"Then why doesn't Grace know then?.!" Lloyd yelled out, Charlotte flinched a bit at the harsh tone. Lloyd quickly realized what he did and looked apologetically at Charlotte, guilt welling up in his stomach.

"O...Oh Sunny, I...I didn't mean...*sigh* Today just isn't my day." Lloyd stated as he flopped down against the tree, closing his eyes and began to try to clear his jumbled mind. Charlotte, all the while, frowned at Lloyd's behavior...Yet she could understand that he must have been going through a lot. She couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if Bunny wasn't really her sister, let alone that his 'mom' wasn't his real mom.

With a small blushed Charlotte scooted over to Lloyd's side, and rested her head against his shoulder. Lloyd's eyes shot open at this, only to blush at how close Charlotte was to him.

"I know I'll never be able to understand how you feel, but...But I can at least make it so you're not going through this alone..!" Charlotte confessed as she didn't dare to look Lloyd face-to-face, the teen just stared at her in shock.

"I...I mean, I know that that may not be much...But...But I have to try..! I-I just can't let you be like this forever and-" Charlotte was cut off when Lloyd gently took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. Charlotte's eyes directly went to the side, as to not stare into Lloyd's eyes as a blush rose on her cheeks. Gently Lloyd pressed his forehead against Charlotte's, making the Light Ninja stare at him, before-

* * *

Kyle sighed as he walked back to where Lloyd and Charlotte was, how could he have forgotten his katana at the tree..? Geez, Kim-Ly would have killed him if he had lost that thing...! As he pushed away a branch though, Kyle grinned when he saw his trusty weapon.

"There you are..!" Kyle happily whispered as he bent down and picked it up. Yet just as he was coming up to stand, his eyes landed on something...Or someones.

Kyle stood there now, hidden in some of the underbrush, watching as Lloyd gently kissed Charlotte on the lips. In his stomach the ninja of shadow felt a flame burst and acid burn. His hands shook a bit, trying to control his rage. Why was he so angry..? After all, he and Charlotte weren't a thing! Yet...Looking at the 2, Kyle couldn't help but be a bit jealous, of what he didn't know. Yet with another sigh Kyle sheathed his katana and slowly walked away, his head down as his heart was limp.

* * *

Lloyd blushed as he slowly pulled away from Charlotte, their breathes batting at each other lightly.

"I...I..." Charlotte couldn't find any other words, her entire vocabulary wiped away in mere seconds.

"I understand." Lloyd whispered with a small smile, before leaning away a bit and helping Charlotte off the forest floor. The Light Ninja wobbled as she stood up, her legs asleep from sitting down for so long.

"Hey, easy." Lloyd stated as he helped Charlotte steady herself, letting the Light Ninja take a quick peek at the Green ninja's blush.

"O-...Okay.." Charlotte managed to say through her pounding heart, Lloyd continued to smile at her.

"C'mon, the others are probably worrying about us." Lloyd declared, Charlotte mutely nodded her head before the 2 walked off. In the shadows near them though, the shrouded older Pythor smirked as his plan started to form perfectly, all would come together soon.

* * *

Lloyd and Charlotte walked onto the Bounty, only to be greeted by Bunny.

"Grace's already back, yet she can't find out about her past." Bunny instructed, Lloyd was about to argue yet Charlotte gripped his hand tightly. The Green Ninja glanced at the Light, noticing her stare before he sighed.

"Fine." Lloyd whispered in defeat, Bunny couldn't only blink at this before nodding her head.

"Good, then I'll be going. I have to get some stuff for dinner tonight." Bunny declared, before walking past the 2. Yet not without giving her sister a smirk, which the Ninja of Light blushed a bit at. Once Bunny was gone, Charlotte turned to Lloyd.

"I'm going to go check in with Sensei Karishma about my lessons...You should go talk to Grace, maybe it'll help you a bit." Charlotte offered, Lloyd looked down at her and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Sunny." Lloyd said, before Charlotte could give a reply Lloyd gently kissed her lips again. From the side the 2 didn't notice Kim-Ly, Cole, Jay, Zane, or Kai...Yet once the 2 separated, the 5 other ninja clapped and cheered loud enough for all of Ninjago to hear them.

* * *

Grace sighed as she flipped another page in the spell book that she had borrowed from her mom, a small bowl in front of her along with the ingredients she got from the Farmer's market.

"2 sprinkles of hemlock..." Grace whispered under her breath, before a knocking came from her door. Quickly the Water ninja, using her true potential, picked up all the stuff around her and gently placed them inside the chest beside her bed. Once that was done she jumped onto said bed, and looked towards the door.

"Come in!" Grace chimed, the door opened up and Lloyd slowly came in, before closing the door behind him.

"Hey sis, how was the trip...?" Lloyd asked as he walked inside and got onto the bed alongside his sister, who grinned at him.

"Great...! Great, and how was your day...?" Grace asked, choosing not to mention anything about Pythor. Lloyd blushed a bit at the question, choosing to push the secret of the family to the back of his mind. The blush instantly caught Grace's attention.

"W-Well...Me and Charlotte-"

"OH! Wait, hold on for a second." Grace quickly cut off Lloyd, before zooming out of the room with a blue streak behind her. Lloyd was subjected to wait for about 5 mintues before Grace came back in, 2 sodas and a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Once she gave a soda to Lloyd, Grace sat back down on her bed and ate a piece of popcorn.

"Okay, continue." Grace declared, Lloyd blushed before he told his sister everything that had happened between him and Charlotte in the woods. He made sure to leave out all things that were directed towards the secret, just to make sure she didn't find out. Once he was done, Grace giggled happily.

"Awww my wille (little) bwother (brother) got his fwirst (first) kiss~" Grace cooed in a baby voice before she started to laugh, Lloyd couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Lloyd declared, trying to ignore that buzz in the back of his head that he wasn't really her baby brother.

"Still, I could just imagine it know..! You and Charlotte, walking down the isle as bells start ringing and-"

"Hey..! Sh-Shut up!" Lloyd yelled as he pushed his sister's shoulder a bit, only adding onto their laughs. For a little while the 2 continued to kid, but then it got a bit awkward.

"Hey, by the way...Is something wrong with mom...? She seemed a little down when I visited her a little while ago." Lloyd stopped at Grace's question, yet tried his best to smile.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lloyd lied through his teeth, yet this time his lie didn't go unnoticed. Grace set down her soda and the popcorn bowl, and looked at her brother with sad eyes.

"Lloyd...I...Is something wrong...?" Grace nervously asked, fear and worry started to boil in her stomach.

"N-No..! No, everything fine." Another lie, another one found out.

"Lloyd...Please, tell me what's wrong...No one's picking on you, are they..? Cause if it's Jay again I'm gonna have a talk with that boy and-" Lloyd suddenly stood up, spilling the soda onto the floor as he did.

"NO! NOTHING IS WRONG! QUIT ASKING!" Lloyd yelled out, Grace stared at him in shock for a moment before she coughed and used her powers to put the spilled soda back into the can. All the while Lloyd was staring at the floor, guilt raising in his stomach yet again. Why did he have to yell..?

"Grace...I...I'm so sorry, I...I just-"

"No sweat bro, I understand."

"Y..You do...?"

"Yeah, you're just stressed out because of everything that's going on. Nothing wrong with that, just come and talk to me if you ever feel over-worked 'kay...? I'll try and see if I can sneak us out to get a chili dog or something." Grace said her brother as she got up from the bed, setting his soda to the side so he wouldn't drink out of it. Lloyd looked at her for a moment before hugging her tightly, his head hitting her shoulder a bit.

"Thanks Grace." Lloyd whispered as he continued to hug his sister, who blinked at him for a bit.

"Geez, didn't know you liked chili dogs that much." Grace joked, earning her a small laugh. After a few moments of light conversation, Lloyd finally let the room.

So here Grace was, alone in her own little void away from everything...Was it bad that, she actually liked it this way...?

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Grace walked over to her chest and got everything out. Once she got to the bottom she picked up the last thing, the spell book. Yet her hands slipped, causing the book to flutter open as it hit the ground, some of the shoved in paper flew out as well.

With a tired groan Grace bent down and picked up the paper, yet stopped when her hands skimmed over the page that the book had opened to. Setting aside all the extra stuff, Grace sat down and stared at the page.

"Memory Elixir, all the past revealed before your very eyes." Grace translated the slightly old writing, her eyes transfixed on the page.

"-_You mustn't worry to much because all your questions, even the ones about your past_,-" Pythor's voice rang out a bit in her head, questions about her past...? What questions..? She knew everything about her past..! With a small huff Grace shook her head, she wasn't being lied to by anyone else besides Pythor..! It was just a trick..! Besides, she still had her stuff to work on. Grace prepared the rest of her stuff, yet not without marking the page of the Elixir...Just in case.

* * *

Rock; *sniff* Stay tuned.

Mayhemb; Review please..! *eats ice cream*


	42. Kyle's Confession, and a Sentence

Mayhemb; Okay, I-I'm good, thanks for the comforts. *sniff* Enjoy the chapter..!

Song Used; "Tomorrow" from Annie

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Grace sighed as she and Cole walked around in the park, both eating chocolate ice cream.

"You okay Grace...?" Cole asked when he heard the heavy breath of air, Grace gave him a small smile. The past 2 days had gone by relatively smoothly, and Pythor hadn't bothered her yet...But...

"Yeah, but...Well...Does it feel like, like things have changed at the Bounty or something...?" Cole blinked at Grace's question, feeling his stomach do a flip. Where they really acting that different...? Well, he had to think about that...Lloyd hadn't been around Grace as often as he used to, but Grace just figured that her "brother" was spending time with Charlotte. Then Karishma couldn't look Grace in the eyes, and Sensei Wu found it hard to talk to the Water Ninja.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Cole stated, before bumping Grace's arm so her ice cream ended up on her upper lip. Hopefully that was enough of a distraction he had to make so they could leave this topic.

"Hey..!" Grace yelled a bit with a giggle, and was about to wipe away the ice cream. Cole caught her hand a bit, a small grin on his face.

"Hey, I cause it so I got it." Cole stated with a small wink, Grace rolled her eyes a bit.

"_Weeell_ it's the least you could do." Grace declared, before Cole gently kissed her lips.

* * *

Karishma smiled a bit as she looked at the small crystal bottle in her hand, filled to neck with a glowing blue potion. Grace had worked hard on this, she could just tell.

A knock came from the door, causing Karishma to look up and continue to smile.

"Come in Zane." Karishma calmly said, gently the door opened to reveal the Ice Ninja on the other side. Zane carefully came into the room, closing the door behind him, before sitting down across from his Sensei.

"You called for me, Sensei Karishma...?" Zane asked, Karishma gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I did. I'd like to give you something that Grace has been working on." Karishma said as she took Zane's hand in her's, and placed the crystal bottle into his palm. With a small sigh Karishma continued to smile before closing Zane's hand around the bottle tightly. Once she released his hand, Zane gently pulled back his fist now, before looking at the crystal bottle.

"The potion will allow you to phase in and out of a more mortal state from your android one to your own will." Karishma declared, Zane stared at her for a bit.

"Sensei Karishma...Are you saying that this...This potion will make me..."

"It'll make you alive Zane, yet you'd still be a nindroid, but only when you wanted to be." Zane stared at the woman with great confusion before everything came together in his head.

"I...But...How...When.." Karishma couldn't help but smile at Zane's confusion, yet could notice the joy and excitement in his voice.

"You should thank Grace, she's spent a few days looking up the recipe and preparing for the ingredients." Karishma stated, before pulling out a piece of folded paper out from her pocket and giving it to Zane. It was the instructions on how to properly use the potion, something he would need. With a final 'thank you' Zane departed from the room, leaving Karishma in her own thoughts.

_knock knock knock_

Karishma jumped at the knocking, before regaining her thoughts and smiling again.

"Come in." Karishma chimed, a bit confused. Who else would be visiting her...? The door slid open, before Sensei Wu came into the room.

"Wu...I...I didn't expect you..." Karishma stated as she stood up suddenly, Wu smiled a bit at her as he closed the door.

"Even to this day, I can't understand why you stood up when I came into the room." Wu commented as he walked into the room, before he and Karishma sat down.

"Heh, that's the idea of it." Karishma stated, Wu couldn't help but chuckle at this before he brought out his tea kettle and 2 cups.

"Tea..?"

"Please."

For the next few moments the 2 sat there, talking happily about their past...Even going into the time when they were kids, and Garmadon was with them.

"Remember the time when you and Garmadon tried to plant flowers for the old woman...?" Karishma asked after another story, Sensei Wu chuckled at this.

"How could I forget...? You kept reminding us for 10 years or so." Wu declared with a hearty laugh, Karishma giggled at this.

"Oh you and your brother caused so much mischief..! I'm still baffled that the 2 of you got into a fight in the dirt." Karishma stated as she gently nudged Wu's arm, the bearded man chuckled a bit.

"Yes, well...It was a different time back then." Wu said, before the 2 became silent.

"Yes...It was a different time.." Karishma softly agreed as she stared into her tea cup, before Wu gently gripped her free hand.

"It was the past."

"So...Has it died then...?" Wu frowned at Karishma's question, before scooting over beside her and hugging the Wind Ninja.

"It will never die, not as long as the memories stay with us." Wu whispered to Karishma, who gently hugged him back as she repressed her happy tears.

"You know...Times like these, I wonder what Misako could be up to..." Karishma whispered to Wu, who blinked at this.

"Yes...I do aswell...I still can not believe that she entrusted you and Garmadon with Lloyd." Wu whispered back, a bit nervous about talking of this topic. Karishma nodded her head before pulling back a bit.

"She had good reason too, she had to do what was best...Much like you and I had to..." Karishma stated, Wu could only nod his head before the 2 were engulfed in silence.

* * *

Kyle sighed as he sat down on the deck of the ship, before he heard soft footsteps behind him. He already knew who it was, he had asked her to come out to talk...In private.

"Kyle...? I-Is something wrong...?" Charlotte asked as she sat down beside the Shadow Ninja, who sighed a bit as his head was kept down. He felt a hand grip his shoulder comfortingly, before he looked up into Charlotte's eyes.

"I...No...Nothing's wrong i-it's just..I have something to get off my chest." Kyle nervously said, Charlotte's eyes softened in relief at the thought of their being no trouble.

"Oh, okay...So, what do you want to get off your chest...?" Charlotte questioned as her head tilted to the side, her golden mane skimming past her shoulders. Kyle took in a deep breath before sighing loudly, his eyes down cast.

"I always figured...It'd be me and you, ya know...?" Charlotte looked at Kyle, a bit confused at his statement.

"Wh...What...?"

"Yeah...I figured since our sister's were best friends that you and me would...Would get together...Heh, who knew that you'd fall for Grace's brother..." Charlotte's eyes were full of emotions now as Kyle continued to speak like this.

"Kyle...What are you-" Charlotte stopped speaking when Kyle looked up and gripped her shoulders.

"I love you..!"

"Wh...What..?"

"I. Love. You...Dear God I've always loved you." Kyle whispered as he looked into Charlotte's eyes, his filled with sadness while her's filled with shock.

"Kyle...I...I'm so...I'm so sorry I...I just don't.."

"...I know..." Kyle whispered as he dropped his hands, his head down, before he got up and walking away. Charlotte sat there for a moment, before tears started to run down her cheek. Why did things have to go this way...?

* * *

Kim-Ly patted her brother's back, the 2 being in her and Bunny's room. Kyle had told her everything that just happened, and was now hugging her as his body shook with repressed tears.

"I'm sorry Kyle..." Kim-Ly mumbled into her brother's hair, rubbing his back to try and help him. Kyle just continued to silently cry, his world filling with slight numbness.

* * *

Grace smiled as she and Cole walked back to the docked Bounty, now hand-in-hand.

"Thanks Hun, I really needed this.." Grace whispered as she pecked her boyfriend's cheek, the Earth Ninja gave her a smile.

"I know that, you know that, the whole world knows that I think." Cole stated, before the 2 ended up on the Bounty. Before they could say anything, they soon saw Charlotte's crying form.

"Go on inside, I'll take care of her." Grace told Cole, who slowly nodded his head before leaving the deck. Grace carefully walked over and sat down beside the Light Ninja, who noticed her presence.

"S...Sensei Grace..." Charlotte managed to whimper out, before she tackled Grace's torso and proceeded to sob. Grace reacted relativity quickly and hugged the Light Ninja back, feeling a bit sad that Bunny had gone to check on her family today. Gently Grace began to sing as she started to rock Charlotte, still patting her back.

Grace; **The sun'll come out **  
**Tomorrow**  
**Bet your bottom dollar **  
**That tomorrow **  
**There'll be sun... **

Charlotte leaned back a bit, allowing Grace to use her thumb to wipe away some of the Light Ninja's tears.

**Just thinkin' about**  
**Tomorrow **  
**Clears away the cobwebs, **  
**And the sorrow **  
**'Til there's none..**

Charlotte smiled a bit at this, before taking in a shaky breath.

Charlotte; **When I'm stuck a day **  
**That's gray, **  
**And lonely, **  
**I just stick out my chin **  
**And Grin, **  
**And Say, **  
**Oh!**

The 2 girls smiled at one another, before they got up.

"There, you all better now...?" Grace asked the younger girl, who sniffed yet nodded her head.

"Much...Thank you." Charlotte stated with a small smile, Grace just grinned at her before ruffling her hair.

"It's what I'm here for." Grace whispered, before the 2 went inside to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**Next Day**

Grace couldn't help but smile as she lead Charlotte in their sunrise yoga, listening to the wind that brushed them every so often.

"Keep your balance, remember your ankles." Grace instructed as the 2 continued, Charlotte smiled at her.

"Yes Sensei." Charlotte stated, Grace grinned at her a bit.

"Hey, stop being so serious. Go ahead and call me your sister, seein' as how you and Lloyd are...Heh, you know." Grace ended her statment with a wink, causing the Light Ninja to blush.

"S-Sensei..!" Charlotte whined a bit as her blush reached a nice pink hue, which Grace still grinned at.

"Hey, I'm not hearing any arguments." Grace stated, before Nya suddenly ran over to them.

"Guys..! The Museum of History is under attack..!" Nya cried out, Grace grinned at Charlotte.

"Let's go..Heh, _sis_." Grace teased before she jumped off the ship to meet up with the boys and Bunny, Charlotte blushed at this while Nya giggled.

"Sis...?" Nya asked, Charlotte sighed.

"Please, don't ask." Charlotte said before she and Kim-Ly, who just got outside, ran off the ship and met up with the group. Sensei Wu and Karishma were quick to join the group on the run, before they all went off to help.

* * *

The group ran into the museum, the curator was pacing in the lobby.

"Thank heavens you're here...!" the curator cried out as the ninja now walked into the history-filled place, Sensei Wu came forward.

"You said that there was an emergency..?" Sensei Wu asked once they came inside, the curator nodded his head.

"Yes, please, follow me." the curator stated, before the group could continued more though Karishma stopped Grace.

"Grace...I'd like you to scope out the area please." Karishma asked her daughter, who frowned a bit.

"Aw, but mom...! I wanted ta get in on some of the action..!" Grace whined, majorly bummed about the news. Karishma couldn't help but giggle a bit at this, before cupping Grace's face.

"Just as mischievous as your father...Heh, and just as energetic about fighting also." Karishma stated before kissing her daughter's forehead, as to mask the pain in her eyes from lying yet again. With another sigh Grace ended up walking a different path then the other's, before Karishma ran after the group.

* * *

Grace peeked into one of the rooms, yet again nothing happening.

"Ugggh, there's nothing to do...! Nothing interesting going on..!" Grace groaned to herself, before she heard something behind her.

"You're wrong again, my dear Grace." a all-to-familiar annoying voice stated, Grace turned around and glared at Pythor.

"What are you doing here Pythor, aren't you tired of stalking me...?" Grace asked, making sure not to yell so they wouldn't attract any attention.

"I just figured you would want to know something interesting." Pythor stated, Grace quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh...? And what is so interesting then...?" Grace asked, Pythor grinned at her before taking off slithering away.

"Why that rotten snake in the grass..!" Grace grumbled under her breath before she ran after the purple Serpentine. Sharp corner after long hallways passed by, before Pythor stopped at a corner. Grace came up next to him, glaring at the grin he gave her.

"Now wha-" Grace's question was silenced when Pythor put a hand over her mouth, his other hand over his own lips.

"Sssshhh." Pythor whispered, Grace was about to say something when a sentence came from the hallway beside them.

"This is Misako, Lloyd's mother."


	43. The Legend and The Truth

Rock; Okay...Prepare for the most (possibly) crazy chapter in this thing...!

Dr. Science; Viewer Discretion maybe advised.

Songs Used; "Hush My Baby" from Kids Next Door, and (parts of) "Lullaby for A Princess" (redone)

* * *

Grace stared wide-eyed in front of her before Pythor lead her to peek around the corner, to see a grey-haired woman walk up to Lloyd.

"*gasp* Lloyd...? My little boy, you're so much bigger then I remember." the woman, Misako probably, said as she came up to the Green Ninja, who stiffened at her sight.

"Yeah, well i-it's been a long time." Lloyd stated as he flinched back when Misako tried to touch him, the woman didn't mind this all to much.

"I didn't want us to meet like this, I have a reason why I've been away...And why I left you with your father and Aunt Karishma-"

"Well I don't wanna hear it..!" Lloyd quickly cut off Misako, before turning away and stomping off towards a door.

"Lloyd, wait...! Please!" Misako yelled after him, only for Lloyd to slip into another room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to see all that, dear Grace." Pythor whispered into the Water Ninja's ear, the girl was shaking now. What was going on?.! Aunt Karishma? Left him? Lloyd's mother?.!

Pythor hid behind a sad mask, yet inside he was grinning with joy. This was going better then they had originally planed, he just hoped his older self was doing his job.

* * *

Older Pythor grinned as he mixed a few ingredients into a wooden bowl, Grace's potion book beside him.

"Memory Elixir...Hahaha! Karishma, you over-confident fool! You're mistake to keep this page, will lead to your families painful last hours." Old Pythor said before adding in another ingredient, before the potion became a diluted neon pink color. It was finished...The plan started, now.

* * *

Pythor watched as the group entered the same room Lloyd had gone into, before he looked down at Grace.

"Dear, you must hear the rest of this...Please..." Pythor whispered, when Grace showed no sign of disprove he gently swept her up and slithered over to the door. Once they opened it up to where there was a small crack, they could hear everything.

* * *

Lloyd glared down into the dark circular crevice that he was sitting on the edge of, his back towards the door.

"I'd watch your step. That sinkhole doesn't have a bottom, son. It's where I found the ancient stone warrior."

"Uh, son..? You left me with dad and Aunt Karishma, and have been gone my whole life..! Making me believe in...In this messed up lie!" Lloyd yelled out angrily, Misako frowned at this just as much as Karishma did.

"There's nothing you could say." Lloyd finished off, Misako sighed a bit at this.

"Well, I'm going to talk anyway. Want to know what I've been doing all this time...? Long before Sensei Wu and Karishma ever knew who would be the Green Ninja, I knew it was you..! And I knew that you would eventually have to fight your father...And others...I dropped you off with Karishma so I could go learn everything I could about the prophecy, in hope of one day preventing the final battle of good and evil. All this time son, I've been trying to save you and your father." Misako said as she walked around the sinkhole and towards 4 large scrolls on the wall, the others were now behind Lloyd.

* * *

"See...? It's always been about Lloyd." Pythor whispered to Grace, who was staring wide-eyed at the scene before them.

* * *

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitsu Master-"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard this story 100 times." Lloyd quickly cut in, Kim-Ly rolled her eyes.

"More like 100 and 2." Kim-Ly grumbled silently, Misako looked back at the group.

"But you've only heard a third of it. In Ninjago, there has always been balance between good and evil. So you know about how the first Spinjitsu Master created Ninjago...But what if I were to tell you, in order for there to be light, there must be shadow. And within shadow, there is darkness. Then with darkness, is someone to harness that darkness. The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning, when the person who controlled it snapped...This person was Eun, a...Relative to the first Spinjitsu Master...Eun then took the darkness and formed it into an evil spirit...An evil spirit she and others dubbed, the Overlord." Misako stated in a grave voice, Zane turned to Sensei Wu.

"Did you know about this Sensei..?" Zane asked, Bunny looked at Karishma with the same curiosity. Karishma stared at the ground, while Sensei Wu sighed.

"I had hoped that if we kept the secret, that name would never be spoken again." Sensei Wu declared, before Misako continued the legend.

"The balance was at stake, and almost tilted over when Eun waged war against the Spinjitsu Master. When the battle was about to be finished though, with good winning, Eun shrouded the sun in a solar eclipse...The battle could have gone on for eternity then, each side powerful, neither could completely concur the other...Until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors, the stone army, and Eun took control over 5 elements. The Spinjitsu Master did what he could, but he knew that he would soon be defeated. So instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in 2. And lucky for us, since then there has been no trace of the Overlord, or his stone army...Until my resent discovery." Misako declared, Karishma cautiously stepped forward and reached Misako's side.

"And what of Eun..? What happened to her?" Karishma whispered to the grey-haired woman, Misako looked at her before sighing.

"No one truly knows, some say she was banished...Others said that the Spinjitsu Master finished her..." Misako whispered back, all the while Kai had been talking.

"So that's why the battle has yet to be decided..! It was never finished.." Kai said as he looked at the others, a thought suddenly came to Cole's mind.

"But where is this dark island...? I've never heard of it.!" Cole declared, Misako could only shrug her shoulders.

"Disappeared I presume. But the legend states that so long as the balance between good and evil remains even, the Overlord shall remain trapped from this world. I have always feared that your father's ambition would ultimately lead to a shift in the balance...That is why he must be stopped." Misako stated, Sensei Wu smiled a bit.

"We have each felt the power of the first Spinjitsu, passed onto us in the form of the Elemental Weapons. But now, that power has been inherited by the Green Ninja. Which is why only Lloyd can defeat the ultimate evil. Or else all of Ninjago will fall prey to it's darkness." Sensei Wu said, before Misako frowned at her son.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But faced with saving you and the world, I had no other choice." Misako declared, before Kyle suddenly realized something.

"Hey, where's Grace...?" Kyle asked, Misako quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Grace...? Who's Grace?" Misako questioned with slight fear as a thought occurred to her, Lloyd couldn't help but smile at the name though.

"My sister...Well...Cousin really.." Lloyd stated, Misako stared at him before turning to Karishma.

"I need to talk to you in private, _now_." Misako almost growled, Karishma nodded her head before the 2 woman slowly walked towards the door. Neither noticed how the other's were silently following them.

* * *

Pythor gripped Grace's shoulders before slithering into a chest in the hallway, peeking it so they could see what was happening.

"How could you let them meet?.! You know just as well as I do what could happen!" Misako yelled to Karishma, who glared at her.

"And you know all the things that could have happened had they not ever met!" Karishma argued back, both woman glared at each other.

"Grace and Lloyd should never had met each other, already you've set things into a path of doom!" (Misako)

"What could I do?.! Sit around with Wu and watch as our daughter turned evil by hatred of her cousin! Or help her by fixing her memories and making it so she loved Lloyd as a brother, that way they wouldn't fight." (Karishma)

"How do you know that?.!" (Misako)

"THE SPIRIT SMOKE! WHAT ELSE?...*sigh* Look, Misako...If it will trouble your mind less, I must tell you something..."

"Yes...?"

"...I'm telling Grace to go away, far away, to live with her Grandmother at the Wind Temple."

"When..?"

"I'll tell her as soon as I see her when she comes back from searching the museum."

"How do you expect her to go..?"

"...I'm going to tell her that...That it's the best for Lloyd, the Ninja, and all of Ninjago that she trained there. After all, she loves Lloyd more than anything else in the world. No one could take that away from her." Karishma stated with reassurance a small smile on her face. Misako could only hope that she was right, before the 2 returned to the other room. Once the door closed Pythor opened the chest, and breathed in some fresh air.

"My, it was rather stuffy in there now, wasn't it...?" Pythor asked, when he heard no words he looked down at his companion Grace was silent as tears slid past her eyes and down her face, her hands trembling and knuckles white as she gripped the chest. Pythor looked down at the girl, and a frown appeared on his face as he patted her back.

"There, there dear. I'm sure they only meant the best for Lloy-I mean...For _Ninjago_." Pythor whispered, Grace's mind was a complete jumble before she was lifted out of the chest by Pythor and set down onto the floor. Slowly Grace curled up into a ball, her forehead touching her knees as she tried to breath. What had just happened..?

Pythor couldn't help but grin at the shell-shocked girl, before pulling out the cloth-wrapped vial from behind his back. (the vial of Devourer venom, last spoken of was Chapter 29) Gently, as to not startle the girl, Pythor sat down beside Grace and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"There, there...Sssh, everything will be alright." Pythor lied through his fangs, forcing himself not to grin in glee. Oh this was just scrumptious..! Grace took a shaky breath in, before looking up at the Purple Snake with tear-stained cheeks.

"How can you...Can you be so...So sure...?" Grace whispered with a small whimper, Pythor gave her a comforting smile as his eyes softened.

"Because, my dear, you aren't alone. I have always been by your side, haven't I...? I've tried countless times to help you, but your dear brothe-no..._Cousin_, and your _real father_ kept stopping me...Oh, and let's not forget those _friends_ of yours, and that boy you care _oh so much_ about. My, I'm amazed at how they could keep this from _you_ for _**so**_ long." Pythor stated, Grace's eyes widened in both sadness and shock.

"Th..They all knew...?" Grace whispered out, Pythor could only give her a comforting smile without hacking up his lunch.

"Why yes, though I must say...Your _real father_ is quiet the actor, hmm. Pretending to be your _Uncle_, even though he probably knew that you were probably wanting to know his true persona-" Pythor was about to continue, when he heard Grace's whimper. The Water Ninja had gone back to her curled up form, but now she was whimpering out pleas.

"Someone...Please...Make the pain...M-Make...Make it go away." Grace pleaded to any higher being that was above her, yet all she got was Pythor's hand on her shoulder.

"I can make it go away Grace, I can make it all go away." Pythor stated in a hushed voice, Grace peeked out from behind her hair at him.

"You just have to trust me." Pythor declared as he held out the vial for Grace to grab, the cork peeking out lightly. Grace stared at the vial, an uneasy feeling settling into her stomach.

"Please Grace, it's the only way for you to find comfort." Pythor pleaded, honestly sounding like he cared about the girl. (Mayhemb; and the Oscar goes to..)

Grace gave out a shaky sigh before she gently took the vial into her hands, and slowly unwrapped the cloth. The vial itself was a green-scaled covered tube, a bit bigger then half a foot long and about the size of a quarter in diameter. The cork was a dark green cap with 2 glowing snake eyes, Grace couldn't help but gulp a bit at the sight. Slowly though, the Water Ninja flicked off the cap to reveal the vial's "fangs", 2 sharp and curved needles.

"I won't force this upon you Grace, this is all your decision." Pythor told the shaking girl, who honestly felt a bit touched by the comment.

All the memories of the group flashed before Grace's eyes. When she had first met the boys, when she and Cole went out, when they had destroyed Lloyd's tree house fort (he was still ticked about that), when Kim-Ly and Bunny joined...How many memories did she have that was close to her heart...?...No...There was one memory she held closer to her heart then any of the others. It was the night when Lord Garmadon had left once they had gotten the Wind Talisman.

* * *

**PAST**

Grace sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Not with the fight drawing so close, and especially not with her dad just...Just up and leaving them...*sigh* Again. Suddenly a knock came from Grace's door, causing the Water Ninja to sit up in her bed with slight surprise. Who would be awake at this hour-...Wait, she knew.

"Come in Lloyd." Grace whispered, slowly the Green Ninja opened the door and walked in, his face half-covered by the pillow he was carrying. Even in the moonlight, Grace could see the tear marks on her baby brother's face. Quickly the bed sheets flew off her as Grace silently ran over to her brother and picked him up, hugging him tighly as she closed her bedroom door with a swift kick.

"There, there Lloyd. It'll all be alright, you'll see." Grace whispered to her brother as she walked back over to her bed and set him down on it, Lloyd looked up at her.

"H..How can you be so sure...?" Lloyd whispered with a slightly quivering voice, he was just as upset and scared as her. With a small smile Grace sat down on the bed and ran a hand through her brother's pale blonde hair.

"Because, we're Garmadons. And Garmadons, never give up." Grace whispered before laying down into the bed also, then she pulled the blankets over herself and her brother's form. Lloyd couldn't help but smile a bit at this before nestling up to his sister's warm body, his head just meeting her chin.

"Thanks sis." Lloyd whispered as he tried to repress a yawn, Grace only smiled at this before she started to sing their lullaby.

_Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep._  
_The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheeps.  
__One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_Don't wah, laugh, cry or roar._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn._

By the time Grace was done, Lloyd was in the land of dreams while she was on the brink of it. Grace smiled a bit at her brother through her tired eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Lloyd. Never forget that." Grace whispered, before she too fell captive of the spell cast by "Sleep".

* * *

**PRESENT**

Why did things have to change...? Why...Pythor frowned at her a bit, trying to suppress the urge to just stab her with the vial himself.

"I shall give you a few moments to think." Pythor whispered, before vanishing into thin air. Grace was then left to whisper to herself as she tried to make up her mind.

**Fate has been cruel and order unkind**  
**How can they have done me away?**  
**The blame was their own; the punishment, mine**  
**Today is my silence's last day.**

**But into the stillness I had brought him a song**  
**And my voice, his company'll keep**  
**So my sad, dreary eyes and saddening cries**  
**Will carry me softly to sleep**

**Once, I remember, I shone like the sun**  
**And looked out on the village and sigh**  
**I smiled and said, "Surely, my friends**  
**would never betray me, or tell me any lie."**

**I had trust them, with true pride and passion**  
**That long had I not seen the truth.**  
**Which lied in the dark, with my dear family**  
**And hid in long wait, since their own youth.**

**Lullay dear Lloyd, goodnight brother mine**  
**Breath now in their sweet embrace**  
**Hear my sad lullaby, deep in the dark**  
**Through cloud, and through sky, and through space**

**Carry the sorrow and the coolness of night**  
**And carry my sadness in kind**  
**All of their lies hurt me much more than they know**

Before the last line Grace took in a deep breath, before stabbing the 2 fangs into her neck.

**So the time for my vengeance is nigh.**


	44. The Stone Army and Warnings

Mayhemb; I love it how this story has 1 more review then it's prequel "The Water Ninja"...Okay..Well back to topic. This is going to be one of the **Biggest Chapters** in this story.

Mrs. Loon; In both length (like 6, 550 words)-

Rock; -And importance

Dr. Science; We do not own Ninjago, but we own our characters (or Mayhemb's characters technically) and our ideas.

Song Used; "Lullaby For a Princess" (reedited) by Hingard (youtube user)

* * *

**-Part 1-**

Grace gasped as her neck tingled, imaginary burning needles were engulfing her throat and spread over her body. Her hands shook as she tried to keep the vial steady, her eyes closed as her teeth bit into her lip to stop from screaming. The pain was almost unbearable, it would've hurt less if she was ripped to pieces and then burn in lava. Eternity passed by it seemed (Mayhemb; really just 15 minutes) before the pain deluded into a soft numb, before she felt...Cold.

* * *

Pythor came back into the hallway, having left to actually give the girl privacy, before seeing a hunched figure on the group. Quickly with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he slithered over to the form...Only to grin evilly at the cowering figure. Seconds later his future self appeared beside him, and slipped a deluded pink concoction into the figure's open mouth, only to disappear again.

* * *

**Grace's POV**

Black...Cold...Everything just stood still as I tried to open my eyes, though that seemed impossible. Even though the pain of the vial was unbearable, it was nothing compared to that I had been subjected to. All their lies, their burning words that were now engraved into my very soul...

How...

Why...

I loved them like a family, yet they were certainetly not mine...

*Cole's picture flashed by her memory* The man that I loved with all my heart...Lied.

*Nya's form flashed by her memory* The girl I had shared countless nights talking with...Lied.

*Charlotte's picture flashed by her memory* My young pupil and prospering protege, one of my most trust friends..Lied.

*Kai's picture flashed by her memory* .Well, he always lied to me it seemed...But it still hurt...

*Bunny's picture flashed by her memory* One of my best friends, my soul-sister, who I always protected...L...Lied...

*Kim-Ly's picture flashed by her memory* My soul-sister in both combat and off..Lied...

*Zane's picture flashed by her memory* My dear soul-brother who I spent hours comforting and helping...Lied..

*Picture of Lloyd, Karishma, Sensei Wu, and Lord Garmadon*...My family... ... ...Betrayed me...

...

After that, there was only blackness as I wandered into a dark abyss. How long I had stayed in this state, I had no clue...Then, out of the darkness, a ray of light showed. I strived towards it, only to be met with an array of colors as a memory played before me.

* * *

**-Past-**

**(No Ones POV)**

Adult Sensei Wu smiled as he watched his 4-year old daughter train with the equipment, on the wooden logs now. Her blonde hair bounced once before she yelled as she fell down, her posterior hitting the rock pavement. She was still young then, and did what most kids would do if they fell from that height. Tears welled up in the young Grace's eyes, before a gentle hand brushed them away.

Timidly the young girl looked up, and was met with her father's comforting smile.

"My dear Blessing, do not cry. If you give up now, you won't get better for the future." Wu comforted his daughter, who sniffed before rubbing away her tears and standing up with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay Daddy!" Grace chimed, only for a small frown to portray her features. Wu frowned at this also, kneeling down beside his child now.

"What troubles your mind now, Grace...?" Wu asked softly, Grace looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I...I wanna get better Daddy, really I do...But...But the beams are just to fast." Grace explained, Wu couldn't only chuckle at this before kissing the girl's forehead.

"Then you must be faster. Here, give me your hands." Wu said as he got up from his position, carefully Grace placed both her hands in her father's open ones. She felt herself being lifted up for only a seconds, before her feet were standing on top of his.

"May I have this dance...?" Wu asked with a small smile, Grace giggled as a grin started to form.

"Yes, you may good sir." Grace responded remembering one of the fairy tale books her mother had read to her the night before. Wu gave out a hearty laugh before he moved his feet and started to waltz with the young giggling girl, both wishing this moment would never end.

* * *

**No Ones POV**

Pythor watched as Grace let out a few tears, before her eyes blinked open. A grin played at the Serpentine General's lips, before he held a hand out to her.

"You look more beautiful than before, my dear." Pythor whispered, Grace blinked a few more times before looking at him with curiosity.

"Wh..What...?" Grace managed to get our, her voice hushed due to her throat's pain. The large purple snake helped the girl get up, before leading her to a hallway mirror. When she got there, she couldn't help but stare.

Her skin was pale, yet glowing as if it was the moon. Her eyes were darker, radiant light sapphires now with a mixture of emotions behind the pupils. Yet hidden in her iris' she could see the slashes of neon red, the same that concord her "_dear father's_" eyes. Her hair was darker, the shade of purple just under that of which is the dark night sky.

"You'd make your Grandmother proud." Pythor whispered from beside Grace, who knew what he meant. Eun...The original Ninja of Water...The Moon Princess who almost took over all of Ninjago and...And almost destroyed her brother...

...

...

"Grace...?" Pythor asked in a small voice, the Water Ninja blinked at him before sighing a bit.

"Go to that palace you had showed me a few days ago (Chapter 41), I'll meet you there once I...Take care of something." Grace responded in a elegant clear tone, her eyes turning red with pure hatred as she added in the last part of her statement. Pythor couldn't help but grin at this, before bowing in respect.

"Yes my Mistress." Pythor whispered, before disappearing down the hallway. Once he was gone Grace looked back at the mirror before her, her red eyes glaring at the reflection of the accursed bow that her "_mother_" had given her. Rage boiled inside the girl before her hands flew up to her head and ripped the bow out, her hair flying with a whoosh as it was released from it's restraints. Looking down at it in her cold hands, Grace contemplated what to do with it.

Burn it..? No, to quick...

Rip it to shreds..? No, to messy and took time cleaning...

Then an idea formed in her head, before a demented grin spread across Grace's lips to show that her top canine teeth had grown sharper and a bit longer. Oh yes, that was just delightful...An evil laugh rose in her throats, yet only came out as a dark chuckle. She couldn't let the others know that she was out there, only _him_.

* * *

The group was all talking, before they heard a large crash from outside.

"Let's go." Cole quickly stated before the ninja ran out, only to see that the hallway was trashed. Portraits were ripped from their frames, the walls had gaping holes in them, and...Everything was damp...?

"Whoa, looked like a typhoon happened here..." Kyle whispered in shock, before Lloyd's eyes went wide.

"Grace...GRACE!" Lloyd yelled before they all heard more destructive noises come from further down the hall, the Green Ninja didn't waste any time an quickly ran down.

"LLOYD! WAIT UP!" Charlotte yelled as she and the others went after him, Lloyd quickly looked back.

"Stay here! This..This is something I-I just gotta do!" Lloyd replied before going back to looking for his "sister", Charlotte was about to go after him when Sensei Wu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We must let him do, what he thinks is right." Sensei Wu stated, before he lead everyone back inside the room.

* * *

Lloyd blinked as he stood before a cracked open door, the room on the other side was dark and almost unmoving.

"Grace...?" Lloyd timidly asked as he gripped the doorknob, he head a pair of feet turn towards the door.

"Come in dear_ Cousin_." Grace's voice spoke with utter pain and hatred from inside the room, Lloyd frowned at this as his heart ached before walking into the room. Inside it was almost completely dark, the window shades were just open enough to where 5 beams of light showed in 5 places of the room and interchanged with dark, only the opposite side was completely black.

(Mayhemb; Basically here is the room's structure.

Lloyd's standing here.

Light rectangle

Dark rectangle

Light rectangle

Dark rectangle

Light rectangle

Dark rectangle

Light rectangle

Dark rectangle

Light rectangle

Other side of the room.)

"Uh...Grace..?" Lloyd managed to say, before the door behind him slammed shut and locked. He could only glance at it before he heard a pair of footsteps walk from the other side of the room, and Grace's silhouette was seen.

"Yes **_Cousin_**..?" Grace asked as she continued to spit out that one word, Lloyd frowned at her as he walked into the first lighted rectangle.

"Grace, please, I...I never wanted to keep this away from you..!" Lloyd declared, Grace's figure shifted to the dark rectangle that was closest to her. He could now see the dark purple hair of his and the basic outline of her face.

"Lies." Grace growled back, he could tell her eyes were pressed into a dark glare. Lloyd moved forward another light rectangle, his hands held up defensively.

"Please, Sis, let me explain and I-" Lloyd was suddenly pushed back by a spray of water, going into the light rectangle he had once been in. Grace moved forward another dark rectangle, her hands were seen clenching.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Grace yelled, the sprinkler system in the room suddenly started up as a light rain appeared before them. Lloyd pushed himself off the ground where he laid, and walked forward into the next light rectangle.

"You're my sister! What else should I call you?.!" Lloyd yelled back as the curtains started to flutter and the sprinklers were down-pouring water, Grace growled in anger before she shot passed the light rectangle before her and ended at the one right in front of Lloyd.

"You're worst nightmare." Grace whispered with poison in every word, before Lloyd could ask the curtain beside them fluttered open and Lloyd could only muster a gasp.

Grace's features had changed remarkably, her eyes a raging red...But what was more surprising, was her attire. She was wearing a dark purple kimono, a moon white obi sash around her waist with the ribbon tails strewn past her and floating in the air it seemed. In left her hand was a silver gleaming sword , in her other was the ribbon their mother had given her.

"Fight me." Grace growled as she pointed her sword at the shocked boy, who managed to shake his head. The storm in the room raged on now, the sprinklers having flooded the room about 3 inches off the ground.

"YOU ALREADY STABBED ME IN THE BACK! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME THEN!.?" Grace yelled before she lunged forward, Lloyd dodged her sword only for his gut to meet her clenched fist. Lloyd chocked on his own air as he felt himself hunch over, yet Grace forced him to stand through the pain as she took hold of his shirt with her right hand and held him up so he could see her eyes.

"Look at me..." Grace growled, Lloyd looked over to the side. The sound of clanging metal was heard as Grace dropped the sword and threw off the boy's ninja hood, only to slap him. Lloyd gritted his teeth as he felt his face cry out in pain, no doubt there was a hand-print on his cheek now.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Grace ordered as the room grew more chaotic, the water now to their mid-knee. When Lloyd didn't do as she command Grace forcibly gripped his chin and made him look. His eyes were met with those of a pained demon's, their red hue only covering what sadness lied behind them.

"Memorize my eyes dear Cousin, know that...Who ever has these eyes, will bring your downfall." Grace whispered to her once brother, who stared at her.

"Wh..What..?" Lloyd gasped out, before he was dropped onto the floor. Grace glared down at him, and spat at his face.

"You heard me, I will be the one who shall destroy you. Our dear _father_ won't get that privileged." Lloyd stared at his sister in pain as he wiped away the spit, before gripping the sword and standing up with painful eyes.

"Please, Grace...Don't make me-"

"**MAKE YOU WHAT**?.! You've already hurt me more than you ever could...I trust you...I loved you...Yet...Yet you didn't feel the same."

"That isn't true..!"

"_Oh_ isn't it..?.!" Lloyd was honestly shocked by his sister's declaration, before he gasped as the once-metal sword melted into water. An illusion.

Water jutted out from the floor now. wrapped themselves around Lloyd as they drew him down to the floor. The Green Ninja gasped as water threatened to overtake his lungs, trying hard to fight. What had happened to them..? Just this morning they were laughing with each other as they had chocolate pancakes...Now...Now this...

* * *

Grace watched with emotionless eyes as her "_brother_" thrashed around in his watery restrains, and slowly she lifted her hand up. Lloyd rose from the water, gasping for breath as the restrains still held him.

"G..Gra...Grac...Grace..." Lloyd managed to get out through his coughes, Grace only stared at him before walking towards him and held out her once-treasured ribbon. Slowly Grace wrapped the ribbon around her brother's torso, before tieing a beautiful bow over the place where his heart was. Once the bow was stable, Grace put her hand to it and put her mouth right next to her borther's ear.

"The next time we fight, I will drive a dagger..*pokes ribbon* Right *pokes again* here." Grace breathed out, before sliding back across the water. Lloyd stared at his sister as tears feel from his eyes, both from pain of coughing and from the pain of all this happening. Yet as Lloyd continued to try and breath, he heard his sister's voice sing.

**Fate has been cruel and order unkind**  
**How can you have done me this way?**  
**The blame was your own; the punishment, mine**  
**Today is my silence's last day.**

**But into the stillness I'll bring you a song**  
**And my voice, is all your company'll keep**  
**So watch with sad eyes and hear the pained cries**  
**Which soon will carry you to sleep**

**Once, I remember, I shone like the sun**  
**And looked out on our village and sky**  
**I smiled and said, "Surely, my friends**  
**would never betray me, or tell me any lie."**

**I had trust you, with true pride and passion**  
**That long had I not seen the truth.**  
**Which lied in the dark, with our _dear_ family**  
**That hid in long wait, since their own youth.**

Lloyd felt Grace's hands slid down both sides of his chin, before he was forced to look into her sad eyes.

**Head this warning, dear Lloyd who I'd loved**  
**Bear now these words that I speak**  
**This day had held, the very last straw**  
**I advice to practice your techniques.**

**I'll make you feel the sorrow I had to faced**  
**Which I felt when I found the truth**  
**Lloyd your lies hurt much more than you know  
How could you have left me with no ruth?**

Grace let go of Lloyd's face as she turned around, the water making a small pathway for her as she continued.

**The beams of our father soon collided with mother**  
**All their love and affection drew thin**  
**And there I had watched, shunned by them all, **  
**as hate filled my heart with unhappiness then.**  
**  
"Why did they betray me?" I thought  
****to myself, as they all toyed with my life.  
****And those selfish people did nothing to stop  
****The destruction of I, when stabbed by that knife **(Mayhemb; metaphorically speaking of course)

Grace turned back around, the water going into a smaller-version of a tsumani now

**Head this warning, dear Lloyd who I'd loved**  
**Bear now these words that I speak**  
**This day was, the very last straw**  
**I advice to practice your techniques.**

**I'll make you feel the sorrow I had to faced**  
**Which I felt when I found the truth**  
**Lloyd your lies hurt much more than you know**  
**May guilt plague you for your great crime**  
**For the time of my vegaence is nigh**

All around them Lloyd noticed the water started to disappear as he felt himself become drier, Grace was making the water disappear as she walked over to the door on the other side of the room where she once stood. Grace opened the door and looked back at her brother, who was released and made a run for her.

**The hours now before us**  
**Terrible and unknown**  
**I never imagined**  
**I'd face them on my own**

**May these thousand hours**  
**Swiftly pass, I pray**

Was all Lloyd was able to hear before the door closed just as he got to it, he banged on it as Grace looked at the door with pain-filled eyes.

**My pain grows, I can't know**  
**Do you feel the same?**

**May all your dreams be sweet tonight**  
**Safe behind your veil of sunlight**  
**You know not my sadness, pain, nor care**  
**And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there**

Grace whispered the last part before she turned away from the door, ignoring her brother's pleas and cries, before using her full potential to run out of the museum. Once she got outside though, she was met with the shrouded Andacondrai member from before, she looked at him.

"Are you ready to go...?" Grace asked with patience, the Andacondrai member flipped down his hood and grinned at her. Grace...Was honestly not all that surprised, after all there WAS only 1 Andacondrai member.

"Yes." the older Pythor said before the 2 walked down the museum's steps, the crowd had already passed by only moments ago.

"We're making a stop at the Bounty, there are some things I need." Grace told the Serpentine beside her, who only nodded his head as they continued on their way through the alleys.

* * *

(from chapter 22) Grace is seen leaving a large museum like building, with a purple snake by her side.

* * *

Lloyd continued to bang on the door well-after his suit was completely dry, he could hear the customers of the museum walking around in the hallway to see his mom's finding.

"Grace..." Lloyd whimpered out as his knees buckled from under him, exhaustion was all that was left inside of him. The door behind him creeked open, and a pair of footsteps came over to him.

"Lloyd..?" Karishma whispered with curiosity as she bent down beside her son, only for her eyes to widden at the red bow on his chest.

"She...She's gone." Lloyd whispered as he looked hopelessly at the door before him, Karishma felt a mass start to form in her heart, before she shook her head.

"W..We don't know that for sure, I'm sure that she's just a bit mad at us and-" Lloyd stood up suddenly, glaring now through tears at his "mother"

"SHE'S GONE! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!.?" Lloyd yelled out to Karishma, who looked at him with sad eyes as she fell to her knees and pressed her back to the wall. Lloyd huffed in anger before he realized what he just did, and sat down beside his Aunt and hugged her while tears filled her eyes.

"M..My baby...MY BABY!" Karishma cried out as she gripped onto Lloyd, her sobs muffled by his shoulder. Lloyd frowned into his mother's hair as tears filled his eyes as well, the pain was unbearable.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

**-room with bottomless pit-**

Lloyd and Karishma walked into the room, Lloyd having put the bow into his ninja suit for safe keeping.

"Hey, what took you guys so long...?" Kai asked with a small grin, Charlotte was talking with Misako at the time.

"Have you found a way to prevent Lloyd from facing his father...?" Charlotte asked the wise woman, who gave her a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry, not yet. But I have reason to believe there's still hope." Misako was able to say, before they all heard a rumbling from the doorway.

"MOM! LOOK OUT!" Lloyd yelled as he grabbed Karishma and pulled her away from the door, debris scattered in their direction. They all looked through the mist of dirt and cement to see a figure of black and red.

The figure yelled something in a different tongue, which Karishma could only partially understand.

"WHOA! EXCUSE ME! Will somebody please tell me WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?.!" Jay yelled with utter panic, Misako stepped forward.

"The stone warrior." Misako gasped out, everyone stared in even more shock (Rock; if possible) at this.

"The Devourer's venom has awakened him!" Zane stated out loud, Kim-Ly looked at him.

"_Really_ and here **_I_** thought it was Cole's cooking." Kim-Ly responded, before the room shook a bit again.

""Ooooh GREAT! *sigh* Kai, take care of him..!" Cole ordered, Kai looked at him before back at the large beast before them.

"Uh...Me...?" Kai asked, Kim-Ly gave him a look as well.

"No, your evil doppelganger-YES YOU!" Kim-Ly yelled out, before the Stone Warrior let out a yell. Kai looked to Kim-Ly before confidentially pulling down his ninja hood, determination in his eyes.

"Okay blockhead take this!" Kai declared as he unsheathed his sword and ran at the Stone Warrior. Once he was close enough Kai jumped up and did a flip before clashing swords with the warrior...Only to be pushed back by the force. Kai landed on the ground with a thump, before noticing his sword was now in pieces.

"Well...In my mind I-uh- saw that playing out entirely differently." Kai managed to say, before the Warrior took him by his foot and held him in the air.

"The Overlord created his stone army out of an indestructable material only found on the dark island." Misako declared, everyone looked at her the same way while Kai spoke the thought that was on all their minds.

"GREAT! YOU COULD'A MENTIONED THAT EARLIER!" Kai yelled out before the warrior started to spin him around.

Kim-Ly glared at this as she flipped down her hood and put on her metal gauntlets, clashing them together before bending the metal into a flambard (Dr. Science; Medival sword, also dubbed the "Fire-bladed sword" or the "Wave-bladed sword" for the shape of the blade).

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Kim-Ly yelled out to the Stone Warrior, Bunny gave her a glance.

"Shoulda phrased that differently." Bunny replied, Kim-Ly quicked an eyebrow at this.

"Why...?" Kim-Ly questioned, only to watch as the Warrior threw Kai behind him and into a few vases. All the girls flinched at the sound of the vases breaking, while the boy ninja got ready to fight.

"Lloyd! Use your powers!" Sensei Wu told his nephew, who nodded his head before forming a glowing orb in his hands. Once the orb was big enough, Lloyd launched a bright green beam at the Stone Warrior. A blinding light appeared then, before green fire spread out in the doorway as smoke covered it. Everyone but Charlotte cheered in victory, the Light Ninja could see a figure in the smoke.

"Uh...Guys..?" Charlotte managed to squeek out, everyone turned to her. When no one said anything Charlotte pointed over to the fire.

"What is it...? I don't see anythi-" Cole was cut off when the Stone Warrior's face appeared in the fire, before the rest of it's body was seen. A high-pitched scream was heard, and after looking around a bit, Bunny found that it was Jay.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Jay screamed out, Bunny couldn't help but sigh.

"Why am I not surprised...?" Bunny asked as Cole asked how to destroy the stone warrior, Kim-Ly walked over to Jay and slapped him. The Lightning Ninja flinched at this, beofre he was shook by Kim-Ly.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A NINJA! WOULD YOU DO THIS IF NYA WAS HERE?.!" Kim-Ly asked, Jay's eyes dialated at this before he shook his head and grinned.

"Thanks Kim-Ly, I needed that." Jay stated, Kim-Ly let go of his shoulders.

"I know you did, now are you ready...?" Kim-Ly asked the Lightning Ninja, who grinned.

"Yeah."

"I can't hear you!"

"YEAH."

"ARE YOU READY!.?"

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU GONNA BATTLE THAT THING RIGHT NOW!.?"

"YEAAAAH-Wait...What..!.?" Jay asked, before he was pushed ahead by the Metal ninja. Jay, Cole, and Zane ran at the Stone Warrior. Bunny stared at Kim-Ly, who held up her hands.

"Hey, he volunteered as tribute. I just hope the odds are in their favor." (Mrs. Loon; Hunger Game reference ) Kim-Ly said before they turned to watch the boys fight...Only for their attacks to be of no use, Jay was almost thrown into the bottomless pit, had it not been for Sensei Wu.

Then one by one they were thrown into the hallway; Sensei Wu, Karishma, Cole, Jay, Kim-Ly, Bunny, Lloyd, Misako, and Zane.

"Ohhh...My head." Kim-Ly groaned as she got up from the floor, Bunny looked around before gasping.

"WHERE'S CHARLOTTE AND KYLE!.?" Bunny yelled out, before everyone looked towards the room's doorway.

* * *

Kyle and Charlotte were backed into the corner, the Stone Warrior towering over them.

"On 3 we run opposite ways." Charlotte whispered to Kyle, who nodded his head.

"1." Kyle started it off, his hand on his katana just in case.

"2." Charlotte said as she got ready to go.

"3." the 2 said together before taking off, when the Stone Warrior threw a punch at the corner. The 2 were away by that time, yet the large beast swung it's hand to the left and right. Kyle managed to duck at the attack, yet Charlotte...

Charlotte screamed out in pain when the fist collided with her back, she felt her lungs beat against her ribs as she was pushed to the wall.

"CHARLOTTE!" Kyle yelled as he jumped onto the red-armor wearing behemoth, who only picked him up with it's other hand and tossed him to the side. Slowly the Warrior pulled back it's fist from Charlotte, who fell onto the floor as blood was seen in her golden locks, yet she was still breathing.

"CHARLOTTE!" Bunny yelled as she ran inside, before seeing her sister. The Stone Warrior caught on quickly, realizing that this golden-haired girl was of importance, and decided something then and there.

While Bunny and Kyle started to run towards the knocked-out Asher sister, the girl was picked up by the Warrior and dangled over the bottomless pit.

The Ninja of Shadow and Nature stopped at the sight, their heartbeats pounding into their heads while this occurred. Where were the others...? Looking back Bunny saw that they were trying to come up with a plan, Lloyd was standing in the doorway in shock though.

"Charlotte..." Lloyd managed to gasp out, only for said girl to be released from the giant's grasp.

"NO!" Bunny yelled as she dashed forward and jumped over the pit, trying to catch the golden mass. Everything went into slow-motion then, and Bunny let out a terrified scream when Charlotte's form slipped out of her fingers.

And into the dark crevice below them.

Kyle went onto auto-pilot it seemed and did the craziest thing.

He jumped in after her.

* * *

Mayhemb; CLIFF HANGER!

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

x-x

Mayhemb; Just kidding, we not that mean. ROLL STORY!

* * *

**-Part 2-**

Kyle glared as the wind pressed against his eyes, yet he had to remain focused. (Rock; OH! SHINY PEBBLE!) He formed his hands into a arrow shape, making him cut through the air faster then the falling Charlotte.

"J..Just a little...Closer.." Kyle whispered to himself, before his hand finally caught Charlotte's, and he pulled her to him. Gently Kyle smacked Charlotte's face, in hopes of waking her up.

"C'mon Charlotte, please, wake up...! We need you! I need you, Sensei Karishma needs you, Lloyd needs you...! Please, wake up..!" Kyle kept telling Charlotte, who remained silent. Kyle stared down as tears fell past him, gravity working it's magic as they continued to fall. In all despair Kyle placed his forehead to Charlotte's and cried, only to be reminded something.

"-_SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO ADVANCE OUT OF YOUR COMFORT ZONE! DON'T LET YOU BELIEFS BRING YA DOWN HUN_!" Bunny's words rang out in his ears then, before he pulled back and stared at Charlotte's unconscious face.

Even while they were fulling, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Slowly and timidly Kyle leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers, just wanting to feel what they were like before they-

* * *

Lloyd gasped as he ran into the room with the bottomless pit, a roll of the floor's decorative paper and glue in his arms. The others were counting on him, he had to hurry. Yet just as he stopped dead in his tracks when a black figure rose from the pit, dark purple flames engulfing it. Lloyd stepped back a few feet as the figure landed onto the floor beside the pit, only for the flames to stop to reveal-

"KYLE! CHARLOTTE!" Lloyd exclaimed as he dropped his supplies and rushed over, to see his best friend (Rock; Kyle) was engulfed in a silver mist that soon faded away.

"So, what's the plan Lloyd...? Cause we need to get Charlotte out of here asap." Kyle stated as he nudged towards the unconscious girl in his arms, Lloyd looked at her with sad eyes before giving the Shadow Ninja eyes of devotion.

"Here's the plan..." Lloyd stated before he began to explain everything to the teenage boy, who followed along flawlessly.

* * *

Moments later Misako ran into their planned room, standing just on front of where the pit used to be with Lloyd by her side.

"HEY LOOSER! PAPER BEATS ROCK!" Lloyd yelled out, the Stone Warrior lunged at the 2. Lloyd quickly grabbed his mom and ran over to the side, missing the Warrior's attack. Now the Warrior stood on the floor, before the space beneath him sank.

"Huh...?" Karishma asked as she and the others watched, before they all were premiered the sight of watching the Stone Warrior fall through the paper floor and back from whence it came.

"Of course...The bottomless pit..!" Misako gasped out, before she and Lloyd hugged.

"I am so proud of you...I feel the balance has brought us together." Misako told her son, who flipped down his hood and gave a small smile.

"Stay with us, fight the good fight." Sensei Wu stated, before Karishma walked over to Misako and gave her a grin.

"Yeah, let's show these kids how things ran when we were the ninja." Karishma declared, Misako could only giggle at this before turning to Lloyd.

"If that's alright with my son." Misako stated, Lloyd couldn't help but smile happily at this.

"Hey, the more the merrier." Lloyd declared, before the 2 hugged again. Then Kyle came back into the room, Charlotte in his arms.

"Uh...Yeah, hate to ruin this moment. But...Uh...Oh I don't know. CHARLOTTE IS STILL KNOCKED OUT PEOPLE!" Kyle yelled, the rooms jumped at this before they all went off to find something to help the wound.

* * *

**At 12:00 AM**

Grace walked up the palace, before she lifted her hands and rain clouds hovered over it. A simple wash from the rain left the place sparkling bright in the moonlight, before she heard something behind her.

"I'm glad to see you home, Mistress." Pythor whispered, before he and his future self followed Grace into the lushes place.

Past the gates was a garden filled with deadly-beautiful flowers, thorns jutting out at them every so often. Past that was a pond filled with what seemed like melted mercury, shining brightly in the moonlight's rays. The trio walked atop stones for there was no way around the lake of deadly metal, and once they were off the last step they were presented with a glorious sight.

The palace was remarkable far-away, yet up close it was breath-taking. The walls filled with glass vials filled with melted mercury, black and blue flowers sprouted along the wall with ivy, and the door...The door was a hardened oak, blackened by long days of no care, yet on the front of it was an inscription.

"Can you read it...?" the younger Pythor asked, before the Older Pythor came forth with a filled-potato sack. But it wasn't filled with potatoes, no...It was filled with Karishma's books, and gave one to Grace. Quickly the Water Ninja opened the book, and read a page before closing it and handing it back. Slowly Grace raised her hands, and her eyes glowed blue.

"HEAR ME GUARDIANS OF THIS PALACE! RECOGNIZE THE VOICE OF YOUR MASTER! I AM EUN'S DECEDENT, OBEY ME!" Grace yelled out before screeching out a line of words from a distant language. Both Pythor's stared in awe as the door flew open then, to lead them into a black marble and dark obsidian interior of the palace.

"What now my Mistress...?" Pythor asked the Water Ninja, who looked at him before glaring at his older self.

"First off." Grace growled as she took the book away from the older Pythor, only to hold up her hand and reciting a line from the book. With a flash and a puff of smoke, the older Pythor was gone. Pythor stared in shock at where his older self once stood, before he looked to see Grace's expression.

"I have no use of him. He was from a future that already happened, yet this wasn't in my future. Oh no, no it wasn't." Grace stated as she shook her head, remembering the time when she read Future Jay's journal (Chapter 22).

"But...But..."

"Relax Pythor, I only sent him back to his time." Grace quickly hushed the confused Serpentine's thoughts, before he blinked at her.

"Then...What shall we do now...?" Pythor asked his new master, the girl grinned lightly.

"Rest my dear, tomorrow we will gather our forces." Grace stated, before a evil laugh rose in her throat. Yet this time, she let it out. Her laughs echoes throughout the halls of the palace, and even shook Pythor to the very bones. Yet even though that fact remained, the purple Serpentine couldn't help but grin. Their time was coming.

* * *

Charlotte groaned as light evaded her blurry vision, before looking to the source of the light, only to see it was her bedside table's lamp. She...She was in her room in the Bounty, no doubt. As she craned her neck to the side, she felt something near her waist shift. Looking down she couldn't help but smile when she saw a sleeping Lloyd resting there, his head on her lap. He had watched her, hadn't he...? With a small giggle the Light ninja ran a hand through the Green Ninja's platinum blonde locks, before looking over towards her clock.

**3:59 AM**

Dear lord, how long had she been out...?

"Mmm...S-Sunny...?" a voice asked, Charlotte jumped at this before smiling a bit at the now-awake Lloyd.

"Lloyd, oh I'm sorry if I woke you up." Charlotte whispered apologetically, the boy gave her a small smile as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, heh, don't sweat it. I'm more worried about you, and if that means I have to lose a few hours of sleep. Th-The*yawns*n so be it." Lloyd explained, only to be met by a sad frown.

"And you must know that I'm worried about you getting enough sleep, we never know when the final battle is going to come Lloyd. We have to be prepared and at our A-Game." Charlotte declared, only to notice the sad look that crossed Lloyd's face.

"The Final Battle...Huh..." Lloyd whispered, memories of what Grace had told him hours ago played through his head.

"Lloyd..." Charlotte whispered back as she gripped the ninja's hands in her own, causing the boy to snap out of his thoughts and look at her. Even by just the expressions in her eyes, he could tell she wanted to know what was troubling him. Carefully Lloyd sat up and went over to Charlotte's side and kissed her forehead lightly, minding the bandage that now adorned it.

"I'll tell you later." Lloyd whispered, before he got up to leave. Yet just as he was about to go, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please...Don't leave me..." Charlotte whimpered out, Lloyd felt a small tug at his heart before he sighed and turned around with a small smile.

"Okay, scoot over." Lloyd stated before he soon found himself hugging Charlotte as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay! For those who wish to review I suggest putting your review that indicates what part you talking about (part 1 or part 2). LATER!


	45. The Armies

Mayhemb; You ready for this! *crowd cheers* LET'S KICK IT!

*"Ice Ice Baby" starts playing in the background*

Rock; She wasn't saying lyrics to the song sis.

Mrs. Loon; Awww poo...!

Dr. Science; *sigh* Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Grace walked down the hallways of her palace, her new heels clicking against the marble as she silently enjoyed her attire while reading the open book in her hands. Her ancestor had left a large supply of clothing fit for a queen/princess, which Grace appreciated.

Her gown was long and flowing, trailing behind her by only half an inch. The dark purple and intertwining black material sparkled like the stars, with 2 pieces of silk that fashioned as straps. The bodice (torso part) of the dress was decorated with silver accents of the moon and night sky, her skirt had a thin layer of sparkling fabric over it to add on. Then atop of Grace's head, where her bow once was, was a metallic black queen's crown with large rubies. Her heels were black glass, clicking like bells as she walked.

Suddenly Pythor came to her side, grinning at her a bit.

"My mistress, how are you this fine morning...?" Pythor asked, trying to hide that he only got about 9 hours of sleep, as apposed to his regular 12.

"Just that, fine. Now please, Pythor. Would you be so kind as to give me one of your scales...?" Grace asked as she gently closed the book and looked to her companion who stopped along with her at the request.

"M...My scale...?" Pythor asked with a of curiosity, Grace nodded her head.

"Yes, scale. I just need one for a potion I'm going to make." Pythor debated all of this before slowly retching one of his scales off of his arm, before presenting it with a deep bow.

"Anything for my dear Queen of the Night." Pythor declared, Grace couldn't help but smile at this as she took the scale with dainty fingers.

"Thank you Pythor, now you may go where ever you please. I'll be working in the library if you need me." Grace stated before slowly walking off, Pythor followed behind her.

"If it is alright with you, my Mistress, I would love to be at your side." Pythor said in a respecting voice, which Grace couldn't help but appreciate.

"Thank you Pythor, that would be lovely." Grace said before the 2 walked on, they had work to do.

* * *

Lloyd frowned as he stood before the group, having told them everything that happened between him and Grace the day before. The room was filled with an eerily silence, before Karishma's muffled sobs were heard from behind her intertwined hands. Sensei Wu drew an arm over his...Dear lord, he didn't even know anymore. Sister-in-Law...? Wife...? All of this commotion had rattled the man's head.

"We shall get her back Karishma, don't you worry." Wu told the woman, who continued to cry. Charlotte slowly got up from her seat and walked out of the room, soon followed by Lloyd, then Kyle, then Nya, then the boy ninja. Once that was over with only Karishma, Wu, Misako, Bunny, and Kim-Ly receded in the room.

"What do we do know Sensei Wu...? I mean, if Grace is really planing on doing Lloyd in..." Kim-Ly didn't finish her sentence, she was to scared to even think of the end of it.

"Then we must fight. We will subdue her and-"

"You can't stop a storm." Misako quickly cut off Wu, who stared at her with sad eyes.

"We will not know if we try and-"

"Sensei Wu..Please, we all know the truth." Bunny quickly cut off the old man, fear and pain in all of their eyes. It was either Grace gave up on her own, or...Or they'd have to...Have to...

Without another statement Kim-Ly and Bunny left the room. Only for Kim-Ly to come back into the room and look at the others.

"The boys are gonna go to Dareth's to train. Me and the girls are just gonna...*sigh* Stay in our rooms I guess." Kim-Ly declared, before she left once again. Karishma sniffed as she slowly got up and left to go to her room, yet Misako tailed behind her. Wu could only hope that this wouldn't end badly.

* * *

Karishma sighed as she walked out onto the deck, noticing the footsteps behind her.

"Misako..." Karishma didn't continue, she expected the worst truth be told. She and Wu were wrong, instead of saving Lloyd and Grace's relationship, they ruined it even further than it could have been.

"I won't yell at you, if that's what you're thinking." Misako said as she walked up to her friend, who gave her a smile...Only for Misako to slap Karishma upside the head.

"Okay...I deserved that..." Karishma said as she rubbed the spot on her head, Misako couldn't help but smile at this.

"Sorry, but I did say that I wouldn't_ yell_ at you." Misako declared, even though she was still rubbing the spot on her head Karishma chuckled a bit.

"Same old Misako, why I still remember how you and I would daydream about our futures. *sigh* Boy, those were good times." Karishma stated, before the 2 looked back in time for a moment.

* * *

**PAST**

The brown-haired Misako (from the pictures) giggled as she sat beside the blonde-haired Karishma, both watched as the teenage Wu and Garmadon trained.

"I'm serious Misako..! Someday me and Garmadon will get back together, I just know it..!" Karishma stated from their high position on the roof of the Monastery, Misako smiled at her.

"Yes, and at the same time me and Wu will get married." Misako said with a roll of her eyes, Karishma grinned down at her.

"Then it's a deal then!" Misako blinked at Karishma's sentence, before looking up at the Wind user.

"Wh..What...?"

"Yep! When you and Wu get married is the day me and Garmadon will get back together!" Karishma declared to the other girl, who stared at her before giggling.

"You are so crazy sometimes Karishma."

"Not crazy Misako, just a dreamer."

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Yes, well...Those were quiet the memories." Misako whispered as the 2 looked out onto Ninjago, Karishma nodded her head.

"Yes, yes they were...Where the 4 of us didn't have to worry about the next corner, just about what was in front of us." Karishma replied, before the 2 woman stopped speaking to enjoy the view before them.

...

...

"Go talk to Wu, Misako..." Karishma told her old friend, who looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you. I will." Misako said before she calmly walked off to get her research, as Karishma watched her go she looked out before her and sighed when catching her reflection in a nearby building's window.

She hadn't aged from when she was killed, still young in relative age...She could have easily passed off as Grace's mother much more then Wu could pass off as her father...Heh, the irony is deep sometimes. Looking at herself, Misako, and Wu the Wind Ninja couldn't help but wonder what Garmadon would look like behind all the dark skin...Yet, she figured, she'd never get the chance to find out.

* * *

Grace stared at the neon yellow concoction in the marble bowl before her, Pythor a bit to the side reading a few books in the palace's library. Slowly then Grace chipped the scale Pythor had given her into 2, before dropping one of the halves into the potion and-

_**Poof**_

A cloud of smoke appeared from the bowl, before it was revealed that the mystery liquid was now a neon blue color.

"Hand me that compass beside you please, Pythor." Grace said while looking over her mother's spell book, Pythor quickly fetched the compass and presented it to the Water Ninja. With a grateful nod Grace took the compass and dipped it into the neon blue liquid, only to take it out 5 seconds later. The compass now glowed a bright blue, the needle spinning around 5 times before staying in the direction of Northeast.

"Come, we must find part of our army." Grace declared before taking the compass and following the needle, Pythor quickly slithered beside her and joined on the quest.

* * *

Karishma sighed as she meditated on the deck of the Bounty, only to stare wide-eyed when an earthquake happened. Earthquakes and BIG aftershocks were not a good sign, never.

Quickly Misako, Wu, Bunny, Charlotte, and Kim-Ly all ran out onto the deck.

"We need to find the boys." Charlotte declared, the group nodded before they all ran towards the Dojo. Yet Kim-Ly and Bunny stopped suddenly, before looking to Charlotte.

"Me and Kim-Ly will get on our dragons and get a sky view of what's happening. You guys go to the boys." Bunny told her sister, who nodded her head.

"'Kay, be safe sis." Charlotte cried out before running off with their senseis, Bunny and Kim-Ly nodded to each other before calling for Thorn and Tin.

* * *

In the sky Bunny and Kim-Ly watched as black-skinned men with red armor rose from the streets, before Bunny gasped.

"Th-The stone army?.! B-But how?" Bunny asked as she and Kim-Ly circled around the city, only for the dragons to dodge some oncoming projectiles thrown at this.

"TIN!" Kim-Ly yelled as her dragon got hit by a bus, yet Tin just spriralled a bit before regaining balance.

"THORN! GET SOME AIR!" Bunny yelled out, her dragon roared loudly before flapping it's wings to gain advantage from the ground. Tin followed it's sister's actions and soon the 2 ninja were almost at cloud-level.

"Let's go kick some butt." Kim-Ly declared as she got ready to jump, Bunny looked around and saw the NGTV building's rooftop.

"There! We can get off there!" Bunny declared, Kim-Ly nodded her head before the 2 jumped the height of about 30 yards.

* * *

Charlotte groaned as she fought against 5 of the stone warriors, having driven them away from the innocence. She was surrounded now, 2 balls of glowing light in her hands before she smirked.

"1 against 5...? You should have gotten more." Charlotte declared, before doing her Spinjitsu tornado. The light energy gave her more power, and knocked all the warriors back. Once she stopped she saw that all of them were on the ground about 10 feet away from her, a grin crossed her lips.

"Sweet!" Charlotte chimed, only to see a set of black arms grip her torso and pull her up. Upside down Charlotte could see the mad face of a stone warrior, dang...This just wasn't her day.

"WHAAAAH!" Charlotte yelled as she was thrown by the warrior, and landed roughly on top of a car. Even though she was rather lightweight, the force made Charlotte leave an indent in the car.

"uuugh." Charlotte groaned as she watched upside-down as the stone warriors came towards her, only for a large tree root to stop them.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Bunny's voice yelled from about a story above Charlotte, who looked up to see her sister and Kim-Ly standing on top of the dojo's roof.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at this before she got up, and the 2 other ninja hopped down.

"C'mon, the others aren't to far away from here." Charlotte stated before she and the girls ran towards the group, just in time to hear Sensei Wu advise Karishma and Misako.

"And you both, stay safe, stay out of trouble." Sensei Wu told the 2 woman, Karishma rolled her eyes at this with a smirk on her face.

"Please, trouble finds us." Karishma declared a pit too proudly, Misako nodded her head.

"Besides, it looks like that won't be possible." Misako said as the group saw a horde of stone warriors coming down the street, Kim-Ly couldn't help but grin at this as she formed a shield and a saber out of her gauntlets.

"Let's do this." Kim-Ly whispered with excitement, only to frown a bit when the Ultra-dragon crushed them all to the side.

With a few flaps of it's wings, the Ultra-Dragon flew over the ninja on blocked the oncoming stone warriors before letting out a loud roar from it's 4 heads.

"Lloyd, did you practice your elemental quakes..?" Sensei Wu asked his nephew, who grinned under his hood.

"Who needs practice when you're a natural...?" Lloyd questioned with pride before doing a few flips out of the Ultra Sonic Raider, when he landed on the road though a small tremor happened that lifted a part of the pavement up.

"Keh, show off." Kyle muttered, yet he couldn't help but smile a bit at his best friend. Before the group boarded the Raider then along. Kim-Ly, Kai, Cole, Kyle, and Charlotte were on the outside while the others on the inside. Once he saw that he had made the tremor, Lloyd turned to his dragon.

"Thanks boy! Now see if you can help us find a way outta here!" Lloyd told the 4-headed beast, before the Green Ninja flipped several times in the air only to land on the Raider's roof. The Ultra-Dragon roared loudly before using Shard's head (Zane's dragon) to freeze the tremor that Lloyd had created, making a ramp, before flying into the air.

The Raider quickly took off and over the ramp, Lloyd looked back at his dragon.

"GOOD! NOW SAVE YOURSELF!" Lloyd cried out, before Bunny and Kim-Ly looked toward their nearby dragons also.

"YOU ALSO TIN!(Kim-Ly)/TAKE CARE THORN!(Bunny)" the 2 girls cried out, before all 3 dragons flew away as the ninja escaped, much to the warrior's detest.

* * *

Grace and Pythor walked down the large cavern, green ooze seeping through the ceiling.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction..?" Pythor asked as he glanced down at the compass in Grace's hands, the Water Ninja glanced at him.

"If you don't trust me Pythor, then just leave. I have no use for someone with no trust." Grace declared, quickly Pythor shut his mouth before the 2 came up to a large green door. Both could hear Skale's cries to be free from inside, though muffled greatly by the thick wall.

"Should we let them out...?" Pythor questioned with a small grin, Grace darkly chuckled.

"We could let them rot, but I don't need dead snakes in my army." Grace stated before pressing the light green button on the door, it opened relatively quickly.

"YESSSS! WE'RE SSSSAVED BY-BY YOU TWO?.!" Skales yelled out as he saw who was on the other side of the door, Pythor grinned a bit.

"Now, is that anyway to treat our Queen...?" Pythor boasted almost to the blue-colored Serpentine, whose eyes dilated at the thought.

"What?.!" all the other generals chorused together, Grace stood before the entire Serpentine army.

"MY FELLOW FIENDS! LEND ME YOUR ATTENTION! YOUR ENEMY IS NOW MY ENEMY, JOIN MY ARMY AND YOU CAN RULE OVER NINJAGO ONCE MORE!" Grace yelled out to the entire room, Skales glared at her.

"And if we refussssse...?" Skales questioned the girl, who gave them all a smile.

"Now I am a reliable person, and I wouldn't be so mean as to only give you one option. Either you could join my army, or you can stay in here." Grace explained with a grin, all the Serpentine decided then.

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" the Serpentine chanted out, Grace grinned happily at this.

"Thank you all for seeing it my way, now you must trust me. Head back to Oroborus, when night falls I shall meet you there with the rest of our army. Those who are late will be left behind." Grace stated before she walked out of the room, Pythor grinned at her though.

"May I accompany you, my Queen..?" Pythor asked the Water Ninja, who stopped in her steps before turning to Pythor with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Pythor, but I would feel better if you would lead your people to Oroborus. Those who disobey you, simply tell me their names when I return to the City." Grace said, throwing a look to the other Generals, before walking off. She still had half an army to find and get, she couldn't rest now.

* * *

All the ninja barricaded the doors, before Zane looked up.

"Now we head to the stairwell." Zane declared, Bunny nodded her head to him while Dareth looked up.

"Stairs...?" Dareth asked as he looked up the large staircase, before turning back to the ninja as he walked over to the elevator.

"It's 20 floors, let's just take the elevator guys." Dareth stated as he pressed the "going up" button, Charlotte frowned at him.

"I wouldn't do that~" Charlotte chimed in a warning voice, Zane looked to the "dojo master".

"She's right, it's unwise to take the elevator during an emergency Dareth." Zane warned, before the elevator dinged.

"Weeel, I think I'll take my chances." Dareth said as he walked into the elevator, only to stop when he saw a stone warrior already inside it.

"DARETH!" Kim-Ly yelled, before kicking a bucket of water into the Stone Warrior's way. The Stone Warrior stepped in the bucket and slipped backwards, falling back into the elevator.

"Cool-Mama! You do care!" Dareth told Kim-Ly, while Kyle ran over to Dareth's side and pressed the "going down" button on the elevator.

"Cool-Mama...?" Kyle asked with a small chuckle, Kim-Ly continued to stare at Dareth.

"Never call me that- *Dareth open his mouth*-EVER!" Kim-Ly declared, before the ninja started to run up the stairs.

A forth of the way up though, Bunny suddenly fell to her knees and clutched her chest. Her heart, oh dear lord her heart was burning..!

(Mayhemb; This is due to Bunny's weak heart, if you remember from the Water Ninja, her dad warned Zane about it...Yeaaah.)

"Cherry Blossom!" Zane yelled out when he saw the ninja of Nature in her position, noticing the oncoming Stone Warriors. Zane quickly climbed aboard the raining, and jumped diagonally down from where he was before landing in front of his love.

"NINJAAA-GO!" Zane yelled before he iced the bottom of the stairwell, causing the warriors to slip and fall. Once that was done Zane turned around and quickly picked up Bunny, whose eyes were shut in pain.

"Z-Zane." Bunny gasped as her chest started to loosen up, the Ice Ninja stared down at her as he continued to run.

"Don't worry my dear, I have you." Zane whispered, before going to the side when Dareth suddenly barreled through.

"SECOND WIND!" Dareth was yelling as he sped forward, Charlotte looked down to see her sister in pain while in Zane's arms. The bad thing was that the stone warriors were gaining on them.

Charlotte gripped the handles of the railing, and measured the distance she'd have to go.

"Sunny! Don't do it!" Lloyd yelled from a level above her, Charlotte looked at him and Kyle beside the boy.

"Sorry guys, but I have to help...She's my only sister after all." Charlotte stated, before jumping onto the railing and sliding down. Once she got to the space behind Zane, Charlotte jumped down and formed a large ball of light with her hands.

"HEAVENLY BLINDING!" Charlotte yelled before she held the ball up, only for it to explode in a bright explosion of light. All the stone warriors shielded their eyes at the light. Charlotte then kicked the 2 warriors that were in the front, causing a domino effect.

"STRIKE!" Charlotte yelled out with a fist-pump, before running after Zane.

"Thank you, that was much appreciated." Zane told the Light Ninja, who gave him a smile.

"It's sorta what I do." Charlotte stated with a giggle, before the 3 (don't forget Bunny)! Met the rays of sunshine on the top of the building. Zane and Charlotte both moved to the side when Misako ran past them, before they ran towards the ship.

"MOM!" Lloyd yelled after Misako, and was about to run after her when Kyle grabbed his arm.

"WE CAN'T RISK IT LLOYD!" Kyle yelled to him, Charlotte looked behind her before back at the boys.

"I'll go after her." Charlotte volunteered, both boys stared at her.

"WHAT?.!" both yelled out, Charlotte gave them a smile.

"Hey, you both are to important to do this sorta thing." Charlotte stated as she started to run back, only for her hand to be caught by Lloyd.

"I almost lost you once! I won't lose you again!" Lloyd yelled before picking Charlotte up into his arms and running onto the ship, the light ninja watched as the crowd of people were placed into the underside of the ship.

* * *

Karishma watched as all the people were passing, efore she saw Wu hop off the ship.

"WU!" Karishma yelled from the bridge, pressing herself against the glass as Nya took off.

"I'm sorry Sensei Karishma, but we're having trouble staying up and-Sensei Karishma...?" Nya asked when she turned to see that the Wind Ninja wasn't beside her anymore.

* * *

Karishma stared at the sails as she stood on the beams that held them, her feet shoulder-length apart.

"NINJAAAA-GO!" Karishma yelled before doing Spinjitsu, the sails expanded open then as a weight was lifted all of the sudden.

* * *

In the deck of the ship Zane and Charlotte stared at the window, before they both felt the same thing.

"NYA! GO DOWN!/NYA! Descend!" Charlotte and Zane cried out (in that order), the Samurai looked at the 2.

"DON'T ASK!" both yelled out, before Nya nodded her head and did as told.

* * *

Karishma couldn't help but smile down at Wu and Misako once they landed onto the deck, before guiding the wind to let the picture that was under Wu's hat to flutter into her reach. Gently Karishma took the picture and looked at it was pained eyes, before smiling a bit. They would keep their promise, they would all be together. Some day.

* * *

"Dad!" Charlotte and Bunny both chimed as they hugged their dad, who was now on the deck with them. Turned out their dad had gone through the crowd to see them, the rest of their family was resting.

"My baby girls, I'm glad to see you are both safe...!" Mark exclaimed as he hugged his 2 daughters, before looking over their shoulders at Zane.

"Thank you." Mark told the Ice Ninja, who smiled at him before bowing in respect.

"You are welcome, Mr. Asher." Zane stated with the up-most respect, Mark suddenly gave out a hearty laugh.

"Son, you saved my daughter...! Go ahead and start calling me dad while you're ahead of the game." Mark declared, Bunny blushed greatly at this while Charlotte giggled.

"D-Dad!" Bunny yelled in embarrassment, Zane quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Is there something wrong with me calling him dad, my cherry blossom...?" Zane asked his girlfriend, Kyle walked over and put a comforting hand on Zane's shoulder.

"I'll explain later Zane." Kyle said, at this Zane frowned a bit. That brought back memories.

* * *

**FROM "The Ninja of Water" Chapter 8**

_"But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless." Zane stated, Grace placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain later." Grace told Zane, who nodded to her._

* * *

**PRESENT**

"That reminds me...Where is Grace...? Shouldn't she have been in the city...?" Zane asked, suddenly everything became quiet then.

...

...

"No...No we can't think things like that, Grace's strong. She'd have gotten out by the time this thing started with her true potential." Cole told the others, who slowly agreed with them. But if that was true...Where was Grace then...?

* * *

Grace grinned as she walked into the Fire Temple, once this place may have distorted her but it was different now. Ignoring all the debris that had been caused from the search for the Fangblades, Grace reached the point where the Sword of Fire once rested. Behind it was the point that lead to the underworld. Grace walked over the lava, her heels and dress levitated from the melted rock. Once she reached the edge, Grace spread out her arms, before falling down.

* * *

Grace looked around as she came into the Underworld, walking along the walls as to not be seen. It wasn't all that hard really, these skeletons had dead brains...Well, for now at least.

* * *

Heels clicked now as the Water Ninja walked into her father's old throne room, where he had made a vortex to escape into that world that gave him 2 extra arms. Slowly Grace pulled out a vial of orange elixir from her crown, well hidden so Pythor couldn't find it, before throwing it onto the main floor.

The elixir bubbled before a bright orange light filled the room, and a figure rose from the ground.

Grace couldn't help but grin at this figure, who blinked before looking up at her. "Good to see you again, Samukai."

The 4-armed skeleton stared at her, before looking around in shock.

"I brought you back to life, figured you like to get your revenge on Garmadon." Grace declared loud, before the skeleton blinked and grinned at her.

"And if I refuse..?" Samukai asked, before he was suddenly lifted into the air as water clutched his bones.

"Either you follow my orders, or I crush you to dust." Grace growled, Samukai quickly nodded his head.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way." Grace chimed happily, before the water released the skeleton. Samukai groaned as he was dropped onto the floor, before looking up when a red potion and a map was placed into his hands.

"The potion will make your men a bit more smarter, can't have them hurting themselves in war now can we...? Follow the map's instruction once all your men have drunk the potion, you'll meet the rest of my army there. I must go visit an old...Family member about acquiring a certain..._Amulet_...Dare fail or stray from my orders Samukai, and you will wish you were still destroyed " Grace quickly instructed, before turning on her heels and walking out. Everything was falling into place now, nothing would stop her. If anything did, then...Heh, to bad for that thing or person.

* * *

Mayhemb; Rate and review!


	46. Preparing and Setting Sail

Mayhemb; Let's do this thaaaang *puts on black vans* (Vans are those sunglasses from Men in Black)

Rock; Can I have a pair of sunglasses...?

Mayhemb; Sure. *hands sunglasses to everyone* SUNGLASSES FOR ALL!

Mrs. Loon; Have fun reading..!

Song Used; "Be Prepared" from Lion King (edited to fit)

* * *

Grace grinned as entered the Bounty after putting on a dark grey dress over clothing, along with a dark purple shawl over her head and shoulders. Her hair, the top of her face, and all her hair was covered then. Slowly Grace walked around, bumping into the passing people on board. Honestly the ninja were so stupid sometimes, to leave your ship unguarded when it was flying. Keh, please, anyone with enough power could just use their element to raise themselves up.

The bell dinged, it was 6:54. Nightfall would happen in about 40 minutes, so she'd have to hurry up. Suddenly Bunny was seen in the hallway, her dad beside her.

"Excuse me honey, do you know where the bathroom is...?" Grace asked in a fake old woman's voice, remembering that her mother's room was only a few feet away from the bathroom. Bunny smiled kindly at Grace, before gently taking her hand.

"Of course, here, let me help you." Bunny softly said before nodding to her father, who happily went off to talk to Charlotte and Zane, before the Nature Ninja led the "old woman" to the bathroom. Once the 2 reached it, Bunny gave her companion a smile.

"Here it is m'am, when you're done just head back to the deck." Bunny said, Grace forced herself to give the Nature Ninja a smile.

"Thank you deary." Grace almost chimed, the blonde happily smiled before walking away. Once she was out of sight Grace softly walked a bit towards her mother's door, pressing her ear against it. Inside she could hear her mom's talking to herself...*sigh* Again. Grace reached into her overdress' pocket and pulled out a spray bottle, containing a light blue mist. Slowly Grace opened the door, keeping her head down.

* * *

Karishma's room was like Sensei Wu and Misako's room, but her's had a bookshelf, a chest, and a desk to work at. When she heard her door opened, she expected either Cole's heavy footsteps or Lloyd's slightly timid ones...No, she heard footsteps that were light and soft. Turning around she saw a womanly-figure enter her room.

"I'm sorry deary, I was looking for the bathroom." the woman softly said as she gripped her shawl, Karishma smiled at the woman as she got up and walked over.

"No problem done, I'll show you where it is." Karishma declared as she reached the woman, who shifted weight suddenly.

"Actually, Miss, I was wondering something." Karishma gently smiled at the slightly shorter woman, who continued to fidget in her clothing.

"Of course, what is it...?" the old woman looked at her from behind her shawl, before pulling out a small breath-freshener like bottle from her pocket and holding it out to Karishma.

"Do you know what this smells like...?" the woman questioned as she held the bottle out to Karishma, before the woman sucked in a quiet breath and sprayed it into the air. Karishma took a sniff of the smell, why was it so familiar...?

"Hmmm...Smells lik-" Karishma stopped speaking when her eyes fluttered shut and she fell to the ground, Grace grinned a bit at this.

"Like knock out gas...? Yeah, just wanted to clarify." Grace happily stated as she pocketed the container before going over to her mom's chest and opening it. Inside was large potion books that were no use to the Water Ninja, cameras, paint canvases...Ugh, where was the-

"Bingo." Grace whispered when she saw a red velvet small box that had golden metal on the cover, a small key hole on it. Slowly the Water Ninja grabbed the box before hiding it under her dress, closing the chest, and walking out of the room. On her way out, she bumped into Bunny yet again.

"Hello m'am, did you have any trouble...?" Bunny asked the "old woman", who gave her a thankful smile.

"No I didn't, thank you deary." Grace managed to get out without hacking up her lunch, before shuffling away and heading outside. Once on the deck she looked around, and saw that there was no one there. Slowly Grace walked to the edge of the ship and, just like how she got on, formed a cloud with her powers. Once getting on it, Grace lowered herself down, only to speed off towards Oroborus.

* * *

To say that things were awkward at Oroborus when the skeletons got there was an understatement A thick cloud of silence and tension was draped over the area, no one dared to make a sound. It was minutes after night fall now, and slowly a cloud came down from the skyline.

"Having a party without me, huh..?" Grace asked as she came down to the ground, the cloud disappearing into water vapor. Pythor smiled happily as he slithered forward, bowing in respect.

"My dear Mistress, I hope you had a good trip and-" Pythor was cut off when Samukai bumped into him, and kneeled down with his head tilted.

"Lady Garmadon, I-" a thunder cloud stormed up at the small fragment that Samukai said, Grace's eyes flared red as she scowled.

"_**Never**_ associate me with that man." Grace growled out, Pythor couldn't help but grin at the slip-up while Samukai nodded his head obediently.

"Yes my Queen." Samukai quickly fixed his mistake, the cloud disappeared and Grace's eyes returned to blue.

"Better, now continue." Grace commanded, wanting to get to sleep as soon as she could. Though she was the Moon Princess, she still had to sleep.

"I have done as you asked, all my men have used the potion you gave me." Samukai stated, before Grace looked over at the army behind the skeleton general. Even by just looking at them, you could tell that they were smarter and faster than they originally were. Grace nodded in approval, smiling a bit at the success.

"Good, now tell your armies to rest. Once day breaks we will leave to an island only spoke of in fantasy." Grace whispered to the 2 men before her, who nodded their heads. With that Grace turned around and walked through the saluting lines of Serpentine and Skeletons before going into the small room that Pythor had prepared for her. The 2 generals glared at each other, before dismissing their armies for the night. They would need to be at full strength, they knew it.

* * *

**Grace's Dreams**

**PAST**

Young Grace giggled as she, her mom, and her dad walked around the carnival. Her father was happily eating cotton candy, while her mother held her hand.

"OH! FERRIS WHEEL!" Wu happily exclaimed before running off towards the attraction, Grace giggled.

"Daddy's really silly when we come here." Grace told her mom, who giggled along side her.

"I think it's because he can be a kid here...Or because he's _terrible_ with his sugar highs." Karishma exclaimed, grinning a bit as she saw her husband yell happily from the top of the Ferris wheel.

"I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" Wu yelled out with childish glee, Grace laughed a bit at this. Soon Karishma found herself laughing along with her, before the 2 were approached by the excited Wu.

"What shall we ride now...?" Wu asked as he tried to contain his excitement, yet his eyes didn't hide that.

"Hmmm...How about the tea-cups...?" Grace asked as she saw the spinning dishes, Wu smiled down at her before lifting her up and onto his shoulders.

"Tea-cups it is..!" Wu declared before running off, Grace laughing loudly as she tried to keep hold of her father's bouncing form.

* * *

Grace's eyes flew open when her dream ended, before sitting up in her bed and looking out the window near her. The sun would rise soon, 15 minutes at the least. Slowly the Princess got up and walked over to the small desk in the room, before pulling out 2 miniature ships and a vial of yellowish liquid.

* * *

Charlotte sighed unhappily as she hugged her brothers for one last time, before letting go. The group was leaving to head to the dark island, leaving everyone but the ninja (NOT INCLUDING DARETH!) here at the shore.

"You be careful now...R-Remember to look out for your sister." Chanel asked as she came over to her daughter, cupping her face with her hands. Charlotte gave her mom a comforting smile, before touching her hand lightly.

"I will be mom, don't worry." Charlotte reassured the woman, before hearing the clicking of a camera. The family looked over to see Bunny there, holding the camera her dad had given her (from chapter 52 of "The Ninja of Water"). Bunny slowly lowered the camera, it's strap securely around her neck, before she smiled at their dad.

"Don't forget about Lloyd." Bunny stated before walking off, Mark blinked at her before nodding his head. Slowly the eldest Asher man (there at least) walked over to the Green Ninja, and got his attention rather quickly.

"You better take care of my baby girl, or you won't live long to see the final battle." Mark told the Green Ninja, who gulped before nodding his head in understanding.

* * *

Grace smiled at the nearing ocean, riding in the Serpentine helicopter. The army was heady off to the sea, and were preparing even now.

"Mistress, how are we going to get to the Island of Darkness...?" Pythor asked from her left, Samukai on her right.

"With these." Grace declared as she held up the 2 miniature ships and the vial from before, both of the army generals looked at the items in shock. Should they ask...?...No, no they shouldn't.

* * *

Kim-Ly was one of the people who clapped when Lou sang his song to Cole, wiping away a tear that escaped.

"DID YA HEAR THAT!.? I'M OFFICIALLY THE BROWN NINJA!" Dareth declared from beside them, Bunny looked down from atop the deck.

"I feel insulted." Bunny grumbled under her breath, before Nya and Kai contemplated Dareth's element.

"Hot air...?" Nya tried, Dareth grinned.

"So I command the wind...!" Dareth whispered with excitement, Karishma looked at Bunny.

"You _can't_ feel as insulted as me." Karishma declared, before Bunny giggled at this as she walked over to Zane and Sensei Wu.

"-Well my Nindroid friend, there are a few people who would like to say goodbye to you." Sensei Wu stated as he pointed over to the small horde of fangirls...And mother Doomsday. Bunny felt a vein in her head boil before she came up beside Zane and gripped his arm, glaring at the group.

"BACK YOU HARPIES!" Bunny yelled out angrily, before the fangirls whispered among themselves...Mother Doomsday held up a sign then.

"**BUNNYXZANE 4-EVER!**" was written in bright pink inside a red heart, a few people around him chanted.

"BUNNY AND ZANE! BUNNY AND ZANE!" a small crowd chanted, Bunny couldn't help but blush at this a bit. (Mayhemb; I'd like to point out that BunnyXZane mixed together comes out as "Bane"...Just saying..)

"KISS HER ALREADY!" Mother Doomsday yelled out, Zane smiled at this before gently taking Bunny's chin and kissing her lips. The small crowd went wild at this, while Bunny blushed even more.

"You ever feel jealous that we're not asked to do that...?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who chuckled.

"Not a bit, I'd miss my privacy." Kim-Ly said, before looking over when Nya coughed. Nya was now holding up a sign, a grin on her face.

"**KIM-LYXKAI ALWAYS!**" was written on the sign, Kim-Ly laughed at this a bit before picking up a random marker and taking the sign. Quickly Kim-Ly wrote something on the back, before showing it to Nya.

"**JAY+NYA=MARRIAGE!**" was written on the sign now, Kai got a good laugh at that while Jay and Nya blushed. Edna coed over the sign also, while Ed awkwardly stood there.

"Hey, I have an idea." Nya stated before getting a new piece of cardboard and getting the marker from Kim-Ly. After a few seconds, Nya flipped it around.

"**CHARLOTTE AND** **LLOYD~**" the sign almost yelled out, the small group laughed at this before Sensei Wu came to the railing of the Bounty.

"PUPILS! It's time we set sail...!" Sensei Wu declared, before all the ninja boarded the ship.

"CHARLOTTE! CATCH!" Chanel yelled before throwing something to the Light Ninja, who caught it before the object fell into the water. Looking down in her hands Charlotte saw a small canvas bag with a sketchbook inside of it.

"_Follow your path, and you won't get lost_." was sewn into the front golden cover with green silk, Charlotte smiled at this before waving bye to her family as the ninja set sail.

"JAAAY! DID YA MAKE SURE TO PACK CLEAN UNDERWEAR?.!" Edna called out to the Lightning Ninja as they all waved goodbye, everyone of them turned to the now-blushing Jay.

"YES! MOOOM!" Jay yelled out before groaning into his hand, the others couldn't help but laugh at this.

* * *

Grace smiled as the armies stopped at the water's edge, everything was silent as she put 2 drops on each ship, before gently placing them into the sea. A bright light arose then before the ships grew to full-scale army ships. Carefully Grace turned to her army as the 2 ships lowered their planks.

"MEN! WHILE ON BOARD THESE SHIPS HAVE NO FEAR OF THE WATER! I HAVE PUT A EXTRA SPELL ON THEM TO DEFLECT ANY CREATURE OR STORM THAT MAY TRY TO STOP US!" Grace yelled out to all, before nodding to her 2 main generals.

"SKELETONS! BOARD!" Samukai yelled before he lead his men into the ship on the left, Pythor turned to all the Serpentine.

"SERPENTINE! GO!" Pythor shouted to the Serpentine, who went to the right ship and boarded. As this was happening Grace looked at this ship and carefully using the water to add on the restraints, which would bind the 2 ships together. When all was on each ship, Grace walked onto the Serpentine Ship and looked to her subjects.

"WHEN WE RETURN TO THIS LAND, WE SHALL RULE!" Grace yelled out, causing an uproar of cheers before the ships started.

* * *

Pythor grinned to the other Serpentine Generals, all were looking at him in shock. The group was inside the General's room on the Serpentine ship, of course.

"Are you sssstupid...?" Skales asked, appauled by the statement Pythor just made.

"Now hear me out Skales, think about it. If we get rid of Samukai, we'd have more control. Then after this all goes off, we'll take out our _dear_ Mistress." Pythor stated, grinning evilly as the plan formed in his head.

* * *

Samukai grinned as he sharpened his daggers, Kruncha and Nuckal were behind him. The 2 were still bone-heads, but a bit brighter and stronger. The 3 were in the Bridge of the Skeleton's ship. The thing was that the head general had the exact same plan as the purple Serpentine.

* * *

Samukai; *to Kruncha and Nuckal* **I know that your powers of retention**  
**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**  
**But thick as you are, pay** attention  
Pythor; *to the other Generals* **My words are a matter of pride**

Samukai;** It's clear from your vacant expressions**  
**The lights are not all on upstairs**  
Pythor**;**** But we're talking kings and successions**  
**Even you can't be caught unawares**

Both**;**** So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**  
**Be prepared for sensational news**  
**A shining new era**  
**Is tiptoeing nearer**

Skales; **And where do we feature?**  
Pythor;** Just listen to teacher**  
**I know it sounds sordid**  
**But you'll be** **rewarded**  
Both;** When at last I am given my dues**  
**And injustice deliciously squared**  
**Be prepared!**

[Spoken]

Kruncha: Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
Samukai; For the death of Pythor.

Kruncha; Why? Is he sick?

Samukai; No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Grace too.

Kruncha; Great idea! Who needs a ruler?  
Nunckal (and then Kruncha):  
No Ruler! No Ruler! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!

Samukai; Idiots! There will be a ruler!  
Kruncha: Hey, but you said, uh...

Pythor: I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
we'll never be barried again!  
All the Serpentine Generals: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!

Kruncha and Nuckal: Long live the king! Long live the king!

[Full song again]

Kruncha and Nuckal: {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}  
**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**  
**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

Pythor: **Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**  
**To take certain duties on board**  
**The future is littered with prizes**  
**And though I'm the main addressee**  
Samukai**; ****The point that I must emphasize is**  
**You won't get a sniff without me!**  
**So prepare for the coup of the century**

Serpentine Generals; (Oooh!)  
Both;** Be prepared for the murkiest scam**  
Kruncha and Nuckal; (Oooh... La! La! La!)

Both**; ****Meticulous planning**  
Kruncha and Nuckal; (We'll have power!)  
Both**; Tenacity spanning**  
Serpentine Generals; (Lots of power)  
Both**; Decades of denial**

Kruncha and Nuckal; (We repeat)  
Both; **Is simply why I'll**  
Serpenting Generals; (All will cower!)  
Both; Be king undisputed

Serpentine Generals; (Aaaaaaah...)  
Samukai; **Respected, saluted**  
Kruncha and Nuckal; (...aaaaaaah...)

Pythor; **And seen for the wonder I am**  
Kruncha and Nuckal; (...aaaaaaah!)  
Pythor;** Yes, my fangs and ambitions are bared**

Serpentine Generals; (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Samukai; **Be prepared!**

All Serpentine Generals; **Yes, our fangs and ambitions are bared**  
Samukai, Nuckal, and Kruncha; **Be prepared!**

* * *

"We should sing more often." Nuckal declared, Kruncha nodded to him while Samukai face-palmed.

* * *

"Let'ssss do Ssssstrangerssss Like Me next..!" Skales said to the other generals, all of whom gave him a look.

* * *

Grace grinned as she stood at the bow of the ship, all was coming together. Those fools, all of them, didn't know what was coming their way.

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay, in the next 2 chapters you won't hear much from Grace's side of the story. All their doing is training and such.

Rock; Review!

Mrs. Loon; and Stay tuned...!


	47. The Journey

Rock; Mayhemb let meh do dis today since IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY!

Dr. Science; The grammar...The spelling...*faints*

Mrs. Loon; Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Only a few hours of sailing, and the group already had a problem.

"There, there sis." Charlotte said as she patted her sister's back and held her hair, Bunny continued hurling her breakfast into the toilet. It was odd really, once mintue Bunny was fine and for the next half hour she was puking. Zane and Kim-Ly were in the doorway, looking in with worried expressions.

"Zane, get some ginger ale and some crackers okay...?" Kim-Ly asked the Nindroid, who nodded his head before going to the kitchen. Once he was out of the hallway, Kim-Ly walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her...?" Kim-Ly questioned as she came over to the 2 Asher sisters, Charlotte looked at her.

"I...I don't know...I feel like...Like it's a warning maybe..." Charlotte tried to explain, Kim-Ly blinked at this.

"A warning...? For what?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders at the question, before helping Bunny get up. The Nature Ninja's legs wobbled as she held her head, the room spinning out of control.

"S-Someone teeell the r-roooom to stop for a seconnnd." Bunny whispered as she tried to regain her balance, that was when a knock came from the door.

"I'll leave the ginger ale and crackers next to the door, I have to go onto the deck and converse with the others." Zane said from the other side of the door, Kim-Ly smiled at this.

"Thanks Zane, keep us updated." Kim-Ly declared, before Zane's footsteps were heard. Quickly Kim-Ly grabbed the bathroom's trashcan and placed Bunny's left arm over her shoulders, helping Charlotte carry the sick Nature Ninja.

"C'mon kid, let's get her back to her room." Kim-Ly told Charlotte, who nodded her head before the 2 helped Bunny.

* * *

Karishma blinked her eyes open, glaring a bit at the ceiling. Why couldn't she recall the events that had happened before they docked on the shore...? Why was there that gap...? And what was this nagging feeling in the back of her head..? Heh, she hadn't felt this bad since the time her mother lost the Sacred Amulet of the Winds...

Karishma sat straight up in her bed then as her eyes went wide, before jumping off the comforting mattress After getting her legs untangled from the sheets, Karishma flung open the chest in her room and gasped. Th..The box..! The box of the Blessed..! It was holding it, the shining relic of the Wind Temple, the Sacred Amulet of the Winds...! But...Who would steal it..? After some contemplating and trying to remember, Karishma yelled in frustration before slamming the chest's door closed and going into the Bridge.

* * *

Grace grinned as she stepped out into the sun-setting area, they were half-way there, before she conjured up a cloud with one hand. Around the Water Ninja's neck was a necklace with a yellow topaz ornament the Sacred Amulet of the Winds. After some research Grace had found that not only could the amulet scatter the Silver Fangblades, but it allowed the person wearing it to control the winds. Grace stepped onto the cloud, before making it levitate into the air.

The sea was calm now, but if Grace's plan worked, it wouldn't stay all that way for too long.

The Moon Princess' eyes glowed a shining blue color as the amulet glowed pink, before throwing up her hands. The winds howled loudly as clouds started to accumulate all around, some Serpentine and Skeletons stopped working to watch the sights.

"LET THE SKY POOR DOWN IT'S TEARS! LET THE CLOUDS GIVE THEM FEARS! LET A MIGHTY STORM ALMOST CEASE TO BREAK! MAKE DARK CLOUDS THAT THE LIGHT CAN'T TAKE!" Grace yelled loudly, before the sea of clouds suddenly turned a black-grey color. A loud crash was heard before lightning bolts were seen from the clouds, all of this didn't harm her ships though.

* * *

Kyle gasped from his position on look-out when the large illuminating clouds came into view.

"STORM!" Kyle yelled out to the others, Misako nodded to him before turning to the others. Kyle jumped off from his perch before running to the sail's ropes, getting everything ready. He just hopped that the others were getting ready as well.

* * *

Charlotte, Bunny, and Kim-Ly shifted to the side when the ship started to justle, Bunny's face started to turn green.

"Uh...I'll see what's happening..! LATER!" Kim-Ly declared before running off, Charlotte looked at her with a shocked expression before looking at her bed-ridden sister.

"Was this what you were telling us...? A storm..?" Charlotte whispered to her sister, whose face stopped turning green and became pale.

_**Bump **_

_scratch_

"hahheeeeehaheee" a chorus of laughter and giggles were heard from outside the window, Charlotte went over to it and looked out. The dark blue seas were rapid and wide and-

"AH!" Charlotte yelled when 2 star-shaped creatures with teeth attached to the window. Charlotte huffed at this before opening said window slightly, and snapping her fingers. Her hand then shone with a bright light, blinding even, which made the starfish-like creatures fall back into the water. It probably wasn't the light itself though, probably just the heat from them. As she continued to look out into the thrashing sea, Bunny slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Zane rung the small washcloth before placing it back onto the sleeping Bunny's forehead, Karishma and Nya were beside him. It was bright and early dawn now, maybe 8 AM, maybe a bit earlier. Who knew...? Their electricity was shot for right now, and Jay didn't have any time to repair it.

"I fear that Bunny's ailments may not get better unless we find a place with nature." Karishma explained as she looked over the still-resting girl, Nya frowned at this.

"Who knows when that'll be...?" Nya asked, before Misako came into the room.

"Zane, the boys need your help with draining some of the water out. You also Karishma." Misako stated, only glancing at the resting Charlotte that was asleep on the chair beside Bunny. The Light Ninja had worked all night long to maintain Bunny's low condition, preventing it from getting worse than it already was. Zane looked at Bunny's form with worried eyes, before Nya put a hand on the Nindroid's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her and Charlotte, you go help out the others." Nya told the Ice Ninja, who nodded his head before leaving with Karishma and Misako. Nya sighed at this before lightly shaking Charlotte's shoulder, waking up the asleep girl.

After a yawn and some rubbing of the eye, Charlotte's expression showed extreme surprise before hopping up and looking around.

"It's okay Charlotte, Bunny's okay. She's been asleep since last night and-" Nya was cut off when a groan was heard from the small cot, before both looked to see Bunny try and sit up in her bed.

"Easy hun, don't wanna hurt yourself." Kim-Ly said as she came in through the doorway, a bowl of vegetable soup in her hands. Bunny slowly blinked her eyes open, dark circles underneath them.

"hmmm...?" Bunny hummed as she looked around, before Kim-Ly pulled a chair to the bed's side. Once the Ninja of Metal sat down, she picked up a spoonful of the soup before blowing it and presenting the concoction to Bunny. Bunny lightly sniffed the scent that drifted from the spoon, before slowly sipping up the contents.

"Why do ya think this happened...?" Nya asked the other 2 girls, who looked at each other before Kim-Ly sighed.

"Probably because we're waaaaay out of her element." Kim-Ly told the other 2 girls, who blinked at her as Bunny continued to slowly eat the soup.

"See, Grace once explained to me that we're all connected to our elements in some way, shape, or form. Bunny is connected to her element with her health and emotions. If we're too far away from a plant-filled area then she'll get sick and slugish...I guess the water's animals are interrupting her connection with the seaweed, and the ocean air isn't heavily polluted...Maybe..." Kim-Ly tried to explain, still a bit confused on the topic herself.

Charlotte and Nya looked at her, before Nya looked back at Bunny.

"So...You think that if she wakes up and gets better, that we're closer to the dark island...?" Nya asked with a little bit of hope and some fear, she didn't know what to expect from all of this.

"Or just land really, any nature would get her to feel better I guess...Heck, it could even be just moss that could have made her wake up." Charlotte reasoned, before Kim-Ly shushed them.

"Ssssh! Bunny can't recover with all this bickering...!" Kim-Ly harshly whispered to them, before continuing to feed Bunny the soup.

* * *

Karishma looked over to Misako, who was drinking tea with her.

"You know...I can't help but question why you always disliked Grace." Karishma told Misako, who glanced over at her.

"Well...Hmm, let's see...She's threatened to destroy my son, threatened all of us actually." Misako told Karishma, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you've disliked Grace ever since you found out that she was in my stomach..!"

"True...Maybe because I was jealous that you and Wu had a child..." Misako stated, before she glared a bit at Karishma's giggled at the fact.

"Oh just drink your tea."

"Yes mum." Karishma then had a pillow thrown at her head, before Misako walked out of the room.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

"Ya know, I'm starting to get sick of the high seas." Kyle said as he and the other boy ninjas were paling out the water from the room that had almost made them drown, Karishma was using mini tornadoes with her wind powers to help them.

"Tell me about it." Lloyd agreed as he was passed the bucket, before it to Cole to dump.

"Uuuugh, this is hopeless...! Now that we have no ruttier, we've been drifting aimlessly and we'll never get to the Dark Island...!" Kai exclaimed with true hatred, Karishma looked at him.

"You think this is bad, wait until you'r wife is having your kid. Time is eternity then." Karishma told the Fire Ninja, who blushed a bit before turning when Misako began speaking.

"We only know what is foretold_ will_ happen, not when it will happen." Misako told the group, before Zane suddenly dropped the pail.

"Seriously...? That coulda saved us, like...5 minutes..!" Kyle said as he looked at the dropped object, Sensei Wu looked toward the Ice ninja.

"What is is Zane...?" the old man questioned as the shall-shocked boy started to walk over to the hole in the wall, gripping it's broken side.

"I...Sense something.." Zane declared as he peeked out a bit, yet looked to the others when they started to ask.

"Is it the falcon...?" Cole tried to guess, Jay suddenly pipped in.

"Is he alright..?" Jay asked also, Kyle looked at them.

"Did he find food..? I'm sick of eating Cole's leftovers. IT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Kyle declared, Zane shook his head.

"No it's a-...Something else...! Brace yourselves..!" Zane declared, before the boat was suddenly rocked.

* * *

Bunny was now walking around freely, yet Charlotte and Kim-Ly didn't leave her.

"Really, I'm feeling much better." Bunny told the other 2, who looked at her. She could reassure them all she liked, but they wouldn't go.

"Let's just find the others and-" Kim-Ly was cut off when the ship lurched forward, each girl holding onto the wall as they tried to remain balanced. Once the ship ground to a halt, Charlotte looked to the other 2.

"You wanna check out what the heck that was just now...?" Charlotte asked the other 2 ninjas, who nodded their heads before running outside.

* * *

The girls got out just in time to see the others were looking at the odd building on the small island they landed on.

"-It isn't a lighthouse...It's a prison." Zane told the others, before the 3 girls ran up to the group.

"This reminds me of that scene in Starfarer when the main characters found that abandoned space ship and-" Kyle was cut off when Kai glared at him a bit, the Fire Ninja was almost glaring a hole through his head.

"Look, we don't need any references okay...? Let's just try and figure out what exactly is in this place." Kai declared, before the group started up the steps.

* * *

Grace smiled happily as the ships suddenly hit a jungle-covered land, before she walked off of it.

"My Mistress I-" Pythor started as he followed after Grace, yet Samukai bumped him out of the way.

"Queen, let us-" Samukai was then cut off when Grace put a walkie-talkie in his hands, a similar one was in hers.

"I shall contact you when it's safe to come onto the island, for now retreat a mile backward behind the rocks." Grace orded before turning around and walking into the foliage, the 2 Generals blinked at her before hearing battle cries.

"Shall we...?" Pythor asked Samukai, both figured that Grace was going into battle right now. If she contacted them, then their slightly-similar plans would be a bit easier...Maybe...

"Let's." Samukai declared before running back onto the ship, Pythor right behind him.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope you all enjoyed...!


	48. The Last Voyage (end)

Mayhemb; Hey guys, hope you are ready...!

Dr. Science; Enjoy.

* * *

The ninja, Senseis, and the Samurai all walked up the long staircase. Bunny needed a bit of assistance due to her legs falling asleep half-way up, but other then that they were paying attention now to the odd noise that came from the ocean.

"Oooooh I shoulda brought an extra pair of underwear." Jay told himself, Kyle looked at him.

"Dude...I coulda gone my whole life without hearing that." Kyle told the lightning ninja, Kim-Ly chuckled a bit.

"Just gotta wait till your next life then." Kim-Ly stated, before Sensei Wu advised the group to continue their journey to the door. After some time, the group finally made it to the door...Only to notice that a surveillance camera was over the door, and watching them.

"Uh...Should we smile...?" Jay asked, while Kim-Ly did a peace-sign to the camera. From behind the door they could hear chains, boards, and locks being undone, before the knob turned to reveal a surprised lab coat wearing old man.

"ZANE! Is it really you...? You found me..!" the old man said before he hugged the Nindroid, who was just as surprised as the old man.

"Uh...Do you know him...?" Lloyd asked, before Kim-Ly looked at him.

"No Lloyd, he just guessed his name." Kim-Ly remarked, yet the old man didn't seem to notice this.

"Of course I know him..!(Kim-Ly; see..?) I built him for heaven's sake..!" Dr. Julien (what the old man's name really is) told the group, Bunny was one of the most surprised at this. (Mrs. Loon; Remember the ninjas of Nature and Ice don't hold secrets from each other, so she knows about Zane's memory)

"B...But my memory tells me you have passed." Zane stated with a confused manor, yet Dr. Julien smiled proudly at this as he poked Zane's chest.

"Aaaaah, you found your memory switch." Dr. Julien said, before a loud roar came from the sea once again.

"Hurry, it can't know that you're here..! Or else there will be dues to pay..!" Dr. Julien warned, Charlotte and Jay both gulped at this.

"Uh...It...?" Jay questioned cautiously, Charlotte glanced back at the sea.

"I don't like the sound of, _it_." Charlotte stated, before Dr. Julien opened the door wider.

"I'll explain everything inside, *turns to Zane* including why it is that you thought I was dead." Dr. Julien quickly declared, before all but Nya, Sensei Wu, and Bunny were left outside.

"Well...The Bounty's sailing days are over." Nya sadly spoke, before Bunny looked at her through slightly-tired eyes.

"That may not be definite Nya, the future is rather unpredictable." Bunny told the Samurai, as Sensei Wu shuffled inside.

"Come Nya, Bunny...!" Sensei Wu stated as the 2 girls went inside, before Dr. Julien closed the door behind them.

"*locks door* Locking, *puts down board* barricading, *swivels the camera's view around* aaaand checking." Dr. Julien narrated himself as he worked, the others calmly watched.

"*sigh* I think we're safe, *puts hand on Zane's back* *leads group to staircase* This way." was what the Doctor said as he lead everyone to the highest level of the tower.

"So...You gonna tell him about you and Zane...?" Kai whispered to Bunny, who blushed a bit yet glared at Kai.

"I'm not afraid of pushing you over the railing." Bunny growled back queitly, Kai paled a bit at this as they continued up.

* * *

"Please, please have a seat..! You must be thirsty!" Dr. Julien declared as the group entered the top level of the tower, Zane looked around the room.

"Seat...? Where?" Zane asked as he scratched his head, to answer him his dad reached a bit behind the Nindroid and pulled a level. In the center of the room the large light-object disappeared into a opening in the floor, before a table and chairs appeared in it's place.

"There of course..!" Julien happily stated, the group stared in awe at this.

"Oh, that's pretty smart...!" Nya declared, before Karishma zeroed out Jay as he stole a pair of yin-yang boxers from a clothing line.

"What...? I'm all out..!" Jay whispered to Karishma, who rolled her eyes.

The table had only a few seats, so a few of them had to stand. Those were Zane, Bunny, Kim-Ly, Kyle, and Charlotte. Dr. Julien then went over to a small table and pressed a button, before a small robot carrying tea cups came out. The robot swiveled around the table, before hopping onto it and giving all sitting down a cup.

"Wow.." Kim-Ly gasped out as she watched the mini-bot work, entranced by the act. Once all those sitting had a cup, the robot hopped down from the table to retrieve the tea kettle. Again the robot hopped onto the table, but now pouring in tea...Yet Jay just _had_ to pull a Jay-moment.

Jay continued to change the position of his cup multiple times, finding it rather amusing to see the robot try to keep up...Only for Jay to yell when the robot finally poured tea on _him_.

The group couldn't help but laugh as Jay hopped around the room, holding the place where the tea had touched him. Bunny suddenly felt a nagging on the back of her head, the sea weed...They..They were scared...Slowly the Nature Ninja looked out of the window near them, drowning out the other's as they spoke. At the same time though, Zane walked over to a podium and looked at the paper on it, his schematics.

"Father...I don't understand..! I saw you pass." Zane told his father, who walked over to him.

"Yes you did..! And believe me when I tell you, I thought I was cuput..! But as you know in Ninjago, the past is the past." Dr. Julien declared, Misako and Sensei Wu looked at each other.

"And the future-" Misako began, before Sensei Wu gently gripped her hand.

"Is the future." Sensei Wu finished, the lab-coat wearing man nodded his head.

"Yes. But after I turned off your memory switch, what you didn't see is bone-head Samukai reviving me with a special elixir He wanted me to create state of the art war machines for their army...He said if I did, then I would be able to see my son again. To make sure I didn't escape, he chained a Leviathan to keep guard." Dr. Julien told the group, Lloyd blinked in surprise.

"A Leviathan.!.? That's what we heard in the ocean..?" Lloyd asked, Kyle quriked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's a Leviathan..?" Kyle questioned, before Charlotte smiled a bit at him.

"I think my sister once drew one, hey Bunny can you-...Bunny..?" Charlotte stopped speaking when she saw that the Nature Ninja had left the room, Kyle and Charlotte looked towards each other then. Where was she...? Behind them Dr. Julien and Zane rebounded, even talking about coming up with a way to get off the island.

"Could you fix the rocket boosters on our ship...?" Jay asked as he walked over to the window, and looked down at the Bounty. Dr. Julien looked out the window also, almost surprised at the statement.

"That sailing ship has rocket booster?.!" Dr. Julien exclaimed with excitement, before Nya walked to his side.

"Well the roaters and gears are shot..." Nya whispered, Dr. Julien shrugged this off though.

"Oh pish-posh no matter...! I'll have your ship air-worthy by dawn..!" Dr. Julien declared, before Kim-Ly jumped in.

"Please honey, that ain't all. The engine overheated, some of the metal has rusted, most of the gears are BROKEN, and...Oh I don't know, there happens to be a GIGANTIC hole in the side of the ship!" Kim-Ly declared as she looked outside and back...Only to do a double take with what she saw.

"When did Bunny get outside...?" Kim-Ly squeaked to the others, before they all huddled to the windows.

* * *

It was odd to say the least...When you can't really hear voices, yet you...You_ feel_ them...Bunny was in a odd trance-like state as she walked towards the ship, her ears peaked to all the nature around her.

"_...Monster..._"

"_...Get away..._"

"..._While you still can_..."

"_._._It's getting closer!_..."

Bunny heard the creek of the ship now as she entered the Bounty, before snapping out of her trance when she heard a loud roar. The ship rocked with the abrupt sways of the sea, Bunny looked around and noticed she was in the doorway of the room where the hole was in the wall. Slowly a dark blue tentacle rose from the endless ocean, Bunny quickly ran into the bedroom beside the one she was in... Coincidentally, it was Grace's room. Bunny peeked out of the closed curtains in the room, shivering a bit as she watched the limb curl around the prison and looked inside.

"What are you doing...?" Bunny whispered, as if hoping that the monster would answer her. From beneath her feet, Bunny felt the boat vibrate as the monster went back into the ocean.

"_...Chains that bind..._"

"_...Won't let him go..._"

".._..Help him get free..._"

"..._Has been forgotten here_..."

"..._Can't get away..._"

Bunny continued to listen to the voices, before they stopped when the blue appendage disappear into the sea. Slowly Bunny walked out of Grace's room, feeling uncomfortable in there, before reentering the room with the hole in it. The Nature Ninja walked over to the hole, and watched the sea sway. Gently she placed her hand on the ship's broken frame, before glancing over as the wood started to regrow and fix itself.

"You aren't the only ones in pain...Aren't you, my nature friends." Bunny whispered to the ship as she continued to try and heal the broken wood, yet continued to stare at the sea.

Moments passed by before a few pairs of feet were heard running, and the group was suddenly in front of the hole on the land.

"B-Bunny! Dear lord, are you alright..?" Charlotte asked as she caught her breath, before blinking when her sister remained silent.

"...It's sad..." Bunny whispered as she watched the sea, Kim-Ly jumped through the hole and into the ship. Slowly the Metal Ninja took Bunny's hand off the wall, stopping the repairs momentarily, before shaking Bunny's shoulders.

"Bun-Bun, c'mon, snap out of it...!" Kim-Ly yelled, before Bunny blinked and shook her head. After regaining her thoughts, Bunny looked around the room before turning to Sensei Karishma.

"...It's sad...The sea, the plants...The animals..." Bunny told the Wind Ninja, who was just as confused as everyone else as to what Bunny was saying.

"Come Bunny.. Perhaps your mind is jumbled due to the lack of subsidence...We shall get you something to eat and drink." Sensei Wu stated as he entered the ship much like Kim-Ly did, gently grabbing the Nature Ninja's arm and leading her out of the room.

"Sad...Abandoned...Chained..." Bunny continued to say, looking off into the distance. Charlotte watched her sister go, before turning to the others as they began to come up with the plans to rebuild the ship.

* * *

Zane carefully replaced a folded wet rag on top of Bunny's forehead, yet this time she was awake. They were in the prison's top floor now, his father was out helping the others outside.

"My Cherry Blossom, please speak..." Zane asked as he looked with worried eyes at Bunny, who hadn't spoken since Sensei Wu had taken her away. Bunny simply blinked at him, before gently taking off the rag.

"I...I'm not sick..." Bunny slowly said as she looked at the rag in her hands, before Zane's gently gripped them.

"Then please, what ails your mind then...?"

"...The plants in the sea...They tell me of an animal trapped below..." Bunny softly replied, Zane gently pressed his forehead against her's.

"What is this animal...?"

"...I don't know...The plants only heard it's name once...It was odd sounding, monstrous...Yet caught with a chain..." Zane blinked at this, finally understanding everything that Bunny was saying.

"Are you talking about the Leviathan...?" Bunny looked into his eyes, before sighing and nodding her head.

"Yes...I do believe so..."

The 2 fell into a soft silence, the 2 wrapped in each other's arms as they listened to the others. Once the 2 were done, Bunny pulled the way and pecked Zane's cheek.

"I have to go help the others." Zane slowly nodded his head to this, before watching as Bunny walked down the staircase. Once she was gone, Zane got up from the table and started to make dinner for his father.

* * *

Kim-Ly grunted as she reformed new metal for the ship, a thin sheet of sweat had enveloped over her forehead as she worked.

"Hey, you okay...?" Kai asked as he came out of the stuffy ship, Kim-Ly was working outside to make sure the metal wasn't EVERYWHERE inside.

"Ugh, yeah...Just sick of all this stuff. Man, I'm ready to just punch those stone warriors...!" Kim-Ly declared as she paused her work, looking over the 20 bolts and nuts she had just made.

"I hear ya." Kai said as he plopped down beside Kim-Ly, who grinned at him.

"Yet...I have to admit...I can't wait for all this stuff to end..To just go back to the way it was before the Overlord came into terms, ya know...?" Kim-Ly said, before Kai chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, well...After this is all over, we'll go on a date 'kay...?" Kai asked the Metal Ninja, who chuckled a bit.

"Heh, as long as it has no Serpentine, no stone warriors...And no Jay jokes." Kim-Ly declared, Kai couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You think I'm that mean..?" Kai questioned with a small wink, Kim-Ly grinned at him.

"Mean..? No...Desperate on the other hand..."

"HEY!" Kai yelled, only causing Kim-Ly to laugh a bit harder.

* * *

The group all stepped back and looked at their work, more importantly the large blimp-like object attached to the ship.

"You know the funny thing is...I hate blimps..." Charlotte told Bunny, who giggled a bit.

"Yeah, well...Let's all give Zane and his dad some privacy, they probably have a lot to catch up on." Kyle said, before the group entered the ship as Zane and Dr. Julien stayed inside the prison talking.

* * *

Zane and his father were in Dr. Julien's prison, before the Doctor burped as his mini-robot picked up his empty dishes.

"Excuse me, but I must say, I have never had such a meal in all my life...! Where did you learn to cook...? I never programmed that into you..!" Dr. Julien questioned as he rested, Zane got the dishes from the mini-robot as he continued to work.

"I guess I just...Picked it up..!" Zane declared, before turning around and doing somethings...Only for a thought to enter his head.

"Father...If I wanted you to make a change in me...Would you...?" Zane cautiously asked, Dr. Julien sat up from his relaxed position.

"A change...?" Dr. Julien asked, before Zane gently turned around.

"An alteration..."

"But Zane, you're perfect..! I could never make you any better than you already are...!" Zane looked down at this, a bit sad at one nagging fact.

"But I see no reason for me to have a memory switch...! I happen to like my life, and don't want to ever forget you again..." Zane calmly said as he turned around and walked to the window, looking onto the ship. Now Bunny was working on ship still, making sure the blimp was alright. Dr. Julien came over and gently placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry my son, we will both never forget." Zane looked up at his father at this, the old man smiling happily at him, before the 2 embraced in a hug.

"I'm glad you found me."

"I'm glad you made me..." Zane finished off, before Dr. Julien smiled at him a bit.

"So...Why do you refer to that Bunny-girl as your Cherry Blossom...?" Dr. Julien asked, Zane blinked at this.

"Where did you-"

"Son, Karishma and Charlotte told me about your nicknames for her...Yet they didn't give me a reason why..." Zane felt butterflies enter his stomach at this, yet they were emotional, he had checked for them earlier in the morning.

"Well...She's-" Zane was cut off when the island started to shake, both father and son looked out the window before racing down the stairs.

* * *

"EVERYONE ABOARD..! IT'S COMING...!" Dr. Julien declared as he and Zane came down onto the beach-part of the island, just as the Leviathan rose from the sea.

"IT'S HERE!" Kai yelled out, before Kim-Ly looked at him.

"REALLY..? I DIDN'T NOTICE!" Kim-Ly yelled, before the group started to board the ship. Once all was on, the ship took off.

The ship shook as they started off on a bumpy ride, dodging as many of the multiple appendages as they could...Before a few of them caught the ship. The Bounty shifted to one side, before going into a pendulum motion and swinging to the other.

"IF THIS CONTINUES, WE'LL BE DONE FOR!" Kyle yelled before he made a small ball of darkness and threw it at one of the tentacles, which shook a bit at the impact.

"Lloyd..! Use your elemental powers...!" Sensei Wu told the Green Ninja, who nodded his head.

"As you wish Sensei...!" Lloyd declared before running a bit and charging his attack, the glowing ball forming quickly.

"RELEASE US YOU MONSTER..!" Lloyd yelled before launching the ball at the binding-ligaments, which quickly fell. Everyone was happy for a moment, before the ship continued to rock back and forth. Then, suddenly, all the arms wrapped the arm and kept it in one place.

"...Sad..." Bunny whispered as she looked down, Zane looked down from his spot beside her and saw what she saw.

"It's chained...!" Zane exclaimed, before sudden realization kicked in. Slowly the Ninja of Ice stood up onto the railing, Dr. Julien ran over as Bunny continued to stare down.

"ZANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?.!" Dr. Julien yelled, Bunny was in her trance-like state again.

"..._Save him_..."

"..._Jump..."_

"..._He will help_..."

"-I know." was all Bunny heard before she saw Zane jump, the Nature Ninja snapped out of her trance and stared in shock at this.

"ZANE!" Bunny cried out, Dr. Julien right beside her.

"NO-OH!" Dr. Julien added on as he looked down at the sea, both watched the boy dive into the water with no fear.

_Splash_

Bunny felt tears fall down her cheeks as she tried to hear anything from the seaweeds or underwater fauna, yet heard nothing from them. All were now to frantic as the sea stars were being placed...Somewhere...

The ship rocked back then, causing everyone to slid. This continued on and on, all thinking that they were going to be drowned.

_Screeeech_

The Leviathan lifted one of it's arms, showing a broken chain, before releasing the boat.

"I-It's letting us go...!" Kai exclaimed with shock, Kim-Ly fist pumped.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Kim-Ly yelled, before Charlotte and Kyle gave her the same "no" look.

"What happened...?" Dr. Julien asked, before Lloyd came over to him and helped him up.

"Zane released the Leviathan, and now it's letting us go..!" Lloyd exclaimed, before Bunny jumped down from one of the ropes of the blimp, having gotten there during the tossle.

"But..Where is Zane/my son..?" both Dr. Julien and Bunny asked at the same time, before the group all smiled as they noticed something behind the 2 worried people.

"I'm here father, Blossom..!" Zane said as he crawled over the railing, Bunny was to shocked to move yet Dr. Julien ran to him.

"Zane...! Zane..." Dr. Julien yelled happily as he hugged his son, the group now gathered around the 2.

"How did you know that if you freed it from captivity, that it would let us go...?" Sensei Wu questioned, honestly just as curious as the others.

"Because no one deserves to be held captive, not even a monster." Zane declared, before the Leviathan's roar was heard. Zane turned and watched as the sea creature swim away.

"Fairwel creature from the sea, enjoy your freedom." Zane stated, before the ship went off. By the time that was done, Zane turned around.

_SLAP_

Everyone turned at the sound of the a hand hitting skin, to see a shocked Zane looking down at a hand-raised Bunny.

"My Cherry Blossom...?" Zane asked, a bit shocked as his face stung from being slapped. (Mayhemb; Didn't see that coming, huh..?)

"...Ev...Ga..." Bunny grumbled underneath her breath, Zane looked down at her with a small frown.

"What...?" Zane whispered, before he was suddenly hugged by Bunny.

"Never do that again...Please...I...I don't think I could ever handle it if you...If you were to.." Bunny wasn't able to finish yet she didn't have to. Gently Zane returned the hug, before noticing his father coming towards the 2.

"You know, I never got my answer." Dr. Julien stated as he came over, said question was the one interrupted by the Leviathan. Zane smiled at him before gently pulling away from Bunny, yet continued to hold her hand.

"Bunny, this is my father. Father, this is the Ninja of Nature, Bunny. The woman I love." Zane declared, Bunny blushed brightly at this while Dr. Julien whooped with happiness and joy.

"Well, well, well...! Then I'm very glad to meet you..!" Dr. Julien said as he shook Bunny's hand, Karishma giggled from the Bridge.

"You think we should help...?" Karishma asked Charlotte, who was beside her and looking out the window as well.

"*scoff* No, but we should help ourselves to some popcorn." Charlotte said, before she was hugged by the Wind Ninja.

"*sniff* I'm so proud." Karishma whispered, only getting a giggle from the Light Ninja.

* * *

Grace grinned as she walked into the camp of her father, the stone warriors looked at her with mixed expressions. She was an outsider, they should attack...! Yet...Why did she feel so..Familiar...?

Grace walked into a hut, before grinning at the glowing ball of energy before her.

"Sent my _dear father_ out to play, huh..." Grace asked the Overlord, who looked at her.

"Ah, Grace...I was beginning to wonder when you would enter my domain." the Overlord declared, Grace chuckled at this.

"Please, you act as if your defenses would halt me." Grace growled out, the Overlord gave a small growl.

"What do you want...?" the Overlord demanded, before Grace's eyes flashed a bright red.

"My family's defeat and all of Ninjago..!"

"Get in line.."

"Oh, I don't think so...See, I have something you don't."

"Oh...? And that would be...?" Grace grinned at the floating energy, a grin that could have frozen over the center of the planet.

"The ability to bring back and configure..."

"Configure...?"

"The Great Devourer."

* * *

Mayhemb; Review...!


	49. Taking Charge and Another Confession

Mayhemb; Let's do this.

Dr. Science; Enjoy, and sorry if it's shorter than usual.

* * *

The Overlord, had he still had eyes, would have been staring at the reincarnate of his creator. WAS SHE INSANE?.!

"Surely you aren't that foolish." the Overlord stated, Grace chuckled at this as she walked around the room.

"No, I'm not...Besides, I'll only do that once the ninja are taken care of." Grace calmly spoke, as if this was just a regular conversation.

"Oh...? And what, pray tell, are you going to do to them after they are taken care of...?" the Overlord felt himself needing to know the answer, this woman was oozing Devourer's aura it seemed...Who knows what she was thinking...?

"Simple really, make them my slaves." the Overlord was more surprised at this, say what...?

"Not kill them...?" the Overlord, the words sinking in.

"No, killing shows mercy." Okay, that made sense to the floating mass of energy and spirit.

"Well..Aren't you nice." the Overlord stated with slight sarcasm, Grace gave him a grin and chuckle.

"Aren't I...?" Grace questioned, before she looked outside to see her father coming their way.

"Would you like to give a message for your_ dear_ father...?" the Overlord said as he floated to the space beside her, Grace scoffed.

"Please, tell him that _I'll_ be the one finishing off Lloyd and taking over Ninjago." Grace declared, before throwing down a smoke bomb. Once the smoke cleared up, she was gone.

* * *

Karishma smiled a bit as she sat on top of the blimp, enjoying the air that pushed against her and made her hair whip around. How long had it been since she felt like this...? Where she was on top of the world and nothing could bring her down-

"Sensei Karishma...?"...Besides reality. With a sigh the old Wind Ninja stood up and slid down the cloth, before grabbing onto the rope that bound it to the ship, and jumped onto the deck. Charlotte took a step back from the sudden jump, before calming down once she saw it was her Sensei.

"Yes Charlotte...?" Karishma questioned as she looked over the Light Ninja, who was frowning a bit.

"I...I woke up from this...This dream and I-" Karishma put a hand to Charlotte's mouth, and looked around.

"Let's go to your room, we shouldn't talk about this stuff out in the open..." Karishma whispered to the blonde, who nodded her head before the 2 walked inside. As if nothing was going on.

* * *

Karishma closed the door once the 2 stepped into Charlotte's room, before they sat on Charlotte's bed.

"What have your dreams been like...?" was the first question Karishma asked the young girl, who stared at her hands.

"Dark..."

"More specific please."

"...Their filled with images of shadows looming over all of us, the sky blacked out as a laugh echoes..." Charlotte tried to explain, as if it was a horror movie that had just premiered. Karishma stared at the younger female, before blinking.

"Have you been eating Cole's cooking...? *Charlotte stares at her* What? It's a good question." Karishma argued, before the Light Ninja sighed and shook her head no. Most were smart enough to not try Cole's cooking after their first go at it.

"Have you had dreams like this before, Sensei...?" Charlotte asked, looking up at the older woman with slight fear. Karishma stared at the Light Ninja for a bit, before sighing.

"Sadly I have...All to often..." Karishma confessed as she rubbed her forearms, Charlotte looked at her with sad eyes.

"When do they stop...?"

"That's the thing...Sometimes they never do, sometimes they may...It just depends on what the future will bring us." Karishma said, before a knocking came from their door.

"Come in." Charlotte called out, before Lloyd opened the door.

"Hey Sunny, listen I came to talk about-Mom...?" Lloyd stopped his original sentence when he noticed Karishma in the room, who grinned at him.

"My, my, you certainly have grown up huh...? Spending a little time alone with a special girl in her boudoir...? *sigh* My little guy's become in a grown man with _special_ needs I guess and-"

"MOM!" Lloyd yelled out, cutting off Karishma as a dark blush was forming on his cheeks. Karishma giggled at this, noticing the same blush on Charlotte's, before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you 2 alone. Just don't have to much fun, okay...?" Karishma asked, before laughing as she dodged a few pillows that had been thrown at her.

(Dr. Science; Because pillows can't hurt people. Mayhemb; You've obviously never done a pillow-fight with the She-Hulk.)

Once the Wind Ninja was gone, Lloyd turned to Charlotte.

"Sorry about her." Lloyd apologized to the still-flushed ninja, who gave him a small smile.

"N...No problem." Charlotte whispered, before Lloyd entered her room and gently closed the door behind him.

"So...Uh...What's on your mind Lloyd...?" Charlotte asked as the Green Ninja walked over to her and sat down at the edge of her bed, fiddling with his hands a bit.

"Ya know...Uh, stuff."

"Y-Yeah...Stuff's great."

"Y..Yeah..." a awkward silence fell over the 2 then, before Lloyd looked over to Charlotte.

"I...I've been...Uh thinking about, well..._Us_.."

"O...Oh...?"

"W..Well...Yeah I mean, with everything going on around us I...Uh.." Charlotte stopped her fascination with the floorboards to glance up at the flustered Green Ninja, a hit of curiosity in her eyes.

"Lloyd...?"

* * *

Bunny was sitting outside her sister's bedroom, a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Beside her was Nya, Kim-Ly, Karishma, and Jay.

"Quit hogging the popcorn..!" Kim-Ly whispered to Bunny, who handed her the bowl as she pressed her ear to the door.

* * *

The Green Ninja gently took Charlotte's hands in his own, and stared at them.

"I..I mean, none of us truly know what may happen after the Final Battle...Or even if we make it through the final battle and-"

"Don't talk like that Lloyd." Charlotte quickly cut off the Green Ninja, who smiled a bit at her.

"Okay...But...Still, you understand what I mean, right...?"

"Of course."

"So...I...I have to tell you this before we reach the Dark Island and it's to late." Lloyd shakily said, he could feel his legs start to go numb as his heartbeat raced.

"...Lloyd..."

"Look...Charlotte...I..Well, it's hard to explain...I just...I.." Lloyd tried to explain, before taking in a deep breath and looked at Charlotte.

"...Charlotte...I.."

* * *

"HEY GUYS!" Kyle yelled from down the hallway, the small siting group flinched at the yell before turning to Kyle and glaring at him.

"Shut up..!" Kim-Ly whispered, Kyle quirked an eyebrow at this.

"WHAT?.!" Kyle yelled back, before Jay stood up.

"SHUT UP!" Jay yelled, before sitting down and looking towards the door...To see a blushing Lloyd standing in front of it, Charlotte hiding behind him.

"Is there privacy on this boat?.!" Lloyd questioned all of them, who blinked at the Green ninja.

"No." all but Lloyd and Charlotte chorused together, Lloyd groaned as he face-palmed, before slamming the door closed.

"GO AWAY!" Lloyd yelled from the others side of the room, the group grumbled as they got up and left. Lloyd opened the door and looked around, checking to see if they had stayed, before closing the door again. From around the corner Karishma and Bunny ran back to their spots, and pressed their ears to the wooden door.

* * *

"I...I'm really sorry about that." Lloyd apologized as he sat back on the bed, both teens faces were heavily flushed now.

"I...It's okay.." Charlotte stated, before the 2 once again enveloped in silence.

"So...Uh..What were you going to say...?" Charlotte asked after a little while, Lloyd looked at her before smiling a bit.

"Oh, right...I...I was about to say that-"

"GUYS! WE'VE REACHED THE ISLAND! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" Cole yelled, easily cutting off the Green Ninja, who threw his hands up in the air.

"CAN'T I TELL HER I LOVE HER ONCE YOU GUYS BARGE IN?" Lloyd yelled in anger, before blushing when he realized what he just said. The Green Ninja couldn't help but notice how the entire ship grew quiet at that...Dang it...

"Wh...What...?" Charlotte managed to squeak out, her eyes wide at what she just heard. Lloyd slowly put down his hands, and examined the floor.

"I...I love you.." Lloyd declared, and waited for the worst to happen.

What if he just blew everything up?

What if he ruined their friendship...?

WHAT IF SHE MOVED AWAY TO SKILL TOWN AND RAISED ALPACAS?.!

...Okay, so maaaaybe that last one was a bit out there...But still, it could happen.

Lloyd was retched out of his thoughts when Charlotte hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you also." Charlotte whispered, before she stood up and took Lloyd's hand in hers.

"C'mon, we have to see the dark island, right...?" Charlotte asked the still-shocked Green Ninja, who snapped out of his surprise to give her a grin.

"Yeah." Lloyd stated, before the 2 ran to the deck. Bunny and Karishma quickly peeked around from the other corner of the hallway, happy they didn't get caught a second time, before running after the 2.

* * *

Grace smiled from her perch high up in the trees, watching as the Bounty sailed onto the shore.

"My Mistress, do you wish for us to come in now..?" Pythor asked from the walkie-talkie, Samukai's heavy breathing was heard also.

"Not yet, but get ready. But this time tomorrow, the ninja's forces will be depleted." Grace declared to the small rectangular box, before she heard Pythor and Samukai give orders. Grace put the walkie-talkie away, before watching the group exit the ship.

First it was her _dear_ Cole, "Uncle", and Misako. Next it was Kim-Ly, Kai, Nya, Jay, Kyle, Zane, an odd looking man (Dr. Julien), Charlotte, her _loving_ brother, her _truthful_ mother, and finally Bunny.

They looked happy, excited...And that just made Grace's stomach acid boil as her hands clawed into the bark of a tree. Yet she stopped when she saw Bunny looked towards the trees suddenly, as if looking for someone's voice...Hmmm...Interesting..Grace got up from her spot then, before following the group as they landed the ship onto the island and pulled it out of the sea. Slowly they dragged the ship, not even knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

Grace watched as the group hid the Bounty in a small sandpit, and listen to them complaining about not being able to do anything. Yet she couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow when they all went inside, once Sensei Wu and Misako called them in.

* * *

"The scrolls say that there is a hidden temple on the island, if you find it, it will give the ninja pure elemental powers. Powers that can destroy the indestructible army." Misako told the group, Cole and Kim-Ly looked excited.

"So you mean we get to fight..? Ohohoho I GOT HAPPY FEET!" Cole cheered as Kim-Ly did a few happy fist-pumps, her brother took a picture of her. Then Misako turned to Lloyd, who was right beside her.

"And you, my son, here it is written. For once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it, and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitsu master." Misako declared, Lloyd seemed happy about this as Charlotte noticed that the other side of the scroll had different writing.

"Ultimate Spinjitsu Master..?" Lloyd questioned with excitement, Misako smiled at this.

"It means you will be able to evoke the power of the Golden Dragon, an ancient fighting style only practiced by the first Spinjitsu Master." Misako replied, everyone but Charlotte and the Garmadons were shocked by this. Charlotte because she was trying to read the other side of the scroll.

"Heh, jealous...?" Lloyd asked with some moxy, Kai held up his hand.

"Ah, ah wait a minute...This sounds to good to be true. What's the catch..?" Kai asked, Sensei Wu went between Dr. Julien and Misako then.

"The catch is, that the temple could be anywhere on the island. And all we have, *holds out medallion* is this." Sensei Wu declared, before Dr. Julien went off to telling what the medallion was used for. Charlotte blacked him out as she tried to read the bottom of the scroll, before grinding her teeth when Misako laid the scroll down flat. Yet when Misako went up with Sensei Wu to declare that Lloyd wouldn't go with the other boys, the Light Ninja took the scroll and flipped it over to read.

"Hehehe, jealous..?" Jay asked, before Charlotte suddenly stood up and looked to her Senseis.

"Sensei...What is this about a Temple of Darkness...?" Charlotte asked, before all the ninjas turned to her.

"HUH?.!" all of them asked in unison, none noticing the shadow that flashed passed the window. Karishma looked over Charlotte's shoulder, her eyes widening as she continued to read before finally taking the scroll from Charlotte's hands.

"The Temple of Darkness is the exact opposite of the Temple of Light...Yet instead of housing the elements of Lightning, Earth, Fire, Ice, and Light...It would hold the elements of Water, Nature, Darkness, and Metal...The Temple would be the exact opposite coordinates of the Light Temple...And only a per-" Karishma stopped talking when Misako took the scroll suddenly, and looked at Karishma before glancing towards the window. Karishma looked also, yet couldn't see anything.

"So then, how about me, Bunny, and Kyle all look from the Temple of Darkness while the boys and Charlotte look for the Temple of Light...?" Kim-Ly asked, before the teens all agreed.

"If I may, I would like for Karishma to join you, Kim-Ly." Misako told the Metal Ninja, who shrugged.

"Hey, no problem." Kim-Ly said, before Sensei Wu stepped forward.

"And remain out of sight, we don't need Lord Garmadon to know of our presence on the island." Sensei Wu declared, Jay scoffed at the idea.

"Relax Sensei...! Have you ever known us to veer from a plan...? Huh?" Jay asked, everyone looked at him.

"Don't answer that." Bunny replied, before all the ninja, excluding the green, posed.

"NINJAAAAA-" the group silenced when Sensei Wu shushed them.

"SSShhhh! Not so loud...! Are you trying to get us caught...?" Sensei Wu asked them all, before they thought about it.

"-Gooooh." the group whispered, before they all started to get ready.

* * *

Kyle, Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Karishma all stood before the others, each with their respective weapons.

"Well, guess we'll see you all later." Kyle said as he lead the group, they all figured that Kyle and Charlotte would lead them since it's their elemental "temples".

"BE SAFE SIS!" Charlotte yelled to her sister, who nodded her head before walking after Kyle.

"SEE YA KIMMY!" Nya yelled to Kim-Ly, who gave them a peace sign before stepping into the forest.

"Be safe, Karishma." Sensei Wu told his wife, who nodded her head, before kissing Lloyd's forehead and running after the teens.

* * *

Kyle looked all around him, he could sense it...Darkness, pure hatred...Rage...Dear lord, who couldn't be able to feel this tension...?

"Hey...Do you guys feel like...Like we're being watched...?" Bunny asked the others, who slowly nodded their heads.

"Huh...I wonder why you guys feel like that."

"So do I-" Kim-Ly paused suddenly, realizing that no one in the group had made the statement All 4 ninjas got into defensive positions, before Karishma finally opened her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything, _Mother_." the voice said before a person stepped out of the shadows, all 4 gasped at the sight of the changed Water Ninja.

"That's right kiddies, iiiiit's GRACE!" Grace yelled out, before running back into the shadows.

"After her...!" Karishma yelled before racing after her daughter, soon the other 3 ninjas were running alongside her. What the group didn't notice though, was the shadows that tailed lightly behind them. In case they were to try and escape.

* * *

Grace grinned as she ran into an open area, with no canopy overhead. The 4 ninjas came out of the forest a few seconds later, before they all heard the clattering of weapons.

"What the-" Kyle stopped talking when he saw that all around the open area were the skeleton and Serpentine, all glaring at the 4. Grace laughed at their shell-shocked expressions, before forming 2 swords with water and getting into a fighting position.

"Let's dance." Grace growled loudly, all the group could do was snap out of their shock to get into a defensive positions.

"We don't want to fight you Grace...!" Karishma yelled out, horrified at the very idea.

"Tough." Grace declared, before charging at the group.

* * *

Mayhemb; Quickly...I..I'd like to notify you that...Uh...Well...Rock has gotten in a small accident...H...He was out tree climbing and...And accidentally slipped and fell...And broke his leg...H..He's at the hospital, w...Where we all are right now...Uh...S..Sorry I...I just thought it would be best for you all to know...Thanks...O..Okay, continue...I..I guess...Please keep Rock in your prayers.

* * *

Grace singled out the strongest fighter; Kim-ly. After all, Metal was the toughest of them all. Grace quickly pushed aside the others, making sure not to harm them...Yet...Before clashing her swords with Kim-Ly's katana, the Metal Ninja was pushed back by the force, yet stayed her ground.

"Grace, please...Stop! We're your friends...!" Kim-Ly yelled as she tried to gain the upper hand, only for Grace to kick her feet from under her.

"Yeah right, what, another one of your lies..?" Grace questioned, before she was tackled by Kyle.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" Kyle called out, before Grace planted her feet down and used her elbows to flip Kyle over her head.

"HA! Don't worry Kyle, I won't." Grace stated, before she saw a few Constrictai members hold Kyle back. Looking over Grace grinned as she saw the skeletons had Bunny, and all the Generals were keeping Karishma at bay.

"So, you ready...Kimberly...?" Grace asked, before Kim-ly growled at her. "Kimberly" was the name that Kim-Ly was dubbed at by bullies during their Marty Oppenheimer Freshman-year days.

"Okay, that's it...YOU'RE GOING DOWN!.!" Kim-Ly yelled out before charging at Grace, who just stood there. Once Kim-Ly was able to touch Grace with her katana though, the water ninja used Spinjitsu to whip the Metal Ninja up. After some sounds of weapons clatters and unknown words, Kim-Ly's katana flew out of the katana...And embedded itself in a section of a tree _riiiiight_ above Pythor's head.

"GAH!" Pythor yelled as he scrunched his head down, before glaring at the laughing Samukai.

The Spinjitsu tornado finally stopped when Grace slammed Kim-Ly down onto the ground, pile-driving the girl into the ground.

Kim-Ly groaned as she felt the earth beneath her crack under the force, her head spinning as her vision became blurry.

"Ya know Kimberly, I can't help but think what you'd look like with some face paint. *gasp* _Let's_ find out." Grace said as she whistled, a Venomari snake rushed over to her and presented her with a bowl. Karishma's eyes opened when she saw the familiar tint of the mixture inside of the bowl, before Pythor grinned down at her.

"Seem familiar...? Our dear queen remade and redid that mixture you used to transfer Garmadon's blood into her. (from chapter 40)" Pythor told the Wind Ninja, who stared at her daughter in shock.

Grace grinned as she dipped her pointer fingers and thumb into the mixture, before drawing on Kim-Ly's face. It was in the same marking as she had once had done, her mother was stupid to leave all the instructions in those books.

Grace made large circles around her eyes, the outline of her lips, shading in her cheeks, thin dots on the neck, following the bones in her hand, and finally wavy lines on her lower legs (once pulling up her ninja pant's legs). Kim-Ly felt her entire body stiffen at the contact of the mixture, as if it was paralyzing her.

"Oh don't worry Kim-Ly, I'm just helping you realize your destiny." Grace whispered with a devilish grin, before finally placing all her fingers along Kim-Ly's headline. It was done. Slowly Grace sat down with her knees to Kim-Ly's head, and putting the tips of her fingers against the forehead. Slowly Grace started to speak in an ancient tongue, yet the definitions rang out in both her and Karishma's heads. Karishma couldn't believe her ears, this wasn't the same spell she had used...No..This was a much darker one.

"_The night has fallen upon your soul. Which left you in your deepest fear. Watch know, that with the new hour's toll. The end of the light is soon near._" Grace said calmly, before Kim-Ly gasped as her body convulsed and twitched.

"KIM-LY!" Kyle yelled when his sister let out a pained scream, before watching as a dark light suddenly enveloped his sister. Grace rose from the ground, and took a few steps back with the assistant Venomari member.

"Rise now Mercury, show us your true darkness." Grace declared, before the dark light evaporated into the air and Kim-Ly floated onto her feet. Kim-Ly's skin was now as pale as Grace's, yet her hair was the shade of liquid mercury and bended in the same way. When Kim-Ly opened her eyes, they all found them to be just...Black...

"Kim-Ly, help keep my_ dear_ mother at bay won't you...?" Grace asked the newly-transformed girl, who bowed to her.

"Yes my Mistress." Kim-Ly droned, before calmly walking over to the Wind Ninja and gripping her shoulders. Karishma yelled out in pain as she felt her bones crushing together, yet not breaking. Kim-Ly just stared at her with lifeless eyes, not even flinching at the pleas from Karishma. Grace laughed loudly at this, before grinning at Bunny. The skeletons threw the Nature Ninja at her, before Bunny clattered to the ground and got ready to fight.

"Please Grace...Don't..." Bunny whispered with fear-filled eyes, Grace just grinned at her.

"Beg, please. It'll make taking over your mind that more enjoyable." Grace declared, before running at the Nature Ninja. Bunny stood her ground then, before using her meteor hammer to catch both of Grace's katanas.

"Is that all you have...?" Bunny asked the Water ninja, before gasping as she felt the wind suddenly pick her up. A pink light glowed from around Grace's neck, showing off the Amulet of Sacred Winds.

"No, just an appetizer," Grace paused a bit as she drew back her fist, "and here's the main course...!"

Grace then dug her fist into Bunny's gut, making the Nature Ninja gasp as all her air and almost her lunch expelled from her. With a simple wave of her hand, Grace commanded the wind to slam Bunny onto the ground. Bunny groaned, only to be re-lifted and slammed back down again.

"What's the matter Bunny...? Not comfortable with being so closed to the dirt you lived with." Grace asked, before Bunny was slammed down yet again. Bunny groaned as her head pounded against her skull, not even noticing that she was flipped over and given the same treatment as Kim-Ly...Until she felt the same paralyzing feeling.

Grace got next to Bunny's head, yet bent down to the girl's ear.

"Ya know...I always figured I could trust you to tell me everything." Grace whispered, not even caring about the tears that fell down Bunny's cheeks. Grace then chanted out the same spell she had made for Kim-Ly, and Bunny was enveloped in the same dark light.

"NO!" Karishma yelled as she tried even more to break free, yet watched as the light once again evaporated.

"Rise Poison, taint us with thy gaze." Grace demanded before vines shot out of the ground and helped Bunny land carefully on her feet. Bunny's hair was now almost a bleached white color, her skin as pale as Grace, and her eyes just as black as Kim-Ly's. Grace shooed the girl away, before Bunny walked off. Yet with each of her footsteps, any of the living nature she hadn't summoned began to wither away. Kyle suddenly yelled as he did Spinjitsu and got released by the Constrictai, before running at Grace with fire in his eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kyle yelled, before his shoulder was gripped and he dropped his katana. Grace grinned as she dug her nails into the boy's shoulder, enjoying his screams as he fell to his knees.

"You know nothing of my pain." Grace growled before dragging her nails down Kyle's arm, ripping off the sleeve and leaving bleeding claw marks. Once that was done and she reached his elbow, she pulled back and licked the blood off her fingers as Kyle cradled his arm.

"H..How could you...?" Kyle asked, before he was slapped in the face. More nails, more blood, more claw marks as his cheek now began to drip small drops of red liquid.

"How could I...? How could you...? All of you..?.! You kept the biggest secret from me, not even knowing if I would take it okay...! You betrayed my trust, no I betray the First Spinjitsu Master's work...! From now on, I'm following down the path my ancestor Eun...I'll avenger her lost spirit, or so help me I'll kill myself...! But only after I kill you all...!" Grace declared, before summoning a cluster of storm clouds above the 2. Kyle yelled out as 2 bolts of lightning struck him from both sides, before he fell at Grace's feet.

The Moon Princess scoffed at this before lifting her left foot and stomping on Kyle's face, not caring at the least.

"M..My misssstressss...?" the Venomari member asked from beside her, still holding the bowl. Grace glanced at him, before nodding her head.

Karishma watched with soulless eyes, her spirit crushed now as she watched Kyle being enveloped by that dark light that had taken his sister and Bunny...Yet this...This was so much different. The darkness around Kyle was more darker, more pulsating with hatred, before the light just exploded everywhere with a gust of wind. Only Mercury (Kim-Ly), Poison (Bunny), and Grace were unaffected by this. That was when everyone turned to see it, and gasped at Kyle.

Kyle had lost his ninja suit and was wearing a coat of armor much like a knight, yet his was pulsating with dark energy. His skin had grown just as pale as the others, his hair a dark midnight blue, and his eyes were surprisingly a burning red. Of course the spell would react to him differently, the darkness/shadows were his element...!

"My dear Lucifer, it's good to see you again." Grace whispered as she walked over and touched Kyle's cheek, which he grinned at.

* * *

"-_The original Moon Princess was actually mine and Garmadon's Aunt and sister to the First Spinjitsu Master, Eun. She was a wonderful student of my fathers...But became jealous with everything that he had, and after being poisoned by the Great Devourer, she became evil...She had declared that the next Moon Princess would avenge her, and that the next one would somehow be able to control 5 elements and people themselves to bring down the power of Spinjitsu...Once and for all..._"- Sensei Wu from chapter 23

"_-Eun took control over 5 elements._"-Misako from chapter 43

* * *

"No..." Karishma whispered as tears streamed out of her already red eyes, it...It was all coming true...No..No i..It was impossible...!

"My Mistress, I only live for this damned life just to make sure you are happy." Lucifer (Kyle) declared, Grace smiled at this before dropping her hand and looking towards her mother. With swift and large strides Grace reached the old woman, and gripped her neck before slamming their foreheads together.

"You listen to me you wrench, flee to that cozy little ship of yours. Warn everyone on board that they better start to prepare. Because already, their ranks have depleted Then soon, oh so soon...One by one, they will all fall down, to me." Grace stated, before pushing the Wind Ninja away. All the Serpentine Generals moved back at this, before Karishma numbly stood up and ran...Just ran.

With a final grin at this Grace nodded to Kyle, who grinned evilly as he raised his katana in the air. His katana sparked with dark energy before a large shadow sweeped over the army...And they were suddenly gone.

* * *

Mayhemb; Uh...Oh...Okay, next chapter...Is...Uh..About the boy's and Charlotte adventures in finding the Temple of Light...So...Uh...Review...And please, pray for Rock's health...


	50. Finding the Light Temple and Falcon

Mayhemb; I'm glad to report that Rock is now in the hospital with only a broken fibula, yet it's healing rather fast from what the doctors say. Thank you for the prayers. Also, a person asked me to wanted to post the results of those "List 10 Character" things on this chapter, if Grace took it.

Grace Doing A; List 10 Characters from A Series

List only 10 characters from any series. Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu

1. Lloyd  
2. Cole  
3. Zane  
4. Karishma  
5. Lord Garmadon  
6. Bunny  
7. Kim-Ly  
8. Sensei Wu  
9. Kai  
10. Dareth

**1 walked in on you while you were showering. What is your reaction? (Lloyd)**  
Grace; Oh, hey bro...!  
**7 cooked you dinner. (Kim-Ly)**  
Grace; Okay, what do she want...?  
**4 and 5 are having an argument. Why is this? (Karishma and Lord Garmadon)**  
Grace; About their wedding plans I bet.  
**6 Is extremely pissed off about something, why is this? And what will you do? (Bunny)**  
Grace; Her guitar is broken (again), and I'd help her fix it.  
**3 told you that she will soon be getting married to 2. What is your reaction? (Zane;Cole)**  
Grace; Uh...Zane...1, Cole's mine...2, you got Bunny...Back it up there, and turn off your funny switch.  
**You catch 10 looking at porn on the internet. (Dareth)**  
Grace; Figured...  
**You are about to do something that will make you feel very embarrassed. Will 9 comfort you?**  
Grace; Please, he'd laugh at me and tell everyone...!  
**You're lying on the beach peacefully, and then you turn your head to see 1, 2, and 9, by the water wearing speedos. (Lloyd;Cole;Kai)**  
Grace; (to Lloyd) Awwwww you look so handsome...! Trying to get Charlotte's attention huh ;). (to Cole) *rawr*. (to Kai) I'VE GONE BLIND...! MOM GET THE BLEACH! I NEED TO CLENSE MY HEAD!  
**8 confessed to be a part of your family. (Sensei Wu)**  
Grace;...Uh...What's new...?  
**6 kidnapped you, why is this? (Bunny)**  
Grace; Because she needed a model.  
**You walk in accidentally on 3 to see her having a threesome with 9 and 10. (Cole;Kai:Dareth)**  
Grace; *sets fire to eyes* *jumps into volcano* IT STILL BURNS...!  
**7 is having relationship problems, 4 tries to help him out but his advice isn't helpful. Your thoughts about this predicament? (Kim-Ly; Karishma)**  
Grace; (to Kim-Ly) You mistook the advice I bet...  
**5 gave you a teddy bear. (Lord Garmadon)**  
Grace; Thanks...Dad...  
**9 and 1 accidentally get hooked up on a dating website and are forced to go on a date together. (Kai; Lloyd)**  
Grace; *loads shotgun* Kai and that website die tonight.  
**8 gets angry and starts cussing at 6 very loudly. 7 is watching it all and is interested...but why is this? (Sensei Wu; Bunny; Kim-Ly)**  
Grace; Easy...Someone slipped alchohol into Sensei Wu's drink. Duh.  
**It's storming outside and 4 allowed you to stay with him at his place when you go over he rapes you what do you do? (Karishma)**  
Grace; MOM?.!  
**5 wakes you up in the middle of the night. (Lord Garmadon)**  
Grace; No dad, we're not putting Cole into a volcano...Maybe Kai, but _NOT_ Cole.  
**You and 10 go out for a picnic. Everything is peaceful until 2 crashes it by showing up and inviting you to go hang out at a cafe. Would you go with 2 or stay with 10? (Dareth; Cole)**  
Grace; Hmmm...Let's see here...Idiotic failing Dojo "master"...Or my boyfriend...Yeaaaah, Cole.  
**1 suspects you are Kira. (Lloyd)**  
Grace; *quirks eyebrow* Who...?  
**You and 9 get trapped in an elevator together. What happens? And who are the other random people with you two? (Kai)**  
Grace; I'd probably end up fighting Kai...And the other people with us are...No one, they were smart enough to not get into the same elevator as the both of us.  
**2 writes you a love song, plays it for you, then kisses you on the cheek. (Cole)**  
Grace; *kisses him on lips* And you said you couldn't sing or dance.  
**3 Is forced to sing karaoke by his friends...and you as well. What song would he sing? And what song would you sneak in for him to sing when he wasn't looking? (Zane)**  
Grace; First off is "We Are Family"...Then "Ice, Ice, Baby"...I always wanted to see Zane rap.  
**1 asks to talk to you privately. When you are both alone, he admits to you that he is gay. (Lloyd)**  
Grace; As long as it's not Kai you date, or if they abuse you...I'm okay with it *hugs Lloyd*.  
**All the listed characters get into a very epic and all-out battle. Who will be the last one standing?**  
Grace; Easy...Karishma (my mom). She'd wait up in the clouds until the final person, and beat them when they aren't expecting it.

Mayhemb; Okay then...ON WITH ZEE STORY!

* * *

The boys and Charlotte stared down at Lord Garmadon's camp, Zane was right now regaining his falcon.

'Why do I let you guys drag me into these situations...?" Charlotte asked the group, Kai grinned at her.

"'Cause your sister wants us to protect you, duh." Kai stated, Jay chuckled a bit.

"Bet she wants Lloyd to protect her more." Jay added in, before Charlotte threw a rock at the Lightning Ninja's head as a blush reached her cheeks.

"Shut up Jay, we all know you'd love to protect Nya 24/7." Charlotte responded before she started looking through the medallion, her head tilted slightly up. Cole was right now complaining about not fighting, really he was just as bad as Kim-Ly sometimes.

* * *

Sensei Wu leaned down towards the stream, before hearing something.

"Why musssst we fight her...?" a hissed voice asked, Sensei Wu looked up at this. The Serpentine...? Here...? Sensei Wu quickly dove underneath a bush, and watched as Skales and Pythor slithered by.

"Because Skales, she is just as bad as the ninja and all the other humans...! If we let her rule, nothing will have changed." Pythor replied, before the 2 Serpentine slithered away, mumbling about catching up with "those brats" (the other group of ninjas (Bunny, Kim-Ly, Karishma, Kyle)). Once they were far away enough, Sensei Wu stepped over to the creek and leaned over to try and see them...Only for a twig on the ground to snap, and the sounds of the now-alerted stone warriors soon followed.

* * *

Charlotte sighed as she looked around, not having much stuff to do since Zane was still down there getting his falcon. The Light Ninja had learned to drown out Jay's little, "I Spy" sort of game, yeeeet Cole hadn't seemed to have mastered that skill.

"Jay...? How did you ever become a ninja, seriously...?" Cole asked the Lightning Ninja, Charlotte looked at them.

"The same way you became a ninja Cole, the same way." Charlotte declared, Cole stared at her.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, how did you become a ninja Small-Fry..?" Cole asked, earning him a quick glare from Charlotte, before Kai stood up suddenly.

"Ugh, will Zane just get his bird already and get out of there...?" Kai almost yelled out, with a grunt Charlotte also stood up.

"I don't see why you can't be a bit more patient Kai." Charlotte told the Fire Ninja, who mutely rolled his eyes. Jay suddenly stood up with the Medallion over his eye, and took a few steps forward before-

"whoa..!" Jay yelled as he almsot stepped over the edge of the rock, only for Charlotte to catch his shoulders. Quickly the Light Ninja pulled him back, yet the force sent the 2 flying backwards and the Medallion to flip in the air.

"Umph!/Gah!" both the ninja of Light and Lightning said as they landed on their back, before the medallion landed on Charlotte's face. With a groan Charlotte took the medallion off her face and lifted her upper torso up, yet something caught her eye. Looking straight through the medallion at this angle, let Charlotte see 3 lights peaking through the 3 stars on the medallion.

"Guys...Guys I found it...!" Charlotte declared, before showing the others what she meant with the medallion.

"It matches up..That must be the temple of light...!" Kai declared, Jay patted Charlotte on the back while Cole grinned through his ninja hood.

"Small-Fry, I take back everything I said...! You're a fine ninja...Not finer than me but-" Cole was cut off by the Stone Warrior's yells, before they all noticed that the falcon-carrying Zane had been spotted. The stone warriors were now circuling around the Ice Ninja, who was back-pressed against a rock.

"That's it..! I'm fighting..!" Cole declared as he stepped forward, yet Kai caught his arm.

"We can't their indestructable..! If we go in there, they'll know we're here to." Kai explained, Cole ignored the meaning of this and jumped onto a rock in front of the one they had been resting on.

"Yeah, and if we don't, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives..! Come on, it's Zane!" Cole exclaimed, Kai and Jay looked at each other...Only to nod and turn to where Charlotte had been.

"Come on Charlotte let's-Charlotte...?" Jay asked when he didn't see the Light Ninja anywhere on the platform, before the 3 heard a whistle. Looking a few rocks ahead of Cole, already on the gate, was a hands-on-hips Charlotte.

"I'm _waaaaiting_...!" Charlotte chimed out, the medallion around her neck with a ribbon (yet under her ninja hood). Quickly the 3 boys caught up to the Light Ninja, and they all hopped over the fence.

* * *

Cole, Zane, Kai, and Charlotte appeared before Zane once the vehicle trampled over some of the army. Cole looked over to the still Zane.

"What are you waiting for, a red carpet...?" Cole yelled out, Charlotte looked at him.

"Sorry no red, but I do have a violet one." Charlotte stated, Kai gave her a look.

"Does that really matter...?" Kai had to refrain from screaming, Charlotte stared at him with a blank look.

"Why yes, yes it does...!" Charlotte declared, before the 5 ninjas went running towards the gate. Behind them they heard Lord Garmadon command that the general of the Stone Army do something...Oh this wasn't going to be easy, was it...?

"Remember when Sensei told us to stay out of sight...?" Kai rhetorically asked the group before they came fact-to-wall with the large gate, Cole nodded his head.

"Yeah that was good advice..!" Cole declared as the group started to jump on each other's shoulders; (bottom) Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Charlotte...Only for Charlotte to duck when the spears were thrown at them, almost impaling their heads.

"Why didn't we listen to him...?" Jay asked the others, before he and Kai ducked under a few of the spears.

"Why don't we ever listen to him...?" Zane continued with the question, before he and Cole ducked under spears. Charlotte began looking around, before noticing that some turning metal shining in the afternoon light. Looking in that direction she saw the wheel of the gate's door being turned, and the gate door closing.

"THE GATE!" Charlotte screamed out, before Kai caught onto what she was talking about.

"Look! The gate! A way out..!" Kai said, as a few more stone warriors started to gather around some more. Then Cole lead them through a small crack in the rocks, which lead to a old rickety bridge.

"Ohhh the bridges never work out in the movies...They normally break." Charlotte whispered under her breath as they ran onto the bridge, Jay looked at her.

"Moral booster much!.?" Jay yelled out, only for all of them to notice that they were surrounded by Stone Warriors on both sides of the bridge. From in between the warriors heads, Charlotte could just make out Lord Garmadon eating popcorn as he watched. Arrogant prick.

"Okay, we've been in situations like this 100 times...! Quick, whose got an idea..?" Kai asked, before Jay said an idea about jumping into a dark hole underneath the bridge. Charlotte stared at him before slapping him upside the head, making the Lightning Ninja rub the newly-sore spot. (Rock *in hospital bed*; GIBBS SLAP! NCIS reference.)

"I say we fight..!" Cole declared, showing off his true passion for beating people's faces in.

"With what...? We don't have powers! Ugh, what about you Zane...? What do your computers say...?" Kai asked the Nindroid, who started to look around a bit at their surroundings. All the while Charlotte was charging some light into her hand, just in case...

"I got us into this mess, I know how to get us out." Zane stated before looking up at the giant crane above them, before the bridge suddenly broke.

"GRAB A PLANK! NINJAAAA-GO!" Zane yelled out as they fell, everyone obeyed before they all did their own Spinjitsu. Suddenly the 5 were riding on top of the metal crane, and once up there Charlotte send a heated light blast at Lord Garmadon, burning his popcorn till they were black.

"HA!" Charlotte yelled out, before whooping with happiness and excitement along with the boys as they suddenly hopped on the tree tops.

"I LOVE BEING A NINJA!" Charlotte and Jay yelled out together, before noticing that the tree line suddenly stopped.

"We're faaaalliiiiinnng!" Kai yelled out, yet Zane was prepared.

"Use your hood as a parachute..!" Zane ordered, once they all did this they couldn't help but be excited and happy. Once they all got onto the ground though, they put their hoods back on and took off running to the camp. They were so close, yet they still had far to go before this was all over.

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay we're stopping there since we wanna put the Temple of Light and Temple of Darkness into their own chapters. So...Review and stay tuned for more..!


	51. The Temple of Light and Darkness

Dr. Science; Okay...So I get to start off the chapter because Mayhemb is talking with Rock right now...I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**~The Ninja~**

Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Charlotte all ran into the camp, Dr. Julien noticed something.

"Hey! They found the falcon!" Dr. Julien declared once he saw the robotic pet he had made, before Lloyd felt a small question nag at the back of his head.

"Why are they running...?" Lloyd questioned, before the 5 finally came up to them.

"Prepare for battle..! We're got company..!" Zane stated as he set the falcon down onto the table, Sensei Wu's eyes widdened at this.

"You were spotted...? By 1? 2?" Sensei Wu asked, all 5 ninja looked at each other before Charlotte took off the medallion.

"How about all of them.." Kai stated, now it was Misako's turn to ask a nagging question.

"Did you locate the Temple of Light..?" Misko questioned, before the 5 nodded their heads.

"It's at the top of the mountain." Kai said, before Jay looked over to Charlotte.

"We would've never found it, had it not been for *cough* _Sunny_." Jay poked fun of Lloyd's nickname for the Light Ninja, who rolled her eyes yet still blushed.

"I hope those vehicles are ready, because we could sure use them right now." Charlotte declared, before Dr. Julien lead them over to a large machine.

"Guess your gonna have to learn this baby out on the fly." Dr. Julien said as the glass covering slipped back, Jay ran around it and met up with Nya on the other side.

"We've also packed another surprise in the back, perhaps it can be of use." Nya stated before gently kissing Jay's lips, the Lightning Ninja looked pumped.

"Another Nya surprise..!" Jay yelled out, before Charlotte turned to notice Misako talking to Lloyd.

"You'll have to go to, be safe." Misako told her son, who gave her a smile.

"We will." Lloyd stated clearly, just as Charlotte sauntered over.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Charlotte said in a joking tone, earning her a few chuckles from the family. With that the Green Ninja and the Yellow ninja hopped into the Earth Driller. (Cole and Charlotte in the front, Kai and Lloyd in middle row, Jay and Zane in the back)

"Whatever you do, do not stop until you get to the Temple of Light. Our survival depends on it." Sensei Wu told the group, who all nodded their heads.

"This time, we'll stick to the plan." Kai declared, before Cole made the glass covering go down.

"Good luck ninja." was the last thing they heard from their Sensei before speeding off, their confidence growing with every passing second it seemed.

* * *

Grace stood before her generals and her captive ninja, all of whom were in different attire now.

Lucifer (Kyle) still remained in his knightly armor, yet Mercury (Kim-Ly) and Poison (Bunny) had a few make-overs.

Mercury was wearing a black kimono, 2 katanas on her back making a large "X" shape, and her hair was braided. On her wrists were spiked bracelets, that when she bended the metal, would make drills around her hands.

Poison on the other had was wearing a blood red kimono, poisoned flowers and thorned vines curving all around her in different patters. Yet what one would notice the most, was that on her back, Poison had a set of wings made of bark and a pulled green substance.

Then there was Skales, Pythor, Skalidor, Fangtom, Acidicus, and Samukai.

"I have chosen you all due to us having to go on a most dangerous question." Grace bellowed out to the people before her, all of whom paid close attention.

"We are to go and find the Temple of Darkness, and harness it's power." Grace added on, before Lucifer bowed down on one knee with his arm tucked into his stomach.

"My Mistress, if I may say, I can already sense the path to the Temple of Darkness. Let me lead us there, if you deem me worthy." Lucifer said in a steady voice, earning him a glare from Pythor. He was the only one who should be allowed to talk to their Queen in such a way, not some Shadow...Wart..! Yet Grace nodded her head, a pleased smile flowed onto her features.

"Very well my dear Lucifer, show us the way to our sanctuary." Grace demanded, Lucifer nodded his head.

"Yes my Mistress." Lucifer stated before standing up and walking through the foliage, Grace soon following behind him. Then on both sides of Grace was Pythor (on left) and Samukai (on right). The other 4 general squeezed in between those 2. Then finally Mercury and Poison held up the back flanks, standing guard for any.. Interruptions.

* * *

Charlotte felt a bit of strain on her arms as she flashed a beam of light at the stone warriors that had gotten beside them, causing the machine to swerve away from them and crash.

Boy how **_LUCKY_** they were that the Stone Warriors found them _just as_ they left camp..._Really_. Yet they all felt nauseous when the drill suddenly hit the ground, and burrowed it's way through the earth.

* * *

Grace grinned as she saw a dark cave before them, they were near her father's camp...She could tell. Lucifer turned on his heel, before throwing an arm in the direction of the cave with a deep bow.

"My Mistress, out temple lies in this cave." Lucifer declared, Grace nodded to him.

"You have done well, my dear Lucifer. Now rest your powers, we shall take it from here." Grace stated, before nodding to Poison. Poison stepped forward from the group, and held out her hands. 2 neon green flowers then came from the vines around her wrists, and opened on her palms. The center of them was a almost-blinding yellow color. With a small flick to the flower's petals, the flower squirted a glowing pollen into the cave walls, lighting the way for them.

"Well done Poison." Grace praised her controlled friend, who only nodded her head before stepping into the cave and lighting the path even more. During this, Grace turned to the others.

"Come, our destinies await us." Grace said before gliding into the cave, the others following close behind her.

* * *

Charlotte squeeked as the armor bounced as they continued to scale the mountain side, her grip was always slipping. At this rate, she'd most likely fall off well before they reach the sumit of the mounta-Charlotte's thoughts were interupted when she felt a warm arm draw her into a form, only for her to look up and meet Lloyd's face.

"I got your back." Lloyd declared in a sure voice, which Charlotte blushed at.

"Th..Thank you Lloyd." Charlotte responded, before the armor suddenly stopped. The 5 clinging ninjas all jumped off of the armor, as Kai strutted around a bit. Though he had to drop his arm, Lloyd still held Charlotte's hand.

"YEAAAH! WE MADE IT TO THE TOP!...Uh...But where's the temple of Light...?" Jay questioned, when they all noticed the ledge they were on was bear.

* * *

"Where is my Temple of Darkness...?" Grace growled out as she looked around the cavern they were in, this was the end of the cave...! All that was before them was a pile of rocks. Pythor couldn't help but grin at this, only to scowl when Lucifer calmly walked to Grace's side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My queen. I shall ease all your worries and doubts in underneath 5 minutes." Lucifer declared, before marching over to the rock wall and standing in a defensive pose with both his hands held out.

* * *

Charlotte felt a odd nagging feeling in the back of her head, and unconsciously let go of Lloyd's hand to start scaling the mountain yet again.

"COME ON!" Charlotte called to the other ninjas as she continued, a bit happy that they followed her lead. They trusted her, and she wouldn't let them down..! As a few mintues passed, maybe 3, Charlotte finally found herself looking up when she reached a small ledge.

"Do you see anything Sunny...?" Lloyd yelled out to the Light Ninja, who suddenly held out both of her hands.

* * *

**Split/Screen**

Lucifer and Charlotte both breathed in at the same time as balls of their element started to form in their hands, they could feel their power. Their element...It was calling them.

Lucifer opened his eyes as a dark aura started to form around him. His eyes were now glowing a pulsating dark purple color as his ball expanded.

Charolette opened her eyes as a golden shroud appeared around her. Her eyes were now a heavenly gleaming gold as her own ball continued to grow.

"NINJAAAAAAAAA-GOO!". The 2 ninja chorused together as they did Spinjitsu, the elemental balls absorbing even more power it seemed.

Then all time seemed to slow down as the 2 suddenly sprouted wings from their backs and flew in the air. Witth each flap for their wings their elemental balls started to crack, it was overpowering.

With one final yell the 2 ninja released their balls.

Lucifer's went diagonally down and hit the wall of rocks.

Charolette's arched up and hit an object on the ledge above her.

* * *

Grace, Poison, Mercury, and all the generals tried to prevent themselves from falling over. All the while dodging falling rocks from the ceiling.

* * *

The boy ninja gripped the side of the mountain as it shook, the power making a massive earthquake over the area.

* * *

With a few gasps of breath Lucifer and Charlotte fluttered down to the ground, only faling a foot when their wings disappeared.

* * *

Grace grinned as she regained her balance, yet that wasn't what she wss grinning at. Oh no. She was grinning at the Temple of Darkness that now stood before them. It's black board and grey accented walls seemed to drain energy from the darkness they were in. Heh, perfect.

Proudly Grace entered the temple, amazed by the sights that met her wandering eyes. Inside was a floor of black obsidian, the shade that made you feel like you were in a blackhole or something of the sort. On the walls were glowing purple letters, ancient text that Grace could only read part of. In the middle of the room were 3 pillars and in the center of those, was a large bell.

"What do thesssse sssay...?" Acidicus asked as he pointed to the script on the wall. Carefully Grace walked over to it and tried to read what she understood...Only for her eyes to go wide suddenly.

"It...I think it's a reconciliation of the original Moon Princess' final days..." Grace whispered out, and tried to keep reading...Only to glare at the wall as she learned more.

"Or...Perhaps the First Spinjitsu Master's view of the Moon Princess' final days..." Grace stated, only to shake her head. She didn't know enough to try and read it all. Slowly the Water Ninja turned around and looked at the pillars. Before each pillar was a circle with a picture in it; a black marble, a dash of grey, and a odd hibiscus-like flower...Hmmmm.

* * *

Charlotte cautiously stepped into the Light Temple, being the last one in due to firing a few shots at the rocks of the mountain to give them more time. She noticed the boys were watching the walls, yet that wasn't what caught her atention. No, she found interest in the pedestal in the center of the room. It was an odd octagon shape, and only a foot higher that the ground it seemed. Slowly the Light Ninja stepped onto the pedestal and felt it.

It was that same feeling that overtook her when she blasted the ball of light energy...It was like someone was...Was calling her.

* * *

Grace grinned as she placed everyone at their correct positions. Poison on the hibiscus circle, Mercury on the grey-slash, and Lucifer on the dark marble. She herself stood in the center of the room, and grinned as she raised a hand. Swiftly around her hand an aura of blue and pink formed.

* * *

Charlotte looked up suddenly when the bell above her rang out.

* * *

Grace felt a dark pulse fill the room when the bell tolled.

* * *

Slowly Charlotte felt herself being raised up into the air, back-to-back with the Green Ninja. All around them light shone as the others gained new powers, new outfits, and a new weapon.

"_I have waited for you all to come, to stop what has been going on for centuries._" Charlotte heard in her head, and looked a bit up at the doorway...Only for her eyes to widden. Standing in the doorway was the silhouette of a man that looked a bit like Sensei Wu...But it wasn't though...No, the aura was different and the way he spoke...Slowly the man turned away, just as Kai realized something.

"GUYS! SEND THEM YOUR POWERS!" Kai yelled out, snapping Chalotte's attention away from the door...Slowly the Light Ninja gripped the Green Ninja's hand, a smile on her face.

"I got your back." Charlotte whispered as the boys charged their swords, Lloyd smiled underneath his hood.

"And I got yours." Lloyd added in, before the group shot them with beams of elemental energy.

* * *

The dark purple letters glowed brightly all around them, before the pillars chipped away to reveal more text. Yet as the pillars continued to chip away, all 3 circles started to glow, as well as the section of the floor Grace was standing on.

In a dark glow each of the circle-standing ninja got consumed in spiraled darkness, before Grace rose in the air and noticed something. It was a cloud of some sorts, accumulating in the bowels of the bell.

"MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" the bell resonated, before a single black streak from the bell shot straight down, and entered Grace's body with a black pulse.

* * *

Charlotte groaned as she and Lloyd hit the floor, before noticing that their outfits had...Evolved. Slowly the ninja of Light stood up, and saw that in the loop of her belt, a golden hilt was poking out. Yet it gave her a confused feeling when she saw no blade.

"Charlotte...! You okay...?" Kai asked as he and the other ninja came over to the Green and Yellow ninja, both nodded their heads before Jay chuckled.

"I think they're more than alright." Jay stated as he nudged towards the fact that the 2 were still holding hands. Charlotte stared at the Lightning Ninja, before pointing her finger at the ground he stood on.

"Dance." Charlotte commanded as she sent a ray of burning light to the blue ninja's feet, the boy yelled at this as he jumped. Yet before that could go any further, they were interrupted by the stone warriors arrival.

* * *

Grace yelled out in pain as she felt a bitter chill run through her body, before she heard a voice.

"_Don't try to fight me dear._" the voice said, almost in a mocking tone. Grace growled at this as she clentched her hands around her ears, trying to drive the voice away.

"_Why do you want me to shut up...? I'm the only one you can really talk to._" the voice declared to the struggling water ninja, who was now on her knees.

"WHO ARE YOU?.! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Grace yelled out, earning her a few odd looks from the Serpentine.

"_Why dear, I'm the Moon Princess Eun...And this is **my** body now._" was all Grace heard before her eyes dilated, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Charlotte grinned as she fought off the Stone Warriors, her blade was a golden yellow and white combination. THIS WAS SO COOL!

**bump**

Charlotte turned around and almost lundged at the person she bumped into, only to see that it was Cole.

"You ready kid...?" Cole asked, Charlotte couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow.

"Ready...? For what...?" Charlotte questioned, before the most glorious things happened. They all watched as Lloyd suddenly unleashed his Spinjitsu Master's power.

* * *

**-Grace's Head-**

Grace opened her eyes, blinking at the odd mist that filled the room she was in. Looking around she saw something, she wasn't in her dress...She was in her ninja uniform...

"Hello...?" a timid voice asked from a few feet away, Grace looked over and stood on her wobbly feet.

"Hello...? Who are you..?" Grace questioned back, her thoughts in a jumble.

"I...I'm Eun...Who are you...? And why are you here...?" the voice asked, before Grace walked over to the voice...Only to meet face-to-face with a woman. The woman had pulled back blonde-hair, baby blue eyes,that held a scared look.

"I...I'm Grace...And...And I don't know why I'm here." Grace responded before sitting down beside Eun...Only to comprehend the woman's name fully.

"Y...You're Eun...! YOU'RE MY ANCESTOR!" Grace yelled out, Eun's eyes suddenly softened with saddness.

"If that is so, then I am sorry for the destiny you have been plagued with." Eun whispered out, Grace quriked an eyebrow.

This was Eun, the dangerous Moon Princess...?

"Why aren't you...Well..." Grace found it hard to find the correct words, yet Eun knew them all to well.

"Evil...? Demented...? Power-hungry...?...That was after I was overtaken..." Eun declared softly, Grace felt her head quirk to the side in confusion.

"Overtaken...? Overtaken by what...?" Eun looked at her decended with pain-filled eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Darkness."

* * *

Pythor cautiously walked over to his Mistress' body, before jumping back when she suddenly stood up and let out an evil laugh.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH! THE MOON PRINCESS IS BACK!" Grace yelled out before turning around, Pythor would have peed his pants...If he had any.

Grace's hair was wild and out of control, her nails were daggers, and her teeth were knives...Then her eyes...Oh lord her eyes. The red they had once been was now replaced with a terrifying neon blue color, to bright to be of any comfort yet to dim to give any safety.

Grace proudly exited the cave, leaving behind those around her. Once outside the girl opened her arms out wide, her grin growing with another round of laughter. Then slowly, from her back, a pair of black wings emerged before Grace took off to their ship.

* * *

"-We are the champions my friends...!" Charlotte and Jay sang together, the boy being off-note as they walked into camp. They literally felt new and improved...!

"Hey, guys, quit it with the singing will ya...?" Kai asked, yet no one could take his grin away.

"You're just jealous that Charlotte refused to sing with you." Jay stated as he slung an arm over Charlotte's shoulder, Cole chuckled at them.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Cole said, before the group finally came to the boat. Hugs and cheers were exchanged happily, before they all froze at the sound of a twig snapping in the forest.

Was it more Stone Warrior...? Lord Garmadon...?

(Kai; Santaaaaa...?)

Yet they all relaxed when they saw it was only Karishma, whose eyes were frozen wide.

"Ah, Karishma, you certainly missed out on quiet the show and-" Wu stopped talking when he noticed his wife wasn't moving...Before she opened her mouth slowly.

"They're gone..." Karishma whispered out, Charlotte quickly ran over to her and gently shook the Wind Ninja's shoulders.

"Whose gone Sensei Karishma...? The Serpentine? The Stone Warriors...?" Charlotte asked, before Karishma gently placed both hands on each side of Charlotte's face. Carefully Karishma put her forehead against Charlotte's, and closed her eyes.

Nothing happened at first, so it hit like a bullet when Charlotte started seeing Karishma's memories...Once they were over though, Charlotte felt tears well up in her eyes...Before she fell to her knees and let out a saddening wail.

* * *

Sensei Wu frowned as he gently petted the sleeping Charlotte's head, both her and Karishma hadn't said anything since Charlotte finally passed out from wailing...

Quietly the old man walked out of the room and closed the door, only to meet with the concerned looks of his family.

"We shall ask in the morning, and not a moment sooner." Sensei Wu declared, before walking off. They could only wonder what had happened.

* * *

Grace was curled up in a ball, Eun across from here.

"Y...You mean..." Grace whispered out, before finding a lose of words.

"You've been tricked Grace...And I'm sad to say, that you may remain in this confindes...Forever..." Eun carefully said, before Grace slowly got up on her feet.

"Th-There must be a way out...!" Grace cried out, she..She couldn't give up...!

"I'm afraid there is none..." Eun softly spoke, before she watched as Grace slowly fell to her knees.

"No...No...I..I didn't mean for any of this to happen...No.." Grace told herself as her head bowed down, Eun could only pat her granddaughter's back. She too remembered how it felt like...She also knew, that they may never escape...

* * *

Mayhemb; Review...!


	52. Preparations(when Mayhemb has 2 text us)

Rock; I'm out of the hospital...! Mayhemb made me this awesome design for my cast; Kim-Ly 4Ever.

Mrs. Loon; Also, be prepared to hear a few Les Miserable songs in this chapter, LOVE THAT MOVIE/PRODUCTION! (saw it on Broadway and in the movie theater)

Dr. Science; Also, Mayhemb is out of town today so we're here to make this small chapter to prepare things. Enjoy the chapter..! (songs picked/reedited/and choreographed by Mayhemb, through texting)

Songs Used; "Look Down/Work Song" (remixed 2 times) from Les Miserable, "Do You Hear the People Sing" (remixed) from Les Miserable, and "One Day I'll Fly Away" from Moulin Rouge

* * *

Charlotte opened her eyes, gasping as she looked all around her. Shadows, darkness, spiked vines...She was trapped.

"No where to hide..." a voice whispered from behind her, the Light Ninja spun around and tried to see through the shadows.

"Where ya gonna go...?" another voice questioned, Charlotte looked around to try and find where they were coming from.

"Your sister isn't here now." a voice declared, before the vines started to quiver as something moved.

"You're mind now." a final voice growled before Charlotte's eyes widened as something shot out from the shadows and-

* * *

Charlotte sat up in her bed, breathing heavily as a thin sheet of sweat lined against her forehead. Looking around the teenager found herself back in her room on the Bounty, safe from her nightmares...For now.

"Hey, Charlotte...? You okay...?" Nya's voice asked from the other side of the door, the Light Ninja shook her head a bit. She must have made some noises while she was asleep with how Nya sounded.

"Yeah...Fine..." Charlotte managed to say as she got out of her bed, only to clutch her stomach as it gave a wave of pain through her. A knock came from the door, Nya was a bit more worried when she heard Charlotte's groan.

"Charlotte..? Are you sure you're okay..?" Nya questioned, the teenager looked at the door.

"Fine Nya, my stomach just hurts a bit." Charlotte replied, Nya blushed suddenly. Cramps..? Could it be that...Well...Charlotte _was_ a teenager now so...

"Uh...Do you...Do you need any help...?" Nya asked a bit cautiously, where was Bunny when you needed her. Charlotte couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at this, why was Nya so uncomfortable.

"No...No I think I'm good, but thanks." Charlotte declared before tidying up her bed a bit, Nya could only shuffle away from the door with a small blush on her face. That could have not been any more awkward.

* * *

Grace grinned at her reflection in the mirror, having just sharpened her teeth with a file. Grace waves her hand for a mirror to be pushed from the corner of the room. The same mirror her father had used to watch her. With a evil grin Grace stood up, and waltzed around her bedroom while singing.

Grace; **Look down, look down** (Lloyd picture is seen in the mirror, looking at her)  
**You'll look me in the eye** (Lloyd turns to talk to Dr. Julien (though she doesn't know his name))  
**Look down, look down,** (Grace takes her finger and runs it across Lloyd's neck)  
**I'll be there as you die.** (Grace turns and glares at the window, the sun beating in)

**The sun is strong**  
**It's hot as hell below** (Grace swishes her hand as the curtains close)

**Look down, look down,**  
**The thousands year were slow** (Grace then turns her back to the mirror, placing a forehead on her head)

**"I had done no wrong!**  
**Sweet Brother, hear my prayer!"**

**Look down look down,**  
**_Sweet_ Brother didn't care** (the picture shows everyone now) (Grace glares at her mother)

**"I know she'll return,** (Grace imitates her mother's voice)  
**You all just wait and see!"**

**Look down, look down,** (Grace growled as she could hear her mother's laugh in her head)  
**You've already abandoned me.**

**When I get there they will be scared**  
**That I'm sure. **

**Look down, look down**  
**They'll look me in the eye** (Picture turns to Lord Garmadon)

**Oh soon, oh Lord**  
**It'll be your time to die.** (Grace turns from the mirror, a grin on her face as she remembered everyone)

**Look down, look down,**  
**They all will be my slaves.**  
**Look down, look down,**  
**They'll be standing in their graves.**

Grace spun on her heels, before throwing open her bedroom doors and grinned as she walked swiftly down the hallway. Once she reached the grand hallway, she saw her army before her.

"BOW TO THE QUEEN!" Pythor yelled out when he saw Grace had entered the room, all bowed on one knee. Poison, Mercury, and Lucifer placed their hands diagonally over their torsos and bowed their upper body to her. Grace walked over to the railing and gripped it, a grin on her face.

"MAN YOUR ARMS MEN! TOMORROW, WE SHALL FIGHT!" Grace declared, before all the army looked up to her while still bowing.

"YES OUR QUEEN!" the troops replied before scampering off to get ready, Grace couldn't help but grin at this though.

* * *

Grace gasped as she tried to keep running, yet Eun was right. This world, this dimension...It was endless it seemed. Grace felt tears fall down her eyes now, before letting out a shaking gasp.

Grace; **Look down, look down,**  
**I'll always be a slave**  
**Look down, look around,**  
**I'm standing in my grave**

**This place is dark**  
**It's cold as ice-caps here.**  
**In truth, I've seen.**  
**I'm choking on my tears.**

**That my, dear friends!**  
**Shall never hear my prayers! **  
**For I, I know **  
**She has no mercy there.** (Mayhemb; She's talking about the Evil Moon Princess)

**I know she'll hurt,**  
**The ones that I do love! **  
**For now, I see,**  
**It's them she'll get rid of.**

**If I get free I'll always be**  
**Loving them!**

**But I, I loth**  
**I never said goodbye**. (Grace looks around and notices a large picture before suddenly, and saw that it was the Moon Princess looking at the preparing army)

**Oh why, dear Lord **  
**Must I watch with tear-filled eyes?**

**Look now, and see**  
**I'll always be a slave**  
**For I, I know**  
**This is my eternal grave**

* * *

Charlotte smiled a bit as she watched the boys use their swords on flying coconuts, her own sword on her waist. Her stomach had eased up on the pain, so she was a bit happy...Yet she couldn't help but feel Nya's prying eyes on her back every second it seemed. Yet, that wasn't what had made her pleasant thoughts turn sour. No...Neither she or Karishma had the strength to tell them what had happened with the girls and Kyle. From behind her, Charlotte heard a pair of footsteps coming over. Looking back, she soon say that it was the Wind Ninja herself.

"Hello Charlotte, I hope you are well after I...I showed you.." Karishma awkwardly stated, rubbing her arms a bit as she stared at the ground.

"I've been better...But..I am okay." Charlotte declared, before Karishma slowly looked into her eyes.

"Charlotte...I want you to come into the woods with me for a little while, I have to train you in preparation for the Final Battle." Karishma softly said, Charlotte blinked at her before glancing over at the others.

"I already told Wu, he's okay with it as long as we're careful about us not being seen." Karishma explained, before Charlotte smiled at her.

"O..Okay...Just let me get my uh...My..." Karishma smirked a bit as she saw Charlotte's blush and glances towards the Green Ninja, knowing all to well what she was thinking.

"Your goodbye kiss...?" Karishma teased, and giggled when Charlotte's blush darkened. Charlotte huffed a bit before she walked over to Lloyd, who smiled at her as she came over.

"Hey Sunny, you feeling better...?" Lloyd asked as he gently wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist, the girl gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I am, thanks." Charlotte stated, before Lloyd gently kissed her cheeks.

"I have to go though Lloyd, Sensei Karishma's taking me out to train." Charlotte whispered once the 2 separated, Lloyd frowned.

"Are you sure it's safe...?" Lloyd questioned, he couldn't help but be a bit worried about this idea.

"It will be Lloyd, don't worry. We'll be safe, don't worry." Charlotte reassured the boy before lightly kissing Lloyd's lips and giving him a small smile. Lloyd looked down at her before sighing, knowing it was useless to try and convince his girlfriend to stop, and gently let her go.

"Okay, just be safe and come back...Okay...?" Lloyd requested, before Charlotte gave him a wide grin. It was a grin she often gave to give someone (mostly Lloyd and Bunny) a small sense of reassurance.

"Will do, love ya..!" Charlotte chimed happily before running over to Karishma, leaving the blushing Lloyd alone. That was the first time Charlotte openly yelled that...

* * *

Grace grinned down at her army, all of whom were ready to set out onto the Dark Island. Beside her was Lucifer, who shared her grin.

**Grace**; *to Lucifer* Do you hear the army yell?  
Yelling the song of angry men?  
It is the shouting of the people  
Who will not be slaves again!

**Lucifer**; *to Grace* When the beating of their heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

**Grace**; *to the army* Will you join in my crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond this barricade  
Is there a world you long to see? (army cheers (war yells really))

**Lucifer**; *to army also* Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free! (more cheering)

**Everyone**; Do you hear all of us yell?  
Yelling the song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will **not** be slaves again!  
When the beating of our heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

**Grace**; Will you give all you can give  
So that our enemies will hang low?  
Some will fall and some will live  
We will put up the better show..!  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will fill the land of Ninjago.

**Everyone**; Do you hear all of us yell?  
Yelling the song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will **not** be slaves again!  
When the beating of our heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

With the ending Lucifer raised his sword, and with a small jolt of dark energy, the army vanished from the room.

* * *

Grace had curled up in a ball as she watched everything before her, tears staining her cheeks.

Grace; **I followed the night **(Grace couldn't help but fear what is going to happen to her brother)  
**Couldn't stand his light **  
**Wish that I could live again **(Slowly Grace sits up, not noticing Eun is watching her from behind)

**I can never fly away**  
**'Nd leave all this to yesterday **(Eun softly steps up to Grace)  
**Their love had done so much for me**  
**Please love, don't be through with me **(Eun gently hugs her granddaughter, whose tears are starting up again)  
**I want to live life from dream to dream**  
**But now's the day when dreaming ends**

**I can never fly away**  
**'Nd leave all this to yesterday**  
**Why live life from dream to dream**  
**But now's the day when the dreaming ends**

* * *

Mrs. Loon; Review..!


	53. Capture the Element and My Big Sister

Mayhemb; Enjoy the chapter, and look out for the contest...!

Songs Used; "BBBFF" from My Little Pony (remixed)

* * *

Charlotte frowned as she watched the tree tops around the clearing she and Karishma were in, something didn't feel right.

"FOCUS!" Karishma yelled as she swung her fist at Charlotte, who gasped as she quickly ducked.

"Y-Yes Sensei!" Charlotte cried out before putting up her hands and defending against the jabs Karishma sent her.

* * *

Lucifer glared down from the tree tops, Mercury and Poison on both sides of him as they watched those cursed ninjas of Light and Wind train. Keh, if you could call it that. They were just blocking attacks, that wasn't training. Training was where you slightly wound your opponent, battling was where they were wounded, and war...Yes, war was where they died a gruesome and merciless death at your hands.

"Man the south and north hemispheres, the Mistress will be here soon." Lucifer directed the 2 mind-controlled girls, who nodded their heads before running off in separate directions. Once the 2 were gone, Lucifer glared down at the 2 ninja as he pulled out his sword.

* * *

Charlotte let out a yell when a black beam of energy zoomed past her head and took down a tree 30 feet away from her...Wait, scratch that. It wasn't energy...No..It was to dark for that.

"Come out Kyle...!" Charlotte yelled as she took out her elemental sword and powered it up, Karishma took out her weapons as well. Due to the rush they had been in, Karishma had gotten her 2 fans and a dagger. Right now she was gripping onto her fans, her eyes scouring the tree tops.

"My name isn't Kyle, you ingrate." a voice boomed, before a dark flame formed before the 2 ninja. The flame expanded into a size of a teenage boy, before finally exploding to reveal Lucifer.

"Kyle, please, we're your friends...!" Charlotte tried to talk to the Dark Ninja, who glared at her with seething hatred.

"As I have said, my name is not Kyle. And you, most certainly, are not my friends." Lucifer declared before a set of wings formed on his back before he took off, Karishma looked towards Charlotte.

"You go after him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. I'll go back to the Bounty and warn the others." Karishma stated, Charlotte was about to protest yet slowly nodded her head. Her angelic wings formed on her before the Light Ninja took off, and Karishma tried to run out of the clearing...Only for a netting of barbed vines to block her path.

"What..?.!" Karishma growled as she stopped herself from running into the maze, before she turned around and tried to exit from the other side...Only for an steel gate to rise from the ground.

"DANG IT BUNNY! KIM-LY!" Karishma yelled as she punched the fence, before hearing a set of feet.

"Who is this Kim-Ly you speak of...?" the voice asked, before Karishma came face-to-face with Mercury.

"You."

"I was not given the name Kim-Ly, my Mistress calls me Mercury and that I shall be called." Mercury declared, her eyes blank from any emotion.

"Kim-Ly, please, listen to me...! You, Bunny, Kyle, a-and Grace...Something has happened to you 3...! W-We can help and-"

"Help...? Oh, but you've already help _mumsy_." a dark voice quirkly cut off Karishma, who turned around to stare wide-eyed at the figure behind her.

"Grace."

* * *

Charlotte glared at the rushing wind, Lucifer was about 1/8 of a mile ahead of her. If she couldn't catch up...

"Is that all you have, Ninja of Light...?" Lucifer yelled behind him, Charlotte glared at him.

"In your dreams...!" Charlotte yelled back as she was propelled forward, almost catching Lucifer's leg now.

"Good, I was worried the Mistress wouldn't have any fun ending your life."

"And if she can't end my life...?"

"Then I will take it for her, in her honor." with that Charlotte managed to have enough energy to grip onto Lucifer's ankle, but the Ninja of Darkness just smiled at this.

"You really are an ingrate." Lucifer whispered before he suddenly started to do Spinjitsu, Charlotte yelled as she felt her hands and arms being sliced with the shards of darkness coming from the tornado.

"Don't think you're the only one who can do that...!" Charlotte yelled before pumping her wings a bit more, getting to where Lucifer's torso was, and also did Spinjitsu.

Their powers clashed now, each battling for dominance in their quadrant of the sky. If one were to look from the ground, it would seem like battling fireworks. One brilliant and gleaming in the sunlight, the other devouring and deadly on it's own. Through their battling Charlotte started to get the upper hand, the sunlight rejuvenating her powers and element. Yet she had made one fatal mistake, she was following Lucifer.

"Welcome to your grave." Lucifer whispered to Charlotte as he suddenly stopped and gripped her hands through the Spinjitsu tornado, before pressing her and grinding her into a mountain's side. Charlotte let out a yell in pain as the rocks ripped her outfit and ran along the once-smooth surface of her skin. Lucifer grinned at this all the while, enjoying the screams and the sight of blood on the rocks they left in their wake.

* * *

Karishma yelled as she was rammed into the gate behind her, Grace grinned down at her mother's pain-filled face.

"Oh, what is that _mother_...? I didn't quite hear you." Grace mockingly asked before lifting her mother up and throwing her into the vine fence. Another yell rose in Karishma's throat as she felt the thorns prick through her skin, before Grace yanked her chin up. Karishma stared into her daughter's neon blue eyes, trying to find any sense of her once-beloved baby girl.

"Grace isn't here anymore you Wench,_ I_ am here. _I_ am the Moon Princess..._I_ am Eun, ruler of the Night and Water." Gra-No...Eun declared before she reached around her neck and pulled out the Amulet of the Sacred Winds, Karishma stared at her.

"You see, I just recently learned that the Amulet had another power...Hmmm, do you know what it is...?" Karishma didn't respond and instead looked away, Eun growled at this before punching the Wind Ninja in the stomach.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU WENCH! *Karishma coughs* You see, the Amulet has the ability to steal the wind element around it...Hmm..Can you put one and one together then, **_Wind_ **Ninja...?" Eun questioned before a sadistic grin crawled onto her face, this was going to be good.

* * *

Mayhemb; Pause for a bit please...! Before we can continue we have a contest for all you DeviantArt users or artists. We are holding a contest. The group and I want to see what you, the viewers/readers got. We want you to draw the OCs of our story (Grace, Kim-Ly, Bunny, Charlotte, Karishma, and Kyle). But don't worry, there is a reward for this. For each different character we will pick which one we like the most. Those who win in each category (6) will win. If you are the 1st place winner, you get to pick out a few names of characters (list a bit bellow). 2nd place will get to pick out the names of the dragons for these characters or other (if stated).

Drawing Grace; you get to pick out (1st place) Cole/Grace's baby's name or (2nd place) Louis's (their son) pet's name.

Drawing Kim-Ly; you get to pick out (1st place) Kai/Kim-Ly's 2nd son's name or (2nd place) their 2nd son's dragon's name

Drawing Bunny; you get to pick out (1st place) Bunny/Zane's daughter's name or (2nd place) their daughter's element

Drawing Charlotte; you get to pick out (1st place) Lloyd/Charlotte's son's name or (2nd place) their son's dragon's name

Drawing Karishma; you get to pick out (1st place) Jay/Nya's daughter's name or (2nd place) the nickname that Ed and Edna give Jay/Nya's kids.

Drawing Kyle; you get to pick out (1st place) Kyle's son's name or (2nd place) Kyle's son's dragon's name

The contest will end in exactly 1 month (June 4th), so artists...GO! (contact me through my DeviantArt page "Mayhemb").

* * *

Charlotte finally found it in her mind to attack, before clamping the palms of her hands together as her eyes glowed.

"GET OFF!" Charlotte yelled before she blasted Lucifer with a straight beam of golden light, sending the Ninja of Darkness back and into the sea below them. Charlotte gasped for breath as she gripped the side of the mountain, her back crying out in pain. Scratch that, her entire body was in pain now. She looked around to see the sun starting to set...She wouldn't have much time before she would be weak to Kyle's power of darkness then, once the moon rose. With the last once of her strength Charlotte pushed herself off the mountain and jetted towards the clearing that Karishma was in.

* * *

Karishma felt tears slid down her cheek as Eun placed the amulet against her chest, right under the neck.

"Any last words before I drain you of your element...?" Eun asked without an ounce of interest as her hands started to glow pink, Karishma managed to smile a bit through her breaking heart and gave the smile to Eun.

"Yes...Grace...I'm so sorry...I love yo-" Karishma was cut off when Eun slammed her hands into the amulet and embedded itself into her skin, ripping out a circle of it so the Amulet could connect. Karishma screamed in pain, the wind howled in response to her cries.

* * *

"MOM!" Grace yelled as she pounded her hands against the image she was seeing, tears flowing down her cheek as Eun tried to comfort her.

"FIGHT MOM! PLEASE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, FIGHT!" Grace continued to yell, even if she knew it was all in vain. Through her tears though, Grace saw her mother mouth 6 words.

"_I will always love you Grace_."

* * *

Karishma's head fell limply to the side once her screams stopped, the Amulet was now pulsating with energy as Eun slipped it over her head.

"You're useless to me know." Eun declared as she gripped Karishma's neck, the mother didn't have enough strength to fight as she was slowly lifted into the air. The cloth of her clothing caught some of the thorns, but she couldn't see that. Her eyes were focused on the orange-red sky above her, this was the end wasn't it...?

"I hope you know, that I'm actually disappointed in you Karishma. Keh, I wished my nephews had picked a better wife and girlfriend." Eun teased the limp woman, her hand clenching around her frail neck.

"LET HER GO!" a voice shouted, Eun turned her head...Only to yell as a beam of light thrusted her backwards.

* * *

Grace and Eun felt it at the same time, a pulse...It wasn't much, but...But it was something...!

"Could it be..." Eun whispered as she looked down at the ground, her eyes filled with curiosity.

* * *

Charlotte landed on the ground and threw Karishma's arm over her shoulder, and looking towards Eun...Only to stare in wonder. The woman was expelling smoke it seemed, as if she had been burned with fire.

"Mistress..!" Mercury and Poison yelled as they dropped their fences to go to their leader, Mercury crouched down beside her as Poison blocked Charlotte access from the Moon Princess.

"Leave, or face the consequences." Poison growled out as the grass and tress around them grew wildly, Charlotte looked at her sister with tear-filled eyes now. She wanted to help her...But she couldn't, not know...

"I'll come back for you." Charlotte whispered before taking off into the sky, Poison glared at her back before turning to the mistress.

"Mistress...?" Poison asked as she also crouched down beside the smoking woman, who scowled at her pain.

"Find Lucifer, and hurry...!" Eun declared, Poison nodded her head before running off into the woods. The trees and flora gave her messages, sending her in the direction her comrade had last been seen.

* * *

Lucifer gasped for breath as he exited the sea, his wings only slightly wet. Had he not been the element of Darkness, he would have drowned into the murky depths.

"Lucifer.." a voice called from above him, the man looked up to see Poison on the ledge over her.

"The Mistress, she requests your assistance. The Light Ninja has struck her down." Poison quickly stated, before running back into the forest.

* * *

Charlotte gasped as the moon finally set in the distance, before her feet finally touched the ground near Bounty.

"Charlotte...? Charlotte...! What happened...?" Dr. Julien asked as he came out, noticing the condition of her and Karishma. Charlotte looked at the ground while remembering everything, before blinking away tears and looking at the Doctor.

"I'll explain later, but first...We need to get Karishma medical attention, now." Charlotte told the man, who nodded his head before the 2 helped Karishma get inside.

* * *

Eun laid beneath the moonlight, her army in their ships near her. They were on the opposite side of the island, far away from the ninja. Lucifer was over her, his hands over her body as darkness healed her wounds. Some parts of her skin glowed once the darkness passed over her, yet Lucifer noticed something. A part of her, her neck and left shoulder, was left with a small scar. It wasn't to noticeable, and didn't hold any threat to them. Once he was done Lucifer went to his quarters, the Mistress needed time to heal.

* * *

Charlotte yawned as she tucked her bandages under her shirt, before fixing the new ninja suit over said shirt. The sun was starting to rise now, and the others hadn't returned...Where were they...?

"I suggest you get some sleep Charlotte." Dr. Julien said from the other side of Charlotte's door, the Light Ninja yawned.

"O..Okay...I-I probably sh-should...Thank you Dr. Julien." Charlotte reasoned with her mind, which was telling her to stay up and wait for the others. But if she was tired, and had to fight...She'd only hold them back...

"Heh, heh. Okay..! I'll hold down the fort then, and I'll wake you up when everyone gets here." Dr. Julien told the Light Ninja, who nodded her head as she got into her bed.

"O-Okay *yawn* Thanks..." Charlotte mumbled before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Charlotte's Dream**

**When I was just a small 'nd little I found it a bit belittled **  
**To see how many other people I could meet **

Charlotte sighed as she red her book, ignoring the other kids in her class. She had to study to prepare for the future, she had no time to make friends with people.

**I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need **  
**Other people to make my life complete **

Yet Charlotte knew that everyone needed someone...And lucky for her, her's was clsoe by.

**But there was one girl that I cared for **  
**I knew she would be there for me **

Charlotte smiled as she exited the school, and saw a all-to-familiar figure waiting for her by the elementary school's gate.

**My big sister, best friend forever **

Charlotte ran towards her open-armed sister, who caught her and spun her around.

**Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together **

**She taught me how to fly a kite **

Charlotte struggled to keep her kite steady in the blasting wind, and almost lost it, had it not been for Bunny gently placing her own hands over her sister's.

**We never had a single fight **  
**(We did everything together) **  
**We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams **

Charlotte smiled as she listed to Bunny's dream of opening up her own Bridal Boutique, and in turn Bunny listened to Charlotte's dream about publishing new comics and books.

**I miss her more than I realized, it seems **  
Charlotte frowned at Poison, who didn't seem to remember her.

**My big sister, best friend forever **  
**Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together **

**And though she's oh so far away **  
**I hoped that she would stay **  
**My big sister best friend **  
**Forever **  
**Forever**

* * *

Mayhemb; Be back _soooon_!


	54. Treason Destroyed and Memories Rise

Mayhemb; Stuff's about to go down in this chapter. Be prepared. (Note; Multiple parts to this, this is part 1)

* * *

Pythor and Samukai grinned at each other, they were in one of the general rooms.

"-And once we get rid of our _Dear_ _Queen_." Pythor started, only for Samukai to darkly chuckle.

"We shall rule all of Ninjago...!" Samukai cheered before he and Pythor clinked their glasses together as they evily laughed, both not noticing that Lucifer was outside the door. The Ninja of Darkness glared at the door before disappearing into the dark shadows, and vanishing within them.

* * *

Charlotte groaned as she felt her shoulder being shakened, before blinking her eyes open to see a blurred figure.

"They're back Charlotte, wake up." Dr. Julien told the Light Ninja, who blinked a few more times before nodding her head.

"Thank you Dr. Julien...I'll be out in a moment..." Charlotte told the older man, who gave her a comforting smile before walking out of the room. Charlotte sat up in her bed, slight vertigo messing with her head a bit before she finally got up and walked over to a mirror...Before frowning at herself. She hadn't realized how bad of shape she had been.

Dark circles under her eyes showed she hadn't slept well, her hair was a mess due to a rocks/dirt/blood combo, her face was scratched and slightly bruised...Looking down Charlotte couldn't help but frown as she looked at her hands, to see that her ninja gloves had burned off and left her hands with red blisters. Taking in a deep breath the Light Ninja stood tall and tried to look proud, but her eyes gave her away. Nothing had happened, she had done nothing for her to be proud of. With a small sigh Charlotte ran her burning fingers through her hair, letting the debris fall to the ground beneath her feet, before walking out to talk with the others.

* * *

Charlotte gulped as she heard loud horns, only a few feet from the doorway she prayed this wouldn't get worse. Once she finally reached the doorway and headed out, the others hadn't seen her...But she noticed something.

"Where's Nya...?" Charlotte questioned from the shadows, to where no one could see the bad condition she was in. She noticed Jay and Kai's sad expressions first, before she heard Sensei Wu's words.

"She has been taken by the Overlord, but we'll get her back. At the moment there are bigger things at stake including all of Ninjago itself...By the way, where is Karishma, Charlotte...? Wasn't she with you...?" Sensei Wu asked after noticing the Wind Ninja's disappearance, before Charlotte could utter a response Jay stepped forward.

"Who cares about Ninjago...? Nya was my- ugh...My...You know...!" Jay cried out, not finding the correct words, before Kai stepped up.

"And she's my sister, I know her being captured is tough...But she's tougher...! Tougher than most of us...We'll see her again" Kai comforted the Lightning Ninja, Charlotte nodded her head.

"Kai's right Jay, and also...I don't think Nya would ever be able to forgive herself if she found out what her disappearance is doing to us..." Charlotte told the blue-boy, who nodded his head to her also. Sensei Wu turned to his nephew, who was looking at him.

"Lloyd your focus gives strength to invoking the power of the Golden Dragon...You can not lose faith now...Everything rests on your shoulders." Sensei Wu declared to his nephew, who had a ever-present frown on.

"But Sensei, you saw what happened when I tried to face my father..! I-I froze..! I can't fight him.." Lloyd stated, Sensei Wu stepped forward a bit.

"You must..! It is written in the scrolls." Sensei Wu said, before Misako went off to comfort her son. Charlotte smiled a bit at this, knowing all to well that Lloyd wasn't truly alone.

"You won't be alone, you have my Fire." Kai declared as he came up with his sword burning, Cole followed his lead.

"You have my Earth." Cole stated, before Zane joined in.

"And my Ice." Zane said also, and Jay didn't want to feel left out.

"Aaand Lightning...!" Jay chimed in, before Charlotte smiled at them.

"And let's not forget, my Light." Charlotte added in from the shadows, Cole grinned at the Green Ninja.

"We're all in this together kid..!" Cole said loud and proud, before Lloyd flipped down his hood.

"Well...? What are we waiting for...?" Lloyd asked the group, Sensei Wu suddenly frowned yet again.

"Karishma, she still hasn't come out yet.." Sensei Wu responded, Jay looked over to Charlotte and noticed something..

"Charlotte...? Are...Are you okay...?" Jay cautiously asked as he stepped forward, closing his eyes a bit to try and see through the shadows...Charlotte sighed, knowing all to well what he saw, before cautiously stepping out into the light.

"I've had a better day...And I could never bring worse news it seems..." Charlotte told the group, who stared wide-eyed at her damage.

"Sunny..W-What happened...?" Lloyd asked as he went over to the Light Ninja, whose eyes were on the ground before they lifted up to meet Misako and Sensei Wu's.

"The Moon Princess has risen.." Charlotte managed to choke out, the 2 adults stared at her with panicked eyes...Before Sensei Wu coughed and looked to everyone.

"We must prepare then, Charlotte...Please, take me to Karishma." Sensei Wu almost begged the golden-haired girl, who nodded her head as she lead Sensei Wu and Karishma inside...Before pausing and stopping Lloyd as he started to follow them.

"Lloyd, please...Stay with the others and get ready." Lloyd looked appalled at this statement, staring down at the girl he loved with confused and slightly scared eyes.

"But why...? Sunny I need to-" Charlotte placed a blustered hand on Lloyd's cheek, her eyes burrowing into his.

"It would be best if you didn't come Lloyd...Please, trust me..." Lloyd stared at the Light Ninja, gently touching the hand that was on his cheek as he sighed.

"Fine...Just..Tell us what happened to you once you come back outside, okay..?" Charlotte smiled at the Green Ninja, before slowly nodding her head before separating from the boy and continuing on into the Bounty.

* * *

Sensei Wu stared sadly at the struggling Karishma, whose eyes were straining to just stay open. Slowly he bent down and held her hand, and gently touched it to his cheek. Misako and Charlotte had let him have some time with her before they came in as well.

"I promise to get Grace back..." Sensei Wu whispered to Karishma, having been showed the memories from Charlotte. The Light Ninja had learned quickly to master the skill while training with Karishma, before the 2 were ambushed.

"Wu..." Karishma managed to whisper as she tried to smile, but only got so far as to the corner of her lip to twitch a second before falling flat. Wu stared at her before gently kissing her forehead, gripping her hand lightly.

"I know Karishma, I'm scared as well about what will happen next. But we mustn't give up hope...Not now, not ever.." Wu told the barely-awake woman, who just blinked at him as she continued to breath. After a moment of silence, Charlotte and Misako came into the room.

"What do we do know Sensei...?" Charlotte questioned as she came up to the old man, Misako nodded her head.

"We know Grace, she isn't one to give up and-"

"That woman wasn't Grace...!" Charlotte yelled out, quickly cutting off Misako. All 3 adults watched the Light Ninja, whose fists were clenching and unclenching as she glared at the ground.

"That wasn't Grace...No...That was a dark Eun...! Grace would never hurt us this badly, not unless something happened to her...!" Charlotte tried to reason with the adults, who gently smiled at her.

"Then, we must do all in our power, to get everyone back." Misako declared as she put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, the teenage smile gratefully at this before looking towards Karishma.

"I...I want to give Lloyd your bow...If you allow it, I-I mean.." Karishma stared at the golden-haired girl, before twitching her head to represent a nod. Wu caught this motion, before he smiled at Charlotte.

"Karishma accepts this, go fetch it and give it to him...Once you give it to him, tell the others...What had happened, if you will.." Sensei Wu told his student, who tried her best to smile before she bowed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Charlotte adjusted her new gloves, having just put some ointment on underneath them, before she walked out into the light. Karishma and Grace's red bow was in her right hand, and quickly she noticed how the others were looking at her...They were all waiting for an explanation...Slowly Charlotte walked towards the group, going to Lloyd and gently took his hand.

"There are more people on your side than you will ever know Lloyd..." Charlotte whispered as she tied the bow around his forearm underneath his ninja sleeve, before putting the sleeve back in place and giving a small smile to Lloyd. Lloyd stared at his arm for a bit, a sense of relief welled up inside him, before he looked at Charlotte to frown.

"Who did this to you...?" Lloyd asked, referencing to Charlotte's injuries.

"I...I can't really explain..But I can show you all." Charlotte told the group, who quirked an eyebrow at this.

That was how all the ninja and Dr. Julien formed into a circle, linking hands as they all looked towards Charlotte.

"Okay...Well...This may take a bit to set up, but please...Bear with me." Charlotte said as she placed Lloyd and Zane's hands on her shoulder then, before forming her hands into a ball-shape. Inside her hands then a small ball of light formed, but this was different from her regular golden beams. This was more of a dusty yellow-to-white, and held different streaks of color in them. Memories.

The group looked at each other for a bit, not quiet sure what would happen...Before they all saw images flash before their minds. Some of them were clear due to them being Charlotte's memories, other were a bit fuzzy due to them belonging to Karishma and then sent to Charlotte.

Grace attacking the group...Kim-Ly, Bunny, and Kyle becoming Mercury, Poison, and Lucifer...Charlotte's fight with Lucifer...Eun taking Karishma's powers...

Charlotte gasped as the small ball of light in her hands deflated and she dropped to the ground, her knees feeling a bit numb as they cushioned the fall. The group blinked their eyes, readjusting to the sunlight, before Lloyd helped Charlotte up.

"I shouldn't have let you and Karishma go alone..." Lloyd whispered to the Light Ninja, who shook her head.

"No Lloyd, it was best you did. Nothing good would have come out of Eun taking you all down and wounding you also." Charlotte reasoned with the Green Ninja, who frowned at her a bit. Charlotte looked over the group, all was silent...Yet she could see who was taking all of this the hardest; Zane and Kai.

Zane gripped onto his father's coat, his face embedded into the older man's shoulder. 2 times now he had lost his Cherry Blossom...2 times he had to go through this pain...But no, this time it was slightly different. She was still here technically, but she wasn't Bunny...Oh no, Bunny would never had done this to Karishma. Not in a million years...Bunny was gone, her body being taken over by a spirit unknown to everyone...

Kai punched a nearby tree, and continued to punch it as he gritted his teeth. First Nya, his baby sister, was taken away from them. Then they failed to stop the Final Battle...! The only thing that Kai had thought of was that Kim-Ly's attitude or even a look from her could subdue the wave of pain he felt...But no..Nothing ever went as planed, did it...? Heh, the universe really did hate them sometimes...Didn't it...?

Sensei Wu and Misako came out of the Bounty, before looking toward the group.

"Come, we must hurry, before they attack." Sensei Wu declared, everyone nodded before they set off on their journey to Garmadon's camp.

* * *

Eun smiled a bit at her army, before turning to Pythor and Samukai.

"Step forward men." Eun declared to the 2, who smiled as they came forward. Behind the Moon Princess was her 3 captive ninja, who stood proud and at attention. Pythor and Samukai kneeled down to their queen...Only to yell when they were both shoved backwards by her.

"You fools, did you honestly think that I didn't hear word of your treason against me...?" Eun growled as her eyes glowed violently and her hair floated, a storm cloud started to cover their camp. All the army shook as the clouds boomed with thunder, the wind whooshing in only their camp. Pythor and Samukai felt their throats clamp up, fear stricken in their eyes.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOU MUTINY!" Eun yelled as she rose into the air, and Poison came forward. Poison swiftly dashed her hands, and vines rose from the ground to grip the army.

"FIGHT!" Samukai yelled to his troops who tried to keep the plants at bay. The Serpentine were close behind them, then Mercury came forward. Mercury rose her foot before stomping onto the ground, causing a ridge of steel and other metals came from the ground and warped themselves around the Serpentine and Skeleton's bodies.

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" Eun yelled as she rose her hands and the ocean rose with it, before crashing down onto the screaming army. With the 3 elements against them, the group found themselves suddenly stuck in a 30 foot trench. The ground above them chipped away onto them, before Mercury went to the edge of the hole and waved her hand. The metal above the Serpentine and Skeleton shifted towards them, before they were suddenly imprisoned in a 4 walled box. The only open portion of it was above them, where Eun waited with a sadistic grin.

"So long my _dear_ friends." Eun stated before Mercury swished her hand over the group once more, and the box closed completely Sealing in the screams and yells forever as the 15 foot thick box muted them out.

"I am sorry for your pain, my Mistress." Lucifer stated from the sidelines, having told his Queen about Pythor and Samukai's plans the previous night. Eun smiled at him as she turned around, sending a gust of wind to topple sand and dirt onto the box.

"My dear Lucifer, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you have made me so proud." Eun praised the boy as she lowered herself to the ground, before glaring at the forest as she heard a loud rumbling. Someone dared to enter her territory...?

* * *

"Uh...Where the heck is everybody...?" Jay asked as he and the others looked around the barren camp, Charlotte frowned at all of this.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this..." Charlotte whispered as she looked around, before following the others as they went further into the camp.

"NYA? NYA!.?" Kai yelled out, before they all looked up and saw the flying falcon.

"My falcon friend wants to show us something." Zane stated, before the group followed after the robotic bird...Only to come to the scene of what looked like a stampede. Trees and foliage were knocked down in the wake of a set of large tracks...Was this the weapon that Lord Garmadon had forged...?

"Whoa...That's one big weapon...!" Lloyd exclaimed, stating the thought on everyone's mind, before Zane turned to him.

"It appears to be heading towards the coast..!" Zane pointed out, an uneasy feeling settled into Charlotte's stomach as Lloyd stepped forward.

"But why...? Wouldn't he try to use it on us...?" Lloyd questioned to the group before Sensei Wu came up behind him.

"Not on us...On Ninjago, he always wanted to turn our world into his own image. Now we know how it will be done." Sensei Wu told his teenage nephew, Misako shook her head.

"But if he starts turning things evil, the balance will shift and allow the Overlord cross over into our world...!" Misako declared, before Lloyd turned to them.

"Then we have to make sure that my father never fires that weapon." Lloyd stated, before Charlotte looked up from the ground.

"Uh...Guys..? I just thought of something..." Charlotte suddenly stopped talking as she continued to think of her thought, before Zane stepped forward.

"Yes...? What is it Charlotte...?" Zane questioned as he tried to help the Light Ninja to speak, before the girl gulped.

"W..Well...Before Grace turned into Eun, sh-she'd always tell me that she'd make a fort near the water as a way to gain access to more land..." Charlotte stated, Kai quirked an eyebrow.

"And...?" Kai asked the slightly stuttering girl, who was now wringing her wrists.

"I..Isn't there a possibility that Grace already set up a base b-before Eun took over...A-And that Lord Garmadon may be going into that base on his way to the coast...?" Charlotte finished part of her thought, the group went quiet.

"A-And isn't it p-possible..Th-That Eun, being the Overlord's creator, could m-make i-it so they j-joined forces..? O-Or that Eun w-will destroy Lord Garmadon and use the weapon herself...?" Charlotte continued to ask, before Misako stepped forward.

"Well we can't just wait here for the answer, we must keep going." Misako declared before the group sped forward, once Dr. Julien stated at he'd actually stay at the Bounty. He figured that he would only slow the ninja down.

"Be safe." was the last words they heard from the man as they ran along the tracks of Lord Garmadon's weapons, hoping for the best to come out of all of this.

* * *

Mrs. Loon; Review...!


	55. The Overlord's Return

Mayhemb; If you don't have a DeviantArt account then just email me (Mayhemb22 gmail ) (for the context) Enjoy part 2

Songs Used; "The Moon's Rise" by Ponyphonic (remixed to fit)

* * *

Charlotte looked around her, the tree tops to be precise. In the shadows, she could see them. Eyes. 2 sets of them, different places, staring at the group. They were after them, waiting for them, weren't they...?

* * *

**Half An Hour Prior**

Eun growled as she saw the Stone Army and a large tank-like machine plow through her territory, her eyes dead-set on 2 figures; the Overlord and Lord Garmadon.

"Grace...?" Lord Garmadon asked as his machine stopped, before the Overlord flew towards her.

"My Queen, so good to see that you are among the living again." the Overlord said as he flew around Eun, whose eyes were locked onto his figure.

"What do you want Overlord...? Why have you come onto my territory...?" Eun growled out, quickly the Overlord stopped in front of her.

"Due to some complications with your enemies, my Queen." the Overlord whispered to her, that way Lord Garmadon didn't know what they were talking about.

"Is that so...?"

"Why yes, they are after us as we speak. I can sense them coming towards us." Eun shifted her eyes between the floating mass of glowing energy, before glancing at Poison and Mercury.

"Mercury, Poison. Stop those pests at all costs, but don't kill them.._.I_ get that privilege " Eun declared to her 2 minions, who bowed before zooming off into the forest. Eun then looked towards the Overlord, only glancing at Lord Garmadon for a second.

"So...What are we to do with him...?" Eun whispered to the floating mass, who darkly chuckled.

"Oh, I have an idea." the Overlord stated before whispering something into the Moon Princess' ear.

* * *

Charlotte came to a halting stop, her eyes now glaring at the tree tops.

"Something wrong kid...?" Cole asked the Light Ninja, whose eyes didn't leave the foliage.

"Run..." Charlotte whispered out, the trees were slightly shaking now.

"Huh...?" Jay questioned, before Charlotte gripped her sword and activated it.

"RUN!" Charlotte yelled before she jumped up as her wings sprouted, and ended up with clashing against Mercury's sword. Mercury glared at Charlotte, who blasted her back with an energy beam. The group stopped and watched them, before Charlotte glanced behind her shoulder.

"GO! I got them!" Charlotte demanded, only to be tackled by Poison. Sensei Wu glared at this before jumping up and doing Spinjitsu quickly, knocking Poison away.

"You can not fight them by yourself." Sensei Wu told the young girl, who gave him a look.

"But I'm the only one whose willing to." Sensei Wu looked at the Light Ninja, before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You would make your sister very proud."

"I know." Charlotte stated before Sensei Wu forced everyone to go back to running, Charlotte watched them leave before she readied her sword towards Poison and Mercury.

"Alright, whose first...?" Charlotte asked, before she and the 2 possessed ninjas ran towards each other.

* * *

Eun darkly chuckled as she and the Overlord split up, a smile on her face.

"Well...That can be arranged a bit easier, if you want my help." the Overlord floated around the Moon Princess, enjoying the sound of her statement. It was the same statement she had said all those years ago.

"Then so be it." Eun declared before she nodded to Lucifer, who drew his sword and started to slash the ground in random patterns.

"In 5 minutes, everything will be prepared." Eun and the Overlord whispered happily, mirroring grins on each others faces as Lord Garmadon commanded his army.

* * *

Charlotte growled as she and Mercury faced off, Poison off to the side. Though it had hurt her, Charlotte had ended up temporarily blinding Poison with a solar flash. Yet Mercury had shielded her eyes before it could effect her.

"The Mistress shall get what she wants." Mercury growled to Charlotte, whose eyes and hands started to glow.

"Oh yeah...? Well I'm here to stop that...!" Charlotte yelled out before Mercury was blasted back by a solar flare, her body hitting the ground at a 35 degree angle and burying about 5 feet into the ground. Charlotte gasped as she felt the toll of her attack, her stamina was dwindling now. If she kept up with these sort of attacks, she'd lose it.

"I shall carry on the mission then, Mercury." a voice said from the side, Charlotte turned just in time to see Poison taking off into the sky.

* * *

Eun grinned at the carving Lucifer had made into the ground, it vibrating a neon purple as dark clouds started to form. The carving was a simple circle with 4 triangles on it's circumference (imagine a curved pyramid or a pyramid with a circular base), along with an odd spiral shape that filled the circle's inside. Though it didn't look like much, it would mean everything.

Slowly Eun stepped into the circle, just in time for her to hear her "brother" and "family" coming closer.

"Hold them off." Eun growled to the Overlord, who quickly flew to Garmadon's side. Eun stood still at the center of the circle, and blocked of the outside world out.

"-Don't do it...! If you alter the balance, it will allow the Overlord to cross over..!" was the first thing Eun was about to hear after focusing a majority of her power into her hands and voice, her eyes only half-opened.

"The balance will be destroyed and we will all pay dearly." Sensei Wu fortold, the Overlord cut him off from Lord Garmadon for a bit.

"Don't listen to them...! They betrayed you...! They let Grace be overtaken by darkness!" The Overlord told Lord Garmadon, who glanced at the partially-conscious Eun before turning to Lloyd as he began to spoke.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to..! This is about more than just us, this is about what is right." Lloyd declared, Eun had to stop herself from laughing at how simplistic his views were. They couldn't do "what is right"...They were darkness, while he was light.

"Don't you see...? I will never do what is right..! The evil in my blood can never go away! It has corrupted every ounce of my fiber, every bone in my body..! I am Lord Garmadon! Destiny took my family from me, and gave me Grace back in the most horrid ways, to see that she has become like me..!...And the only way for all of us to be together, is to turn everything in this world in my image...! Then you'll all see what Grace and I see..! Feel what we feel!" Lord Garmadon basically preached, Eun smirked a bit at this.

Grace? Who was Grace? She was Eun, Moon Princess. The poor idiot didn't seem to grasp that idea, now did he...?

"It is not to late..!" Misako declared, how wrong she was.

"You have made your decision, and we have made ours..!" Lord Garmadon said before turning around towards the deck of his weapon, and going to the dashboard.

"NOOOO!" Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Misako all yelled, before Lord Garmadon pressed the red button...

"Garmatron, warming up. In T-Minus...20." the dashboard spoke in a robotic voice, Eun chuckled. Ah waiting, one of the greatest and most hated things in the world. Truly evil.

"Warming up.!.? You could have warned me that it warmed up..!" Lord Garmadon yelled to the Overlord, who was overhead.

"How could I, you were monologing."the Overlord gave the snappy reply, as the dashboard continued to count down.

"We have to get to the top and shut it off...!" Lloyd told his mom and Sensei Wu, and the 3 prepared to fight.

"Stop them..!" Lord Garmadon commanded his stone army, which them stampeded towards the 3.

All the while Eun rose her now-glowing hands as her entire form glowed purple. She didn't even look when the first shot from the Garmatron fired into the sky, yet a small smirk graced her lips. It now begun. Another shot fired, and she felt her powers starting to grow. Oh, this was too good.

"Lloyd! You must focus and put a stop to this..!" Sensei Wu declared to the fighting Green Ninja, who was being held by the general to the Stone Army. Eun looked at Sensei Wu before raising her hand and shooting out a stream of dark energy. Misako gasped at this before pushing Sensei Wu out of the way, making the shot go pass them and hit a tree. The tree soon became a dark grey color before finally wilting.

Another shot, yet this time this was accompanied with Lloyd being thrown out of the Garmatron via trapdoor. Eun looked to the sky and watched as the clouds started to get thicker, it was her turn now. Quickly Eun threw up her hands, causing the 4 triangles around the circle to close around her. On each triangle, a Ninjago term was written; nature in light green/brown, metal in silver, wind in magenta, and water in neon blue. Slowly the circular-triangle lifted up into the air, to reveal a final Ninjago term on the bottom; darkness in neon purple.

Thunder clapped aloud in the sky, as Lucifer drew his sword and pointed it towards Eun.

* * *

Back at the hole Mercury was in, the earth above it shook before said possessed ninja blasted through the earth and raised her sword in the direction of the thunder and a floating object.

* * *

Charlotte stared as she watched her sister take out her sword and pointing it towards a floating object maybe 20 feet ahead of them, what were they planning...?

* * *

Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay all stepped back from Nya's icy tomb, before they all looked up when they saw a glowing silver beam dash through the sky above them.

"Double-time boys..!" Cole yelled before he and the others ran along he path the others had taken. Once they were out of sight, Nya's hand punched through the ice-covered leaves.

* * *

Eun grinned as she saw 3 streams of energy flash to her. From below her a shot of darkness shot against it's respective symbol, before the streams of Nature and Metal followed suit. Eun slowly put her hands against the triangles that read "water" and "wind", the Amulet glowing as she did so. Slowly Eun opened her eyes wide, grinning as she did.

So, Misako and Wu think that the balance was destroyed now...? Oh, then it would be demolished when she was done with it. Eun opened her mouth, knowing the spell all to well. Thousands of years were gave you enough time to practice.

Eun;** Now the hour has come at last**  
**The soft and fading light**  
**Has crossed the west horizon**  
**And has bidden us goodnight**

**And what a lovely night it is**  
**To walk a moonlit field**  
**To see the softer shades**  
**That are by starlight now revealed**

**So why is it that now,**  
**When all is quiet and at rest**  
**When candles glow and all the world**  
**Is at its very best**

**The people of Ninjago**  
**Should lock themselves away**  
**To shun the moon and wait instead**  
**For brother's sunny day?**

Eun still remembered it all. She controlled the moon and the tides, yet her brother, the "great spinjitsu master" got all the praise.

**In umbra Luna est (the moon is in shadow)**

**Am I so wrong to wish that they**  
**Would see things like I do?**  
**And am I so wrong to think**  
**That they might love me too?**

Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako watched helplessly as Eun started up what they had all dreaded. Behind them the boys just got there, and watched the "show" as well.

**Why shouldn't they adore me?**  
**Is it not within my right?**  
**I'll not be overshadowed!**  
**Mine is not the lesser light!**

**I've waited long enough now**  
**For them all to come around**  
**And though the Sun may plead and threaten,**  
**The Moon will stand her ground**

Eun grinned as she saw the sky starting to darken, her circular triangle started to violently glow like a burning sun now.

**And all will know the wonder**  
**Of my dark and jeweled sky**  
**When all the world is wrapped**  
**In an eternal lullaby**

The pyramid's inside started to flow with the energy from the 5 elements, yet Eun didn't stop.

**So say goodnight at this,**  
**The final setting of the sun**

The pyramid started to open up, releasing the elemental energy. Which Eun quickly took over with a simple sweep of her hand.  
**Tomorrow dawns in darkness**  
**The nighttime has begun!**

With the final note Eun threw her hands towards the sky as the entire pyramid shattered into glass-like fragments. A spiraled beam shot through the clouds before they all heard it. A deadly wind that seemed to give everyone goosebumps. All around the island the plants started to go into a frenzy, the sea around them started to make typhoons and whirlpools, and metal spikes started to shoot out from the ground. All hell had broken loose it seemed.

"We have to stop her...!" Kai yelled above the roaring winds, Misako looked at him.

"It's too late...!" Misako shouted back, before they all saw a dash of gold cut through the sky and hit Eun.

* * *

Charlotte growled as she used her sword against the protective aura that had formed around Eun, the woman laughed at her pitiful attempts.

"Why do you fight child, nothing will change."

"Says you...!" Charlotte yelled out at Eun's statement, before her sword was slapped away by the aura. Charlotte stared at it before she felt something grip her neck, stopping her from gaining any more oxygen.

"Oh, I say, yes. And what I say, goes." Eun growled as she focused the aura to continue to crush Charlotte, who yelled as she tried to claw at the invisible force. Bellow them the group was fighting off Lord Garmadon's army, she was helpless now.

"Submit child and I-" Eun was cut off when her eyes dilated and her hands flew to the side of her head, before yelling out in pain. Due to the concentration breaking, Charlotte was now plumetting towards the ground as she tried to regain her wings.

"C'mon...C'mon...!" Charlotte whispered as she saw the ground come closer and closer before-

"YES!" Charlotte cheered as she was now flying through the air just a foot above the ground, before looking back up at the struggling Eun. More screams and unknown shouts came from the Moon Princess, before her arms dropped and the aura was destroyed. The clouds blew away now..Only to show that the sun was being blocked out by the moon.

"No..." Sensei Wu whispered, before Eun suddenly started to fall towards the ground.

"Mistress...!" Lucifer yelled before sprouting his own wings and flying towards Eun, and once he caught her, they disappeared in a dark purple smoke.

* * *

Charlotte gasped as she looked up at the sky, her eyes wide with fear. No...No this wasn't possible..! There was no Solar Eclipse today, not for another few months...! The winds picked up yet again, yet even more out of control as a blinding light illuminated everything on the beach. Turning towards the odd light, Charlotte stared as Lord Garmadon underwent...A change...

"-Father...!" Lloyd yelled out as he attempted to go console the 4-armed newly-developed demon, yet Sensei Wu stopped him.

"No Lloyd, that is no longer your father. Just as the woman who just left, wasn't your sister." Sensei Wu told the boy, who stared at him.

"But what about the prophecy...? It said I had to face my father...!" Lloyd declared, before Misako looked to him.

"You still must, but know the Overlord has possessed him. And much like Eun with Grace, unlike your father the Overlord will show you no mercy." Misako stated, before Charlotte felt something inside of her. It was cold...A sense of dread...Darkness. Charlotte grasped her chest now, it was suddenly harder to breath. What was happening...? Through her pained eyes, Charlotte watched as Lloyd flipped down his hood.

"Let's do this...!" Lloyd yelled out, before Zane ran over to Charlotte and carefully picked her up.

"It will be alright." Zane whispered to the girl, who continued to clutch her chest...Was it really...? Charlotte soon found herself sitting down at the sidelines then, feeling bound to the ground. Nothing would move it seemed. She could still see and breath...But other then that, nothing. All was silent, and she felt nothing...Yet..It honestly pained her to see the others fight without her, yet it even more harmed her when Lloyd had suddenly been struck down onto the ground.

She felt her heart happily skip though when she saw the Bounty fly towards the Overlord's missile and blocking the shot from Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Misako.

* * *

Eun growled as she gripped her head, her entire being pounding in it's sleep. She had been placed in her bedroom by Lucifer, who had left to go get Mercury and Poison before they also returned to their quarters. Giving their energy to the Mistress had taken a lot out of them also, so it was reasonable. Poison had fallen into the canopy of the forest once her energy was drained, just at the edge of the beach. Then Mercury was collapsed beside the hole she had blasted her way out of.

"Get out...!" a voice echoed in Eun's head before her eyes opened wide, and flashed before she wobbly stood up and started to walk towards her potion table.

* * *

Charlotte was placed next to the fire by the tired Karishma, who understood what was going through her. There was no light for Charlotte to connect to, and now she felt the effects of it all. Even the small shine of the burning embers seemed to loosen Charlotte's joints bit by bit, before she frowned at the down-casted group.

"We can't give up..." Charlotte whispered, before Jay suddenly glared at her.

"YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR BOYFRIEND TAKEN OVER! AT LEAST WE FOUGHT!" Jay yelled suddenly, before slapping his own hands over his mouth. He still had pent up rage from Cole's "cookie crumbling" statement from when Nya was taken from them. He hadn't mean to-

Charlotte quickly got up, having found enough energy to do so, before she suddenly took off into the woods.

* * *

Charlotte curled up into a ball as her tears dropped onto her knees. She knew Jay hadn't meant the words he had said. But, still, all in all they were all pushed to their last straws weren't they...? Charlotte most. Her stamina was at it's lowest, and she could faint from exhaustion at any moment. How could things get any worse..?

"Charlotte..." a voice whispered from the shadows before Charlotte looked up to see the figure she was afraid to see.

"Grace..."

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!


	56. The Light's Mission

Mayhemb; Okay peeps, we're just gonna jump right into this one.

* * *

Charlotte stared wide-eyed as she unwound from the ball she was in, and scooting back as Grace advanced towards her. Even in the shining moonlight's heavenly glow, Grace gave the image of a devil...Well..Actually, this felt...Different.

"Charlotte...Please, stop." Grace whispered out, holding up her hand to try and halt the Light Ninja. Against her better judgement, the blonde-haired girl stopped in her place, before noticing a few things. Grace's eyes...They weren't neon...Not even a speck, just her old baby blue...No sign of rage or hatred, but those filled with sadness and horror.

"S...Sensei...?" Charlotte asked cautiously, Grace nodded her head.

"Yes, please Charlotte you must hear me out. Even for just a little while." Grace pleaded, the fate of Ninjago was on a wire for this moment. Ever so slowly Grace sat down onto the group, before motioning for Charlotte to sit across from her. Even though Charlotte sensed no danger, she sat where she was standing, a few feet away from Grace.

"I understand perfectly that you don't want to trust me, nor do I blame you..." Grace added on, looking at the ground with sad eyes.

"Sensei...What happened...? I...I mean, just hours ago you were-"

"Threatening to kill you all...?" Grace finished for Charlotte, who nodded her head. This in return got her a sad sigh from the Water Ninja, who pulled out a clothed item from her back.

"There's a lot that everyone doesn't know Charlotte."

"Then tell me, please...!" Charlotte now begged, for a moment all was silent...Before Grace gave her a kind smile, a smile that hadn't seen any form of light in days.

"Of course I will, you're my best pupil." Grace declared, before she cleared her throat. Charlotte got comfortable now, realizing that this could take a while.

"You see, the same day I took over Kyle, Bunny, and Kim-Ly...We departed for the Temple of Darkness. Once there the oddest thing happened...When we were all getting out pure elemental abilities, a dark shadowy sphere formed at the ceiling...Only to implode into a ghoulish figure, which then entered my body. As it turned out, that ghoulish figure was the evil side of Eun..." Grace explained, only for Charlotte to quirk an eyebrow.

"But how are you...You know, talking to me without killing me...?"

"Good question. You see, when you grazed my shoulder and neck with that beam of light you destroyed some of Eun's control over me. Due to the darkness having no time to really regenerate...Since either it regenerates on the spot, or it just...Dies...I guess..." Grace tried to clarify, Charlotte nodded her head.

"Okaaaay...But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well...Due to that weakened portion of the darkness, which Kyle looked over, me and good Eun-"

"Wait...Good Eun...?"

"Yeah, Good Eun. See, everyone has the story of the Moon Princess wrong. In fact the only true recolition of the story is in the Temple of Darkness...! See, here's how it really went down. Eun had been controlling the darkness and the moon, and had been poisoned by the spirit called the Overlord. Eun didn't make him! She was another victim.."

"Okay...Continue..."

"You see, turned out when the evil side of Eun took over my body...Well...Scratch that. Both parts of Eun had some essence in my body, since I'm their reincarnate...But once evil Eun's spirit took over my body completely the good Eun's spirit was pushed into the back of my mind with me. Turns out the Devourer venom can't effect my spirit if I'm not in my body...Or something along those lines, at least." Charlotte blinked at her Sensei, who had about as much trouble as understanding this as she did.

"Then...How did you get out...?"

"Oh, that...Right...See due to that light blast you gave her, Evil Eun's differences grew weaker and the Good Eun and I then worked out way for me to get out...Even for a little while...Besides, Evil Eun's technically asleep...Plus, we needed me to get out for a reason."

"Oh...? And what's that...?"

"To give you this." Grace whispered as she unclothed the item in her hand, to reveal a golden and crystal dagger. The blade was made of pure, clear crystal that glimmered in the moon light. The handle was a golden color with an assortment of colored gems on the handle; red, dark blue, light blue, white, dark green, light green, black, grey, pink, and dark purple. Slowly Charlotte touched the dagger as it was held out for her to take, before gasping as a rush of emotions flew past her head.

* * *

**Thousands of Years Ago**

A woman who looked fairly similar to Grace staggered into a large chamber, the only other things inside of it were 3 large pillars and the door she just came in from. The woman was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver lining and writing, yet underneath that was the same dress that the Moon Princess wore. There was one word printed on the kimono; "Semi-Seal"...She didn't have much time.

With a quick hand motion the door shut loudly, before the woman made chains strap the door down from the outside. Slowly the woman walked towards the center of the room, before falling to her knees and pulling out a dagger, the same dagger Grace was holding out to Charlotte.

"Brother...Please, forgive me for my sins and for my behavior...Forgive me, and know that I will never forgive myself for what I have done...Let it mark not our family's name, but my own...Eun..." Eun whispered, before clutching the dagger tightly with both hands. Eun's shadow suddenly rose up, before blinking open neon blue eyes.

"YOU IDIOT! DO NOT DO THIS!" the shadow yelled out, it's voice matched the Moon Princess' perfectly. Yet Eun didn't listen, and clenched her eyes shut. Slowly the dagger started to emit a blinding golden light as 5 Ninjago symbols formed around her; water, ninja, metal, darkness, and wind. Slowly the 5 elements rose as 4 colors spiraled out of Eun; pink, light green, purple, and silver. The 4 colors quickly went into their corresponding elements, and the shadow started to fade away.

"NO!" the shadow yelled out, before Eun rose the dagger...Before plunging it into her stomach. This was the only way to insure the Moon Princess couldn't be reawakened in Eun. The shadow suddenly rose to the ceiling as Eun fell to the ground, dagger still inside as blood started to drip onto the floor. A loud banging was heard on the other side of the door, and a voice being rose.

"SISTER! SISTER! PLEASE, OPEN UP!" a man's voice yelled, Eun looked towards the door as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Eun whispered out with her final breath, before her lungs let out it's final pump. The shadow slowly formed around the bell inside the room, before disappearing all together. More noise from the door comenced, before there was a small silence.

"NINJA-GOOOO!" the man's voice rang out before a Spinjitsu tornado bursted through the doors, revealing an adult male. He held great resemblance to Sensei Wu, yet he had long hair in a braid. He was known far and wide by one name; the First Spinjitsu Master.

"Sister...!" the Spinjitsu Master yelled as he ran to Eun's side, before falling to his knees when he saw that he had been to late. Slowly the Spinjitsu Master rose up to his feet, and looked around the room he was in...Before noticing how the entire wall was blank, not even a scratch. With a few tears the man carefully picked up Eun, scared to harm her anymore than he already had, before walking out of the room. The door of the temple closed as he walked out, and once he was far enough he took the Scythe of Quakes and grew a mountain around and over it...The Temple of Darkness had been formed, and hidden, that day...

* * *

**Few Months Later**

The Spinjitsu Master walked into the Temple of Darkness, a chiseling kit in his hands as he walked over to the wall. Carefully he took out his tools before he started to chip away at the stone, and scribbed down his sister's downfall, and his tragic mistake.

* * *

Charlotte gasped as she took her hand away, before looking up to the sad-looking Grace.

"Much like Eun, the First Spinjitsu Master never forgave himself for allowing his sister to turn evil...He had made the Temple of Darkness, and the inscriptions, to mostly remind himself of the tragedy that he had unknowingly started..." Grace whispered as she stared at the dagger, Charlotte's gaze on the object as well.

"The Dagger...What exactly does it do...?" Charlotte's question was rather simple, and easy to answer.

"The Crystal Dagger...Heh...It was supposed to get the people of Ninjago to respect Eun more, by letting them control light and moon beams to help with harvesting...Yet it turned out as a weapon...The Dagger is made out of stones that embody the elements of Ninjago, and feed off the natural sources of it...But only a person who can control the elements of Light, or something related to the aspect of Light, can use it...Eun had channeled it with the element of Nature, which needs Light to survive..." Grace whispered out, before wrapping the cloth back over the dagger and setting it into Charlotte's hands, startling the girl.

"What are you-"

"You need to use it." Charlotte's eyes widden in the moonlight, w-what...?

"S...Sensei...?"

"Tomorrow the Moon Princess is planing on attacking you guys, before the Final Battle can commence...So she could get her wish at destroying you all...When she attacks, Eun and I will stop her for a little while...That's when you have to use it..."

"U..Use it...? How!.?"

"By channeling your element into the crystal, then the rest will fall in place and-"

"No! Not that how! I-I mean...What am I supposed to do with the Dagger once it's charged..?" Charlotte was honestly scared about asking the question, before her hands were taken by Grace's. Slowly the Water Ninja formed Charlotte's hands around the handle of the dagger, gripping the gold tightly, before pointing the pointed edge of the dagger at Grace's chest.

"You have to plunge it into me...And kill me."

"Wh...WHAT?.!" Charlotte didn't care who heard them, this was insane...!

"Charlotte...It's the only way to insure that the Moon Princess won't escape again...The Moon Princess had already taken a small procation and made it to where she blocked out most of her elemental power when she's out...So I can't access it...But..Eun and I will repress the Moon Princess' spirit and seal her away...For good. Once that's done the spells that were placed on Kyle, Kim-Ly, and Bunny'll be lifted..."

"But I-" Charlotte was cut off when a few pricks of dark energy jutted from Grace's form, before she started to grip her head.

"Ugh...I..I really pressed myself against time, didn't I..? Heh..." Grace whispered in pain as another prick escaped, before she reached into her pocket and threw a small bag at Charlotte.

"Here kid, it's some...Unng...Light essence, it'll help you power up before ya...Gaah...Finish my tale..." Grace managed to say as she got up, more and more jolts of energy forming around her know, Charlotte tried to reach a hand towards her.

"Don't do it kid, one zap from the dark energy and it's lights out for a few hours...But...Tell...Tell Lloyd and Mom and...And dad..A-And everyone..that I...I...I miss them...All of them..." Grace whispered out, Charlotte stared at the Water Ninja before taking a few steps back with the newly-acquired items in her hands. Slowly Grace took out a small vial from her pocket and opened the vial, before spinning around and dumping the contents inside on the ground. A neon magenta circle appeared on the ground, and once the circle was complete, Grace (and the circle) disappeared.

Charlotte stared at the space in front of her, before slowly slipping the dagger and the bag into her ninja belt...And walking away from the scene with a few tears escaping.

* * *

Charlotte walked into the campsite as she wiped away her stray tears, before sitting down in front of the fire and looking at it's burning embers. Misako, Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, Zane, Cole, and Kai were all asleep right now on logs while Karishma was sitting down on a log beside Jay.

"Charlotte...?" Jay asked from the log beside her, the teen girl looked up and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about it Jay, you're just stressed is all." Charlotte told the Lightning Ninja, who gave her a small smile in return.

"Thanks...I was kinda worried that I'd scared ya away...Heh, Lloyd even threw a full-scale interrogation on me and-"

"Lloyd...?" Charlotte quickly asked before looking around, Jay couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this. Hey, he'd probably due to same thing with Nya. Quickly Charlotte looked towards the sea and saw the Green Ninja looking out, his leg wrapped in bandages. Slowly the Light Ninja stood up and walked over to the thinking boy, who gave her a supportive look when he finally noticed her coming.

"Sunny..."

"Hey..." Charlotte whispered back as she sat down beside the Green Ninja, whose shoulder she gently laid her head on. Lloyd looked at the Light Ninja, before carefully winding an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Hey, it'll be alright in the end...You'll see. We'll get everyone together once this is all over, and we can have a party.." Lloyd told Charlotte, whose eyes were focused on the water. Should she tell Lloyd about...About what Grace had told her moments ago...?

"You know...It's funny...Grace told me that I would be the one giving you hope..." Charlotte stated with a small giggle, albeit a sad one. Yet Lloyd didn't seem to notice to much, and smiled a bit.

"Yeah...But think of it like this. You're always here for me whenever I'm in trouble, now I'm here for you when Bunny's in trouble." Lloyd said into Charlotte's hair, the Light ninja continued to keep her eyes down.

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

...

...

"She misses you all, ya know." Charlotte suddenly stated as a moment of silence between the 2 was unbarable, Lloyd backed away from Charlotte a bit to look into her eyes.

"Who...?" Lloyd simply asked, yet Charlotte was a bit unsure how to answer.

"...Grace...She misses all of us..." Lloyd blinked at this, feeling a small weight inside ease off of him a bit...Before a heavier one replaced it.

"How do you know...?"

"Because...It's Grace we're talking about...She'd do anything and everything for any of us...She was poisoned to believe that we did all of this for a selfish reason...When in all reality, if Grace had taken the time to realize it, we were saving her from a fate that she would forever hate..." Charlotte said in the small silence as she looked at the scuttling crabs by their feet, before Lloyd gently took her hands.

"...Thank you for telling me that...Really, that gives me hope that...That Grace can fight against whatever possessed her and just...Just help us.." Lloyd told Charlotte, tears filling his eyes as he spoke.

He had honestly forgotten that for a moment...Grace wasn't one to quit, nor was she one to just roll over and play dead. She was a fighter, a survivor..!

Charlotte looked at Lloyd, before noticing how tired he looked.

"C'mon Lloyd, it's time to go to bed." Charlotte whispered to the boy as she got up, the Green Ninja frowned.

"Aw, c'mon Sunny...! Just a few more minutes." Lloyd tried to persuade the girl, who just giggled. Honestly, he was a little kid sometimes.

"No way Mister, bed time, now." Charlotte stated firmly as she threw Lloyd's arm over her shoulder and drew her arm around his waist, hoisting him up onto his good foot and revealing the pressure from the other. Lloyd threw her a look before sticking his tongue out at her, the Light Ninja only giggled at this as she forced the Green Ninja to go back to the fire, where they would lay down and rest...Because they would need all the energy they could muster for tomorrow, and the events that would occur after it all.

* * *

Mayhemb; Review...!

Also here are my e-mails; Mayhemb22 gmail .com

Mayhemb20 gmail .com

Between the "22/20" and the "gmail" is supposed to be the "at" sign (Shift key 2).


	57. Memories of a Spinjitsu Master

Mayhemb; Okay...I don't have much to say, so...PEACE!

For the contest you can also contact me via Facebook; May Hemble

* * *

Lloyd tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling a bit as he did so.

"No..Don't...Don't...Go..." Lloyd grumbled under his breath, his eyes clenched shut.

* * *

**Lloyd's Dream**

Lloyd ran up the hill, chasing after a purple-haired girl. At the beginning they were playing on a tire swing at the base of the hill, before she got up.

"I gotta go now..." the girl had whispered before dashing up the hill, Lloyd raced after her. The girl just giggled as she looked back at him, before continuing up. Lloyd couldn't help but realize what he heard over the hill, though he couldn't see anything, sounded like...Like a war...

"Wait...! Stop, it's not safe...!" Lloyd called out to the girl, who just flashed him a smile.

"Maybe not for you, your still a lil' guy." she declared before she went over the top of the hill, Lloyd scrambled up it and looked out in shock. The girl...Was gone. On the other side of the hill was a group of friends, having set up a party of some sort. In the group a grey-haired woman looked up and smiled at him, waving him over.

"Lloyd...! Come down, you'll miss out on the cake..!" the woman called out, Lloyd looked down at the group before looking around in confusion. Where had the girl gone..?

* * *

**Later (Morning)**

Charlotte sighed as she splashed some of the stream water into her face, trying to wake up. The memories of last night had embedded themselves into her mind, leaving her worried about what would happen next even in her dreams.

"Hey, you okay Kid...?" a voice asked from behind the Light Ninja, who whipped around...Only to sigh in relief when she saw it was only Cole.

"Oh...Cole, it's only you..." Charlotte let out with a small sigh, Cole quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why...? Who else would sneak up on ya besides one of us...?" Charlotte had to keep her answer quiet to the Earth Ninja's question, and instead just went back to splashing water into her face.

"Hey...Charlotte...You think she knows what's happening...?" Charlotte looked up from the water, before looking at Cole with questioning eyes.

"Huh...?" the Light Ninja questioned, Cole sighed as he sat down and watched the passing stream.

"Grace...Do you think she knows what's happening...?" Charlotte now looked at Cole with shocked eyes, before they softened and she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes...I...I think she does..."

"Then...Then why isn't she doing anything...?" Cole whispered out, trying to grasp onto everything before him. Gently Charlotte put a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder, making the Earth Ninja look at her.

"She is doing something, she's fighting...Sure, she hasn't been able to break through...But she's fighting, and that's all we can hope for...Right...?" Charlotte asked the leader of the group, who gave her a smile.

"Y-Yeah...Thanks Charlotte."

"You know Cole, just cause your the leader doesn't mean you have to go through your feelings by yourself...If you want, I could be your shoulder to cry on when Grace isn't here..." Cole looked towards the Light Ninja at this, honestly shocked at the statement.

"R-Really...?"

"Yeah, and-" as soon as the first word left her mouth, Charlotte suddenly found herself tackled by the Earth Ninja. Cole clung to Charlotte's smaller frame as he felt tears well up in his eyes, before Charlotte finally understood.

"You've been holding back all along, haven't you Cole...?" Charlotte asked the boy as she gently patted his back, feeling bad for not noticing this sooner.

* * *

Eun grinned as she saw her 3 faithful servants standing before her, ready to be sent out to war. Though her night had gone array from her usual sleeping patterns, the Moon Princess was ready for battle.

"March." Eun whispered before Lucifer stepped forward and took out his sword, before dashing it into the air. Strange enough the air that he dashed suddenly ripped open into a black void, before the 4 people walked through said void.

* * *

Cole sniffed a bit as he let go of Charlotte, wiping away his stray tears as he got up.

"I...I'm gonna go to the group to see what we should do next...You coming...?" Cole asked the teenage girl, who opened her mouth to say something...Only to feel an odd tingling on the back of her neck, turning around she looked near them...Only to look up and notice that there was a light shining from the Light Temple.

"No...I...I'm going to the Light Temple..." Charlotte stated as she got up and walked off, leaving the Earth Ninja without another word.

"Uh...Okay...?" Cole awkwardly said before he went back to the camp, not noticing that a shadow was following the Light Ninja.

* * *

Charlotte fluttered down onto the ledge, her wings disappearing once her feet hit the ground, before she opened the Light Temple and walked in. It was odd to come inside this place really, for now she felt...Different...Not alone, perhaps...?

"You are never alone." a man's voice whispered, before Charlotte turned around to see it...A golden yet slightly transparent figure of the First Spinjitsu Master was behind her, in the middle of the doorway. Slowly the man stepped inside as the doors closed behind him, and he continued his way towards the alter in the room.

"Come, my child...You have much to learn, before they come..." the Spinjitsu Master stated as he stepped onto the alter, Charlotte cautiously walked alongside him and then stood facing him. That was when it happened...The First Spinjitsu Master phased through Charlotte, who suddenly saw a vivid memory.

* * *

A happy looking Eun was standing beside the First Spinjitsu Master, both looking around the age of 18.

"Brother, may I raise the moon now...?" Eun quietly asked the white-haired man, who smiled back at her.

"Yes my dear sister, you may." the Spinjitsu Master stated before he and his twin sister hooked hands and walked out onto a balcony, where before them a golden scale laid.

The scale was tipped slightly to the east side, yet the marker was just a bit passed the middle part. Eun lifted the hand not being held by her brother, which glowed a blue color, and soon the marker glowed the same. The gold turned under the strong elemental influence, before the marker went all the way to the west. As if mimicking the marker, the sun slowly set under the horizon as the moon peeked from the east. Once the white celestial body revealed itself, Eun's hand and the marker stopped glowing.

For a moment the 2 stood there, looking out onto the village below their balcony...Before Eun noticed something that pained her a bit.

"Brother...Why do the people of Ninjago not stay for the moon's arrival...?" Eun carefully questioned her brother, who looked at her with kind eyes.

"Perhaps they are scared..."

"Of the moon...?...Or of me..?" Eun asked, the Spinjitsu Master frowned at that. Most people of Ninjago didn't appreciate Eun, thinking she was a witch of some sort due to her colors.

"Sister, dear sister, don't let those thoughts trouble your mind." the Spinjitsu Master whispered to the woman, before gently kissing her forehead. Eun smiled a bit at the kind act, before the 2 pulled away from each other.

"You go rest now, Brother...I shall watch over the moon." Eun told the blonde, who smiled at her before he bowed. Eun bowed in return, before the boy retreated inside as Eun stayed out. Yet unknown to the Moon Ninja, there was a black mist that started to slither up the balcony near her ankle.

**Spinjitsu Master**

The teenage boy sighed as he laid down his head.

"BROTHER!" the sound of his sister's screams caused the man to throw off the bed sheets and race to the balcony, before staring at the sight before him.

There his sister laid, gripping her leg as a black mist was binding his sister to the ground. More panicked screams came from the woman before she was silenced when the mist suddenly covered her completely.

"BEGONE!" the Spinjitsu Master yelled as he shot out a ray of light, making the mist vanish...And leaving his dear sister passed out on the ground.

* * *

Charlotte gasped as she felt weight being lifted off of her, only to look at the spirit of the Spinjitsu Master.

"I still have never forgiven myself for that day...Had I acted sooner, or had stayed by her side...Eun would never have been poisoned..." the spirit said as he walked around the alter a bit, Charlotte's eyes never leaving his form.

"We can not change the past.." Charlotte whispered out, yet that did little to ease the man's pain.

"But the future has yet to be decided...My sister's spirit can never be put at rest until the Moon Princess' essence is gone from her...Knowing the Moon Princess...I am afraid my sister shall never find peace..." Charlotte was about to reply to the statement, when both felt a dark presence not to far away.

"They are here..." the Spinjitsu Master declared as Charlotte ran to the Temple doors and pushed them open, before running to the ledge. In the sky, though a bit hard to see, was a flying figure..To big to be the Falcon, yet to small to be a dragon.

"Bunny..." Charlotte whispered out, before forming her own wings and rushing after her. The Spinjitsu Master watched from the alter, before sighing.

"Hello sister..." the man said out loud, before the Moon Princess came into the doorway of the temple.

"Don't call me that you fool." Eun spat out, her eyes glaring at the translucent figure of one she once held dear...You know, before she was poisoned by the darkness (the mist).

"Leave her body, Moon Princess, she has nothing to do with what has gone between us for-" the Spinjitsu Master was cut off when Eun slammed the doors of the Temple closed, before she walked away with a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

Karishma was the first to look up when she felt a disturbance in the wind, before her eyes widened.

"DUCK!" Karishma yelled out to everyone, who quickly hit the deck as a figure swooped down. Once the sound of the wind stopped, they all glanced up to see that it was Poison flying above them.

"The Mistress shall arrive soon." Poison growled out before she raised her hands, and quickly the trees of the forest started to move. The roots tore out of the ground and despite their best attempts, the group found themselves being barried underneath trees.

"Kai! Can't you smoke these things...?" Cole yelled out to the Fire Ninja, who shook his head.

"No way man! If I do, then we all get fried..!" Kai yelled back out, before metal chains further held the team down. Mercury and Lucifer then emerged from the shadows, before the 3 bowed down towards the forest.

"Uh...Is anyone else confused...? Just a bit...?" Jay whispered to the other, before he felt the metal chain around him tighten. No talking.

"My, my, my...! Look at what my servants have brought me." a voice slowly said from the forest, before Eun stepped out and sauntered over to the bound ninjas. No one talked, nor could they once Poison commanded vines to gag the group. As Eun was walking, she started to form a sword in her hand.

"Tell them to let the other go, Eun." Charlotte's voice rang out from above, before everyone looked to see that Charlotte was flying above them. Eun carefully placed a finger against her chin, and pretended to think.

"Hmmmm...Let me think..hhmmmm...NO!" Eun yelled out, before motioning towards Poison. Poison quickly shot up into the sky, sword in hand, as she flew straight at her younger sister.

"Forgive me Bunny...Zane..." Charlotte whispered as she brought out her sword also, and waited until Poison was close before barreling out of the attack's way. Yet once Poison had gotten her waist at Charlotte's shoulder height, the Light Ninja did the unexpected. Quickly the sword's handle flipped around, and tore through Bunny's right wing. Green chloroform and clear liquid came from the large gash as Poison let out a scream before diving into the canopy of the forest's trees.

Once the trees finally stopped shaking, Charlotte glared down at the clapping Eun.

"_Impressive_, you **finally** grew a backbone. Mercury!" Eun called out, before the Metal Ninja stepped forward and closed the bracelets around her wrists to form 2 spiked drills. Mercury quickly bent down on one knee, before she was suddenly drilling into the ground. Charlotte's eyes blared white before she gripped her sword with both hands.

"2 can play at that game." Charlotte growled out before she started to do Spinjitsu, her sword peeking out from her tornado, before she started to spiral down rapidly at the ground. When she collided with the ground, the earth crumbled and cracked under the pressure...Before they all saw Mercury trapped under several rocks. While Charlotte was staring down at Mercury's repressed form, Lucifer drew his sword and formed his wings before taking flight.

"Light Ninja.!" Lucifer bellowed out, Charlotte looked at him before reforming her wings and going up into the air. Their swords clashed loudly, emitting a powerful blast that pushed all the ninja back a bit. With each clash a pulse emerged, light and darkness battling it out.

"You can not win, don't you see...? There is no light!" Lucifer declared as he started to get the upper hand, Charlotte glared at him as his sword came dangerously close to her neck.

"You're wrong...! There is light...!" Lucifer smirked at this before he was pushed away by Charlotte, only for him to regain his attacking position.

"Oh really...? Then enlighten me, _where_ is the light..?" Charlotte glared at this questioned before closing her eyes and focusing on her element, blocking out everything. Even in the darkness, there was something to look for. Light. Charlotte felt her hands tingle, before opening her eyes to smile as she saw a light emitting from her sword and her hands.

"Right here." Charlotte whispered before blasting forward with a powerful push from her wings, Lucifer had to quickly change from his attacking position to a defensive one...But he was to late.

His sword flung down into the earth as the blast sent him into the ground, wallowing in the crater he know was residing in. Charlotte gasped for breath as she floated to the ground, only to watch as Eun took Lucifer's sword and pulled out a sword much like it, only with a neon blue blade...The sword of water.

"I know I promised to end the other's lives first...But why not make them suffer, and watch as the last of their light gets killed before their very eyes...?.!" Eun yelled out in a demented way, Charlotte just prepared her sword.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Oh, then you shall_ adore_ this." with that final sentence from Eun, the 2 ran at each other.

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!


	58. Battles of the Light and the Moon

Mayhemb; Cliff Hanger over, Part 5 starts...Now.

Songs Used; "The Sky and The Dawn and The Sun" from Celtic Woman

* * *

Once the 3 elemental swords clashed (since Eun is using 2), the ocean started to make large typhoons and waves.

"Why do you fight, there is no hope for you...!" Eun asked the Light Ninja, who glared at her through her mask.

"You may be more than a thousand years old, but you have not grown any wiser." Charlotte declared boldly, the Moon Princess just growled at that.

"I will enjoy ripping out that tongue of yours."

"I'd love to see you try."

During their combat Misako was able to wiggle out of her leg's restrains, before kicking the vines that held Karishma's hands. If Karishma could get untangled, they may have a way out.

* * *

Grace bit her thumb as she watched the battle before her and Good Eun, the large screen blaring everything to them.

"Focus Grace, we need to do the spell." Eun whispered to the Water Ninja, who whizzed back to her ancestor.

"Y-Yeah...Sorry." Grace replied, before the 2 joined hands.

* * *

Eun laughed as she pushed back Charlotte with enough force to make the Light Ninja knock down 2 trees.

"Had enough...?" Eun asked, taunting the in-pain girl, who swiftly got up.

"I'm just getting started." Charlotte growled out, before yelling as she ran forward.

* * *

Grace and Eun closed their eyes, before flames of dark bloom suddenly started to float around them.

* * *

During her battle with Charlotte, Eun suddenly started to hear voices in the back of her head. The voices spoke in unison, and with an ancient language that had long been forgotten.

* * *

(in ancient language, but English translated)

**Grace;**_Moon go down,_

_Sun rise high._

**Good Eun**_**; **Uncover the truth,_

_destroy the lie._

Eun let out a yell as she covered her ears, giving Charlotte enough time to strike her stomach and push her back several yards. Yet as they continued to fight, Charlotte soon started to hear the voices as well.

"You are not alone, my child." the voice of the First Spinjitsu Master whispered to Charlotte, who smiled a bit as she recognized the voices.

(song starts now)

**Evil Eun;**_High is the moon tonight  
_**Good Eun;**_ Hiding the sun's light  
High_

**Grace; **_Heaven and earth do sleep  
_**Charlotte; **_Still in the dark so deep  
_**Evil Eun; **_I will the darkness sweep_

(Evil) Eun soon found her way out of the voices, and started to fight back to prevent Charlotte from gaining the upper hand.

**Evil Eun;**_I will the moon to flight  
_**Charlotte; **_I will the heavens bright_  
**Good Eun;**_I will the earth delight_

Charlotte gasped as she was suddenly tripped by Evil Eun, who swung her feet so Charlotte's legs fell. The group watched with fear as this all happened, what was going on...? Yet even from the ground, Charlotte didn't stop fighting.

**Grace;**_Open your eyes with me_  
**Evil Eun_; _**_See paradise with me_  
**Good Eun****; **_Awake and arise with me_

Evil Eun suddenly stopped as her mouth opened, before feeling 2 pairs of hands hold her back. Charlotte smiled as she just barely saw the images of Grace and Good Eun holding back the Moon Princess. Charlotte quickly stood up as she charged her sword.

**Charlotte;**_I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun_  
_I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun_  
**Grace; **_I hold back the night and I open the skies_  
**Good Eun;**_I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

**Grace;**_From the first of all time, until time is undone_  
_Forever and ever and ever and ever_  
**Charlotte;**_And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_  
_I am one with the One, and I am the dawn_

_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_  
_I am the sky and the new day begun_  
_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_

* * *

Charlotte charged the Moon Princess, slashing her and causing her to be forced backwards. From behind her Charlotte could hear a pair of footsteps, and turned to see that it was just Karishma.

"Come on Charlotte, we need to get the others...!" Karishma yelled out as she ran back to the other bound ninjas, Charlotte glanced at her before looking back at the Moon Princess, who as just now getting up.

"I need assistance, Master." Charlotte whispered to the air around her, before she saw the First Spinjitsu Master's spirit behind her yet again. The ninjas and Senseis (and Misako) looked back at this, their eyes wide.

"Then I shall help." The Spinjitsu Master stated before he entered Charlotte's form, causing the Light Ninja to give off a blaring golden light. Though the others had to look away, the Moon Princess had a different reaction.

Evil Eun's eyes suddenly flashed black before she let out a yell, and a dark pulse erupted from her. With sword out, Charlotte's aura and light battled against the dark pulse to see who would get further.

* * *

Good Eun and Grace gasped as they suddenly were thrown away from each other, the blue flames extinguishing as their hands separated. Quickly the 2 sat back up, both with fear-filled eyes.

"Plan B...?" Grace requested, before Good Eun nodded her head and they something new.

* * *

Evil Eun yelled loudly, the waves crashing as Karishma and the newly freed Sensei Wu tried to get the ninjas and Misako down. Charlotte yelled back, realizing that she would soon burn out if something didn't happen.

"GIVE UP!" Evil Eun yelled out, before letting out a scream as she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and thrown into the ocean. Charlotte gasped as she suddenly fell forward, since she was leaning against Eun's force, before looking up to see a blue-outlined tentacle made of water. Yet inside the water's grasp was none other than the Amulet of the Sacred Winds, which was quickly tossed to Charlotte. Yet just as quickly as Charlotte had seen it, the water formation quickly fell apart once the blue outline disappeared.

"Charlotte..!" Lloyd yelled as he ran to the Light Ninja, who was still radiating a bit. Slowly Charlotte stood up, her eyes on the bubbling water.

"You guys need to get to the Light Temple." Charlotte whispered to the group, Kai quickly stepped forward.

"Uh...Why...?" the Fire Ninja quickly asked, Charlotte kept her focus on the ocean.

"It's the only place where the Darkness can't get to..." Zane looked at the Light Ninja as he suddenly realized something.

"Are you not coming with us...?" Zane questioned, Charlotte looked at him before turning to Karishma and giving her the Amulet.

"Guide them, please." Charlotte requested to the Wind Ninja, who looked at her. Their eyes met just once, before Karishma placed the Amulet around her own neck and started to glow pink.

"Be safe." Karishma stated, before she turned to the rest of the group.

"Come, we need to get going. Before the Overlord has taken over all of Ninjago." Karishma declared before she started up, trying to hide her tears as she realized the possibilities of what may happen next. No one beside Sensei Wu and Misako dared follow her, they wanted to stay.

"Go with them." Charlotte declared, the boys all shook their heads.

"No way kid..! You can't do this by yourself..!" Jay yelled out, before Charlotte looked to the adults...Who nodded their heads. With quick movements Sensei Wu gripped Zane and Cole's shoulders, while Misako grabbed Kai and Jay's. Then Sensei Wu and Misako dragged the 4 boys away as Karishma ran at Lloyd, who gripped Charlotte's shoulders.

"Ch...Charlotte...Y-You can't just...No...I-I mean.." Lloyd tried to find words, yet slowly Charlotte kissed his lips before Karishma suddenly placed her arms under the Green Ninja's armpits and lifted him up.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte whispered to the Green Ninja, who was starting to struggle.

"Be careful." Karishma whispered to the Light Ninja, who stared at her.

"Keep going, and don't look back." Charlotte declared to the Wind Ninja, who nodded her head as she threw Lloyd over her shoulder and started to run.

"NO! NO! CHARLOTTE!" Lloyd yelled out to the golden-haired girl, who just stared at him with sad eyes before flipping down her ninja hood and turned around, ignoring the Green Ninja's wails...Only to glare as she heard Eun's as the Moon Princess ripped through the ocean's barrier. Slowly Charlotte slipped her hand towards her belt, before slowly pulling out the small bag of Light Essence and the Crystal Dagger.

* * *

Lloyd and the boys all continued to struggle against their elder's restraints.

"Why are you doing this..?.!" Cole yelled out, Karishma's eyes didn't leave the trail.

"Because if we let you see what will happen, you would never wish to fight again." Karishma whispered out as the ground continued their journey.

* * *

Eun growled as she stomped onto the beach, her wind element was gone now.

"You shall pay for that, child." Eun growled out as she held up her 2 swords...Only to see them gone from her grasp.

"What the-" the Moon Princess stopped short when she turned around and looked to see that the water was still tingling a blue glow, and was also holding the elemental swords of Darkness and Water.

"Fine then, if that is how you wish to play, Ninja of Water..." Eun growled out underneath her breath, knowing all to well who was controlling that part of the ocean.

* * *

Grace grinned at Evil Eun's grumble, chuckling a bit all the while.

"Hmmm, problem...?" Grace asked as she made a troll face with the water, before putting that back down after a look from Good Eun...Who couldn't help but giggle at the small display.

* * *

"This ends now, Eun." Charlotte yelled out to the Moon Princess, who turned to see the Crystal Dagger.

"You honestly believe that you alone could beat me...? Didn't that fool Grace show you, it takes 5 elements to summon the power of the dagger...!" Eun declared, yet Charlotte stood her ground.

"Who said I was alone...?" Charlotte asked, as she held the dagger tightly.

(this is all Charlotte speaking)

"I have the burning fire on my side-" Kai's image flashed before both Charlotte and Eun's (both Euns and Grace as well) eyes as the red gems on the dagger glowed.

"-the blazing lightning-" Jay *the blue gems on the dagger glowed*

"-the careful ice-" Zane *the white gems started to glow*

"-the solid earth-" Cole *the brown gems start to glow*

"-the hush winds-" Karishma *the pink gems start to glow*

"And of course, I have the spirit of the First Spinjitsu Master on my side." with that final statement the Light Essence started to glow brightly, before the light that they gave off suddenly flowed out of the small crystals and into the Crystal Dagger.

Eun growled as she saw this happening, before holding up both swords and charging at Charlotte. As Charlotte was charging the dagger, she made the mistake that everyone makes...She blinked.

Suddenly a painful sensation ripped through Charlotte once Eun finally made it to her.

* * *

The group was already half-way up the mountain, the boys finally stopping in their strougles, when they all heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Lloyd whipped around at this, looking at the ocean with panicked eyes.

"SUNNY!" Lloyd yelled as he thought of a way to get down, before he felt an arm tighten around his waist. Looking over he saw Karishma beside him, her eyes burrowing into his.

"We need to keep going Lloyd."

"B-But Charlotte! She-"

"Can handle it..! Do you know how she would feel if she found out that something happened to you just because you were going after her...?"

"Do you know how bad I would feel if I didn't help her..!.?" Lloyd asked back, Karishma looked at Cole and Kai.

"Get his arms." Karishma commanded, the ninja of Earth and Fire both nodded their heads before they and Karishma pulled Lloyd higher up the mountain.

"SUNNY!" Lloyd yelled out again, trying to break his restraints.

* * *

Charlotte felt her knees quake as she looked down at her stomach, where the sword of Darkness now was. Eun had stepped back for a bit, a blood-soaked Sword of Water in her hands and a crooked grin on her face.

"Oh how the stupid shall fall to their vain attempts." Eun declared with a laugh as she walked over to Charlotte, who dropped to her knees and cradled the sword's hilt.

"Go on, pull it out." Eun commanded as she kicked Charlotte's side, resulting in the Light Ninja to cough out red liquid that started to stain the ground.

"Ha! Oh please, you don't even deserve the name of the Light Ninja...Wait, scratch that...You do deserve it, don't you..?" Eun asked as she bent down beside Charlotte, who was gasping for breath.

"Because that's what happens, isn't it...? You Light Ninja end up getting so blinded from the truth with lies and praise that you-"

"SHUT UP!" Charlotte yelled out as she quickly threw her right arm into Eun's chest, before the Moon Princess felt a burning sensation right under her neck. Shakily Eun looked down, only to see the hilt of the Crystal Dagger inside her chest, just missing her spine.

"Y...You..." Eun whispered out as Charlotte's arm fell, yet the Dagger stayed in place. Slowly the dagger's light started to fade as the burning sensation Eun felt suddenly reminded her of the flames of hell.

"GGAAAAAAAH!" Eun yelled out as she fell to the ground, trying to take out the dagger...Only to feel more pain as she tried to do so.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile in relief at this...Sh-She...She had done her job...Slowly Charlotte felt herself fall to the ground, the blood lose tacking it's toll now...Suddenly, through her dizziness, Charlotte heard a chuckle.

"My dear girl, have you forgotten...? Water has mystical _healing_ properties.." Eun declared as she stood up slowly, her hands glowing blue as the Dagger dropped to the ground...There wasn't even a scratch now.

"...n..no.." Charlotte managed to squeak out, before the blood loose made her lose consciousness.

* * *

"NO!" Grace yelled out, before something inside of her just...Snapped.

* * *

"M..Mistress...?" Poison asked as she limped back into the battlefield, to see her Mistress crouching over the Light Ninja. Once the Mistress saw that Poison was there, she suddenly threw a shroud over the Light Ninja's body.

"Poison...Fetch Mercury and Lucifer, we have much still left to do." the Mistress declared as she picked up the Light Ninja, making sure Poison didn't see her, as she continue on her way into the forest.

"Where are we going, Mistress...?" the purple-haired girl stopped at Poison's question, before a small smile graced her lips before she replied.

"To Ninjago...Bunny."

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!


	59. Assistance (shorter than usual)

Mayhemb; Let's do this *pops knuckles*

Dr. Science; Popping your knuckles is technically bad for you.

Mayhemb; But, technically, breathing is bad for us also. Do you know how many chemicals are in the air...?

Dr. Science;...No comment...

Mayhemb; 1. that is a comment, 2. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Lloyd looked back at the beach with pain-filled eyes, before going back into the Temple where the others were.

"Now what are we supposed to do...? We can't just stay in here while the Overlord is taking over Ninjago and the Moon Princess is doing...WHO KNOW'S WHAT!" Kai yelled out as he paced inside the room, which he found kept getting smaller and smaller it seemed...Or at least to him.

"Relax Kai, we can get out of this." Cole told the Fire Ninja, who continued to pace. Karishma was looking around the room, before stopping when she heard something...The wind, it was going into a crack somewhere...Yet the doors were shut tightly once Lloyd had come back in, and the windows were slammed closed...So where could the wind be escaping to...?

* * *

Charlotte groaned as her sides hurt, and carefully she sat up. The silk sheets beneath her were cold to the touch it seemed and...Wet...? Quickly the Light Ninja's eyes opened, before she looked around her. Black...Dark...A never-ending void it seemed...Where was she...? Suddenly, through the darkness, a door opened to make a ray of light enter.

"It's good to see your awake." a soft voice stated with a pleasing tone, Charlotte's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice.

"Grace...?" the voice gave a small giggle at this as a figure entered the middle of the opened door, a hand resting on the doorframe as the figure held the other hand out to Charlotte.

"Come Charlotte, we have much to do."

* * *

Karishma gasped as she suddenly felt the pillar before looking to the others, quickly beckoning Kai over.

"Kai, enter you sword into here." Karishma instructed as she pointed to a golden keyhole-like object on the Pillar representing Fire, the brown-haired boy nodded his head before doing so. The elemental sword slipped right in, the group looked around a bit.

"There's one more over there." Sensei Wu stated as he pointed out one of the pillars with a similar keyhole, Dr. Julien smiled as he pointed to a different pillar.

"And here...!" Misako then also looked around a bit after Dr. Julien's exclamation, before pointing over to the final pillar.

"And over here!" Misako exclaimed, and soon the ninja of Earth, Lightning, and Ice walked over to their respective pillars and slipped their swords into the keyholes. Suddenly the room began to shake violently as Karishma felt the air shift, something...Something was opening up...!

"What is it...?" Kai asked the question on everyone's mind, before the alter and circle in the center of the room slid over...Only for a new alter to rise up in it's place. On the new alter was armor that put Nya's samurai suit to shame.

"It is the fighting suit the First Spinjitsu Master used when he battled the Overlord." Misako declared as she walked around it, Cole ran up to it as Karishma looked it over.

"Papa got game...!" Karishma declared as she folded her arms, nodding her head in approval as he boys all examined the mecha (Mayhemb; you gotta admit, that_ is_ what it is).

"Sadly I think time has done her in...She's only a relic now." Dr. Julien stated to Cole's question, before Sensei Wu stepped up.

"If it worked for the first Spinjitsu Master, perhaps it will work for the next Spinjitsu Master." Sensei Wu declared as he looked to the Green Ninja, who was a bit dubious about this but still strutted up to the armor.

"It's worth a shot." Lloyd declared before he hopped onto the fighting suit, making Cole get out of the cockpit. With a word to the wise ("WATCH OUT!") Cole jumped down. Once inside Lloyd started to fiddle with the machine's equipment, a bit confused as to what he had to do.

"Nothing." Lloyd spoke a bit to soon, for once he said that the armor stated to glow a golden color. Lloyd then soon let out a surprised yell as the Fighting Suit started to jostle around a bit, before activating. With exclamations from the teenage boys Lloyd controlled the machine to lift up it's sword, getting used to the fixtures and commands the suit could admit to.

"How does the leg feel now...?" Sensei Wu asked the Green Ninja, who lifted the foot of the Mecha with a fiery blast.

"Stronger." Lloyd quickly replied, before putting the foot back down. With that Lloyd then showed off a bit by raising the sword up into the air, burning red with sparks of ember it seemed.

"Well, I know how he is getting to Ninjago. But what about us...?" Misako asked, before they all heard a chorus of roars from outside.

"I know that sound...! IT'S OUR DRAGON!" Jay exclaimed happily, Sensei Wu smiled at this.

"I believe, we just found our way off this rock." Sensei Wu declared before they all ran outside, only to be shocked at what they saw. Before them now was the Ultra-Dragon, and Silvermist.

The Dragon of Water roared loudly before bringing it's head down to Karishma, who saw what Silvermist was hinting at. Around Silvermist's neck was a necklace that was simply a bottle with a silver chain strung through it. Inside the small bottle, was a roll of paper. Quickly Karishma tore the bottle's cock off before retching out the note, her eyes went wide.

"See you all soon." Karishma read aloud the note, before everyone had the same question on their minds. Who wrote this...?

* * *

Charlotte carefully treaded behind Grace, who was still in her Moon Princess attire. They were walking through the large hallways of the castle, before Charlotte finally found her voice and spoke up.

"Um...Grace...? Are you sure this will work...?" Charlotte asked the Water Ninja, who gave her a small smile as she turned her head. Charlotte couldn't help but notice it, a golden necklace was now around Grace that had gems and crystals all alike strung around it. The necklace was made from the Crystal Dagger, which had been smashed to pieces when it fell to the ground after Eun had healed herself. Surprising enough though, the necklace was fairing better than the Dagger at putting the Moon Princess at bay...Yet it wouldn't be permanent.

"I am not sure Charlotte, but we must work with the time that Fate has given us." Grace stated in a grave voice, Charlotte nodded her head. The 2 were right now working on a way to free Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Kyle from the spell that had been placed upon them. Then along with that, they were trying to help the ninja with defeating the Overlord. True Grace had sent the Ultra-Dragon and Silvermist to help them, but the 2 knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Then we need to get back to work." Charlotte declared before she and Grace took off running towards the Castle's library.

* * *

"PULL UP! QUICK! PULL UP!" Kai yelled out before the Ultra Dragon went up, just missing the arrows that were sent their way from the Stone Army. The group was now in Ninjago. The ninja, Sensei Wu, and Misako were all on the Ultra Dragon while Dr. Julien and Karishma rode on Silvermist right beside them.

"The Stone Army is protecting it's master, they will never let Lloyd get close." Misako declared, before Sensei Wu looked at the ninja.

"Then we need to get close." Sensei Wu declared as they all watched Lloyd (while in the Mecha) start to run towards the large building that the Overlord was residing...And where the Stone Warriors were guarding. Lloyd pulled out his sword as he continued to run at the barrier before jumping up and slicing a large hole into the barricade. Once he walked in though, Lloyd was soon met with a multitude of Stone Warriors.

"NINJA-" Lloyd was cut short when a ray of purple suddenly hit the arm holding the sword, making the robotic feature fall. Looking up Lloyd soon was caught staring wide-eyed at a laser controlling Nya, who darkly laughed at his expression. More shots soon fired off at Lloyd, causing him to buckle up and fall backwards.

"He's been hit..!" Sensei Wu exclaimed from his position, Misako gasped at this.

"We need to protect him!" Misako yelled out as Zane looked over to the side, before he suddenly gasped as something flew past them and straight down at Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd groaned as he climbed out of the mecha, only to look around in awe. A..A whole line of Stone Warriors were being held back by...By...By metal chains and vines...! Looking around the Green Ninja soon saw the sorce of all of this, and gasped in surprise. Behind him was a defensive-looking Bunny and Kim-Ly, both in their ninja suits...Yet were still looking the same as from when Grace had poisoned them.

"Disregard our image Green Ninja, out Mistress is trying to find a cure." Kim-Ly declared before kicking one of the on coming warriors, Bunny nodded her head.

"For now though, we shall aid you in your quest." Bunny stated, before the group heard the Ultra Dragon roar.

"NINJAAAA-GO!" the 4 boys yelled as they jumped off the Ultra-Dragon, Lloyd smiled at them.

"I'm fine." Lloyd stated, before Jay looked around.

"Yeah, but are we...?" Jay questioned as more Stone Warriors came by. Kim-Ly and Bunny bit their lips as they tried to hold back the onslaught.

"We can not hold them back much longer...!" Kim-Ly yelled out, Kai looked at her much like Zane looked at Bunny.

"Then, we fight...!" Kai yelled out, before the 7 ninja grinned at each other and the 6 elemental sword wielding ones pulled out their golden swords.

"NINJAAAA-GO!" the 6 ninja (Zane, Bunny, Kai, Cole, Kim-Ly, and Jay) all yelled as they clashed their swords, before Lloyd grinned through his hood and up to the sky.

"Look out Overlord, we're coming." Lloyd declared, before the 7 ninja got ready for the Ultimate Battle.

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!


	60. Rise of the Spinjitsu Master Part 1

Dr. Science; Enjoy. Also, check out "Short Stories" for a special Mother's Day (kinda) song-fic...Well, really it's a Mr. Mom fic...But still.

Mayhemb; ENOUGH WORDS! CHAPTER NOW!

Song; "If I Don't Make It Back" by Tracy Lawrence (remixed a bit to fit)

* * *

Bunny and Kim-Ly stood back-to-back as they held up their swords, the ninja near them in a similar position.

"*gasp* ABOVE!" Bunny yelled out when she saw a dark cloud approach them from the large skyscraper, Zane quickly took action.

"ICE!" Zane shouted out before a stream of ice wound it's way over the ninja, giving them a small shield, which blocked the cloud's attack.

"Nice job Zane...!" Jay praised the Ice Ninja, before they all looked up to see Nya blasting the ice shield. Until finally, with another laser shot, the ice fell to their feet.

"FIRE!" Kai then proceeded to yell out, blocking Nya's new attack with a beam of combusting light. With a angry growl Nya then proceeded to use her moving laser to go higher up the building. Once Nya left though, the Stone Warriors had finally broken through their defenses.

"I know we've always fought a crowd, but this is ridiculous...!" Jay called out from his fight with some of the Stone Warrirors, Kai basically glared at the Lightning Ninja through the eyes on the back of his head.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?.!" Kai exclaimed with exasperation, yet the Lightning Ninja already had an answer.

"Hey, if we're going down, might as well go down laughing...!" Jay happily explained, Zane glanced at them from his battle.

"If this is how we are going to go down, I'm proud to be fighting alongside my brothers and sisters." the Ice Ninja proudly stated, and slowly Bunny gave him a smile.

"Thank...You.." Bunny unsurely replied, Cole smiled at this.

"Here, here..!" Cole chimed, yet while this commotion continued Kim-Ly somehow found enough time to look up at the sky above them.

"What is that...?" Kim-Ly asked as she pointed out 2 glowing dots from above them, yet before anyone could even look up they were dragged back into the battle.

* * *

Charlotte gripped onto Kyle's hand, the boy only partially cured from the spell now. Grace wasn't too far behind them, riding Tin as she fixed up the remaining aspects of the potion.

"Are ya ready...?" Kyle asked the golden-haired girl, who nervously look down from their advantage point. High in the sky, above the tower that the Overlord had taken as his home, the 2 ninja flew on their elemental wings. They had one plan, and one plan only.

* * *

"-What if the helmet is more than just the key to the clock...? What if that helmet is the reason Garmadon was able to control the Stone Army in the first place...? If we could get to that helmet, we could stop the army." Misako declared to the other elders, who looked at each other.

"What are we waiting for...?" Karishma and Dr. Julien questioned, before the 4 of them raced off to find the helmet. Yet during her scowering, Karishma had made the mistake to look slightly up.

"Kyle...? Charlotte...?" Karishma whispered out, before staring wide-eyed at what she witnessed.

* * *

Charlotte and Kyle slowly placed their backs against each other, with their left wings covering their own bodies.

"Just so you know, I'm glad you and Lloyd hooked up." Kyle whispered to the Light Ninja, who gave him a teary-eyed smile.

"And I'll be the one who'll be crying the most at your wedding with that lucky girl." Charlotte whispered back, Kyle gave her a teary smile before they gripped both their hands together as their right wings started to flap at a rapid pace.

"NINJAAAAA-GO!" Charlotte and Kyle yelled as they started to glow their elemental colors, and soon they appeared as a golden and dark purple spiraling force.

* * *

"-THE BROWN NINJA! WHAT DO YOU COMMAND?.!" the general of the Stone Army asked, as the ninja looked up to see the Ultra Dragon flutter down to the ground with Misako, Sensei Wu, and a helmet-wearing Dareth on it's back.

"Brown ninja...?" Jay questioned, Bunny made a face.

"Even though I am partially under a spell, I find that _extremely_ offensive." Bunny declared, Dareth chuckled.

"Heh, what's up fellas...? Looks like we all know whose in command now...!" Dareth exclaimed, before Karishma (and Dr. Julien) swooped down on Silvermist.

"EVERYONE! LOOK UP!" Karishma yelled out, before EVERYONE (even the stone army) looked up to behold the sight.

* * *

Kyle and Charlotte, with a last burst of energy, rocketed at the Overlord. Yet once near him, a dark ball formed around the 3 that stopped the 2 ninja in their place.

"You foolish children...! You think you could stop me...?" the Overlord growled out, his voice filled with venom and disgust as the ninja of Shadow and Light tried to break free.

"Your attempts of freedom are in vain, fools." Charlotte glared through her struggles at the dragon head before her, how she wished to punch that monster in the face...! With how many things he has caused to happen to them...With how many things he had destroyed...! Ohhh when she was free, he was gonna get it...!

"They will never be in vain, so long as there is light and hope, the side of good shall prevail...!" Charlotte yelled out, yet the Overlord just laughed at this.

"Then, perhaps, I just have to destroy light and hope then...!" the Overlord declared before it's tail snaked around it's legs and ended up near Charlotte's face, Kyle tried harder to break free.

"CHARLOTTE!" Kyle yelled out, before watching as the tail bent back and slapped Charlotte with enough force to repel her out of the ball of shadow.

* * *

Karishma squinted her eyes before gasping as she let Dr. Julien get down, only to nudge Silvermist's sides.

"SILVERMIST! TRIPLE TIME!" Karishma yelled out, the Water Dragon roared in reply before the dragon sped off towards a fast-moving object that had exited the ball.

As the 2 got closer and closer, they began to notice what the object was.

"CHARLOTTE!" Karishma yelled out for all of Ninjago to hear, and sadly that statement was true.

* * *

"CHARLOTTE?.!" all the ninja yelled out in surprise, before they all looked up to see a new figure falling down from the ball.

"Up..!" Sensei Wu commanded the Ultra Dragon, who swiftly followed the instructions and made it's way to the figure.

* * *

Karishma gasped as she finally caught Charlotte before the young girl could crash through several buildings, the Light Ninja groaned as she held her now-bleeding head. Geez, that tail sure packed a punch.

"Come on Charlotte, stay with me." Karishma whispered as she edged Charlotte onto Silvermist before the dragon turned around and flew back.

* * *

Grace growled as she battled against the dark clouds that had filled her vision, the Overlord would be blessed if Lloyd got to him before she did..!

* * *

Kyle groaned as he was laid on the ground after being taken off the Ultra Dragon, his skin had gone pale.

"Kyle..! Come on man, stay with me.." Lloyd told the Ninja of Shadows, who coughed a bit before he gave a smile to the Green Ninja.

"Lloyd...Geez man...I...I'm sorry for being such an idiot...Really, hope things go well with you and Charlotte...Even if we all-"

"Don't talk like that...!" Lloyd yelled out, cutting off the ninja's statement, before Silvermist's yell disrupted them.

"Make some room! We got another one...!" Karishma yelled out as she grabbed Charlotte and hopped off the Water Dragon, before placing the Light Ninja beside Kyle.

"Oh god..." Bunny whispered as she approached her little sister, who held her head as more blood seeped through her ninja hood.

"I..I'm okay sis, j-just a scratch ya know.." Charlotte whispered out, Bunny looked at her with sad eyes before tears started to appear. Carefully Zane hugged Bunny, who then proceeded to cry into his chest. Lloyd carefully walked up to Charlotte as Dareth sent the Stone Warriors up onto the tower.

"Sunny..." Lloyd whispered, before Charlotte reached into her arm sleeve and pulled out a small silver bracelet. The silver bracelet had a gleaming moonstone that split in-half so that the other side was a golden topaz. Slowly Charlotte placed it onto Lloyd's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Grace in fuzzed this bracelet with some of her own, mine, and Kyle's powers...You aren't alone Lloyd, remember that." Charlotte told the Green Ninja, who blinked away his tears as he nodded his head. Charlotte gave him a small smile before she dug into her pocket and pulled out Grace's old red hair bow, and tossing it to Cole, who caught it effortlessly.

"Lead them on the way Grace would expect from you." Charlotte declared, before Cole gave her a grin and nodded his head as he adjusted the bow to where it was around his wrist snuggly. With a confident nod to Charlotte, Cole then turned to his brothers and sisters (the other ninja we mean).

"You guys ready...?" Cole asked the group, before they all nodded their heads...Besides a still-frowning Lloyd.

"Go on Lloyd, I'll be with you every step of the way and I'll be here when you get back." Charlotte whispered before she gently kissed Lloyd's cheek as a tear ran down it, before the teenager nodded his head and stood up. Looking towards the others, they all couldn't help but smirk.

"NINJAAA-GO!" and with that, they ran up the towers length.

* * *

Grace gulped as she held the voice recorder to her mouth, and clicked the red recording button.

**Grace**; We would of went out for tea and a couple of laughs  
Knowin' full well that every bad joke that I told  
Might be my last

So we laughed like our lives weren't at war  
You'd say things to me you'd never said before

And I'd teared up as I held up my glass  
I'd say, "Guys, if I don't make it back.

Have a cup for me, don't waste no tears on me  
On Friday night sit on the visitors side  
And cheer for the home team

Drive my lil' Silver, 900 miles an hour down Red Rock Road  
Make "Born to Run" blast on a radio  
And find someone good enough for Cole  
Who will love him like I would have  
If I don't make it back."

You'd all say, "hey, hun that ain't gonna happen.  
Don't even think like that  
If we know you, you'll pull through without a scratch"

I'd pull Bunny aside in the parkin' lot  
Said, "Cole and me we're gonna tie the knot  
You're my Maid 'O Honor, just wanted you to know that  
Just in case I don't make it back

Have a cup for me, don't waste no tears on me  
On Friday night sit on the visitors side  
And cheer for the home team

Drive my lil' Silver, 900 miles an hour down Red Rock Road  
Make "Born to Run" blast on a radio  
And find someone good enough for Cole  
Who will love him like I would have  
If I don't make it back.

If the good Lord calls me home  
I'd like to think my friends  
Will think about me when I'm gone.."

Well, Sweet Jasmine may not be your brand  
But please drink one every now and then, in my honour  
And please don't miss a home game yet  
Had that Camero at 1100 on Red Rock Road  
When the speakers blowed

And maybe introduce Cole to a friend of mine from Ninjago  
She's a good ol' girl  
Even if you know, he just ain't ready

With that final line Grace slipped her finger off the recorder button and pressed stop, tears flowing down her cheek as she placed the recorder into her pocket. If she didn't make it...They'd fine it...

* * *

The Overlord chuckled darkly as he watched the ninja climb the tower. With each passing second they got closer, much like Grace was getting closer. He could sense her spirit from a million miles away. Heh, if they wanted a fight, they'd get a fight.

* * *

Mayhemb; H-hope ya enjoyed...!...*blows nose* *hids behind Dr. Science* *cries*

Dr. Science; Sorry the song brings up bad memories of her relatives...Uh...Review...


	61. End of the Final Battle

Mayhemb; FINALLY IT'S HERE!

Rock; Aaaaaaw snap, aw snap, aw snap crackle pop..!

Mrs. Loon; *fan girl squeal*

Dr. Science; *groans* MY HEEAD!

Mayhemb; ENOUGH WORDS! IT IS TIME FOR CHAPTER TO START-

Song(s) Used; "Seize the Day" from Newsies

Mayhemb; -NOW!

* * *

Kim-Ly and Cole both grabbed onto Lloyd as the group began their journey up, leaving the others bellow.

"It does not matter if we make it up there, it only matters that Lloyd gets up there." Bunny told the group, who nodded their heads. Before-

"Look out...!" Jay yelled, instinctively Kim-Ly gripped onto Lloyd's side and pulled them both left...Only for a dark cloud to fall onto Cole, who hunched over suddenly as dark purple aura seeped from him.

"COLE! C'mon, get up..!" Lloyd yelled out to the Earth Ninja, whose figure started to turn a dark grey.

"I-I'm hit...! Go on, go on w-without...Me..." Cole declared to the group as he tried to fight off the infection for as long as he could, Kim-Ly then looked towards the shocked Lightning Ninja.

"Help me with Lloyd...! Quickly!" Kim-Ly yelled out as she replaced Cole on Lloyd's right side, the Lightning Ninja nodded his head quickly before taking Lloyd's left side.

"We need to move...! NOW!" Kai shouted out, before the group continued on up.

* * *

Grace looked down at the tired-looking Tin, who had been flying for a few hours now. Grace had taken this time to readjust her old Water Ninja suit, which still fit and didn't have any holes in it.

"Go back home Tin, I can travel the rest of the way there." Grace declared before she looked to her side and smiled, a bit glad she had also stolen one of Jay's flying contraptions.

* * *

A loud horn bellowed out from atop the building, before another dark cloud fell over it's side.

"Look out!" Bunny screamed out, only for Jay to push Lloyd and Kim-Ly to the side...And taking the hit himself.

"Jaaaay!" Lloyd yelled out, yet he was quickly pushed forward by Kim-Ly and Zane.

"Get out of the way..!" Jay ordered as he crouched onto the stairs before him, the dark aura enveloping his body and soul.

"Don't look, just keep climbing..!" Kai demanded as he covered Kim-Ly, Zane, and Lloyd's rear with Bunny beside him. The group didn't look back, they couldn't, the fate of Ninjago was resting on their shoulders.

* * *

Charlotte looked up from her spot on the ground, her and Kyle now leaning against Silvermist as their wounds were being treated.

"Be safe." Charlotte whispered as she stared at the flickering colors that would skim across the ledge of the staircase every once and a while.

* * *

"By my calculations, with the distance remaining to the top, the odds are that only one of us is going to make it..!" Zane yelled out to the group, Lloyd looked at the entire group around him.

"Then let's beat the odds..!" Lloyd exclaimed, only for all of them to stop at 2 growls behind them. They all looked back and slightly gasped when they saw the newly transformed Jay and Cole, both wielding their elemental swords. Zane quickly stepped in front of the group and pulled out his sword before turning back to them.

"Go! I'll hold them back!" Zane exclaimed before his sword clashed with those of Cole and Jay, the group all nodded their heads before continuing up... Except for Bunny, who unsheathed her sword and stood beside Zane.

"I have left you countless times, I know...But this won't be another one." Bunny told the Ice Ninja, who gave her a smile before the 2 faced off against the ninja of Lightning and Earth.

* * *

Grace gasped as she tried to control the wings, HOW DID THE GUYS USE THESE THINGS?.!

"Dear lord, if I don't die in the battle I'll die from these wings..!" Grace whispered to herself, before looking diagonally down. A grin spread across her face as she saw it. She was here.

* * *

Kim-Ly, Kai, and Lloyd all looked up when they heard an odd cackling.

"NYA!" Kai and Kim-Ly exclaimed, before Kai looked to Kim-Ly and Lloyd.

"I'm gonna draw her fire, Kimmy you help Lloyd so he can make it to the top." Kai declared to the 2 ninja, yet Kim-Ly shook her head.

"No Kai, if you fight I fight." Kim-Ly demanded, before Nya started to shoot lasers at them. With equal speed and agility Kim-Ly and Kai activated their swords and started to combat the lasers, leaving Lloyd gasping like a fish out of water.

"NO! Don't! We can all do this together..!" Lloyd yelled out, Kai and Kim-Ly both shook their heads.

"No, there's only one green ninja. This is your fight." Kai told the blonde-haired boy, before Kim-Ly gave him a grin.

"Besides, Kai isn't alone this time. Nor will he ever be. Now go! _She's_ probably waiting for you up there." Kim-Ly told the Green Ninja, who understood what the Metal Ninja was hinting at, and started to hop up the stairs.

"YOU'R HURT! YOU HARDLY STAND A CHANCE!" Nya yelled out to the fleeting green-clothed boy, before Kai cut down the laser machine.

"GO LLOYD!/GO GREEN NINJA GO!" Kai and Kim-Ly yelled out to the boy, who had looked back at them. With regretful eyes the Green Ninja continued his way up, hoping that all would end well.

* * *

"I HAVE COME HERE, TO FIGHT YOU!" Lloyd yelled out breavely to the Overlord, who flapped it's wings while laughing at the boy.

"You're in no shape to fight! It's over, evil wins...!" the Overlord cried out, neither him or Lloyd noticed a odd shape that was flying around them, trying to land it seemed.

"A ninja never quits." Lloyd proudly stated, yet the large dragon boasted out into laughter at this.

"You don't even have a sword!" as soon as those words exited the Overlord's mouth, new words filled the air.

"HE DOESN'T NEED ONE!" a new voice screamed out before something jumped onto the Overlord's head and flipped over to the space near Lloyd, who blinked in surprise.

"G...Grace...!" Lloyd whispered in surprise, his sister gave him a sideways glance as she pulled up her hands into a defensive position.

"Let's do this Lloyd." Grace whispered to her brother, who nodded his head before he started to concentrate his power into a ball.

"I don't need a sword..." Lloyd stated as he continued, Grace was glaring at the large purple dragon with enough hatred for the both of them.

"Then all I have to say, is...Goodbye." the dragon declared before he let out a large roar, expelling a purple flame.

"WATER!" Grace yelled out as she did Spinjitsu, covering herself and Lloyd from any damage. Yet even with their combined defenses, they were soon pushed to the edge of the building.

"LLOYD! WHAT DID I ALWAYS TELL YOU?.! A GARMADON..." Grace started off for her brother, who grinned at her.

"-NEVER QUITS!" Lloyd finished, before the 2 were pushed off the building. Grace quickly grew wings of water while Lloyd...Something happened to Lloyd. A bright green light expelled from him suddenly, glowing with such passion as the world seemed to be put on hold at the sight.

All around everyone had stopped moving to look up and gaze in admiration.

* * *

"Go get 'em Lloyd." Charlotte whispered as she watched with a grin on her face, her heart pounding with anticipation as she watched.

* * *

"He has become the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master." Misako declared as she pointed at the green light, Sensei Wu knew then.

"This is the final battle." Sensei Wu stated, before they all continued to watch.

* * *

Bunny gasped as she and Zane were pushed back by Cole and Jay, before the 2 fallen ninja felt the darkness rise around them and started to taint their being.

"Zane...I..I'm sor-"

"Sssh...I already know, Bunny..I already know..."

* * *

Grace grinned as she looked towards her brother, who was now glowing a golden aura.

"I am the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master...!" Lloyd yelled out to the large dragon, before Grace flew by him and started to glow blue.

"And your not alone." Grace whispered to the boy, who nodded to her.

If one were to look closely (or be the Overlord due to his massive eyes) one would have been able to see that behind the 2 were the spirits of the First Spinjitsu Master and an untainted Eun.

"NOOOO!" the Overlord yelled as he then began to reign an onslaught of attacks on the 2 ninja, who blocked with little effort. Suddenly though, they were both pushed back.

"H-He's to strong...!" Lloyd told Grace, who began to panic...Only for her to look up at the sky above them...Hmmm...

"Lloyd...Be a good kid, okay...?" Grace whispered as she continued to look up, Lloyd gave her a shocked look.

"Wh-WHAT?.!" Lloyd yelled out, yet Grace didn't respond. Quickly, using her true potential, the Water Ninja flew up past the clouds to see the Solar Eclipse above them all.

"I hope I know what I'm doing..." Grace stated before she joined her hands together and crossed her legs, meditating in mid air.

* * *

"We must assiste her." the First Spinjitsu Master said to Eun, who nodded her head.

"Let's." Eun declared before they also meditated mid air beside Grace, and the 3 started to glow.

* * *

"NINJAAAA-GO!" Grace yelled out before she threw her hands up and a beam escaped from it, encasing the moon that was blocking out the sun. Slowly, yet surely, the moon started to move out of the Sun's alignment with Ninjago. IT WAS WORKING!

* * *

The Overlord couldn't help but stop suddenly as he felt the shift in the balance, before he pointed his head up and glared through the clouds. So, the young water ninja was trying to save the day huh...?

"Your sister was a fool to try and stop us." the Overlord declared to the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master, who stared wide-eyed when suddenly the dragon blew a stream of fire at the clouds.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Grace's yell was heard from above them, Lloyd felt his heart plummet.

"GRACE!" Lloyd yelled back out, yet heard no reply. Grace...

The Overlord laughed at the boy's crestfallen expression, before the Green Ninja clenched his hands.

"My sister...She will not go unavenged...!" Lloyd yelled out, before suddenly blaring out a golden light and kicked the Overlord in the chest, causing the dragon to fall back.

"NO!" was all the Overlord yelled as he saw Lloyd suddenly master the ultimate Spinjitsu move; the Golden Dragon. With a swift shake of his head, the Overlord suddenly rose into the sky.

"You can't defeat me...! Where there is light, there will ALWAYS be shadow...!" the Overlord exclaimed, Lloyd felt his heart pumping as he glared at the dragon.

"Unless my light, is bright enough...!" Lloyd yelled out before the Golden Dragon suddenly enveloped the Overlord, and the 2 spiraled downwards.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Charlotte yelled out to Dareth, who ducked a bit as the 2 feuding dragons flew over them.

"GO LLOYD GO!" Kyle cheered along with Karishma, they all continued to watch with star-filled eyes.

* * *

"This. Ends. Now." Lloyd declared to the Overlord, who didn't seemed fazed by his glare.

"You can't defeat me...!" the Overlord stated once again, before he started to spiral around Lloyd. The Green Ninja watched as the dragon started to emit a cloud of darkness, and was then soon surrounded by it.

* * *

"Lloyd..." Charlotte whispered as she watched the ball not move, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Kyle looked at her and squeezed her hand comfortingly, before looking up and gasping.

"LOOK!" Kyle shouted out as rays of light suddenly penetrated the dark ball...Before it exploded, and all everyone saw was a white blinding light.

* * *

The First Spinjitsu Master smiled as he felt the rays of light illuminate everything, before looking over and smiling at his sister.

"We have finally fulfilled our destinies." the Spinjitsu Master declared, Eun nodded her head.

"Then we can rest in peace then, dear brother." Eun stated, before the 2 grasped each others hands and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Kai blinked his eyes open, before shaking his head and looking up. Beside him was Jay, who was feeling just the same way...Suddenly-

"NYA!" both boys cried out before they ran to the now-normal Samurai, who was hugged by the 2.

"My sister...!/Nya, you're back!" the 2 boys declared as they both had to hold back tears of joy, not to far away from them Cole was helping Zane up.

"Come here you tin can..!" Cole chimed happily before enveloping the Nindroid in a hug, the boy smiled at this.

"Brother." was all the Ice Ninja stated, when suddenly the Ultra Dragon flew down beside them.

"I-Is this really happening...? We did it?.!" Dr. Julien asked in astonishment, before Dareth came out from behind a few rocks.

"We did it...? You did it! I did it! Heck, WHO DIDN'T DO IT?.!" Dareth yelled out to the group, who smiled at him...Before Kai and Zane suddenly grew worried.

"Yeah...But where's Lloyd...?" Kai questioned, Zane nodded his head.

"Along with Kyle and the girls, where are their whereabouts..?" Zane questioned the group, before they all heard an odd shift in the wind and looked behind them. Only to see the Golden Dragon.

"LLOYD!" they all yelled happily, before the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master jumped down from the dragon.

"You were brilliant son." Misako praised the blonde, before Sensei Wu stepped in.

"Because of you, Ninjago is saved. Because of you, there will be a tomorrow." Sensei Wu declared, Lloyd frowned at this.

"But I didn't do it alone..." Lloyd whispered as he looked up at the sky, where the sun was brightly shining, as Kai started to talk.

"Speaking of which, if the Overlord or the Moon Princess decides to show their faces around here...We'll be ready." Kai declared, Cole smiled at this.

"And next time we'll be a little more humble." Cole added on, Zane nodded his head.

"And a little more wise." Zane extended the continued sentence, and Jay had to say something also.

"Aaaand with better catch phrases...!" everyone couldn't help but laugh at this statement, before Misako saw Lloyd sad expression. Carefully the grey-haired woman walked over to her son, and grasped his hands.

"We will all miss your father..." as soon as Misako said that, a pile of rocks shifted and a man suddenly came out.

"Lloyd..!" the man exclaimed as he continued to walk near the group, before he started to look around.

"What...What happened..?" the man continued to ask, before Misako finally made the connection.

"Garmadon...? I-Is it really you...?" Misako carefully asked, before Lloyd and the man shared a stare.

"D..Dad...?" Lloyd asked cautiously, before a smile erupted onto his face.

"DAD!" Lloyd exclaimed before running over to Garmadon, who opened his arms to his son, and soon they joined in a hug.

"Every ounce of evil and venom is...Gone..!" Misako exclaimed happily as she hugged her husband, Sensei Wu smiled at the scene before them.

"I feel...Good...! Ha-ha...! It's been so long..." Garmadon cheered happily as he hugged his 2 family members, that was when the bearded man stepped in.

"Good to have you back, brother." Sensei Wu declared, before Garmadon broke apart from his wife and son.

"WU! Good to be back." Garmadon told his brother as the 2 partially hugged, before Garmadon looked around.

"Where is Karishma...?" Garmadon questioned suddenly, before the group looked around and noticed that some of them were still gone.

"KARISHMA?"

"BUNNY?"

"CHARLOTTE?"

"KYLE?"

"KIM-LY?" the ninja continued to shout out the names of the missing ninja, before they suddenly heard a few rocks rumble near them.

"We're here...!" Kim-Ly yelled as she and the others came out from behind a rock, all of them looking...Refreshed it seemed.

"The spell was broken, the Moon Princess' spell was broken..!" Charlotte exclaimed as she hugged her sister with one arm, the Nature ninja smiled at this.

"And hopefully, so was the Moon Princess' hold on Grace." Lloyd suddenly frowned at Bunny's statement, and looked down at the ground.

"Grace...She...She didn't make it." Lloyd suddenly told the group, all but Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Karishma, and Charlotte gasped at this.

"Your wrong Lloyd." Charlotte declared as she and the others walked towards them, Garmadon nodded his head.

"She is right Lloyd, your sister is doing well." Lloyd quirked an eyebrow at this, honestly confused.

"But I...I saw the Overlord-"

"Shoot a beam of fire into the clouds and then heard Grace's scream. Yet Grace is still well." Garmadon reassured his son, who looked at him.

"How do you know...?" Lloyd questioned, both Wu and Garmadon smiled at that.

"Father's Intuition." both Wu and Garmadon said together, before they glanced at each other...Only to laugh a bit.

"Besides Lloyd, we all know how stubborn your sister is. She wouldn't just go down and stop after one flame." Charlotte said as she looked at her Lloyd, who gave her a smile.

"And let's not forget, your sister is pretty fast at healing." Karishma added in, before she suddenly stopped and looked at Garmadon.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you were back to normal." Karishma whispered as she walked over to the old man, who gave her a smile.

"Yes, well...I never thought that I'd get to see you living." Garmadon stated, before he suddenly picked Karishma up and spun her around in a circle. Karishma giggled at this, both feeling young again in their short moment of glee.

"-Think we should dog pile them...?" Jay asked the group as Karishma, Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd started to walk away.

"Let's give them their moment, they earned it." Kai declared, before Charlotte and Kyle blocked out the other's conversations when they noticed something.

"H-Hey...My wounds! They..They've healed...!" Charlotte whispered to Kyle, who nodded his head in agreement.

"A...And I have my elemental powers back..!." Kyle whispered back, before the 2 looked at each other.

"But...But how..?" both suddenly stopped their quiet question when they realized that only 1 person could have truly healed them and given Kyle back his powers, and they both grinned at this.

"There's no way of knowing what's around the corner. But as long as there's something worth fighting for, there's always a need for a ninja. And-" Kai declared as he almost finished his speach, yet Kim-Ly coughed as she nudged her head in Nya's direction.

"And Samurai." Kim-Ly added in, Kai nodded his head.

"-And we'll be ready." Kai finally finished, before they all gathered around and smiled at each other.

* * *

Grace looked down from a mountain that looked over Ninjago city, several miles away, before she smiled and turned around. Only to take off running with a streak of blue behind her, and her tightened hair bow fluttering in her wake.

* * *

Charlotte, Kim-Ly, and Bunny all grinned as they stood before a large crowd of Ninjago City citizens, behind them was a choir from Marty Oppenheimer University. Today was only 3 weeks after the Final Battle, and Ninjago City had finally been rebuilt. And to reopen the city, they had been asked to start them off with a song. IN the crowd was the other ninja (besides Grace), and all their families. Swiftly the song started up as the entire choir started to march in place.

Kim-Ly; **Open the gates and seize the day**  
Bunny; **Don't be afraid and don't delay**  
Charlotte; **Nothing can break us**  
**No one can make us**

All 3;** Give our rights away**

All 3 and Choir; **Arise and seize the day **

Choir;** Now is the time to seize the day**  
Kim-Ly; **Send out the call and join the fray **

Bunny; **Wrongs will be righted**  
Charlotte; **If we're united **

Choir; **Let us seize the day **

Kim-Ly and Choir; **Friends of the friendless, seize the day**  
**Raise up the torch and light the way**

Bunny and Charlotte; **Proud and defiant**  
**We'll slay the giant**  
All 3; **Let us seize the day**

Bunny and Kim-Ly; **Neighbor to neighbor**  
Charlotte and Choir; **Father to son**  
All 3 and Choir;** One for all and all for one **

Kim-Ly; **Open the gates and seize the day**  
Bunny; **Don't be afraid and don't delay**  
Charlotte; **Nothing can break us**  
**No one can make us**

All 3;** Give our rights away**

Bunny and Kim-Ly; **Neighbor to neighbor**  
Charlotte and Choir; **Father to son**  
All 3 and Choir;** One for all and all for one **

* * *

Audience (readers); *claps*

Mayhemb; Think we're done, don't ya...? WRONG! Stay tuned (probably posted tomorrow) for the 2 Chapter long Epilogue...!

Audience(readers); *CHEERS*

Mayhemb; GOOD NIGHT FANFICTION . NET!


	62. Epilogue Part 1

Mayhemb; PART 1 OF EPILOGUE!

Song(s) Used; "Crazy In Love" from Winx (part of it), "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts (parts), "You Didn't Know Her Like I Do" by Brantley Gilbert (parts and remixed)

* * *

**3 Years Later**

**(everyone's about...20-21 now)**

Kim-Ly sighed as she whipped the sweat off her forehead, grinning as she looked over her work. On the table before her was a carefully made necklace that had straws of golden thread intertwining. It shined beautifully, and gave off a clear reflection. Her black hair had grown out about an inch or 2, and her eyes were still their bright shiny golden hazel. She was wearing a silver kimono with white socks and fluffy-comfy shoes...What? That was a good name for them.

Suddenly Kim-Ly let out a squea when 2 arms wrapped around her waist, before she relaxed when she realized who was behind her.

"Beautiful." Kai whispered into her ear from behind, Kim-Ly smiled at this.

"Thanks I've been working on it for a while."

"Oh, right...The bracelet's nice too." Kai joked with a small chuckle, earning him a giggle from his long-term girlfriend. Carefully Kim-Ly turned around and smiled at the sight of Kai.

Kai had gotten a bit more tanned, his hair grew out a bit, and he looked stronger. He was wearing red pants, a white shirt, and his dark brown blacksmith's apron. The 2 looked at each other, before Kim-Ly frowned at the sight of the photo on the wall behind Kai. The photo was a group photo of everyone, a bit after the kid's were transformed to teens yet before Grace became evil...

"To think, it's officially been 3 years now..." Kim-Ly told Kai, who frowned a bit and nodded his head.

"Yeah...Heh, a lot has changed huh...?" Kim-Ly nodded to Kai's statement, a smile on both of their faces.

The 2 had reopened "4 Weapons" and had even built a small shop right beside it, where Kim-Ly could sell and make jewelry. Heck, now that she thought about it, all the ninja had grown up in their own ways. Kim-Ly's shop, "Rare Finds", was rather standard. Velvet rugs, black walls, clear display cases, golden hooks, and bell-chandeliers. The part they were in right now (where she made the jewelry) was the exact same.

"Yeah, well...Come on, we need to go get ready for the Going Away party." Kim-Ly declared as she gripped Kai's hand in her own, the Fire Ninja nodded his head.

Only a month ago Lloyd, Misako, Garmadon, Sensei Wu, and Karishma had announced that they were tired of waiting and worrying...And had decided to go out in search of Grace. Though everyone had tried to offer (and almost force in Cole's case), the family had decided to do this alone.

"Alright, then let's go." Kai stated, before he and Kim-Ly left the small shop. Once they were finished getting ready Tin was waiting outside for them, smiling as they got on, before taking off to Ninjago City.

* * *

Bunny hummed as she adjusted a flower pot, the tune of a special song stuck in her head.

_I see the flowers bloom when you're around me._  
_I hear the angels sing, the sweetest melodies._  
_Whenever you call my name. _

**_Ding_**

Bunny turned to the door when it opened, her skirt twisting with her as she did so. Her blonde and brown hair was longer now and in bouncing curls, her eyes bright and happy. She was wearing a light green sleeveless shirt, a dusty blue cardigan, a white floral skirt, and green flats. Once her eyes fell upon the doorway, the Nature Ninja smiled at the sight of the person.

"Zane...!" Bunny chimed happily before running over to the door and hugging the Ice Ninja, enjoying his warmth. Yet, warmth. Not long after the Final Battle, Zane had decided to take the potion Grace had made. Though it was useful to them when the Nindroid was...Well, a Nindroid. Bunny couldn't help but contain her joy when she heard a heartbeat beside her ears now when she hugged the man. (Mayhemb; Remember, the potion let's Zane switch from his Nindroid form into a human form...So...Yeah...CONTINUE!)

"Hello Bunny." Zane sweetly replied as he hugged the smaller girl, his face buried in her hair.

The Ice Ninja had grown slightly taller now, yet kept his hair the same length and his eyes...His eyes were so much, well...Alive...! He was wearing a white button down shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"Are you ready to go to the party...?" Zane asked after their hug, before Bunny slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, just let me close up the stores and we'll go." Bunny said quickly as she turned around, Zane patiently waited at the door.

Bunny had opened up 2 conjoined shops; one a Bridal Boutique, and other (and the one they were in now) a Florist's shop. The Florist's shop was rather nice looking; creme walls, white marble floors, sleek black tables, and different colored pots with varied plants. This was where Bunny enjoyed being, and she loved it even more when Zane was with her.

Bunny smiled as she came through the door leading to the Boutique, before locking it and turning to Zane with a smile on her face.

"Okay, let's go...!" Bunny chimed before she and Zane hooked arms and walked out of the Florist's shop, locking it quickly, before going off to where the party was being held.

* * *

Kyle sighed as he adjusted his tie, before glaring at it once it seemed to be even MORE shifted out of place.

"Need some help...?" a calm voice asked from behind him, Kyle sighed in defeat.

"Please." with that Kyle turned around and felt 2 hands adjust the tie, before he looked up a bit and smiled. Standing before him was his girlfriend for 2 years, Irene (Mayhemb; Remember her...? She was StarlightDark's made character after she once the quiz/contest during chapter 8. Irene has been seen during chapters 9 and 15). Yeah, it was rather strange really. The 2 were set up by Bunny, who thought that they'd be great friends. Yeah, she wasn't to far off.

Irene's ginger hair had grown out a bit more, and her grey eyes still held their childish aspects to them. She was wearing a grey ruffled shirt, dark blue jeans, black flats, and a white headband.

Then there was Kyle, who had also grown a bit more. His hair had grown out a bit and was in a neater style, and he had gotten a bit stronger since the Final Battle. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tie (WHICH WOULDN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!), black pants, and dark brown shoes.

Irene had ended up opening her own Ice Cream store (moving up in the world) that was rather popular with a variety of age groups here in Ninjago.

Then Kyle had...Well...The Ninja of Shadow had gotten a job, before changing his career. First he was a Private Investigator, yet he quit because it made him have to go away from his home and family for WAAAAAAY to long. So after he quit that job, the boy ended up in a completely different field; Landscaping. Even more surprising was that the boy was actually fairly good, and even made a park dedicated to the Ninja (along with the Samurai and their Senseis). In the center of that park though was a bit statue of-

"We better get going soon, we don't need Kim-Ly or Bunny to throw a fit about us being late again do we..?" Irene teasingly asked the ninja, whose thoughts were interrupted before he slightly glared at her.

"Shush." Kyle tried to state with a manly tone, yet only let it out as a whisper. Irene giggled at this a bit before stepping back once she got the tie FINALLY in place.

"Just this once, why not." Irene stated before she gripped Kyle's hand and lead him outside, Kyle puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Really...? Now you're listening to me..?"

"Eh, why not?"

* * *

Jay grinned as he and Nya walked down the street hand-in-hand, waving to those passing by them.

"3 years." Nya said with a sigh, Jay nodded his head.

"Yeah." Jay whispered back, before he turned and smiled a bit at his lovely companion.

Nya had grown out her hair a bit so now it skimmed past her shoulders by an inch, and she had also grown about 2 inches taller. She was wearing a ruffled red shirt, a black skirt, and black Mary Jane urban outfitters.

Jay himself had grown a bit also, in height and strength. His hair was a bit longer and was fashioned into a bit of a fancier style. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Jay and Nya had opened up their own mechanics and Autobody shop here in Ninjago City with the help of Bunny, who had pretty good connections with people in high places.

"Should we go make sure Cole's coming...?" Nya asked the Lightning Ninja, who gave her a comforting smile.

"I don't think Cole would miss this, he's probably there right now begging to go with them." Jay stated, at this Nya could only nod her head.

"I...I guess so." Jay gave Nya a comforting smile and gently squeezed her hand, making the girl feel a bit better.

"Hey, come on. No sad faces...! Or else Charlotte's gonna think I did something." Jay stated with a small laugh, earning a giggle from the Samurai.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't...Who knows what Charlotte may think...?" Nya said with a teasing giggle, Jay looked at her with a (fake) shocked expression.

"_NYA_!" the Samurai laughed at this before running ahead of the Lightning Ninja, who ran after her as he laughed happily.

* * *

Cole sighed as he adjusted his tie in the mirror, tired eyes looking back at him. Sure he had been able to hide away his feelings about Grace's disappearance when he was younger...But time had taken it's toll on him.

The Earth Ninja had grown much stronger and a bit taller, along with this he looked rather nice. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black belt...But that was all that was nice. His hair was a bit longer and a bit sloppy, dark circles had formed under his eyes, and his eyes...His eyes were just..Empty.

For the 2 years after Grace's disappearance, Cole had taken it upon himself to start helping his dad out with a dance studio he made in Ninjago (Bunny sure had a looooot of connections). A lot of his dad's students asked him out, flirted with him, and sometimes...Tried for a few _other_ kinds of things...But his reply was the same every time.

"Sorry, but you aren't her."

Before he slowly walked away with shoulders and chin held up high, not looking back when the girl threw a fit or started to whine. That just further proved his point, that person wasn't _her_. No one was her...Besides, well...Her of course. Beside him, a radio was singing sad melodies.

Radio;_ -I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_  
_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_  
_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_  
_And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye_  
_Here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

"3 years since she's left..." Cole whispered before he quickly changed the radio station...Only to hear the most ironic song to start playing from the machine.

Radio; _Hey ole Friend, thanks for callin'_  
_It's good to know somebody cares_  
_Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'_  
_It might be just too much to bear_  
_To hear somebody say it stops hurting_  
_Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it_

Cole sighed as he listened before he found himself singing.

Cole;** 'Cause they don't know her like I do**  
**They'll never understand**  
**They don't know what we've been through**  
**That girl's my best friend**  
**And there's no way they're gonna help me**  
**She's the only one who can**  
**No, they don't know how much I've got to lose**  
**They don't know her like I do**

**I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories  
It fills my soul with all the little things  
And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family  
It's like she stole my way to breathe  
Don't try to tell me it stops hurting  
Don't try to tell me she ain't worth it**

Cole suddenly stopped when he saw the time on the clock, and slowly turned off the radio before leaving the Dance Studio and walking down the crowded yet lonely street.

* * *

Charlotte sighed as she popped her fingers, sitting on the Dojo's floor. Yep,_ this_ was where the party was being held. Wu, Karishma, Misako, and Garmadon were getting the Bounty ready for their long trip...And this was the only other place they wanted the party at, this was where it all started after all. Slowly Charlotte looked back down at her work and smiled a bit, trying to keep down the tears.

This was one of the last pages to the comic series she had been working on for the 3 years since the Final Battle...Heh, it was always hard for you to end the story...

* * *

"-Be a good kid, okay...?" the girl whispered as she continued to look up, the floating boy beside her was shocked at this statement.

"Wh-WHAT?.!" the golden boy yelled out, the girl didn't reply before she started to glow blue and shot into the clouds.

* * *

Charlotte had kept her promise about making a comic about their adventures. With each picture and each page, something came to life for everyone. Memories, emotions, and bonds...

"Sunny, you ready...? The others are coming soon." a bo-no...A _man_'s voice asked from the doorway, before Charlotte looked up and smiled a bit.

Lloyd had grown up beautifully as time went on, and she was glad to be one of those who got to see him grow. His hair had gotten longer a bit, and his body had grown in all areas. He was wearing a dark green button down shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Around his wrist was a golden watch that resembled a dragon, specially made by Kim-Ly.

Charlotte had also grown beautifully in Lloyd's eyes, an angel to all. Her golden curls had grown a bit more, her body filled out along with the other girls, and she was just...Bright...Charlotte was wearing a golden tunic, a black satin choker that had a piece of dragon-shaped jade in the center of the clasp, black pants, and golden sandals.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Charlotte stated as she got up, before Lloyd started to walk over to her and place his hands on her shoulders.

"You understand why we have to leave, right...?" slowly the Light Ninja nodded her head, her eyes staring down at the floor.

"I...I just don't understand why you all don't let us help you though..."

"Because, Ninjago needs you all. You're all really tough, and you can protect Ninjago." Lloyd explained to the woman as he gently tipped her chin up to where she had to look at him, sad green eyes looking at worried baby blue eyes.

"I know this'll be hard, but...But I promise, we'll come back. And we'll have Grace with us." Lloyd promised his love, before he gently kissed her lips. Charlotte felt her heart yell at her to beg him to try and change his mind about...About something...! Letting them go along, making them not go...!...But she knew the best out of everyone, it was useless to.

Once the 2 pulled apart, Charlotte looked around the room once more.

A rectangular table filled with food, a larger square table with chairs for them to eat, and a banner.

"WISH YOU ALL LUCK"

"Sometimes Luck's all we have." Charlotte whispered as she looked up at the banner, before Lloyd gave her a smile.

"And sometimes, that's what we think that we need." Lloyd stated, before the 2 turned and smiled as the team started to fill the room and they started to get the party slowly started.

* * *

?

A figure smiled as they stood outside the Dojo doors, before entering as a small grin ran across their face.

* * *

Mayhemb; Stay tuned for part 2...!


	63. Epilogue Part 2 (end of story)

Mayhemb; PART 2

Song(s) Used; "In My Daughter's Eyes" (remixed) by Martina McBride, "Why" (remixed) by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**? POV**

-Same Day As Part 1-

I slowly entered the Florist's shop, and started to look around before a blonde/brown haired girl continued to work, before she turned to the figure.

"Hi...! May I help you...?" the girl asked me, yet I just gave her a smile from under my disguise.

"Yes please Miss Bunny, I'd like to purchase a bouquet of a dozen blue roses please." I calmly stated, Bunny blinked at this before she brightly smiled.

"Sure thing...! I'll get those for you really quick." was all the Nature Ninja said before she left the room really quick, probably to go check the inventory. During this time I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled a bit at my disguise.

My regular hair was hidden underneath a strawberry blonde wig, my eyes were now filled with dark green contacts, and my figure had changed since the others had last saw me. I wore a white blouse, a black beret, a dark blue skirt, and black flats.

"Who am you?" someone may have asked, had they believed this disguise.

"I am Mary, Mary Anne." my nom de plume was rather convincing, I had gotten used to saying the name countless times...Yet to those who could see past my disguise they knew who I really was. I am Gracialda Angelica Garmadon.

**No POV**

Grace had been all around the areas of Ninjago, going under different names and different get-ups to hide who she really was. She had gotten the wigs and contacts from the University (Marty Oppenheimer of course).

She had left for one main reason; control.

She was worried about the Moon Princess taking over, she wasn't poison or completely darkness so there may have been a way for her to have survived...And she couldn't take that risk. Not now, and not ever again.

Yet that only took a year, which was spent with traveling to different Monasteries and other places of peace. Learning new techniques and other skills, dawn till dusk she trained. Nothing stopped her, not even the masters at the Monasteries, who tried to get her to rest. Though she had came back when she heard about her family deciding to depart from Ninjago in a search for her.

Suddenly Bunny came back on, holding a bouquet of blue roses that were prime and made of perfection inside silver paper.

"Here you go M'am, that'll be-" Grace handed Bunny a 20, which was more than enough for the flowers.

"Keep the change, and have a nice day." Grace stated before she took the flowers and turned on her heel, leaving the Nature Ninja standing there...Confused. As she exited the store and walked down the street, Grace smirked a bit once she passed the all-to familiar figure of the Ice Ninja.

"House of Cards." Grace whispered as she walked past the boy, who stopped in his tracks. After a few seconds of comprehending those words, Zane whipped back around to look for the woman who just passed him...Only to see that she had disappeared. With a small shake of his head, Zane continued down the street. Once he was gone though, Grace came out from behind the mailbox and continued on her way.

* * *

Grace smiled a bit as she walked into a park in Ninjago, enjoying the sign made of golden letters.

"Ninja of Paradise"

The park was beautiful to say the least, filled with flora and fauna that any family would be proud to stroll near. Several playgrounds littered the park, along with water fountains and finally a ring of 8 statues stood around a much larger statue.

Each of the 8 statues were marked at a direction; North, North-East, East, South-East, South, South-West, West, North East. Each statue was a symbol, with a figure standing on top of it and a plaque underneath it.

North was the Ninjago symbol of Fire, and the figure on top of it was the figure of Kai. Kai was holding his sword proudly, his head tilted up with his left foot propped up on the "Fire" symbol, strutting it seemed. On the golden plaque underneath it was beautifully scripted words; "Even the biggest fires started with the smallest embers. Kai, the fire ninja, shall forever be remembered for his passion and agility on the battlefield." Slowly Grace took out a rose from the bouquet and placed it at Kai's feet, before going to the next statue.

North-East was the Ninjago symbol of Lightning, and the statue was of Jay. Jay was holding his sword with both hands tightly holding onto the hilt, the blade faced up as his feet were squared to his shoulders. On the place it read, "Small sparks will lead to the best things. Jay, the ninja of Lightning, shall be remembered for his energetic personality on and off the battle field." Grace plucked another rose and left it at Jay's feet, before going to the next statue.

East was the Ninjago symbol of Wind, above it was a statue of Karishma. Karishma was holding her 2 fans in her hands, her arms crossed as she kneeled on her right knee with her head raised up high. The plaque sparkled as it said, "The greatest of tornadoes start from the smallest gusts. Karishma, ninja of wind, will be remembered for her kindness and wisdom during times when we all needed it most." Another rose went down to Karishma's feet, before Grace continued on her way.

South-East was where the Ninjago symbol of Ice , and proudly a statue of Zane stood before her. Zane stood with his sword in both his hands, yet it was facing down, and his feet were planted firmly under his shoulders. If one were to look, they would see that Zane was mirroring Jay's posture. Below the symbol of Ice was a gleaming plaque that read; "All Ice melts away to that which we know is true. The Ninja of Ice, Zane, will forever be remembered for his bravery and intelligence during a time of doom." Grace carefully pulled out another rose, and placed it on the shrine, before trudging over to the next one.

South was the Ninjago symbol of Water, where the statue of Grace herself laid. Through her own eyes, Grace thought that she didn't deserve a monument this grand. She stood there proudly with her elemental sword in her hands pointed down while her bow and quiver were on her back, her right foot propped up onto the "water" symbol as her head was tilted up. (mirroring Kai) The words on the plaque beneath her rang in Grace's ears. "Even the smallest drop of water can lead us to a greater ocean. Ninja of Water, Grace, shall never be forgotten for the sacrifices she made or for her agility...And we're sorry." Grace stared at the plaque for a while before slowly walking away, clutching her bouquet tightly as she continued onto the next statue.

South-West was the Ninjago symbol of Nature, and a statue in Bunny's honor was placed atop of it. Bunny was holding her sword with her right knee on top of the symbol with her head down. The plaque's words spoke wise and true. "The smallest tree can make the biggest forest seem grand. Bunny, ninja of nature, shall be remembered for the peace she brought to us and the love that she planted into our futures." Carefully Grace plopped out another rose before placing it onto the symbol of Nature, before walking over and giving a sad smile at the next statue.

West was the Ninjago symbol of Earth, above which was Cole's figurine stood brightly. Cole's statue had it's arms crossed with his sword in his right hand, while his left knee rested on the symbol of Earth, and his head was bowed. Underneath his feet was a plaque whose words were short and sweet. "We are just as strong as the Earth beneath our feet. Cole, ninja of Earth, shall forever be remembered for holding out strong in times of despair. Even his own." Grace almost had to stop herself from crying at this before she plopped the rose down at Cole's feet, and continued on her way to the last of the 8 statues.

North-West was the Ninjago symbol of Metal, and the figure was Kim-Ly. Kim-Ly was holding her 2 swords, and kneeling with her left knee on top of the symbol with her head slightly down. On the golden plaque underneath her proudly stated; "Even the toughest metal can be refine. Kim-Ly, ninja of metal, will be known for both her strength and her wit during times of need." Another rose left it's comforting paper in the bouquet before Grace turned around to face the large statue in the middle of the 8. Slowly she walked over and marveled at the greatness of the sculptures.

This statue was of Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle.

Charlotte's statue was facing East (where the sun rose), her hands clasped before her waist with her head tilted up, and her eyes closed. Her angelic wings were behind her and flourished even in cement. The plaque beneath her was a dazzling platinum, much like Kyle's was. "When everything is gone, one can only look towards the light with hope. Charlotte, the ninja of Light, will forever me remembered for the light and brilliance she gave during out time of need." Carefully Grace placed a flower into the small space between Charlotte's hands, before she walked over to the statue that was behind the Light Ninja's statue.

Kyle's statue was facing West, his hands thrown down at his sides with his head tilted up, and his eyes closed. His wings perfectly matched to Charlotte's, yet they didn't collide with them in a disruptive manor...But in one of peace and equality. The platinum plaque beneath him held words of a different tone then the ones of the others. "Even in the blackest of shadows, we can find comfort. Kyle, ninja of shadows and darkness, shall be remembered for the deeds he did to help us all." Slowly Grace placed the rose in Kyle's right hand, before going to the final statue of the 3.

Lloyd's figurine was in between Charlotte and Kyle's wings, his waist just making the edge of the 2 sets of wings. Lloyd's hands were raise above his head, his head tilted up to the sky as he was facing North. Directly below him was a silver plaque with golden lining and etches, truly it was right for this one to go to him. "Even when the world is against you, you must keep strong and persevere. Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master and Green Ninja, will be spoken throughout history for the wrongs he righted and the lives he saved." A proud smile crept it's way onto Grace's lips before she placed the 3rd to last rose down onto the plaque, before turning away and walking off a little ways.

Once she was outside the park, Grace threw down her hat and stood there to sing. She didn't really have to, she was just waiting for _them_.

Grace;** In my brother's eyes,**  
**Everyone is equal,**  
**Darkness turns to light,**  
**And the world is at peace,**

**That miracle god gave to me,**  
**Gave me strength when I am weak,**  
**I find reason to believe,**  
**In my brother's eyes**

**And when he wrapped his hand around my finger,**  
**How it puts a smile in my heart,**  
**Everything became a little clearer,**  
**I realize what life is all about,**

**It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,**  
**It's giving more when you feel like giving up,**  
**I've seen the light,**  
**It's in my brother's eyes**

Grace suddenly stopped and picked up her hat, which had accumulated some change from pass-byres. After she pocketed the money, Grace smirked a bit as she looked across the street from her. They had arrived. Carefully Grace plucked the 2nd to last rose from the bouquet, before placing her hands at the side of her mouth.

"HEEEEY!" Grace yelled out, her sound amplifying from her hands. Just as everyone around her started to look in her direction, even the 2 people across the street, Grace quickly threw the rose towards them before taking off running.

"HEY!" Jay yelled out after her, the rose-clutching Nya beside him was just as confused as he was. What just happened..?

* * *

Grace nervously looked at the building before her, biting the inside of her mouth as she looked at the sign.

"Lou's Lovely Dances"

Mustering up the strength to take a breath in, Grace pushed open the silver doors and stepped inside. In her hands was the very last rose she had, so she was careful about handling it. The lobby area was nice; violet carpets, creme colored walls, and wine died furniture. On the reception desk was a small sign that read, "Out to Lunch, be back at 12:55". This added onto Grace's courage as she walked over to the desk and started to write down on the notepad on it with a nearby pencil.

"_Dear Mr. Lou, thank you for everything. -G.G._" Grace quickly jotted down the note before ripping out the paper and rolling it around the stem of the flower, before leaving the flower on the desk. Yet once Grace took a step a bit to far to the left, she suddenly heard music playing from a hallway that was connected to the room. And, despite her better judgement, Grace found herself walking along the corridors...Only to end up at a room whose door was slightly open, allowing her to peer inside and stare at the form of Cole.

Cole was dressing now, buttoning the last-half of his shirt while his tired eyes watched his mirror reflection...And that's all. Beside him a radio was spewing out music, it's words to quiet for Grace to hear from her position.

"3 years...3 years and your still going strong big guy." Cole said to himself, not knowing that behind the door was the woman he had been worrying about. Grace gripped the door, a small voice inside her mind was yelling at her to run into the room and tackle the man...Shower him in kisses and sweet words that she had kept inside, the ones she had saved for him. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, she stopped when she heard Cole's version of a song that was being played on the radio at that moment.

Cole;** You must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light**  
**Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud**  
**Now here we are gathered in our big ol' town**  
**This can't be the way you'd have like to draw a crowd**

**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**  
**Was there anything I could have said or done?**  
**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**  
**A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong**  
**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song**

**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as that sixteen year old**  
**Roundin' curves to score the winning run**  
**You always played with passion no matter what the game**  
**When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun**

**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**  
**And was there anything I could have said or done?**  
**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**  
**A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong**  
**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song**

**Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
Through tangled thoughts I swear I hear you sing  
Maybe this old world really ain't that bad a place**

**Oh, why? There's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried**

**'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song**

Grace felt tears well up in her eyes as she stepped back, only to have her heartbeat quicken when the floor suddenly let out a moan.

"Huh..? Who's there?" Cole quickly asked, before Grace bit her bottom lip before she took off running down the hallway.

"HEY! WAIT!" Cole yelled after her, and Grace had almost listened to him...But she kept running until she made it outside the door of the dancing studio and was down the street. Cole kept running after her though, as if he knew who she was, before he had to stop due to exhaustion after 2 blocks. Yet Grace kept running, running until she finally knew she lost him...Only to sigh as she figured out that it would take a while to get where she needed to go.

* * *

Grace nervously looked up at the sign above her head, "Dareth's Dojo"...Honestly she was a bit surprised to see this place still up and running...Slowly the Water Ninja stepped inside and went through the hallway, before she ended up to where she was in the door frame of the room the others were in. It was amazing how much they had all grown, and how much they had matur-

"*burp*" Kai and Jay suddenly before, before they laughed together a bit at this.

-Okay...So maybe "mature" was overdoing it a bit...After some time of looking around the room, Grace's eyes suddenly caught those of Charlotte, who gave her a smile and walked up to the disguised girl.

"Hi, may I help you...?" Charlotte asked carefully, feeling as though she knew this woman from someplace. Grace blinked at her before looking back up at the large banner propped up on one of the walls. Charlotte followed her gaze, before giving a sad smile when she also saw the banner.

"Yes...Well...You see, a few of our friends are going away to try and find someone...And we figured we'd throw a going away party for them.." Charlotte explained, only for her to blink when Grace suddenly started to walk along the edges of the room. Jay and Nya ended up catching a glance at her, and stopped when they actually recognized her from on the streets.

"Hey! You're the girl who gave me a rose..!" Nya exclaimed, before Bunny turned around also and blinked.

"She's also the girl who bought a dozen roses from me this morning." Bunny whispered to the Samurai, who blinked at her in surprise. The others slowly started to talk among themselves as the girl continued to walk alongside the room, before stopping at the banner.

"Hey, maybe she knows us or something.." Kai told Kim-Ly, who gave a shurg at this.

"Maybe, but I can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewh-" Kim-Ly stopped talking as a loud sound suddenly rang through the room.

**_Riiiiiiiiiip_**

They all paused their actions to turn and see that the mystery girl (Grace) had taken a hold of the banner's bottom corner, and had ripped the banner completely off the walls.

"You shouldn't be going." the girl stated loud an clear, only Charlotte paused at the sound of the girl's voice...Yet Kyle was a different story.

"So? We're not glad about our friends going, yet what right do you have to come in here and...AND DO THAT!" Kyle yelled out before he suddenly tackled the girl, slamming her against the wall.

"Kyle! Stop!" Irene yelled out as she struggled with Kyle, who regretfully let go of the mystery woman. Yet just as he let go, his hand got caught onto her hair. Her hair ended up falling to the ground, only for a wave of purple locks to cascade down.

Everyone could hear in the back of their minds a record being scratched as they all stopped and stared suddenly.

"Uh...Hey guys...?" Grace tried to start a conversation, Charlotte shook out of her moment of shock before she crept forward.

"G..Grace...?...GRACE!" Charlotte yelled before she suddenly tackled Grace, who let out a groan when her head slammed against the wall.

"Oh...Dear lord, how many times am I gonna get slammed into the wall..?" Grace joked with a small giggle, before she gently stood up and dragged Charlotte with her. Charlotte clung to the Water Ninja for dear life as she nuzzled the older woman's shoulder, happy tears in her eyes.

"Grace...Oh Grace..! I...You...When...HOW?" Charlotte yelled out, Grace chuckled a bit.

"Well...Uh...3 and a half hours ago I reentered the City, explored a bit...Then got some flowers from Bunny's florist, visited that park Kyle made, put the flowers onto your statues...Oh..! I also made a small comotion on the street so I could give Nya a rose...Uh...Then I left another rose at Mr. Lou's dancing studio..." Grace stopped suddenly when Charlotte pulled back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I...Why did you leave..?" Charlotte asked, her being the only one to be able to find their voice. Grace stared at her for a bit, before sighing as she looked at the ground.

"...I was worried...Worried that the Moon Princess' spirit wasn't at rest..I-I know about Lloyd purifying Un- I mean, Dad...But that was just poison and darkness, the Moon Princess was a full blown evil spirit..! I...There could have been a way for her to escape if I just let the subject drop...And I...I knew that you all would come with me if you found out my plans...I...I know I'll never be able to make up for my departure entirely, but I...I want to at least try and make up for the time I have lost with you all and-"

"DOGPILE!" Jay yelled out before he suddenly tackled Charlotte and Grace, before the 3 fell to the floor. Suddenly Kyle and Irene joined them, all squishing the Water Ninja to the ground.

"Oxygen..." Grace gasped out, her face smooshed against the mats beneath her. Suddenly she felt all the weight get off of her, before she was then hugged by both Bunny and Kim-Ly.

"Ohhhhh I'm so glad you're back...!" Bunny chimed happily, squeezing Grace's right side.

"Finally...! I can have a challange while training!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, earning her a glare from everyone in the room.

"HEY!" almost everyone shouted, Kim-Ly shrugged.

"I'm not taking it back." Kim-Ly stated before she and Bunny let go of Grace, only for her to be hugged by Zane.

"Sister..! Oh how glorious it is to see you again..!" Zane cheered as he picked up Grace and spun her around, the woman giggled at this.

"Glad to see you also Zane, I see you took the potion I made."

"Indeed I did, and I can not thank you enough for it." Zane declared before carefully placing Grace down onto her feet...Only for Lloyd to tackle her.

"Seriously, what is with the tackles...?" Grace asked with a laugh, before she heard her little brother's sobs.

"G..Grace...! Oh geez, I-We...We were so worried about you...!" Lloyd yelled into his sister's chest, Grace blinked at this before smiling a bit.

"Ssssh, sssssh, I know Lloyd...I'm sorry for making you-I mean...Everyone worried about me." Grace stated with a small wink to her brother, who couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this as he continued to cuddle against his sister as his happy tears flowed out.

5 Minutes Later

Lloyd had finally stopped crying, and gave Grace enough time to take out her contacts...Only for her to turn and come face-to-face with Cole.

...

...

...

You could have cut the sudden tension in the room with a chainsaw, and you still wouldn't have cut it all the way.

"C...Cole...I-" was all Grace managed to get out before Cole's hands found her waist and he slammed his lips onto her's. Grace gasped at the sudden contact, before she found herself relaxing as the kiss became softer and-

"COLE! No! We are NOT doing that in front of the others, especially the kids..!" Grace yelled as she pulled away from Cole, whose hands had begun to travel.

"Kids...?" Kai questioned with an eyebrow raised, Grace slowly turned her head to him.

"Charlotte, Kyle, and Lloyd...! *turns head to Lloyd* You're still 13 in my books hun!" Grace yelled out, only for the entire room to fill with laughter then at Lloyd's pouting face.

"Aw c'mon sis...! I've seen that kind of stuff before and-"

"WHAT?.!" Lloyd's eyes dialated at his sister's yells, crap.

"uuuuuhh...KAI DID IT!" Lloyd yelled out, before Grace zeroed out the Fire Ninja, who was edging his way towards the door at that moment.

"Uh...Hi...?" Kai tried, before Grace almost lunged at him...Only to be tackled, again.

"Umph..!" Grace huffed as she hit the ground, only to hear a squeal of joy.

"MY GRACE HAS COME BACK!" the all-to familiar voice chimed, before Grace opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi mom." Grace stated as she looked at the woman sitting on top of her, crishing her spine. From behind the Wind Nonja a set of chuckles were heard.

"Honestly Karishma, let her breath." a soothing voice stated from behind Karisha, who gave an annoyed sigh before hopping off of the flattened Grace. Aftera moment or two Grace finally looked up...Only to smile when she saw Misako...Who looked the same as when they last met.

"Immortality tea?" Grace guessed, before 2 pairs of hands lifted Grace up.

"Imortality tea." a wise voice staed on Grace's left, she couldn't help but smile at this.

"Hi...Dad." Grace uncomfortably said as she looked left, straight at the stiil-same-looking Sensei Wu. (Mayhemb; all the adults look the same as before Grace left). Sensei Wu gave her a small smile before she looked to her right...And into the kind eyes of Garmadon.

"Hello also, Father." Grace stated in a kind tone, before she was hugged by the 2 men. After a small silence and a few tears being shed, Karishma came back into the group.

"Come on..! I wanna hear all about the adventures you've had honey...!" Karishma exclaimed, before Grace suddenly found herself telling a long story to everyone.

So...The day was pretty..Wild, huh..?

A disappeared Water Ninja reappeared, a going away party turned into a welcome home one...And a once incomplete family was now whole again.

Yet the funny thing was...That this was what Lord Garmadon and evil Grace wamted all along; Ninjago in their own prefered images...And all of this was just some evidence of a new beggining.

* * *

Mayhemb; Tommorow we' ll be posting information on what we're going to do next...I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MADE IT TO THE END OF THE SEQUEL!

*throws party*

Rock; See you all tomorrow then...!

All Authors; LATER!


	64. Authors' Note

Mayhemb; Hey everyone! Thanks for the wait.

Rock; Sorry we couldn't post this sooner, we were out watching "Star Trek; Rise of Darkness"

Dr. Science; IT WAS AWESOME!

Mrs. Loon; He likes Star Trek...A lot.

Mayhemb; Anyway, I bet you were all waiting for this announcement right...? Where we're gonna tell you that we're just gonna jump into the Sequel to "A New Beginning"..?

Rock; Well...Sorry to disappoint you all, but...

Dr. Science; The Sequel isn't going to be as quick to update.

Mrs. Loon; Due to the contest (check Chapter 53 for those details), we're still open for that btw.

Mayhemb; That contest doesn't end until June 4th, and the Sequel's first chapter will be published either today or tomorrow.

Rock; The 2nd chapter...We don't know about that yet.

Dr. Science; But there is good news that ties along with this though.

Mrs. Loon; Oh yeah, defiantly.

Mayhemb; Due to the time off we have we'll be able to work more on the Short Stories...! YAY!

Rock; And we'll try and get the "Truth or Dare or Question" stuff going back up.

Dr. Science; Along with "New Friends" (A reversion of "The Ninja of Water" with pairings of; JayXGrace (Jace), ColeXNya, KaiXKim-Ly, and ZaneXBunny)

Mrs. Loon; So, we hope you aren't to mad at us.

Mayhemb; 'Nd we hope to hear from you all soon...!

All; Bye..!


	65. Authors' Note Add-On

Mayhemb; Really quick...Attention! Update to the Contest...!

You can now also draw the Ninja's kids (check out "We Are the Ninjas" Chapter 1 (YET THE SEQUEL IS UP!)) For their descriptions..! BYE!


	66. Author's Note Facebook Page!

Mayhemb; Hey everyone..! Just wanted to notify you all that we have started up a Fan-Facebook Page for the Water Ninja series...!

Dr. Science; Yes indeed...!

Rock; Go and check it out..!

Mrs. Loon; Just type in either

"Grace Garmadon" (first post)

"Ninja of Water"

"A New Beginning"

"We Are the Ninjas"

Or something along those lines, and the picture should be the same as the one on "The Water Ninja"'s profile (on this site)

Mayhemb; Yep..! We'll try our best to update, keep you in check, and even throw some crazy/fun facts your way..1

Rock; Well, see ya later..!

All; Bye!


End file.
